Knight Magic
by Thirsty Mama
Summary: Two girls from the real world get murdered and are given another chance in the Harry Potter realm, but within an hour they are attacked. Follow the story behind the main girl through the years as her close friend finds romance fast and they both make friends with the HP Characters. Will she too find anyone before the last battle? Rated M for language and mild Sexual Content.
1. Charcoal and Blood

**This is a story about Artimis and Mythal. They represent me (Miki) and my best friend (Amie). Some things I write are real occurrences that have happened in the past few years. Such as my Thailand trip in 2010, and Family members…. Also tattoos.  
**

**Charcoal and Blood**

"You're gay!"

"Don't talk about my sexuality out loud!" The voice echoed down the long water tunnel, water trickled past the two figures as they huddled near each other on the raised platform beside the water. One had her feet placed in the water and was trying to catch leaves that floated past, a pile of wet leaves piled up at her companion's hand who was drawing charcoal sketches on the ground to her right.

An anime sketch was forming, one bulging eye, a flattened U shaped nose and large swollen lips. The drawer was darkening the upper lip with her finger and at the same time drawing hair over the right eye that reached the edge of the raised platform. The other girl turned her head from her leaf catching to stare at her mobile then to eye the graffiti over the walls in the dim light with suspicion of the names. Written in large handwriting was the name of some sort of Gang name with guy's names and badly drawn penises surrounding it.

"What is with guys addiction to drawing penises?"

"Well their not trying to compensate for something because they are always such tiny drawings… unless these drawings really are larger then their real things…" Answered the one who was now drawing a witch's hat on top of her anime drawing, fluffy wolf ears were popping out from under the hair with small earing loops. She was adding shading to the face and blending the hair down so the lines weren't thick and dark before finishing with her online art signature and grabbed one of her small bottles of hair spray she acquired from her mother's bin collection and sprayed the picture until the bottle ran dry. The other girl flicked her fingers dry and ran them through her recently cut and dyed deep red hair.

"Amie!" Screamed the brown haired girl.

"Miki!" Returned the voice of the Redheaded girl.

"COFFFAAAAAAY!" Echo, echo.

"No more coffee for you!" Miki laughed at her friend and stared at the water, listening to cars go by on the road above them on the bridge and people walking past kicking pebbles down to the water below. Amie reached over and grabbed a leaf then they both froze, a familiar voice echoed down. The two gave each other a look, eyes widening with shock and fear.

A math's teacher was walking past with her sport group; one of the teachers Amie was MEANT to be in the class of that day. Mrs Wasper was talking to her English teacher, Mrs Waffle. Instantly the two were standing and holding their bags and folders to their chests casting nervous glances around, they moved further down the tunnel until they hit a curve and flopped down there. Amie gave Miki a look of pain and swore, "Fuck my life."

"What? You didn't get caught."

"I need to pee…" And it so happens that the sport group ALWAYS goes to the park until time to return, which was in half an hour time. Miki gave her friend a large grin, "Why don't you pee now, I will turn away."

"Fuck! I'm not doing that!"

"Then hope you can hold on." Miki laughed at her friend's crest-fallen face and turned to sketch a picture of a dragon facing towards them with wings spread out around its chest. Amie gave her friend a look of horror as Miki flipped her static wavy brown hair from her eyes with a blackened hand, then Amie turned her curly red head towards the end of the tunnel with a pained expression and longing.

Miki spotted her friends tight lips drawn down in a grim expression and hid a giggle under a snort and rubbed a hand over the dragons wings to give it a transparent leather feature then went to draw a picture of Harry Potter beside the dragon in chibi style saying, 'oh noes, it's a DRAAAAGON' and pointing at the dragon with a shocked face. Amie laughed at the picture and turned to look down the tunnel, Miki joined her friend to stare down. "Do you want to go ninja and see if they are still there? I don't think they would be all that suspicious to see a former student walking about…" Miki having finished year twelve a couple months ago.

"You go ninja."

"Very well then I…" The two were so into their ninja conversation that they didn't realize a black figure behind them. The man pulled his black scarf further up his nose and pulled out a huge switch knife and drew the already blood stained blade against Miki's neck just as she was about to move forward to investigate, snapping her thin chan Surfer necklace that held a red plastic dog tag (And I mean a real dog tag) and a plain gold cross that belonged to her mother… and a gold coin like amulet with a goat on it that was her father's star sign, Amie's whole body froze up when she watched her best friend tumble to the ground before her neck was slit as well. The two gargled on their blood and fell to the ground. Miki, being near the water, fell sideways as Amie's body tumbled into hers and fell into the water with a splash.

The man reached down and grabbed her before too much blood leaked into the quickly traveling water and dragged her on top of her friend corpse and dumped her. He then turned and took their bags before running away with anything valuable along with Miki's two fake jewel bracelet's, her topaz, emerald and two amethyst rings and Amie's Amethyst and diamond love heart necklace that Miki and her mother got her for her 15th birthday. Miki's stormy blue eyes stared blankly into the green-hazel of her best friend's hazy eyes. 

**Awake to the Moon**

Miki's eyes widened as she sat up, gasping for air, rubbing her stiff neck with a shiver. Beside her Amie was still resting on her back in a twisted supine position. Miki lifted her hand and flicked the wet grass off as best as she could, she turned back to Amie and shook her after taking in the grave landscape. "Aim, wake up! Come on are you alright, oie! Light's on, no one's home."

"I'm awake!"

"Good, I was about to lick your ear." Miki pulled her friend to her feet after she struggled to stand up. The Australian student and unemployed gamer looked at the unfamiliar and cold landscape with confused frowns. Miki leaned on a grave stone and twiddled nervously at her Topaz ring that sat on her left middle finger, Amie pulled her black hoddie further around her body. The one she had shoved into her large side bag that wasn't with her at the current moment. Miki lifted her medium side bag that she always had strapped over her shoulder, one large enough to put a couple A4 books inside and little items. She pulled out a small bronze torch hooked to another green one that had red lazar lights and a normal light both together, she got it from a trip to Thailand with her parents a year ago from the hotel she stayed at, Graceland. A small 'gift' for their cat, Milo, when he was just a kitten.

She turned the white light on and pointed it through the dark, damp night. Amie joined her to stare around them, the small torch was bright but not enough to light more than 15 feet clearly. The two took a step forward as the full moon gleamed over the cloud obscuring it for a second, giving the girls a view of an old Church building in the distance and a small sign that held faded writing and covered in moss. Beside it read, 'This is the site of the Australian Ministry's death site for those Witch and wizard's who died protecting Britain's Ministry against the Magic War. Many died at the wands of the Death Eaters, and shall their deaths never be forgotten.'

A howl broke Miki's words, the two looked at each other with a look of realisation. "I suggest running… NOW!" The two turned and ran as a large, almost shoulder high wolf leaped through the darkness behind them. Amie sped ahead with adrenaline pumping through her veins, Miki ran at a slightly slower pace, her knees feeling stiff and sore. "Move into the forest, climb a tree or something!" Amie followed the instructions and was instantly clambering a tall tree as quickly as she could, going up as high as she could. Practice from her childhood, sadly Miki hadn't climbed a tree since the time she was playing hide and seek and fell from the tree twisting her ankle and causing a heavy nose bleed.

The wolf ran under the tree, pausing for a second to sniff the air before following Miki who was gaining his attention by screaming out names and shone the red laser into his eyes. "Over here! Leave her alone you big ugly…woops!" She dived to the right and ran down the hill at breakneck pace, the wolf's large paws pounded on the ground, muffled by the thorns and damp leaves. She spun as she felt her shoulder ripple with pain, she finally succeeded in ripping out a cylinder white metal bottle with a red funnel on the end pushed the button on the funnel.

The sound of a horn bellowed through the air, the wolf howled in pain and wobbled in confusion. Miki did it again as she ran around the dazzled beast and ran back to where Amie was in the tree. "Aim, get down quickly. We need to go." Amie jumped from the tree and landed on her feet, the two gave each other a look of horror as the wolf recovered. Miki shot the horn again for good measure as the two pelted through the forest to a lake. Miki paused nervously as Amie leapt into the water. "Come on!"

"My art…"

"I will get you a new book, come ON!" Miki leapt into the water with slight tears in her eyes as she held the bag over her head with the strap around her arm, the pain in her shoulder was not recognised as her heart thumped. The two moved in waist deep, then shoulder, and then they couldn't touch the ground. Miki released a sob of regret and dropped the bag into the water so she could stroke beside Amie, her bag instant getting soaked, along with the books inside. Miki's long button less woollen cardigan slowed her down but she was able to keep up with her friend as she easily moved her arms through the water, her mouth became parched as they reached the other edge of the water, and arms shaking from muscle pain and the cold.

Amie pulled her friend from the water then pulled the small torch from her mouth without a care of where it was to shine it into the forest behind them. Miki wrapped her arm around her shivering friends waist as she took in a breath, her mind quickly wrapping around everything. Werewolf, Death Eaters, Harry potter… Amie pointed to a pillar of smoke over the trees. Taking deep breaths they began to walk through the forest, Amie swore with each exhale and Miki simply held her torch up to light the path.

Miki spun around as the crack of apparation appeared behind them.

The two dived behind a tree and stared out, a tall man walked through the woods looking around. "Lumos." The white light brightened from his wand, lighting a flame in his red hair. "Hello? Please come out of hiding, my name is Arthur Weasley. I will do you no harm." Mr Weasley moved his wand to catch the face of Miki, who didn't dive behind the tree again. Instead she moved out into his light.

"Young lass, what is your name?"

"I am Artimis Knight." Miki said without hesitation, "And that is my cousin, Mythal Knight." She gestured behind her at Amie who moved slowly out from behind the tree. Mr Weasley, looked into Miki's eyes for a second then nodded his orange head then gestured for them both to follow him out of the wood.  
"It's dangerous here, we have a fugitive running amok. And apparently a werewolf was sighted nearby as well." The two looked at each other when he turned away then followed him quickly.

He led them out of the woods, in to a town called Hogsmeade and into a pub called the Three Broomsticks, he waved to the bar maid and requested three butterbeers. Miki sat in the long chair and wiggled into the corner, Amie moved in beside her. Mr Weasley returned and on the other side to look at them. "If you don't mind me asking your ages?" He was looking at Miki as he asked this, his brown eyes unwavering.

"I am eighteen, and Mythal is thirteen." Amie gave Miki a quick glare before turning her attention to the tables wood patterns.

"Who are your parents?"

Miki turned her head, her eyes shifted down in a sad angle, "My parents were… killed in a fire in Australia. We lived in the bush area you see, Muggle area, Mythal lived with us after her mother died from cancer when she was seven, and her father left her with us." Amie gave Miki a look that said, 'shut up now, before I hit you'. And she did go quiet, only because Mr Weasley was giving his regards to them both. Miki gave him a slightly teary look then lowered her head to hide the small smirk that twitched on her lips. "I am so sorry to hear that! Why if I…"

"Butterbeers!" The maid dumped the three large pint glasses on the table, Mr Weasley went silent and instantly took a gulp of the golden liquid. Miki brought hers to her lips and took a sip, relaxing in the warmth that flowed through her muscles. "Thank you sir."

"Are you both hungry?"

"I'm not… What about you Myth?" Amie shook her head quickly then went back to her drink, Miki nodded her head in acknowledgment then turned her head back to Mr Weasley.

"So… you come from Australia then. And lived with muggles? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course?" Answered Amie, she gave Miki another look as the girl threw back her head to get the rest of the foam off the bottom of the glass.

"Tell me, what is the function of a rubber duck?"

Miki lowered her empty glass and looked at Mr Weasley. "The rubber duck's sound function is created by a plastic disk that is inside its body, when you squeeze it the pressure is forced against the disk and causes a squeak. But its whole function is to be a bath toy for children, or a toy for a dog." Mr Weasley was leaning forward, listening to Miki talk. Amie raised her eyebrows knowing fully well Miki was just Bullshitting her words in a detailed guess.

"Fascinating, absolutely fascinating. What about the function of ecklectikicy?"

"It's Electricity…"

"Arthur, stop asking them Muggle questions!" A man with a droopy pointy hat on top of his greying, balding head entered the pub. His moustache was drawn across his face in a stern grimace. Arthur stood up instantly from his hunching position and bowed his head. "Minister Fudge! What brings you here?"

The minister gestured for Mr Weasley to sit back down and slide down beside him. He turned his eyes to Miki then Amie then back again. "I was going to speak to Albus about arrangements for Hogwarts security, I overheard of your story. Can you explain why you are here."

"We were in a forest, visiting the Australian graves." Miki gestured around them, Fudge called over the maid and asked for a fire whiskey before turning his gaze back to her eyes, causing Miki to look down at the table quickly. Even if she acts brave, she is only acting. "I see, I will need to bring you somewhere more private. Arthur, I am taking the girls by floo powder." Mr Weasley nodded his head and followed the girls from the table as Fudge requesting his whiskey to be take-away in a wine bottle. Mr Weasley turned the girls by their shoulders, and bent down to look in their eyes sternly. "If you need anywhere to stay, my home is open to you both."

"Thank you sir, we appreciate the help."

"Call me Arthur, and it's all I can do for you now. It's up to Fudge to choose your fates now, good luck in your future girls. And be careful, Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban." He left as Fudge returned with a brown bottle in his hand, he pulled the girls over to the fireplace and threw in some green powder. The flames burst into green light and the minister didn't hesitate in dragging both girls into the warmth.

"Hogwarts, Headmasters office." Fudge spoke clearly as he held the two by their arms, they felt their bodies being pulled, their skin slightly scorched. Then they were pulled out of the flames as they burst back to orange.

"Dumbledore?" Fudge walked forward, his hands peeled away from the girls shoulders, Miki winced as he jolted her arm and remembered her injury. He disappeared around a corner, once out of sight the two collapsed to the ground and leaned on each other. "M…" 

**Lemon Drops**

"Artimis, and we will talk in private…shh." Miki held a finger to her lips and Amie instantly went quiet. Fudge came around the corner with a white haired wizard talking about them, "And I thought to bring them here for a private talk. My apologies."

The two girls looked up from their position on the ground for a second before they were on their feet, faces slightly pale. Dumbledore looked down at them from over his half crescent moon spectacle's that were hitched on the bridge of his slightly crooked nose. He was wearing long maroon robes with gold and silver stars stitched across it. He had a tilting hat on his head, reminding Miki of Santa's hat, without the Pom-Pom end. "I understand Minister, Come forward girls and give me your names."

Miki moved forward instantly, her pale pace gone blank. "M-My name is Artimis and this is my Cousin, Mythal…" She jabbed a thumb at Amie then watched Dumbledore pace around them.

"I see. The minister gave me a quick over view of what he knows, I am sorry about your parents."

"Thank you sir."

"Oh, where are my manners. My name is Dumbledore, I'm headmaster of Hogwarts of witch craft and wizardry. Do you want lemon drops?" Miki and Amie nodded and took a handful eagerly, both sweet-tooths.

"We know, my mother mentioned it to me once. She use to say you are powerful and that she wished to send us to Hogwarts."  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled over his glasses at the pair, a small smile appeared on his lips. "Your mother sounds like a wise woman. Have you had schooling in magic?"

"Theory we have, we mostly learnt Muggle things, like house work, Muggle history and so forth. No real Practical magic because we were underage to use magic outside of a school at the time." Dumbledore nodded while Amie stared at the floating orbs near the office door.

"I see, why did you not go to a school?"

"We come from Australia, my parents lived in a small town in a bushland mountain. They didn't like magic schools, believe them to be dangerous due to 'silly' children throwing dangerous hexes around with no discipline. So she made us go to Muggle schools to learn patience and how to live without magic." Dumbledore chuckled and turned his head towards the minister.

"I think these girls are quite safe, I would like to make in inquiry. May they stay here to learn?"

The minister's face matched the girls faces, shock horror. "I… of course. I trust your judgement Headmaster." He turned to the girls, "Have you a home to stay at?"

"No, Mr…Arthur… said we could bunk with him and his family. But we don't want to intrude on him."

"Very well then, I will deal with sleeping quarters for you both." Dumbledore gestured for the girls to go sit down at his desk before turning to the minister and talking to him in a low tone. Miki looked at Amie and did thumbs up then went to looking at the Phoenix who stood on the desk eyeing them with yellow beady eyes. Dumbledore glided over to his desk and stood on the other side, his hands flat on the shiny surface. "Cornelius is sending a message to The Leaky Caldron for them to reserve a room for you both. He will take you over through Floo powder, I believe he needs to go there to see one of my bright students over a small incident at home. I will see to school things, don't worry about robes at the moment, I will get you house ones when you are sorted. I will place young Mythal into year three… But you Artimis, where to put you, your already 18."

"I will go into the third year so I'm with Myth. That way we can work together, possibly… and there's not to much I need to catch up on." Miki nodded her head slowly, her fingers twirled the amethyst ring on her right middle finger to hide her nerves. Dumbledore nodded his own white head and tilted his head to look at Fudge, his silvery blue eyes shone from within.

"I would like to inquire about your arm." Amie looked at Miki's shoulder with a frown, noticing the stitching was raised slightly.

"We were being attacked, that is why I Apparated. I think it scratched me."

"What did? What was attacking you?" Fudge leaned forward, only just hearing this.

"Uh… a wolf… maybe a werewolf… it was huge…" The two adults looked at each other with shocked expressions before standing up instantly.

"Were you bitten? Come, let's get Poppy to look at it." Dumbledore led them from his office, past his gargoyle and down the corridors then up some flights of stairs. They reached a large door many minutes later that the Headmaster threw open, and then he disappeared into a door out the back. Miki fell to the bed with Amie across from her, the other girl's eyes looked slightly worried. Fudge looked at her with narrowed eyes. "…Headmaster. Oh hello Minister. Which girl is it, Sir?"

Dumbledore gestured a long thin hand at Miki, who was beginning to remove her woollen trench coat. Amie gasped and looked faint, Fudge paled and looked at Dumbledore who hesitated. Red blood soaked through Miki's white blouse, turning half of her torso red.

"I don't know, I didn't realise it was so bad… I'm thirsty…" Poppy returned with a weird red drink and forced it down Miki's throat, who grimaced in disgust.

"Take off your shirt so I can take a look at this wound." Miki went as red as a tomato, one thing she hated was showing skin to strangers, especially to men no matter their age. "Headmaster, Minister. Please go into the office."

"I think I will have some tea, care to join me Cornelius?"

"Yes I think I will." The two walked into the back office and disappeared behind the oak door. Miki undid her many small buttons and Poppy pulled it gently from her blood caked shoulder, Miki winced as her skin turned pink from the blood being peeled away. Amie watched silently, her eyes glistening. "Myth, I thought you wanted to pee?"

Amie choked on a laugh, her face red with embarrassment. Poppy gave Miki a look that said, 'Are you serious?' and Miki had the urge to say 'No I'm Artimis.'  
"There is a bathroom down the hall, just turn left and go down some stairs."

"Don't get lost!" Miki cried out as Amie disappeared through the large doors. Poppy probed at her wound when the two were alone. She clicked her tongue as she drew soft fingers over the sensitive skin. She cast a scourgify spell and the blood cleared gently from Miki's skin leaving the wound clear to the eye. She sized up the shape of the wound, jabbed it at times with her wand to keep blood from pouring out of her skin. Poppy hissed a word and Miki was wrapped in a blanket, the short plump woman waddled into her office and pulled out the Headmaster and Minister. The three adults stood around the young girl and looked at each other like she wasn't there. "Where did the other girl go, Mythal was it?"

"Bathroom…" Was her curt answer, her nerves building up to tower height. Poppy moved to her side and pulled the blanket past Miki's shoulders, the girl released a sound of protest but stiffened as Poppy jabbed her with her middle and pointer fingers in the ribs. Dumbledore and Fudge leaned over to look, Miki fiddled with her ring silently as they whispered to each other. "It definitely looks like a bite to me." The minister leaned back, his eyes shrunken back into his head as he moved away from her as if she would turn right there.

"Calm down Minister, the full moon past by over an hour ago, Plus someone freshly bitten wont turn until the venom is completely in their system." Dumbledore tilted his violent blue eyes down to look at Miki's own grey blue eyes. "What we are to do with you though is yet to be seen."

"Headmaster…" The doors opened again, and in came Amie being held hostage by a tall, lanky, hawk like nosed man dressed in long, flowing black robes. His dark eyes shifted around the room, his fast pace paused when his eyes fell on the girl sitting on the bed, half nude, covered from below her breasts down by a blood covered blanket. Her blue eyes looked at him, wide like an owls, mouth agape in a small-pursed O before she pulled the blanket up. "Ah, Professor Snape. I see you have met Miss Mythal Knight." Amie dived away from Snape's loose grip on the hood of her hoodie, she moved back to her position on the bed across from Miki, her eyes drawn to her shoulder. "Come over here, this is Ms Artimis Knight. I think it is a good idea to acquaint you both." Dumbledore led Snape over with a gentle hand on his shoulder, Dumbledore had his elbow almost straight with Snape's height. "It will be a week before school starts, I suggest we all get to know each other."

"Yes well, I will have to take the girl with me. There is the matter of her blood to deal with." Miki gave the Minister a look of horror, Amie looked like she was going to go into a swearing fit. Dumbledore raised his hand to silence everyone, and gain the attention of the Minister. "I will be her Defender." The minister gave Dumbledore a questioning stare, everyone looked between the two powerful men as they stared into each other's eyes. "Very well Headmaster. I will hold the court tomorrow at noon, I will place the werewolf in custody." Miki looked at the Minister with widening eyes, pulling the blanket over her shoulders. Poppy butted in instantly, hands on hips and lips pursed, "The girl is injured. I would rather her here for my care, you can pick her up here."

"Don't worry Poppy, I will have a nurse on hand." The Minister said in a tone that meant business, he gave Miki a look that said he doesn't care about her wellbeing. Miki gave Amie a silent look, Snape stood at the end of the bed staring down over his nose at the werewolf girl who gave him one glance before returning to Dumbledore and Fudge.

"Very well Minister, but I will treat the wound now to lessen infection." Poppy summoned all the potions and ointments she needed.

"Come Cornelius, Severus and Miss Knight. Let us have some more tea, and talk." Dumbledore led Amie and Snape to the back door with a hand on their backs, Fudge followed quickly while sending a glance at Miki. When the door closed Poppy cleaned up the blood soaking into Miki's underwear and at the same time sent her shirt and trench coat to the house elves to clean and mend so she could freely give Miki her full attention. She then began to dab liquid onto the bite then rub a warm runny ointment onto the wound and skin surrounding it. Then she lathered a thick cream over the whole shoulder that was raised and going pink from the spread of Werewolf saliva that was coursing through Miki's veins nice and slowly.

Miki could feel the curse pounding into her chest that strengthened with every passing minute, making her wonder why she didn't notice it before now, constricting her heart like a boa constricts its prey. Poppy gave her some Blood Replenish potion, the red stuff she gave the girl when she first arrived. Miki could feel her dry lips starting to feel normal again with each mouthful of the bitter liquid. Poppy waved her wand over the wound, muttering spells that protected the ointments and potions then one that summoned bandages that wrapped tightly around her shoulder. A second latter mended, clean and perfectly folded beside her appeared her clothes.

"There we go, the elves are so helpful." Poppy pulled the blouse over Miki's shoulder after replacing the red tank top and cast a spell that did up her buttons then gestured Miki to her feet. She stood before the nurse as the woman cast small spells to clear blood that covered Miki's pants and hands and then sent the bloody blankets away. The old woman was clicking her tongue as she picked up the trench coat and folded it over her arm. "I will look after this for your return, I will watch over your bag as well."

Miki thanked Poppy with a quite whisper and small shy smile, the coffee in her system disappeared as nerves settled in, she followed the woman into the office. Dumbledore and Fudge were in a deep conversation while drinking from delicate mugs of tea. Snape was sneering at Amie, who looked like she was prepared to throw her own mug that she held in both hads at the man's greasy head. "…And I have Potter staying at the Inn, been a week now. Blew his Aunt up like a ball and ran away from home."

Snape sniffed, then looked over at Poppy and Miki. "Ah Poppy, Miss Artimis. Please join us." Dumbledore summoned a mug of tea for Poppy, Miki shook her head against the tea. She sat heavily down between Snape and Amie on the long couch, Snape's face twisted into an angry grimace and tried to shift over as far as he could. Hunching up against the armrest, the couch far to short for his long legs. Pausing because Miki was sitting on the hem of his cloak, she pretended not to notice as she looked at Dumbledore.

"…Yes, but away from Harry Potter and to Artimis Knight here."

"Yes, very well then. If she gets out of court easily enough and get added to the register then we can speak of what to do with her then. And Miss Mythal Knight can stay at the Leaky Cauldron." Amie looked at Miki with worry before turning to Dumbledore.

"Very well Cornelius. I will be by early tomorrow Noon for the court conference." Dumbledore stood to shake hands with Fudge, who in turn tilted his hat in Amie and Poppy's directions then a quick good bye to Snape. He was followed by Dumbledore, Miki and Amie back to the Headmasters office, Snape rushed down the hall, his black cloak bellowing out behind him giving him a bat like appearance.

"Here we go. I will send off Miss Mythal myself. I will leave Ms Artimis in your care, Cornelius." Dumbledore handed Fudge a small bag of Floo powder, the minister poured some into his hand and threw it into the fire. "Very well then. Goodbye Headmaster." Fudge took Miki by the arm after she grabbed Amie's shoulder and said a quick goodbye.

"I will be back before you know it, Myth. Don't break anything while I'm away, including your fists."

"Aw….. fine!" Amie slapped Miki on her good shoulder as a goodbye, Miki let Fudge grab her and pull her roughly into the fire. "Ministry of Magic!"

The last thing Miki saw was her young friend's stricken face, and Dumbledore standing beside her with a bowl of Lemon Drops held out in front of her and one hand on her shoulder protectively. She was in a safe place.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Cages and Chains

**Cages and Chains**

Miki raised her hand to cover her eyes from the green light and heat of the flames. The minister dragged her past the groups of people filing through the flames around them. Fudge parted the crowd, sending random greetings to people around him. Miki was sent fugitive glances from random people. Fudge pulled her to a desk that held a grumpy old man, the man's eyes lifted up to look at the minister silently.

"Minister of Magic." The man pulled out papers from below the desk and handed them over. Fudge signed them quickly then grabbed more paperwork and wrote down instructions for the court holding tomorrow at noon. He signed for a holding cell for Miki and two Aurors appeared to take her by her arms and they pulled her down the halls. People turned to watch in confusion, ideas of gossip already forming in their minds.

Miki stared out from the bars, her sullen eyes looking across to the wall. She spent the night in a small room much like a backpackers hotel room, without a nurse. Her shoulder was itching slightly and her chest and muscles were still constricting painfully as the venom flowed through her, an Auror came by with some food and informer her she will be escorted soon. Miki thanked the man shyly then turned to the plate. Her eyes hungry, she hadn't been given food yet. She walked over and paused, why wait to bring her food right before the court?

Miki sniffed the soup and winced at the bitter smell. It smelt like KFC alcohol wipes, the soup was dosed with so many sedates or potions and they hadn't even tried to hide it. Miki glared at the food and swore at the minister in her mind. 'Bastard, I'm not a beast!' she grabbed the soup, lifted a spoon and dipped it into the soup to make it look like she used the spoon. Then she lifted the moth eaten mattress and poured more than half of the liquid underneath. She rubbed the rim on the bottom of the blanket to hide the fact she had poured the liquid. She then sniffed the bread, it was stale but wasn't contaminated with anything.

She took a small bite to taste it, it was all fine. Miki filled her mouth with the tough food and swallowed it down, almost unchewed. She sighed in relief as the bread sat in her stomach like a weight, giving her some unfulfilling feeling in her stomach.

A minute later, the Auror came back with a companion. The two pulled Miki from her position from the ground, she let her body flop slightly, making her seem heavily drugged. They wrapped their arms under hers causing her to hunch slightly, they dragged her heavily booted toes through the dark hallways, cells lined the right wall. Miki was pulled into a round room that had a chained chair in the centre. People in long robes sat on raised benches around it, the minister stood behind a high raised platform like the Muggle high courts.

Miki was pushed into the chair, the chains magically wrapped around her ankles and wrists. "We call this court today to assess Artimis Cross Knight, fresh werewolf, Orphan and Young Witch." Fudge's voice droned in a stony voice, the robed people whispered to their neighbours before silencing. "Come forth Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Defender of Artimis Cross Knight. State your contradiction."

Dumbledore stood up and walked forward, his long green robes sparkled with the small beads that flecked over the silk in a random twirling pattern. "Thank you Minister. I come before the council to defend Artimis Cross Knight, I contradict against any mistreatment and insert a request for the council to allow me to take the girl under my care and permit her access to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The council whispered, a woman with a pink bow in her hair raised her hand.

"Minister, permission to speak." Fudge nodded his head and the woman that Miki recognised as Umbridge, stood up and looked down at Dumbledore. "You ask the council to allow this… Beast… into your school? I hope you understand that my law we put forward does not allow werewolves to be employed or educated. I would like to understand that if we DID let her into your school, how would you plan to control her?"

Dumbledore placed his hands behind his back and looked up at the sour faced woman with a calm aura. "I believe the law you had out forward Madam Umbridge was only for employment not schooling, and for control you are well aware of Severus Snape, who is the Potion's master at my school. He can create a Wolfbane potion every Month for her. She will stay in a staff member's office or a set room when it comes to the full moon." Miki let her head drop to her chest as she listened, acting like she was going to sleep.

"But if the potion doesn't work?" The woman disputed, her voice grated on Miki's ears.

"If everything comes to it then I give permission to all my staff members to sedate her in any way they possibly can." Miki winced in her head at the thought of a Professor casting a strong spell in her face. Umbridge looked morose, her eyes insane.

"Yes, but I don't find Snape very trust worthy. After all, he is a Death Eater."

"_**Was**_ a Death Eater, Madam. He has been proven to be on our side, and that court is far behind us all. We are talking about Miss Artimis Knight, not Severus." Dumbledore tilted his head down to look over his glasses at the woman, his eyes lost its twinkle and instead held a power held just behind the blue orbs, twisting like a ribbon in a storm. Umbridge opened her mouth to retort, but Fudge cut in with a curt warning and agreement with Dumbledore. The cat fanatic sat down, her eyes looked at Miki with disgust.

"All in the court, shall peace be held and order be itemized. Speak now or forever hold your tongue."

No one stood up or raised their hands, everyone had their eyes on Miki and Dumbledore. After hours of talking and explaining Dumbledore let Fudge finish the court, "Then shall the court hold their own council and vote on the actions that must be placed upon the condemned." The council whispered to each other, Dumbledore paced in front of Miki, she was on the verge of panicking. "The council has decided their desire upon the Werewolf."

Parchment flew over to Fudge and a man behind him counted the votes and wrote the answer on another parchment in front of the Minister. "With little difference in the Voting Tally, the council command that Artimis Cross Knight will be added to the registry as a Werewolf, and be allowed access to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Miki felt her body relax, a sigh on the tip of her tongue. Dumbledore unfolded his hands from behind his back and bowed to the council. "Thank you." The chains dropped to the ground as the two Aurors returned and heaved Miki from the chair and dragged her through a door under the platform where Fudge stood. Dumbledore followed closely, his presence soothed Miki's nerves.

"We stand witness to Artimis Cross Knight being registered as a Werewolf and student to Hogwarts. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you will be the witness and her temporary guardian to sign for her independence." Miki watched silently as Dumbledore signed his full name onto a long parchment then was followed by the Minister's and all the council members who voted for Miki to go forth. It was no surprise that Umbridge and Lucius were two of the few who weren't in the room.

"Artimis Cross Knight, is now an independent Werewolf and student of Hogwarts."

**The Golden Trio**

Dumbledore held Miki up right after he Apparated them into the leaky Caldron with surprizing strength, the second they were out of the council she stopped faking her drugged state much to the amusement of Dumbledore. Amie was sitting at one of the tables with a group of red heads, a young brunette girl and a black haired boy. The instant she saw Miki she nearly leapt over the table to tackle hug her. "You're alright, I was worried. Have you eaten, you look sick…"

"Really? I thought you would rejoice. YAY, Queen Bitch is going to Bitchy Land!" Miki grinned at her friends face then walked over to Arthur Weasley. "Hello Mr…um… Arthur?" Miki smiled shyly at the older man as he gave her a quick hug.

"I heard about what happened. I am glad you got out alright." He pat her shoulder and apologized as she winced. A short, plump woman came up and gave her random kisses on the cheeks. "I'm Molly Weasley, it is a PLEASURE to meet you my girl! Arthur and Mythal have been worried sick about you… Ah Headmaster!" Molly walked over to Dumbledore and went into a deep conversation about a cooking recipe of some sort.

Miki was introduced to the Weasley family, then joined Amie, Hermione, Ron and Harry on a separate table. "So your Artimis then? Dad has been worried about you all night!" Ron exclaimed loudly, getting a harsh scold from Hermione. Harry shook his head with a light smile on his face, his green eyes looked up into Miki's blue ones. "I'm glad you are alright." Miki smiled nervously, her eyes sparkled slightly. "Thank you for your kindness. I was fine, really." She nervously rubbed her hand over the ring on her left middle finger. The blue gem sat between a shape that made it look like an eye, Ron was staring at it with suspicious looks for some odd reason.

"So I heard it is a week before your school starts. What's Hogwarts like?" Miki knew what Hogwarts was like, but she wanted to hear it from them.

"Well, the boys get into trouble a lot, they drag me into it all as well." Hermione went on about school work and their first two years. Miki listened with great fascination, adding small comments here and there and a joke when she found it necessary. Quickly she felt at ease around the trio and slowly turned into her chatty joking self.

"My, My. That Professor Snape sound scary! I imagine lots of trouble from him in the future for Mythal or myself… No wait, just me." Miki laughed as she flicked her fingers over the back of the chair that she slouched on, a knee drawn over the other in a relaxed position. Amie turned her head as Arthur headed their way. "Time for bed kids. Harry can I speak with you for a second?" Harry followed Arthur into an empty corner while the others walked up the stairs while talking about a trip to Egypt or to LA. Miki followed Amie into room 2, just next door from Harry's room.

She fell onto the spare bed and sighed. "Soft bed, so soft." She made a purring sound and rolled around as Dumbledore entered the room. His eyes twinkled with humour as he looked at the embarrassed girl.

"I wish to speak about the change. Where you will stay during that time, may I speak with you alone?" Miki nodded and followed him into the bathroom where he cast a silencing spell to keep eavesdroppers (Fred and George namely) from overhearing. Miki settled on the edge of the bench and waited for Dumbledore to speak. "I said you will stay in an office when you are on your change moments, there are two you will be placed into. Severus Snape's, and the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin." Miki perked up, Remus Lupin, werewolf and teacher. Also one of her favourite characters from the books. "I choose Severus and Remus because both have experience and understanding on controlling a fresh Werewolf, Remus will help you in any way possible. And you can trust Severus with anything."

"Yes sir…" Dumbledore nodded his head and gave her a gentle smile.

"I'm sure you will do well at Hogwarts. Study and you will catch up on years you are missing, and I'm sure Ms Granger will help as well."

"Thank you sir, for everything. You didn't have to, but you did it all anyway." Miki smiled at him and followed him from the small cubicle, Amie looked over from her position on a broken down chair. "Good night ladies." Both girls echoed good night and turned to each other when the door closed with a click.

"Artimis? Mythal? Knight? Parents died in a fire?"

"First thing that came to mind!" Miki leapt onto Amie's bed and bounced on the spot before landing on her ass with a FOMP noise.

"But why the names?" Amie turned to Miki, her eyes questioning.

"I reckon they are cooler than our real ones, and should be our new names. We are in a new world, a new life. New names should come with it until we work out why we are here and if we can get back home. Oh how profound…" Amie snorted at her friend's childish face as she leaned back off the edge of the bed. "So then _Artimis _what now?"

"We go to Hogwarts and see how it all goes." Miki, now Artimis, smiled as she pulled off her runners and jeans then got under the brown covers of the bed… after searching for lice. "Good Night Mythal."

"Good Night, Artimis… wait, my old name started with A and now it's an M and the other way around for you…"

"… How did that happen I wonder…"

**Banks, Songs and Wands **

Morning came with a bounce on the bed and a list of cusses from Mythal. Artimis threw pillows at her friend with a quick frenzy after quickly hiding her nightmare about her family from her face with a grin. "Come on Myth! Hermione says she will take us out to Diagon Alley! Come on, quick quick quick just Step on the Gas cause you don't wanna miss this, I got a feeling…Blarg!"Mythal threw a pillow back into Artimis' face before she could finish singing the line causing the older girl to fall backwards of the bed.

Artimis ran to the door as Hermione knocked with a timid light rap, holding her nose, the girls oval brown eyes looked into Artimis'. Her lips broke into a small smile, showing the tips of her front bucked teeth. "There's four days until school starts. Mrs Weasley is going to take you to Diagon Alley, you have been sent Hogwarts letters and the Headmaster himself saw to your schoolbooks. All there is left is clothes for your time here, I will come with you too."

Mythal and Artimis threw on their clothes from the days before after a house elf came and scourgify all the dirt from the threads. Artimis looked down at Molly in surprise, realising for the first time how short the woman was. She was definitely below her own 5.2 feet, and yes Artimis is a short arse. Artimis followed Mrs Weasley with Hermione, Mythal and Ginny Weasley.

The girls all needed new clothes. Molly Weasley was talking to Artimis, her blue eyes twinkling with a motherly love. "Headmaster Dumbledore has allowed you access to a large amount of coin. He opened up a bank for you and placed money from his own personal bank into yours. Follow Arthur and he will get you to draw some out."

Artimis nodded with slight shock and thanked Molly then followed Arthur to Gringgotts in the centre of Diagon Alley, Mythal went off with Molly to look at the Tailors.

Pockets full of Galleons and Knuts, Artimis left Arthur to find the others in the clothing area. She was instantly dragged over to try on dresses and robes that Molly was picking out. "How about this one my dear? It draws out the blue of your eyes." Artimis looked at the long blue dress and shrugged. "It would be nice to wear whilst lazing around I guess." She brought it with a few Knuts and at the same time got two other dresses for herself that she was drawn to and a pair of Witch made jeans and a couple of white blouses like the one she currently wore. She watched Molly magic away a lavender dress then the two pairs of jeans and blouses. "My dear, anything else?"

"Pyjamas…" Mythal let Molly deal with the clothes she got herself, Molly smiled kindly and pointed to another part of the store. "Over there darling. I will stay here and help the girls." Mythal and Artimis walked calmly over to the aisle and sorted through varies clothes. Artimis decided just to grab a pair of thick black trackies for winter and a very long red and black nighty with a dressing gown to match. Molly raised an eyebrow at the collection but didn't comment when she sent them away, Mythal's choice though got a lecture that a girl can't sleep in just trackies pants and a jumper for every season. So she ended up buying a purple Tank top. The same kind of fashion I had back at home for summer pyjamas, but come on the nighty is black and red!

The two 'Knights' escaped Molly after a while and rushed to the Animal store to browse the Owls and Cats. Artimis perused the front of the store as Mythal questioned the owner on the price of a ginger cat. The price was too much for their current coins on hand so the girls left and crashed into Arthur. "Ah, I have been searching for you, I need to take you for wands." The girls meekly followed him to Olivander's and walked into the store behind him. The old man behind the counter looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Evening Olivander, these two young ladies need wands. They are a little late in getting one." Olivander nodded and muttered a string of words as he took measurements of the twos 'Wand' hands. Both were right handed, Olivander put away his magical tape measure and walked down the wand aisle. He came back with two wands, Artimis first gave a wave and a vase smashed somewhere in the background.

"Nope." He let Mythal try both wands, both failed so he pulled out a chest from below his desk, he grabbed one of the wands and let Mythal try it but it shattered something else down his wand hall, the second one let off light red and green sparks. Artimis felt in awe at the beautiful vines that twisted around the handle, reminding her of Hermione's wand design, only carved.

"There we are. 9 and a half inches, Flexible Rosewood and Hair of a Unicorn core. Great with healing, Charms and defensive magic, it will be fast to learn with." Mythal paid the requested 7 galleons with a pleased face at her wand, though a little frustrated at the wood type and how to matched her middle name and waited as Olivander searched for a wand that was compatible to Artimis. He gave her the other wand in the box and it didn't work.

"No? Well let's try… hows this?" He pulled out the last of the box, a lovely golden brown one. Artimis was sure it would be that one, but no. "Not those then…" He lifted another box and opened it to show a beautiful pure white wand with a strangely sweet scent and faint wood ripples. Artimis took it carefully from Olivander's hands and gave it a small twitch. Large blue sparks glowed from the tip.

"There we are. 11 inches, Unyielding Cedar. Phoenix feather core, rather temperamental this one but you will find it good with Transfiguration, Defensive and Offensive spells, potion related spells and certain charms." Artimis paid her coins over while contemplating the history and future history of her wand.

"All right, I leave you two. I hope you enjoy your time at Hogwarts."

The two girls got back to their room. The clothes they got were folded neatly in a pair of clean trunks with their school books piled on top. "It was kind of Mrs Weasley to take us out." Artimis muttered behind the bathroom door after taking a shower and examining her wound. The skin was puffy but was closing up rather neatly. She dressed into the pair of track pants and pulled on a light jumper, she got from a store down from the Inn. She came out and let Mythal sneak behind her to shower and get into her own pants and jumper, both girls relaxed and waited on the neat beds. Sure enough Hermione walked in after another light tap.

"I see you got a few more things when you escaped. Mrs Weasley thought you didn't get enough clothes."

"We can always buy more if we need to." Artimis yawned and goggled at the plates of food that Harry and Ron entered with. The five sat around a small table, using the beds as chairs as they shared the food around. The youngsters talked even after the meal was done until late into the night Arthur came in a bid them to bed. Being eighteen, Arthur persuaded Artimis to spend some time with him and Molly and drink some spirits with them. It was well past midnight when they let her return to bed about four or five drinks of Mead and Muggle vodka's later, another day closer to the first of January.

**Rivals on a Train**

For the rest of the days the five would walk to Diagon Alley to explore the shops. Hermione took an instant liking to Artimis, due to the fact that she didn't contradict the girl's brilliant mind. Instead she encouraged the girl to open up about her ideas for the year. "I want to do all possible classes for my O.W.L's. I haven't figured out a way to work it all, but Professor McGonagall wants to speak to me in the first term about my classes, wonder what she has to offer?" The girl said one afternoon in the bookstore.

"I don't know, but I hope you do well in all the classes if you do get around to getting all of them down on your roster. And don't forget to rest when doing so."

When the first of January came the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione and the Knights were transported by Ministry Hired cars to King's Cross Station. Artimis and Mythal stuck like thorns to each other's sides, following the others closely in the crowded station. "Here it is nine and three quarters. In you go…" Molly pushed her sons and daughter into the wall, Harry and Arthur casually leaned against it and slipped through without a glance. Molly then turned to Mythal and herded her through with a, "There you go Dear. It's very simple." Artimis let Molly bring her next, pushing her trunk before her.

Artimis closed her eyes as she sank into the surface, thankfully she didn't fall on her ass when she made it through the wall. Her knuckles turned white as she pushed her trolley behind Molly, following the woman's mass of red hair through the crowd. She made it to the loading bay, the carrier lifted her trunk onto the train. Artimis gave Arthur and Molly a quick, awkward hug, before she jumped onto the train and followed Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione down the hallway. Mythal had run off with the twins a while ago to hear what they had to say about Hogwarts. "I need to talk to you in private," Harry muttered to Hermione and Ron. He gave a look at Artimis, wanting the older girl to stay as well to get her perspective.

"Go away, Ginny," Ron snapped at his sister.

"Oh, that's nice," She huffed and stalked off. Artimis followed the golden trio into a somewhat empty compartment as the train began to move, the three sat on the free chair and Artimis sat beside the sleeping man. "Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron hissed. Harry leaned forward to look. Artimis also leaned forward, but with interest of the man she knew to be called, "Professor R. J. Lupin?"

Hermione answered after she instantly read the second hand trunk on the top banister. Ron squeaked as Hermione released Crookshanks and the flat faced cat landed in Artimis' lap. She got slightly startled as the fuzzy beast kneaded at her legs and purred deeply while staring intently at Ron's shivering top pocket where Scabbers hid. "Uh… hello there handsome fella… ow watch the claws!" Artimis gave the cat a long stroke down its spine causing the purrs to deepen slightly. Harry continued to look at Lupin until he decided. "Is he asleep?"

Artimis leaned over and looked into the werewolf's worn out but handsome features. "Yep, out like a light." Ron raised an eyebrow at the Muggle lines, Hermione and Harry didn't seem to catch on as Harry pulled the door closed. He sat after pulling the curtain down and went into detail about Sirius Black.  
Hermione and Ron seemed to panic a little, Hermione suggested talking to Dumbledore right away and Ron said that Hogwarts was the safest place in the world.

"Don't think too far into it yet, but don't eliminate this conversation and plan ahead. Panic is never a good course of action, it's what gets most people hurt and so does eliminating your doubts." Artimis leaned out the door and brought herself two Chocolate frogs and as she sat down she prepared to catch it before it escaped her grasp as the trio stared at her in horror to her oddly wise words. As she shoved the wiggling frog into her mouth with slight hesitation she pulled out the wizard card.

She scoffed, not surprised to see Dumbledore staring up at her with twinkling eyes. Ron looked at the card with mild disappointment but went on about his own collection as Artimis opened the second one, it leapt from her fingers and went SPLAT against Lupin's face. The children flinched and stiffened as Artimis tried to coax it back with no hope as it slipped into the professor's ropes. "Crap, gonna have to wait till he wakes up." She pulled the card out and looked at Falco's face. "Ah, isn't he the Animagus? The first Registered one?" Ron looked at the card with a hungry look. "I have him too you know."

She pushed the card into her blouse top pocket along with Dumbledore's and returned to staring out the window over Lupin's shoulder as rain pelted against it in large drops.  
Later a pale boy with a pointy chin entered the room with tall cronies. "Well look who it is. Potty and the Weasel." Malfoy gave everyone in the room a once over, pausing on Artimis. "And who's this? Another loser joining your ranks? You should hang out with someone like us."

"Sorry? What's your name?" Artimis smiled kindly catching Draco off guard.

"I am Draco Malfoy. Of the Slytherin house."

"Better hope you don't get added to THEIR ranks. Slytherin is full of evil characters." Ron scoffed, Draco opened his mouth to retort but Artimis quickly cut in.  
"It is good to meet you Draco. I don't know what house I would end up but I hope we can be on friendly terms no matter what house I get, after all EVERY one of the houses have good sides and bad ones." She smiled kindly then turned to stare at Crookshanks.

"Yes, well we will see. So Weasley, I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer. Did your mother die of shock?" Ron stood up, Crookshanks basket went flying causing Lupin to snort. "Who's that?" Draco took a step backwards.

"New teacher." Said Harry, who stood beside Ron at the ready to pull him back. "What were you saying, Malfoy?" Draco's eyes narrowed and he turned to Crabbe and Goyle.

"C'mon."

Ron complained as he rubbed his white knuckles, doing violent gestures causing Hermione to remind him that there was a adult with them.

**Memories of death**

The train slowed down then slammed to a sharp stop. Artimis was flung forward and hit her head on the seat edge between Harry and Ron. Hermione was beside her in an instant making sure she was alright. Artimis answered with a strangled moan of pain as she rolled onto her side and almost curled herself around Lupin's leg in pain, the lights went out throwing the room into pitch black. "Ouch Ron that was my foot!" Hermione slapped Ron on the arm as she tried to feel around.

"Sorry! D'you know what's going on? Ouch! Sorry…" Someone crashed through the door with a blubbering voice

"Hello Neville." Harry felt around and helped Neville to his feet in the darkness, everyone tripping over each other and specially Artimis who tried to make herself as small as she could at Lupins feet.

"Harry is that you? What's happening?"

"No idea! Sit down…"

"Watch out! And be Quiet!" Artimis groaned as Neville stepped on her from her position on the ground at Lupin's feet. There was a yowl as Neville sat on Crookshanks and a squeak from a young girl.

"Who's that?" Hermione must have moved back to her position when Neville had come in, for her voice sounded near the door. "Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron…" Ron hissed as his sister grabbed at him in her terror.

"Come in and sit down…"

"Not here! I'm here!" Harry yelled in a hurry from his new position next to Lupin and Neville.

"Ouch!" Yelled Neville.

"Quiet!" Yelled both Artimis and Lupin in a hoarse voice. Everyone went silent, incept for Artimis who then yowled into Lupin's leg as he stepped on her hand, her nails biting into his ankle in a blunt form of revenge. "I'm sorry!" Lupin lit a small flame flickered in his hand, illuminating the compartment with a shivering light. "Stay where you are…" He unhooked his leg from her nails with a wince, crescent marks will be left on his ankle from the pressure she pushed down with. He then stepped over her, careful not to step on her again in fear she would claw his legs again and made his way to the door.

But the door opened once again before he reached it, the compartment seemed to drop in temperature. Artimis forced herself out of her defensive curl to sit slightly up as the Dementor floated in, she felt a cold depression fill her instantly. Thoughts of a knife, blood and water flashed behind her eyes and her hand went instantly to her neck. Suddenly there was a light that glowed from the tip of Lupin's wand, the Dementor hissed and backed away. Harry collapsed onto Artimis causing her to give a small grunt of pain and surprise. The three others in the room bent down to help remove him and roll him over into a more comfy position for him to wake up to. "Are you alright?"

Artimis was helped into the chair by a steady and firm hand. She opened a blue eye to acknowledge Lupin and the chocolate he held out. She removed her hand from her neck and wave it away and hesitantly shoved a hand into his top pocket as it wiggles slightly, he froze in shock. "There we are, found ya." She pulled out the chocolate frog and bit it to immobilize it. Lupin sighed with relief and handed chocolate to the others. Hermione nibbled meekly while Ron shoved his into his mouth and tried to shake Harry awake. "Harry, HARRY!"

"Hm?" Harry's green eyes opened and flicked over to Ron then Lupin. "What happened? What was that thing?"

"A Dementor…" Everyone turned their eye to Artimis, she flinched and shoved the head of the frog into her mouth.

"They are the guards of Azkaban. Hunting for Sirius no doubt… here eat this." Lupin gave Harry a large chunk of chocolate, then after knowing they were all fine he stood and went to speak with the driver. Hermione and Ron filled in Harry of what happened, Ginny sat in the corner sobbing. Artimis was comforting her with a hand, one held her own head with a hand with rough skin from holding shovels, hot stones and swings when she was younger.

"Who was screaming?"

"No one was screaming, Harry."

**Hogwarts**

Settling into the carriage that was drawn by a pair of Thestral's beside the others. Mythal sat with the twins whispering with an evil grin on her face, Artimis raised an eyebrow before turning to Hermione and listened to her recite an entire chapter from 'Hogwarts a History'.  
Artimis listened intently until they drew into the school grounds, clambering out of the carriages the students piled over the bridge and ups some stairs, the four were intercepted though and dragged to the sick bay. They were there for ages, trying to persuade Poppy and McGonagall they were fine. Before Artimis left Poppy checked on her bite wound and tutted over the wound. "That minister, he didn't give you a nurse did he. Here we go."

Dumbledore greeted them when they entered then gestured Artimis and Mythal over with a slender hand, eyes turned to look at them with confusion. "Welcome back girls, good to see you both looking well… I wish you both to sit at the teachers table. Artimis please sit between Severus and Remus, that way you both get use to each other before the year starts. Mythal, will you sit with me?"

Dumbledore pulled Mythal away as Artimis plopped down beside Snape and Lupin, she slunk down as she felt Snape looking at Lupin with full loathing. 'Men…' She looked at Dumbledore as he spoke about the Dementors then introduced Professor Lupin. Lupin stood up and gave a meek bow as people clapped unenthusiastically, Artimis clapped loudly and raised an eye brow at Snape, a small twitch of humour on her mouth as she watched him draw his eyes from Lupin to glare at her. Silence echoed as Dumbledore turned to look at the room again. "I will also like to introduce two new students from Australia, Ms Mythal Knight and Miss Artimis Knight." People clapped even less enthusiastically, Harry and his friends whistled and cheered causing the Slytherin's to glare in a similar fashion as their Head Professor.

"And I would like to inform that their sorting will take place now for our newest transfer students." Dumbledore gestured, Mythal moved in first and stood beside Dumbledore as the sorting hat was handed over by McGonagall. "SLYTHERIN!" The green table erupted with cheers and sneers, the Weasley twins groaned and shrugged their shoulders at her, showing they didn't really care as she sat back down at the teachers table. Snape was clapping his hands and turned his head to leer at McGonagall. It was Artimis' turn. The sorting hat touched her head and whispered into her mind. "You should go into Slytherin, but I see in your thoughts that's not your choice?"

'No, as much as I would be happy as a Slytherin. Gryffindor would be more beneficial for my current position.'

"Very well then. GRYFFINDOR!" The applause for her was enormous and SLIGHTLY embarrassing. She sat between Snape and Lupin again, Lupin clapped her on the shoulder causing her to wince and turned to Dumbledore, Snape scoffed and muttered something under his breath. In attempt to ignore them both she took a sip of the peppermint tea before her. "I will also like to welcome Miss Artimis Knight as our new Head Girl." Coughing could be heard as Artimis choked, Lupin rubbed her on the back with concern in his eyes. "Now let the feast begin."

**Elves of a Kind**

"This way to the Head Prefect rooms." Artimis followed Percy and Professor McGonagall up flights of stairs and down a long corridor. The came to an elaborate door flanked by two banners of Gryffindor. "Light Bulb."

The door opened to admit the three. "Light Bulb?" Percy looked at Artimis in question.

"Well it's a Muggle house item. Don't know why it's the password."

"You may change the password when you want to, just inform the door from within and the password will be told to each Professor and the Headmaster." The Gryffindor head led them into the common room and allowed the two to gawp at the splendour. The Gryffindor colours were only slight, mixed with the other house colours. There were Blue and silver couches, the carpet was deep red with yellow swirls. There were no paintings but a mirror above the mahogany fireplace. The roof had a spell like the great hall, but instead of showing the sky and weathers there were all the house colours gleaming about in the form of small birds or sparkles that disappeared when they reached halfway towards the ground.

McGonagall led them separately into each of their rooms. Percy to the right and up some stairs while Artimis went down stairs to a door with her name on a silver plaque. McGonagall joined her and whispered, "Jelly Beans" to the door, there was a click, then a few more. Then the door swung open with a small hiss and the Professor followed the young girl in. "Wow! This is very flashy…" Artimis pat her trunk where it sat on the end of the antique Queen sized bed. The room was beautiful but slightly empty. The room had nothing special to it.

"The Head Prefects get to customise their own rooms, I will call in a House Elf for you to tell them what you wish. Don't worry about being to gentle with your rooms, they use magic for making any colour and change items already been used by the former Head Prefects. And I think they would like you Ms Knight." McGonagall raised a knowing eye brow over her squared glasses. Artimis smiled while blinking her eyes rapidly with confusion.

"Thank you Professor. I admit I am surprised…"

"Of course you are. Dumbledore believed this would be helpful to your… problem." McGonagall pulled out a book and a roster with house prefect names and how to find them on emergency also the current passwords to the four house common rooms. "Memorize the passwords. This paper will wipe clean in about an hour. And also, the reason your close to the ground level is so you can reach the Hufflepuff and Slytherin common rooms easily. You will be the main person the prefects or other students will see from these houses. I trust you to look after the first year, specially the girls."

The professor smiled at Artimis' instantly uneasy expression and continued on, "You answer straight to Snape and Sprout if anything happens to members of their house. Even if you mainly look after those two though, you will also look out for the females in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, and also inform me or Flitwik of any problems. Any questions?"

"Do I have to give puberty lessons?"

McGonagall instantly started to laugh, slight tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "Not always no, it's usually Poppy who deals with the females. But if someone trusts you more to talk to you must deal with it." McGonagall called a female house elf up into Artimis' room before she took her leave with a wave of her forest green robes, the elf bowed to Artimis and looked at the girl with awe and approval as the little creature pulled at her Hogwarts jacket nervously.

"Hello, what's your name?"

The elf seemed to bloat in shock as she stared at Artimis, "Bubble's name is Bubble. Lady Knight is kind to ask Bubble her name!"

"Thank you, Bubble. Please call me Artimis, since you are the only elf I know in all my life I will be calling on your help a lot during my time trying to understand Hogwarts. I get lost easily." Artimis laughed as she memorized the passwords by rewriting them over and over on the same sheet of parchment. About a minute later she placed the paper down with the quill Dumbledore had given her along with the books. She turned to the patient elf with a smile. "I'm sorry, I don't know what to ask for… maybe some blankets for the bed… um."

"No need for Artimis to be shy. Bubble will be more than happy to do any hard task Artimis asks of her!"

"Oh thank you. Well then, black and white sheets would do for the bed." Artimis paused as Bubble cut in with a high excited voice.

"Can Bubble make pattern? Bubble loves patterns!"

"Of course… how about something challenging?" Both female's eyes sparkled at the idea of a challenge. "Wolves or Lions. Your choice, you can do both if you want."

Bubble squealed in pleasure and bounced up and down. "Yes Artimis, Bubble will do her best. Bubble will send up Sky to do the furniture… OH OH OH! Can Bubble find Artimis something else? Like music instruments… or… or…" Artimis laughed at the excited elf.

"No need to get too much, a nice cupboard and maybe a couch for that empty corner." Artimis pointed to said corner near a large window. Looked disappointed for a second and made Artimis change her lines, "Fine one Piano… if it will fit." Bubble looked slightly purple with her excitement causing Artimis to feel worried.

"Of course! Bubble will get right to it!" She popped away with a lightning crack. While she was gone Artimis looked around the room and wondered momentarily if all those items would fit before she went to check on Percy and a male elf. The two were complaining over something. "What's wrong?" She leaned on the door frame, and stared. The elf's eyes turned on her and widened.

"Lady Knight! I had heard of Lady Knight from Headmaster, I will help the Lady in any way possible, I am Ice."

"Thank you Ice, please drop the Lady part though. I feel pompous, just Artimis." She laughed and looked at Percy. "So what is wrong?"

"I wanted to change the room 'too much' apparently, I wanted the room full of Gryffindor colours, banners and all… what?"

"That would ruin the beauty of the room. Maybe simple things like a chair or bed covers, get a book case or… oh I should ask Bubble for a book case! Oh, anyway we all know you are Gryffindor, you remind us all the time. Try matching to the room, see, I will speak to Ice. If you don't like the design we come up with then you can change bits to your own liking. Go find Penelope and say nighty night." She shooed him out of the room and went about planning with Ice.

After she was done she returned to her room to find Bubble bouncing around with another elf, both squealing in excitement. "Can I join in, or should I hide in the closet and let you party alone?" Both startled at her voice and turned big eyes up to her laughing face. "Bubble came back, Artimis. And she brought Sky with her. Sky got Artimis' furniture, Bubble worked on the blankets! See See?" She pointed a long finger at the bed as Sky quickly fixed the wrinkles.

Artimis made an O face at the bed, the blanket was black satin with vine twists on the top and gold leaves and small blossoms. On the centre, rearing up against each other, was a wolf on the left and a lion on the right. The wolf was sliver threaded with a golden eye and claws, but the lion was gold and had a silver mane, tail and claws. The pillows matched the vine part, and the two other layers of the bed were white. "Wow Bubble, it's so beautiful and you did it so quickly!" Bubble beamed in pleasure while Sky seemed to bask in the moon light streaming through the window. Artimis looked out with sad eyes, soon was her first Full Moon experience, and she was nervous.

"Bubble knows of Artimis' condition. Bubble will do whatever Artimis wishes on the moon mornings!"

"Thank you so much Bubble. Each morning a nice my style coffee would be fantastic!" Bubble looked confused, tilting her head slightly. "Um… two spoons of crushed Coffee beans, usually I like the milk poured first and the coffee mixed before adding the water. About three spoons of sugar to go into it…" Bubble said AH and nodded her head swiftly.

"Of course! Bubble will bring one every morning of the full moon."

"Just in case bring two, Professors Snape or Lupin might need one after dealing with me." Artimis laughed, but the seriousness whispered through her eyes.

"Of course Artimis. Bubble will be loyal to you!"

"Wait, you're not my slave! I'm hoping… could I be friends with the elves?" The two looked at her in shock then smiled and leapt up. "Yes!" They both screamed in unison, clapping their hands together in double high-fives. Artimis smiled and bid them good nights, Bubble promised a coffee in the morning as a test in the coffee skills. She dressed into her thin pants and a black blouse and settled heavily into the bed, her timetable already set up after a quick chat with Dumbledore before she left the great hall. She had Potions tomorrow mid day… now this will be fun.

**Rat-Humper **

Artimis followed Hermione into the dungeons quickly. She had Divinations where Harry had the Grim foretold and transfiguration where McGonagall spoke about Animagi, then after lunch she was heading to Potions then they were going to have Care of Magical Creatures right afterwards. They got into the class on time and settled with Harry and Ron. Artimis waved to Mythal and Draco who both sat together as she sat in front of the Golden Trio on a bench by herself. Just as she went through her bag Snape billowed in while slamming his door, causing almost everyone in the room to jump and turn to the front to avoid ridicule.

Artimis listened to what he wanted them to do, they were to write on Polyjuice Potion then start on a Shrinking potion. Hermione flinched as she began to scratch her quill over the paper instantly with Snape giving Harry a glare, Artimis held a hand to her chin and thought it over silently. Her eyes burned with a passion of writing, Snape watched from his seat with an angry sneer. She began to write, a frown on her brow as she seemed to loosen her jaw and clench unaware she was doing so as she concentrated on bull shitting on the small essay, writing like she knew what she was saying.

'Polyjuice Potion, a potion that is created with care and patient hands. It ensnares its victims with its fascinating property, the ability to change a person's appearance to another's with a non-magical ingredient… hair and when the potion is done the user drinks the potion and takes form of the victim almost instantly. The potion is told to be vile to the mouth…' for the rest of the lesson she kept at it like so, writing until Snape gave the order to stop.

As he gathered the papers there was a yowl and Scabbers was instantly climbing up the professor's leg to escape the orange fuzz ball that soon followed. "HERMIONE! HOLD YOUR BLASTED CAT AWAY FROM SCABBERS!" Ron grabbed his rat from Snape's shoulder and shoved the little beast into his top pocket as Crookshanks jumped onto Artimis' lap and kneaded her legs again. "Dammit! Can't you get that beast away from my rat! Scabbers is sick, he doesn't need your beast attacking him as well!"

"His a cat, Ron! What do you expect!?"

"I don't care, keep that thing away or I swear you will be wishing you did! His like this only because you're a bad trainer, no cat has been THIS bad with Scabbers!" Hermione grabbed Crookshanks with tears in her eyes, she ran from the classroom. Artimis stood up instantly with hands slamming on the desk causing people to stare at her and Crook to fall to the ground with a hiss, Mythal saw her eyes and said, "Uh Oh, Artimis has killer eyes! KILLER EYES!" She sunk bellow the table as Artimis pulled a sinister smile.

"I don't know what you are talking about Myth, I am fine… the rat-humper's words have done nothing to my temper, not at all… May I have permission to go after Hermione, Professor?" Ron felt a deep unease settle in his chest as Artimis turned her smile from him to Snape, the Potions master hummed as his brow knitted into a deep frown.

"Permission granted, tell Ms Granger she has detention for storming out before I dismissed the class. 6 pm after classes..."

"Yes sir." Artimis walked out of the class with purpose, the class watched with wide eyed expressions as she still held her smile and a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"And Mr Weasley, you will be joining Ms Granger tonight for your disturbance to the class and I take off twenty house points from Gryffindor." The dungeon bat said to the wide mouthed and shocked red head, causing the boy to pale and go red at the ears. "Y… Yes sir!"

"Now. Start with an easy potion, Longbottom already you're doing it wrong!"

**Fear on Wings**

Artimis brought Hermione to the next class after letting the girl cry into her shoulder, the girl had a slightly red face as they ran down to the field or Care of Magical Creatures. Harry waved them over, Ron looked everywhere but Hermione and Artimis. The tips of his ears were still red, Draco congratulated Artimis on her insult to Ron in potions with a grin and pair of thumbs up as Hagrid led them to the woods.

"Ok class, I 'ave a special treat for yer all." The half giant pulled out a group of Hippogriffs, saying easy over and over. He went on explaining how to be careful towards them then asked for a volunteer, Harry instantly went forward with urging from Ron. Everyone held their breath as Harry bowed, then sighed when Buckbeak bowed back. Artimis watched in pure humour as Harry got onto the beast and flew into the sky.

Everyone gathered around for their own go at a Hippogriff when Buckbeak returned, Draco got him while Artimis bowed lowly to a coca brown one. It bowed back after hesitation, sniffing her in recognition of her blood and she gave it a gentle pat and thanking him for not making a scene over her. "There we are, you are handsome. I can't choose though which one is most handsome…" Artimis laughed when the beast puffed up his feathers. "Oh? Are you saying you're the most handsome? I don't know, can you prove that to me?" The hippogriff huffed and tilted its head down in almost another bow, Artimis looked in confusion. "Ah, seems Coco wants ye to ride 'im. Up ye go!" Hagrid pulled her up from behind even with her squeaky protest.

"Wait but I have fear of…" Before she ended that line Coco was in the air, Artimis was silent in shock. Her hands around Coco's neck as tears stung her eyes in fear. Legs started to tremble as she looked down. 'Take deep breaths, in out in out… this is alright.' Artimis leaned up and fought against her fear of heights. She treated the animal like a motorbike, placing her hands on her knees and feeling the breeze on her close eye lids. "This is nice, I see why people want to be a bird." She leaned forward and hugged her arms around Coco and looked down at the castle of Hogwarts.

She could see Hagrid taking Draco up to the sick bay, the students sulked around the game keepers hut. Harry, Hermione and Ron her persuading the Hippogriffs back to their stables. "I think it's best to get down there and deal with them. Come on handsome." Coco glided down and landed in front of the class. "What happened?" She coaxed Coco to walk around to Pansy who looked at her nervously. "That beast attacked Draco!"

"Oh, I see. Wait a second I will get Coco back." She moved Coco like a horse over to the stable and coaxed him inside then helped the Trio lock the doors, then asked for the three's explanation. Artimis went back and questioned everyone, even though she knew what happened.

**Out of the Shadows**

Artimis finished the Potion's homework and instantly stood up and wrapped her dressing gown around her as Percy walked in through her partly open door with his chin proudly high. "We need to walk the grounds, we heads must patrol the grounds with the teachers." Artimis nodded her head and when he left pulled off her black dressing gown then on her black school pants, after she pulled her white blouse over her red tank top she exited the door, waiting to make sure the door clicked with the spells it was inlayed with. She raised her wand and whispered Lumos, the light was dim so it didn't disturb the paintings on the walls.

She thought about tomorrow, for it was her first DaDa lesson with Lupin. It was also a full moon on the 8th, this Friday. Artimis walked down the dim light hall, her light casting ghostly shadows across the corners. A small growl came from the hall on the right making her leap about a foot in the air, Crookshanks walked up to the young witch and jumped into her open arms. "Hullo fuzz ball, you're getting orange all over meh clothes."

Artimis laughed as she helped the fat, flat-faced cat wrap around her neck and shoulder. She lowered her hands and continued walking as the cat kneaded at her collarbone, Artimis flinched at every sound and every pinch of his claws. She was never one for being alone in a creepy place, in the dark. She wasn't very good in the haunted Ghost Asylum of Beechworth, or Tasmania's Port Arthur. She jumped at every movement a painting did when she walked past them, the sound of some snoring unnerved her, "Miss Knight."

"HOLLY COW!" Artimis nearly leapt through the window in her surprise as Snape materialised out of the darkness, Crookshanks hissed in shock and leaps off the back of her neck making the her head jerk forward painfully and crash into a wall, leaving a red mark on her forehead. He raised a black eye brow up to his hairline, his black eyes reflecting none of the light of her wand that she pointed to his face, thus strengthening the sallow lines around his eyes and mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry sir. You shocked me, you're very good at… well sneaking…" Snape looked somewhat pleased of him self before he raised his wand and pointed towards a room. She followed him in and watched as he glared at Lupin with pure loathing. "Evening Miss Knight, I was hoping to get a talk to you before Friday next week. I know I have you tomorrow morning but I need to talk to you before then. Thank you Professor, I can fill her in from here." Snape scoffed and left the room with a flick of his cloak.

"Dumbledore informed me of you after the Great feast, I thought there was an odd scent about you. I am surprised that you were allowed onto the grounds, I am glad though that the Ministry let you in." Artimis thanked him as she nodded her head, wondering if she really stank badly and that she needed a bath, "I will be expecting you in my office after class on Friday." He nodded his head and left before she could confirm she understood. Artimis left the room as well and tilted her head in the direction of Snape where he stood to wait for them to come out. "Miss Knight, I suggest returning to you room now. Mr Weasley would be waiting for your arrival."

"Thank you sir, see you at Potions." She skipped away, not seeing Snape's shocked expression at her cheerful tone.

"Ah, there you are. McGonagall found me and told me that we have free moments to ourselves if teachers are rostered on patrol."

"Yes, Professor Snape sent me back." Artimis literally rolled down the stairs in her sleepy state, she walked through her door then locked it. Bubble snorted from her position on the end of Artimis' bed. Artimis gave Bubble a quick look before she grabbed her PJ's and hit the bathroom. It was attached to the room through a carved oak door, the water was steaming when she entered. She looked at the many taps then turned as someone coughed.

Sky looked shyly up at her, "Sky has come to help Artimis. Bubble was meant to do it but Bubble was sleeping. Sky is here to tell Artimis that the tap with Lion on it is Bath Bubbles, the one with the snake is body Soap, the Badger is Shampoo and then the Raven is Conditioner. You tap each one separately and say the scent you wish for and turn the tap."

"Thank you Sky. And if Bubble is asleep let her be."

"Yes Madame." The elf bowed with a happy face, Sky's large brown eyes were the last things to be seen through the mist as the elf disappeared. Artimis tapped the first tap and said, "Rose." Then turned the tap with reluctance. The smell was strong as the caramel coloured liquid poured from the tap. The smell easily filled the Ancient Greek style bath, the steam evaporated to the smell. Artimis breathed in with pleasure as she leaned back to relax as the water soothed over her sore legs and feet.

Her Chronic Fatigue ripped into her knee joints, a headache spread from the back of her head and forward to behind her eyes. Her face crumpled by the exhaustion she felt and always hid behind a laugh and a glass of coffee. She reached a pink hand to her shoulder and winced at how raw the skin still felt.

The bite was going to leave a nice shiny scar just above her collarbone where the werewolf's main fangs had caught her, most of the scar went to her shoulder blade. Leaning her head back on the edge of the bath and closing her eyes, Artimis sighed deeply. This week was going to be a pain.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. First Moon

**Purple Bags and Brooms**

Artimis leaned against the doorframe leading out of the Hall when Dumbledore and Snape spoke with Percy standing nearby. She could see Harry move slightly to hear better and decided to watch from afar. Snape looked angry when he turned her way and stalked down the sleeping students after Dumbledore left the hall, hissing at students who decided to sneak a whisper near him. "Miss Knight, I believe keeping students silent at the moment is YOUR job."

"I thought you were doing a good job, and you looked like you were having fun. So I decided to let you continue on, it is a worry that you enjoy casting terror into the hearts of your students, but I admit it is fun to observe you making them wet themselves." Artimis sniffed at Snape's expression as he struggled between yelling at her and telling her to have detention.

"Just do your job, Miss Knight…" He left her is silence and surprise that he left without another word. A student who was awake turned his head to stare at her in horror. Artimis gave him a look and stepped over him to walk down the aisle of students, clicking her fingers at ones that whispered then stood next to Percy to observe over the room.

Artimis and Harry was informed by McGonagall the next morning that she was to walk with Harry everywhere when he was outside. Both groaned in pain at the idea but complied when Oliver came and mentioned it to her, so here she was out in the rain wearing her thick woollen trench coat under her cloak. She sat under the stands watching through the rain as the team flew around and practiced for the coming match.

Crookshanks meowed at her from between her legs from where she was sitting on the wooden frame, Artimis reached down and scratched his head causing the orange lump to purr loudly in pleasure and wrap around her ankles. Looking at the sky Artimis sighed, not looking forward to the next game in the next few days. 

**Classes of Wolves  
**

Sitting in class with Harry and the other two, Mythal looked around for Artimis but like Lupin she was missing, she felt dread drip down her spine as Snape opened his mouth to say the words, "Today we will discuss… werewolves." His eyes flickered around to find Artimis as he said the word but she was not in the room and continued on to make it look like he was sweeping the room for complaints, which Hermione instantly complied to.

Snape snapped at her and continued with the lesson. "Can anyone tell me the difference between a Werewolf and a simple Grey Wolf, Anyone?" He purposely ignored Hermione's hand waving in the air. Instead he looked directly into Mythal's eyes as if asking for her to comment.

"Please sir, a werewolf's snout is…"

"Miss Granger that is the second time you have spoken out of turn. Five points from Gryffindor for being such an insufferable Know-It-All…" Everyone glared at him and Ron opened his mouth to speak but yelped as Mythal reached around Hermione to pinch him but that didn't stop him from getting detention anyway, she then returned to comfort Hermione as the girl lowered her head to hide her burning eyes and cheeks. She twirled a hair at the nape of the girl's neck in a way she used on Artimis when the girl suffered migraine's.

When they neared the end of the class Snape gave them an essay on how to recognise and kill a werewolf. Mythal had already read the full chapter of werewolves and some more books before now so she could learn Artimis' predicament, and she knows of all the cruel ways to slaughter a werewolf but never once was a cure mentioned or attempted. When her, Harry and Hermione stood away from the classroom to wait for Ron they both complained about Snape while Mythal looked down the hall with concern. Ron came back out, his face burning.

"You know what he has me doing, cleaning out the hospital wing bedpans! WITH OUT MAGIC!" He said something about Black but Mythal ignored them as she noticed Snape leaving the room, she moved over to him as he snapped at the three to leave.

"Is Artimis alright?"

"Miss Knight why don't you wait until you see her yourself instead of disrupting me." With that he whipped his cloak and stormed off, giving him one last glare and a nice swearword, she followed him to the Slytherin common room. 

Artimis had slept all day in Lupin's room, the two absolutely downed by last night. Lupin had explained that there are times the morning was harder to get up in then other days. The coffees that Bubble brought them did little work, enough to let them stay awake long enough to dress and flop back onto the large bed. Lupin lightly snored behind her, his hand clenched in his grey flecked hair where he tried to fend off a headache.

Artimis had one of her hands hanging from the bed and the other beside her head from her position on her stomach. She always had trouble sleeping, even if she felt dead beat. And being in the same bed with Lupin rattled her nerves to no end, she hated sharing beds even to her father. She was told by him that she had a great right hook when she slept but that was when she was addicted to Naruto, a Ninja Anime from Japan. Artimis closed her eyes and dosed slightly, thinking of anything other than the pain in her spine and the queasy feeling in her stomach. And her favourite Akatsuki characters…

The two woke up the next morning to a loud storm and a certain poltergeist hanging over their heads blowing into their ears. "Loopy Loony Lupin has Prefect Head girlie in his bed." Peeve squealed in delight as Artimis groaned into her pillow while Lupin tried to shut him up. "I will tell the school about this…"

"Do that and my buddy the Baron will have a nice chat with you…" Artimis had her head raised off the pillow, giving the poltergeist the coldest morning glare she could manage.

"The baron is not your friend…" Peeves looked a bit hesitant as he looked into Artimis' eyes.

"Do you want to test that theory? Go ask him about me and check his reaction…" And with that Peeves floated away to do just that, ready to send gossip around IF Artimis was lying.

"Was that a good idea?" Lupin gave her an uneasy look which she returned with a light grin.

"I spoke truthfully. The Bloody Baron has taken a liking to me. Every time I turn around his following me... like Dennis Creevy…" She spoke from out of the pillow as Lupin pulled himself from the folds of his warm bed.

"I see, well up you get. I don't think you want to miss today's game."

"Are you sure about that? I rather stay right here were it is dry and warm."

"Up you get before I pull you out."

"Aw, damn it. You're a slave driver…" She dragged her body into an upright position and glared at him as he called for Bubble to bring some coffee with breakfast in.

"Bubble has brought more coffee for Artimis and Mr Lupin. Bubble can do anything else for them?" The small elf handed the two mugs up to the pair while Sky placed two platefuls of food on the end of Lupin's desk.

"Thank you Bubble and Sky for bringing this for us. I apologize to always ask for it from you." Lupin smiled, twisting the scar on his lip.

"Bubble is happy to help. Bubble also saw Peeves talking to the Baron before, Peeves looked scared and Baron looked very angry. Said Artimis' and Lupin's names, shocked Potter and friends as they headed to the Quidditch ground. Is Artimis going to the Game?"

"No, I think me and Mythal will hit the library." For once she had the day to herself and her friend, no longer having the need to escort Harry around. 

**Hidden Room  
**

Leaving the office and classroom the Head Girl ran down the hall and made it to her room without to many people noticing her. She quickly moved into the bathroom and tapped the bubbles asking for rose again and mixed the smell with lavender shampoo and conditioner. While she was scrubbing her body with a green sponge that Mythal got her from Hogsmeade last trip, she thought of what she and Mythal were studying secretly.

After McGonagall's first lesson the two did extra study on their essay. Animagus forms, the magic of Animagi fascinated the two more than it ever did before they came to the HP world, they always questioned what animal they are close to getting or would like to get. So starting at the beginning of the year the two worked tirelessly at discovering secrets to the animal transformation.

They hid in the library, borrowed piles of books on Animagi and other random assortments that fascinated them then they hide in the Room of Requirement that Artimis had searched endlessly for. That's where she headed right after her bath, the castle was mostly empty as she walked quickly through the halls carrying most of the books they had taken out of both the normal Library and the Restricted area that Artimis was given full use of.

Standing in front of the wall on the seventh floor after going up two levels, she closed her eyes and wished for her and Mythal's secret reading room and paced past three times. A door appeared like it was pushing through sand and automatically opened as she drew closer.

Looking down the halls she slipped through the door and watched it fade away again. Mythal looked up from her position on a round forest green seat. She was sitting with her legs crossed and piles of books and paper in front of her both homework, self-work and extra work she got from Poppy.

The two had changed around their Timetables with Dumbledore to fit their own interests.  
The two had the class schedule of having the main classes, they only had to add two lessons which Mythal had chosen to be Arithmancy and a special Healers class just for her and Poppy. Artimis chose Care of Magical Creatures and Potions, to hopefully one day in the future be able to make her own Bane. And they both also had added Extra Lesson's with both Poppy and Snape to the addition of taking away part of one lesson of their choice. Both took out half of Herbology but still kept up with the help of Hermione's well-tailored notes. Artimis also helped Hagrid in her free time with some of the less dangerous creatures.

When Artimis sat on the long black and silver antique couch and placed her spare papers on the long rose wood coffee table. The Room of Requirement had taken the appearance of a library with a large window that took up a whole wall with the sight of the Whomping Willow and the Quidditch pitch on the edge of the forest. The rain currently pelted against the window causing the lamps to cast random golden lights across the glass and to reflect back into the room leaving a pattern across the ground and two girls. "How have you been going?"

"I have tested a few of the tricks that the books say to do after we took those potions. I get whiskers but that's all. I wonder if I will be a cat, that would freaking kick arse!"

"Language…"

"Fuck you."

"No thank you, I have a queasy stomach." The two laughed and went back to their books. Artimis tried to do the testing tricks as well and got ember eyes for almost three minutes. The two laughed at each other's animalistic appearances and tried to list as many possible animals that matched their features.

The two bent over their work and pondered what was wrong. They had worked on this for the whole year and yet they still had trouble with getting much done, with or without wands.  
"How about we try something else, check the books again for any clues. I have some books from the forbidden area…" The two pondered over their books for an hour, they looked out the window and watched a dementor fly past numerous times, the window froze over and the room fought to gain some warmth. Mythal whispered, "Looks like Harry was attacked." The two worried slightly, knowing he will be fine but they feared something might go completely wrong due to their existence in this world.

"Come on, back to work. We will go and check on him soon."

"I have it!" Mythal moved over to Artimis' side instantly and read the paragraph over her shoulder. The girl looked reluctant at the idea but tried it any way, her face seemed to waver slightly before going back to normal again. "That was close, work on concentration and it will get there. You're definitely a feline of some sort though."

Artimis pondered as she rubbed a finger over her chin. Mythal decided to sit in the corner and test her ways while Artimis worked on homework, forcing herself to pay attention even when there were many obstructions around her. Mythal being the main one as her body morphed then went back to normal. "That was closer this time, rest for a while they try again." 

**Rumours  
**

Artimis settled on a bench in the great hall when Pansy Parkinson came over to her. "Um, head Girl can we talk with you." Looking up from her Potion's text book, Artimis agreed carefully and left under the watchful eyes of Snape, McGonagall and Lupin.

"We have heard some disturbing rumours about you."

Panic filled Artimis' eyes as she worried about her secret being revealed. "What do you mean? What are people saying?"

"We have heard that you hang around a lot with a certain pair of teachers, at night. Sneaking into ones office and having the other coming to your rooms or escorting you around the school at night."

Artimis felt relief but also curiosity filled her like a wild fire. "What do you mean, what teachers?"

Pansy looked at her two fellow female Slytherin's with a small smirk. "Professor's Snape and Lupin." Shock thrilled through Artimis, what were people saying about her and those two.

"What on earth are people saying about us, why even put our names in the same sentence?"

"That's why we took it to ourselves to ask you. Do you have a thing with the professors?"

"Good God! If you are saying what I think you're saying I have to answer with a big fat NOOO! There is nothing with us, anything we do is academic or health related!"

"Health related, in what way?"

"I have a muggle known illness called CFS, Chronic Fatigue Syndrome. It messes with me in physical and mental ways, why else to you think I sound like an old woman when I stand with my creaky bones?" The three girls looked at each other strangely, as if they didn't get what they wanted.

"But what do the professors have to do with this?"

"Snape is the Potion's master here. Poppy has him brewing potions for my Migraine's and low level of energy, since Snape doesn't enjoy… delivery jobs he has me fetch it from him, sometimes he wants to waste some of my time to bring it himself but that is VERY rare, and usually has him ordering me to go running around in the snow doing jobs to gather things."

"And what of Professor Lupin?"

"I was planning to take double DaDa lesson's, but I wanted to try it out first so Lupin has me doing little errands for him that are like a second lesson or an add on." The three made a noise before they nodded their heads.

"We know the truth but don't expect others to stop their wild stories. Though some of us WILL enjoy the stories." Pansy laughed evilly while her and her girls walked back down the hall, Artimis stood scratching her head in confusion before she walked back to the hall. It was fuller now as she settled beside Harry and co. The room seemed to go slightly quieter when she entered. "We heard rumours…" Whispered Ron on her right.

"About me and two professors? Yeah Pansy already cornered me about that and mentioned it to me. I wonder how people can come up with stories like that… what is the full rumour anyway?"

"They say you have a relationship with two professors, at the same time. And I mean THAT relationship." Answered Fred on her left, George leaned around his twin to add, "A very CLOSE relationship."

"What? You're joking, people ACTUALLY say that at this school? Their Professors… that is sick." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, Hermione looked at Artimis questions forming in her mind at the speed of light. Artimis ignored looks and whispers as she ate silently, after she was done she waited until Percy was done before joining him out the door. "I heard…"

"Yes the rumours, they aren't true. Now don't mention it, I hate to repeat it over and over and over and…"

"Miss Knight, if you would give me some of your time." Lupin appeared around the corner, looking completely worn out. Percy hesitated and looked between the two. Lupin opened his mouth but Artimis cut him to the chase, "Yes I have heard the rumours. I guess you have too and came by to mention it. It doesn't affect me if it doesn't affect you, because we all know it isn't true."

"Very right, we came to make sure you won't fuss over it but it seems you're calmer everyone combined. Have a pleasant evening. Mr Weasley it's good to see you." Lupin walked off with slightly lighter steps. Percy looked at her with a question in his eyes.

"No there is NOTHING between us. He is a teacher and came by after hearing the rumours. Any teacher would worry about such things, we're teacher and student. Such rumours can get them fired and me expelled for life." Percy let it go with a, 'Very well, Artimis. I will let this fly by for now.'

They separated in the common room and went to their appointed rooms. Getting into her PJ's right away she dived under her covers and sighed in the growing warmth. She closed her eyes with a frown on her face. Rumours about her and two of her favourite characters of the Harry Potter series… Great. And so Artimis slept lightly with the two men on her mind. 

**Unexpected Birthday  
**

Taking a long drink from the large mug of coffee at the Gryffindor table with cream on top, Artimis sat with Harry, Hermione and Ron. It was empty like it usually was in the mornings. Draco walked past and said a snipe comment. Artimis muttered under her breath, "Malfoy you little shit."

Causing the golden Trio to crack up laughing which made the blonde haired boy turn to glare at the Head girl who looked around saying, 'Did someone hear a voice?' causing the three to drop their forks and hold their heads and stomachs.

Artimis gave Draco a small grin before she returned to her food, she could hear Mythal say, 'She should have been a Slytherin' to the young Malfoy.

Artimis finished her light meal and stood up. "I'll be off." She walked away with her book in hand while a few eyes locked onto her back filled with evil plans or horrible imaginations, Mythal being one of those eyes. 

It was the next day on the 12th of March on a Friday that found Artimis siting between Harry and Hermione in the packed hall. It was the morning and the reason it was so pack… might be because the house elves had made a special today for some reason. All the teachers were there as well and Dumbledore seemed to look at Artimis like he knew her secret she had been trying to hide all day, Artimis heard Mythal calling out behind her, "Artimis, hey ARTIMIS! Artimis Knight!?" Artimis sipped her coffee. "Artimis turn around before I throw this candle holder at your head!"

"Oh, what is it?" Artimis turned to look at her friend, her brow knitted together.

"Happy birthday!" She said in a calm voice, low enough not to let everyone know, but enough for all around them turn and stare, including Draco and a certain Golden Trio.

"Thank you, now I'm turning around and finished my coffee. Bye bye." And she did just that, Hermione instantly leaned over with the other Gryffindor's and screamed in unison, "IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!?" bringing the attention of everyone around them.

"Um, yes…. I… uh…" Artimis felt very afraid under the many eyes, both student and teacher alike. Everyone gave her birthday greetings and the Twin's called out. "We're telling mother!" Causing Artimis to call out dramatically, "NOOOOOOO-ooooooo… oh oh oh… echo echo" 

So for the entire day and next day she had people giving her gifts. Molly had sent her a homemade cake, which Mythal instantly got to in the Head Girl's room. Artimis was distracted with a muggle puzzle the twins had given her, trying to work out how to get the metal pins to separate.

She was enjoying herself, she loved puzzles and trying to work them out. Someone knocked on the door, Mythal got up and answered it. Percy came in with his arm's full of colourful boxes. "McGonagall came by with these. Gifts from the teachers, Dumbledore persuaded them to do it."

Percy looked jealous as he placed them on Artimis' bed, the girl placed the puzzle down and lifted a red and gold one. "From McGonagall, I hope it serves you well." Artimis peeled the paper away from the small box and looked in, she pulled it out and smiled. It was a matching goblet to the one she eyed in Transfigurations, it was used by McGonagall to show them how to transform items into animals. Only thing different was that the metal top part didn't have McGonagall's full name but had Artimis' one and the carvings were of wolves. "Aw she's so sweet!"

Mythal took the goblet from her hand and traced the runes along the bottom that were mixed in with the root like patterns. Artimis pulled out the yellow one, "From Sprout, I thought this will help you." Artimis pulled the paper away to show her a diary book with a metal pin on the front shaped like the Whomping Willow and leaves around the edges, the book was forest green in colour and the pages were lined like a muggle book only the lines were dirt brown and the paper was parchment. Artimis put it on the bed and smiled. "That will be helpful with taking notes during class, I always forget things in Herbology."

Taking the deep blue present she read, "From Flitwick, to help in your study of charms" The gift was another book filled with thousands of charms taught throughout all years, it gave great detail in how to cast and pronounce each one. Turning the book over she discovered it was hand written by Flitwick himself.

Turning to a deep maroon parcel she read out as Mythal looked at Flitwick's black book, "From Madam Poppy Pomfrey, my dear this is for your health and safety." And so it did, her own personal pocket book of healing spells.

The badly wrapped parcel was obviously from Hagrid, Artimis couldn't even read his hand writing that he had struggled to fit on the small gift. Inside was a fang, Hagrid had turned it into a little pendant, it also contained a large crimson shell with gold flecks in a ball of crystal, like one of the many paperweights her mother adored. Inside was a piece of paper that was easier to read, and obviously written by someone else, "This fang is from an Antipodean Opaleye, Native to New Zealand but can be spotted in Australia. And the shell if from a Chinese Fireball, Ron's brother gave them to me as repayment for giving him something. I thought I will give some of it to you."

Artimis placed the fang around her necklace with the dog nametag. Now pulling out an old fabric covered gift Artimis read out, "From Remus Lupin, Happy Birthday. I thought you would like this little gift, although it is a bit cheap." Artimis made an 'aw' sound when she saw what he gave her causing Mythal to lean over while handing the Charm's book over to Percy to look at. "What is it?" Artimis showed the small metal bracelet that was like a thick chain with a round part the size of a two dollar coin in the centre. On the circle was a crescent moon with a small rune between its tips stamped into the flat metal.

"It's a cheap metal but I like it. Has a lot of irony in it."

She placed it safely around her wrist and shook her arm to test its weight and how it sat before she turned to the black gift. "Professor Snape." The Knight's cracked up laughing after looking at the others face. "I bet Dumbledore cornered him." Inside was a very tiny, smaller then her pinkie, test tube like pendant hanging on a long somewhat old chain, inside was some sort of green crystals that looked like smashed emeralds and water that the three eyed curiously. "I am going to puzzle over this for months…" Artimis tilted the tube and watched the crystals fall one way.

Mythal watched Artimis shrug and reach for the Muggle packaged one. It was large and obviously from Dumbledore with all the lions covering it, Artimis gave it a look of reluctance as she opened it. Piled neatly were two neat winter robes, one black and the other a deep red. Unlike Dumbledore's usual fashion sense the clothes were rather nice, no over the top patterns or anything, they had fur on the inside and on the neck collar.

On top of the pile were two books, one a history book and the other a blank page book that had a thin cover and easy to carry around in a bag. Dumbledore left a note, "The blank book is so you can draw what you see and keep it safe from weather and tear." Mythal giggled and clapped her hands.

"I told the Headmaster about your art and the book that was destroyed!" Artimis jumped on her bed in excitement as she eyed the small box of Muggle made pencils. This was the most things she had ever gotten in her life that were actually useful to her in a practical way… and her family weren't here to witness it all. 

**Lazy Wolves and Books  
**

The next full moon came by again with both wolves curled up together on Lupin's bed, it was automatic in their wolfish nature. Sleeping the night off was usually easy for the two, but they could hear the sneaking students that tried to get into the office for answers about the rumours.

Lupin, finally fed up with their snooping did a loud growling bark sound. The sound of someone falling down stairs and running away gave the two great satisfaction, until the next one came by. Lupin looked into Artimis' eyes and said with the twitches of his nose and ears, 'I will have to speak with Dumbledore about this.' Artimis chuckled.

Morning came with them both cuddling up like a couple, their reactions in the mornings after were always different. Either they leapt away from each other instantly, roll over and go back to sleep, take some time to get out of bed or they just sigh a lay still for a moment before getting up. Right now Lupin was content to cuddle into her further as the sun peaked through the cracks in the curtain.

Artimis sighed and kept her eyes closed, Lupin's arm was draped over her hip at the forearm. His breathing fanned over the back of her neck and his snores vibrated through her sore spine. With arms covering her chest and her hands near her face, Artimis was content with their current position. Lupin was warm, she felt cold.

After what seemed like hours, the sun was found peaking far over the castle. Most of Lupin's classes would have been taken over by Snape. An hour after Lupin had pulled the blanket up over their hips before dropping away instantly, Snape entered to check on them. His eyes lingered on their forms, hesitating as Artimis held her forearms tighter against her chest for a second before he spoke. "Comfortable? Get up and have your potions, they are on the desk." He paused when Lupin snorted in his sleep and curled further against Artimis' neck, who looked right into Snape's dark orbs.

"Thank you, sir. We will take them soon." Snape nodded his head then turned out of the room with a flip of his cloak.  
Artimis closed her eyes as Lupin sighed in his sleep, the now 19 year old reached back and pat the man's neck in a gentle way to wake him up. Lupin rose slowly with a small moan. "Snape has left us fresh potions."

"I see…" He groaned as he pulled himself from the bed and wrapped his robes around his waist. Artimis followed after throwing her own robes around her body and holding it closed with a hand. She joined him in his office and took her own goblet of steamy potion and downed it quickly. Both grimaced as they placed the goblets down.

Artimis was back in his room tucked under his covers to fight off a killer headache. Soon Lupin was behind her in the same position as before but this time with HIS back to the door.

The two slept for the rest of the day until night time came closer, pulling away from her warmth Lupin attempted to get out of the folds of his bed without disturbing her. In which he failed due to her light sleeping.

She looked at the wall in front of her as she listened to him pull up his pants, when she heard them click closed she pulled herself out of the bed with her robes still wrapped around her. She watched the professor walk into his office and decided to wait for a second before she followed him out. He was going through his cupboards for his tea, his mind obviously off if he forgot his wand that was poking from the back of his pants. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just need a warm drink that is not coffee."

"Agreed. Coffee is best drunk in the morning not afternoon." She was leaning back on his desk with her robes pulled tightly around her body, she watched him pull out two mugs and his kettle and then pull out his wand to heat the water he had placed inside with a simple Aguamenti spell. He poured water into the cups, more hot water in his and less in hers. He then added a small amount of milk to his tea and a lot to hers along with plenty of sugar. He turned and placed the two mugs on his desk. Artimis lifted her mug and breathed in the aroma while Lupin went behind his desk to start marking the work Snape had set for the day. 

Sighing and returning to her book, Artimis placed the paper she was writing on down and sent a peek at Mythal. They were so close, if they had the help of an Animagus they could do it so much faster, but they were trying to be secret about it and the only Animagi they knew of was McGonagall, and Sirius. "I will love to see how this all ends up."

"That's true. Oh and me and Draco are dating. Thought you ought to know."

"That's good, I was expecting it. Blonde hair and Blue eyes, and the bad boy attitude but terrified of your angry face." Artimis laughed as Mythal threw a book at her and missed by a mile. "But in all seriousness, I'm happy for the both of you." The two went back to their reading, Artimis estimated another year until they get this all down to perfect without any help. 

Artimis made her way to the Potions room with Mythal to hand in their homework early, the two talking about Draco before Mythal dropped the bomb, "You know you need a guy, or at least look at a guy. You only mention them when I do or for me, have you ever been on a date?"

"Nope, and I will hate to have a boyfriend. They whine too much."

"Tsk, you're going to die a vir…."

"Miss Knight, don't continue that sentence while at my door. Unless you wish to have detention." Snape was at the dungeon entrance peering down at them over a hooked nose. His eyes shrunk back as he glared at them with loathing. "Why are you here?"

"Giving these to you early in case we forget them." Artimis handed both her and Mythal's work over, Snape snatched it from her hands with a high pitched sniff noise.

"Very well then, now get out of my sight."

"Yes sir." They turned to walk away but as they took a step Snape's long thin hand flashed over Artimis' unscarred shoulder. "Tomorrow you will go to Hogsmeade and go to the potion's ingredient store to gather my orders. I haven't the time to do it, it will be under my full name." He gave her a sheet of paper to show proof she was doing it under his orders.

"Yes sir, how soon do you need it?"

"Until the end of the day would suffice. I don't need them to quickly, after all they are for you and Lupin." With that he did his usual spin and flick of his cloak and stomped down into the dark dungeons, but not before catching the girl's next part of their horrifying conversation.

"Yay, a trip. Come on…"

"Did you just shove that paper down your bra?!"

"Yeeee-eees….?" Mythal shook her head and sighed. 

**End of chapter 4**


	4. Purple Bags and Brooms

**Purple Bags and Brooms**

Artimis leaned against the doorframe leading out of the Hall when Dumbledore and Snape spoke with Percy standing nearby. She could see Harry move slightly to hear better and decided to watch from afar. Snape looked angry when he turned her way and stalked down the sleeping students after Dumbledore left the hall, hissing at students who decided to sneak a whisper near him. "Miss Knight, I believe keeping students silent at the moment is YOUR job."

"I thought you were doing a good job, and you looked like you were having fun. So I decided to let you continue on, it is a worry that you enjoy casting terror into the hearts of your students, but I admit it is fun to observe you making them wet themselves." Artimis sniffed at Snape's expression as he struggled between yelling at her and telling her to have detention.

"Just do your job, Miss Knight…" He left her is silence and surprise that he left without another word. A student who was awake turned his head to stare at her in horror. Artimis gave him a look and stepped over him to walk down the aisle of students, clicking her fingers at ones that whispered then stood next to Percy to observe over the room.

Artimis and Harry was informed by McGonagall the next morning that she was to walk with Harry everywhere when he was outside. Both groaned in pain at the idea but complied when Oliver came and mentioned it to her, so here she was out in the rain wearing her thick woollen trench coat under her cloak. She sat under the stands watching through the rain as the team flew around and practiced for the coming match.

Crookshanks meowed at her from between her legs from where she was sitting on the wooden frame, Artimis reached down and scratched his head causing the orange lump to purr loudly in pleasure and wrap around her ankles. Looking at the sky Artimis sighed, not looking forward to the next game in the next few days. 

**Classes of Wolves  
**

Sitting in class with Harry and the other two, Mythal looked around for Artimis but like Lupin she was missing, she felt dread drip down her spine as Snape opened his mouth to say the words, "Today we will discuss… werewolves." His eyes flickered around to find Artimis as he said the word but she was not in the room and continued on to make it look like he was sweeping the room for complaints, which Hermione instantly complied to.

Snape snapped at her and continued with the lesson. "Can anyone tell me the difference between a Werewolf and a simple Grey Wolf, Anyone?" He purposely ignored Hermione's hand waving in the air. Instead he looked directly into Mythal's eyes as if asking for her to comment.

"Please sir, a werewolf's snout is…"

"Miss Granger that is the second time you have spoken out of turn. Five points from Gryffindor for being such an insufferable Know-It-All…" Everyone glared at him and Ron opened his mouth to speak but yelped as Mythal reached around Hermione to pinch him but that didn't stop him from getting detention anyway, she then returned to comfort Hermione as the girl lowered her head to hide her burning eyes and cheeks. She twirled a hair at the nape of the girl's neck in a way she used on Artimis when the girl suffered migraine's.

When they neared the end of the class Snape gave them an essay on how to recognise and kill a werewolf. Mythal had already read the full chapter of werewolves and some more books before now so she could learn Artimis' predicament, and she knows of all the cruel ways to slaughter a werewolf but never once was a cure mentioned or attempted. When her, Harry and Hermione stood away from the classroom to wait for Ron they both complained about Snape while Mythal looked down the hall with concern. Ron came back out, his face burning.

"You know what he has me doing, cleaning out the hospital wing bedpans! WITH OUT MAGIC!" He said something about Black but Mythal ignored them as she noticed Snape leaving the room, she moved over to him as he snapped at the three to leave.

"Is Artimis alright?"

"Miss Knight why don't you wait until you see her yourself instead of disrupting me." With that he whipped his cloak and stormed off, giving him one last glare and a nice swearword, she followed him to the Slytherin common room. 

Artimis had slept all day in Lupin's room, the two absolutely downed by last night. Lupin had explained that there are times the morning was harder to get up in then other days. The coffees that Bubble brought them did little work, enough to let them stay awake long enough to dress and flop back onto the large bed. Lupin lightly snored behind her, his hand clenched in his grey flecked hair where he tried to fend off a headache.

Artimis had one of her hands hanging from the bed and the other beside her head from her position on her stomach. She always had trouble sleeping, even if she felt dead beat. And being in the same bed with Lupin rattled her nerves to no end, she hated sharing beds even to her father. She was told by him that she had a great right hook when she slept but that was when she was addicted to Naruto, a Ninja Anime from Japan. Artimis closed her eyes and dosed slightly, thinking of anything other than the pain in her spine and the queasy feeling in her stomach. And her favourite Akatsuki characters…

The two woke up the next morning to a loud storm and a certain poltergeist hanging over their heads blowing into their ears. "Loopy Loony Lupin has Prefect Head girlie in his bed." Peeve squealed in delight as Artimis groaned into her pillow while Lupin tried to shut him up. "I will tell the school about this…"

"Do that and my buddy the Baron will have a nice chat with you…" Artimis had her head raised off the pillow, giving the poltergeist the coldest morning glare she could manage.

"The baron is not your friend…" Peeves looked a bit hesitant as he looked into Artimis' eyes.

"Do you want to test that theory? Go ask him about me and check his reaction…" And with that Peeves floated away to do just that, ready to send gossip around IF Artimis was lying.

"Was that a good idea?" Lupin gave her an uneasy look which she returned with a light grin.

"I spoke truthfully. The Bloody Baron has taken a liking to me. Every time I turn around his following me... like Dennis Creevy…" She spoke from out of the pillow as Lupin pulled himself from the folds of his warm bed.

"I see, well up you get. I don't think you want to miss today's game."

"Are you sure about that? I rather stay right here were it is dry and warm."

"Up you get before I pull you out."

"Aw, damn it. You're a slave driver…" She dragged her body into an upright position and glared at him as he called for Bubble to bring some coffee with breakfast in.

"Bubble has brought more coffee for Artimis and Mr Lupin. Bubble can do anything else for them?" The small elf handed the two mugs up to the pair while Sky placed two platefuls of food on the end of Lupin's desk.

"Thank you Bubble and Sky for bringing this for us. I apologize to always ask for it from you." Lupin smiled, twisting the scar on his lip.

"Bubble is happy to help. Bubble also saw Peeves talking to the Baron before, Peeves looked scared and Baron looked very angry. Said Artimis' and Lupin's names, shocked Potter and friends as they headed to the Quidditch ground. Is Artimis going to the Game?"

"No, I think me and Mythal will hit the library." For once she had the day to herself and her friend, no longer having the need to escort Harry around. 

**Hidden Room  
**

Leaving the office and classroom the Head Girl ran down the hall and made it to her room without to many people noticing her. She quickly moved into the bathroom and tapped the bubbles asking for rose again and mixed the smell with lavender shampoo and conditioner. While she was scrubbing her body with a green sponge that Mythal got her from Hogsmeade last trip, she thought of what she and Mythal were studying secretly.

After McGonagall's first lesson the two did extra study on their essay. Animagus forms, the magic of Animagi fascinated the two more than it ever did before they came to the HP world, they always questioned what animal they are close to getting or would like to get. So starting at the beginning of the year the two worked tirelessly at discovering secrets to the animal transformation.

They hid in the library, borrowed piles of books on Animagi and other random assortments that fascinated them then they hide in the Room of Requirement that Artimis had searched endlessly for. That's where she headed right after her bath, the castle was mostly empty as she walked quickly through the halls carrying most of the books they had taken out of both the normal Library and the Restricted area that Artimis was given full use of.

Standing in front of the wall on the seventh floor after going up two levels, she closed her eyes and wished for her and Mythal's secret reading room and paced past three times. A door appeared like it was pushing through sand and automatically opened as she drew closer.

Looking down the halls she slipped through the door and watched it fade away again. Mythal looked up from her position on a round forest green seat. She was sitting with her legs crossed and piles of books and paper in front of her both homework, self-work and extra work she got from Poppy.

The two had changed around their Timetables with Dumbledore to fit their own interests.  
The two had the class schedule of having the main classes, they only had to add two lessons which Mythal had chosen to be Arithmancy and a special Healers class just for her and Poppy. Artimis chose Care of Magical Creatures and Potions, to hopefully one day in the future be able to make her own Bane. And they both also had added Extra Lesson's with both Poppy and Snape to the addition of taking away part of one lesson of their choice. Both took out half of Herbology but still kept up with the help of Hermione's well-tailored notes. Artimis also helped Hagrid in her free time with some of the less dangerous creatures.

When Artimis sat on the long black and silver antique couch and placed her spare papers on the long rose wood coffee table. The Room of Requirement had taken the appearance of a library with a large window that took up a whole wall with the sight of the Whomping Willow and the Quidditch pitch on the edge of the forest. The rain currently pelted against the window causing the lamps to cast random golden lights across the glass and to reflect back into the room leaving a pattern across the ground and two girls. "How have you been going?"

"I have tested a few of the tricks that the books say to do after we took those potions. I get whiskers but that's all. I wonder if I will be a cat, that would freaking kick arse!"

"Language…"

"Fuck you."

"No thank you, I have a queasy stomach." The two laughed and went back to their books. Artimis tried to do the testing tricks as well and got ember eyes for almost three minutes. The two laughed at each other's animalistic appearances and tried to list as many possible animals that matched their features.

The two bent over their work and pondered what was wrong. They had worked on this for the whole year and yet they still had trouble with getting much done, with or without wands.  
"How about we try something else, check the books again for any clues. I have some books from the forbidden area…" The two pondered over their books for an hour, they looked out the window and watched a dementor fly past numerous times, the window froze over and the room fought to gain some warmth. Mythal whispered, "Looks like Harry was attacked." The two worried slightly, knowing he will be fine but they feared something might go completely wrong due to their existence in this world.

"Come on, back to work. We will go and check on him soon."

"I have it!" Mythal moved over to Artimis' side instantly and read the paragraph over her shoulder. The girl looked reluctant at the idea but tried it any way, her face seemed to waver slightly before going back to normal again. "That was close, work on concentration and it will get there. You're definitely a feline of some sort though."

Artimis pondered as she rubbed a finger over her chin. Mythal decided to sit in the corner and test her ways while Artimis worked on homework, forcing herself to pay attention even when there were many obstructions around her. Mythal being the main one as her body morphed then went back to normal. "That was closer this time, rest for a while they try again." 

**Rumours  
**

Artimis settled on a bench in the great hall when Pansy Parkinson came over to her. "Um, head Girl can we talk with you." Looking up from her Potion's text book, Artimis agreed carefully and left under the watchful eyes of Snape, McGonagall and Lupin.

"We have heard some disturbing rumours about you."

Panic filled Artimis' eyes as she worried about her secret being revealed. "What do you mean? What are people saying?"

"We have heard that you hang around a lot with a certain pair of teachers, at night. Sneaking into ones office and having the other coming to your rooms or escorting you around the school at night."

Artimis felt relief but also curiosity filled her like a wild fire. "What do you mean, what teachers?"

Pansy looked at her two fellow female Slytherin's with a small smirk. "Professor's Snape and Lupin." Shock thrilled through Artimis, what were people saying about her and those two.

"What on earth are people saying about us, why even put our names in the same sentence?"

"That's why we took it to ourselves to ask you. Do you have a thing with the professors?"

"Good God! If you are saying what I think you're saying I have to answer with a big fat NOOO! There is nothing with us, anything we do is academic or health related!"

"Health related, in what way?"

"I have a muggle known illness called CFS, Chronic Fatigue Syndrome. It messes with me in physical and mental ways, why else to you think I sound like an old woman when I stand with my creaky bones?" The three girls looked at each other strangely, as if they didn't get what they wanted.

"But what do the professors have to do with this?"

"Snape is the Potion's master here. Poppy has him brewing potions for my Migraine's and low level of energy, since Snape doesn't enjoy… delivery jobs he has me fetch it from him, sometimes he wants to waste some of my time to bring it himself but that is VERY rare, and usually has him ordering me to go running around in the snow doing jobs to gather things."

"And what of Professor Lupin?"

"I was planning to take double DaDa lesson's, but I wanted to try it out first so Lupin has me doing little errands for him that are like a second lesson or an add on." The three made a noise before they nodded their heads.

"We know the truth but don't expect others to stop their wild stories. Though some of us WILL enjoy the stories." Pansy laughed evilly while her and her girls walked back down the hall, Artimis stood scratching her head in confusion before she walked back to the hall. It was fuller now as she settled beside Harry and co. The room seemed to go slightly quieter when she entered. "We heard rumours…" Whispered Ron on her right.

"About me and two professors? Yeah Pansy already cornered me about that and mentioned it to me. I wonder how people can come up with stories like that… what is the full rumour anyway?"

"They say you have a relationship with two professors, at the same time. And I mean THAT relationship." Answered Fred on her left, George leaned around his twin to add, "A very CLOSE relationship."

"What? You're joking, people ACTUALLY say that at this school? Their Professors… that is sick." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, Hermione looked at Artimis questions forming in her mind at the speed of light. Artimis ignored looks and whispers as she ate silently, after she was done she waited until Percy was done before joining him out the door. "I heard…"

"Yes the rumours, they aren't true. Now don't mention it, I hate to repeat it over and over and over and…"

"Miss Knight, if you would give me some of your time." Lupin appeared around the corner, looking completely worn out. Percy hesitated and looked between the two. Lupin opened his mouth but Artimis cut him to the chase, "Yes I have heard the rumours. I guess you have too and came by to mention it. It doesn't affect me if it doesn't affect you, because we all know it isn't true."

"Very right, we came to make sure you won't fuss over it but it seems you're calmer everyone combined. Have a pleasant evening. Mr Weasley it's good to see you." Lupin walked off with slightly lighter steps. Percy looked at her with a question in his eyes.

"No there is NOTHING between us. He is a teacher and came by after hearing the rumours. Any teacher would worry about such things, we're teacher and student. Such rumours can get them fired and me expelled for life." Percy let it go with a, 'Very well, Artimis. I will let this fly by for now.'

They separated in the common room and went to their appointed rooms. Getting into her PJ's right away she dived under her covers and sighed in the growing warmth. She closed her eyes with a frown on her face. Rumours about her and two of her favourite characters of the Harry Potter series… Great. And so Artimis slept lightly with the two men on her mind. 

**Unexpected Birthday  
**

Taking a long drink from the large mug of coffee at the Gryffindor table with cream on top, Artimis sat with Harry, Hermione and Ron. It was empty like it usually was in the mornings. Draco walked past and said a snipe comment. Artimis muttered under her breath, "Malfoy you little shit."

Causing the golden Trio to crack up laughing which made the blonde haired boy turn to glare at the Head girl who looked around saying, 'Did someone hear a voice?' causing the three to drop their forks and hold their heads and stomachs.

Artimis gave Draco a small grin before she returned to her food, she could hear Mythal say, 'She should have been a Slytherin' to the young Malfoy.

Artimis finished her light meal and stood up. "I'll be off." She walked away with her book in hand while a few eyes locked onto her back filled with evil plans or horrible imaginations, Mythal being one of those eyes. 

It was the next day on the 12th of March on a Friday that found Artimis siting between Harry and Hermione in the packed hall. It was the morning and the reason it was so pack… might be because the house elves had made a special today for some reason. All the teachers were there as well and Dumbledore seemed to look at Artimis like he knew her secret she had been trying to hide all day, Artimis heard Mythal calling out behind her, "Artimis, hey ARTIMIS! Artimis Knight!?" Artimis sipped her coffee. "Artimis turn around before I throw this candle holder at your head!"

"Oh, what is it?" Artimis turned to look at her friend, her brow knitted together.

"Happy birthday!" She said in a calm voice, low enough not to let everyone know, but enough for all around them turn and stare, including Draco and a certain Golden Trio.

"Thank you, now I'm turning around and finished my coffee. Bye bye." And she did just that, Hermione instantly leaned over with the other Gryffindor's and screamed in unison, "IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!?" bringing the attention of everyone around them.

"Um, yes…. I… uh…" Artimis felt very afraid under the many eyes, both student and teacher alike. Everyone gave her birthday greetings and the Twin's called out. "We're telling mother!" Causing Artimis to call out dramatically, "NOOOOOOO-ooooooo… oh oh oh… echo echo" 

So for the entire day and next day she had people giving her gifts. Molly had sent her a homemade cake, which Mythal instantly got to in the Head Girl's room. Artimis was distracted with a muggle puzzle the twins had given her, trying to work out how to get the metal pins to separate.

She was enjoying herself, she loved puzzles and trying to work them out. Someone knocked on the door, Mythal got up and answered it. Percy came in with his arm's full of colourful boxes. "McGonagall came by with these. Gifts from the teachers, Dumbledore persuaded them to do it."

Percy looked jealous as he placed them on Artimis' bed, the girl placed the puzzle down and lifted a red and gold one. "From McGonagall, I hope it serves you well." Artimis peeled the paper away from the small box and looked in, she pulled it out and smiled. It was a matching goblet to the one she eyed in Transfigurations, it was used by McGonagall to show them how to transform items into animals. Only thing different was that the metal top part didn't have McGonagall's full name but had Artimis' one and the carvings were of wolves. "Aw she's so sweet!"

Mythal took the goblet from her hand and traced the runes along the bottom that were mixed in with the root like patterns. Artimis pulled out the yellow one, "From Sprout, I thought this will help you." Artimis pulled the paper away to show her a diary book with a metal pin on the front shaped like the Whomping Willow and leaves around the edges, the book was forest green in colour and the pages were lined like a muggle book only the lines were dirt brown and the paper was parchment. Artimis put it on the bed and smiled. "That will be helpful with taking notes during class, I always forget things in Herbology."

Taking the deep blue present she read, "From Flitwick, to help in your study of charms" The gift was another book filled with thousands of charms taught throughout all years, it gave great detail in how to cast and pronounce each one. Turning the book over she discovered it was hand written by Flitwick himself.

Turning to a deep maroon parcel she read out as Mythal looked at Flitwick's black book, "From Madam Poppy Pomfrey, my dear this is for your health and safety." And so it did, her own personal pocket book of healing spells.

The badly wrapped parcel was obviously from Hagrid, Artimis couldn't even read his hand writing that he had struggled to fit on the small gift. Inside was a fang, Hagrid had turned it into a little pendant, it also contained a large crimson shell with gold flecks in a ball of crystal, like one of the many paperweights her mother adored. Inside was a piece of paper that was easier to read, and obviously written by someone else, "This fang is from an Antipodean Opaleye, Native to New Zealand but can be spotted in Australia. And the shell if from a Chinese Fireball, Ron's brother gave them to me as repayment for giving him something. I thought I will give some of it to you."

Artimis placed the fang around her necklace with the dog nametag. Now pulling out an old fabric covered gift Artimis read out, "From Remus Lupin, Happy Birthday. I thought you would like this little gift, although it is a bit cheap." Artimis made an 'aw' sound when she saw what he gave her causing Mythal to lean over while handing the Charm's book over to Percy to look at. "What is it?" Artimis showed the small metal bracelet that was like a thick chain with a round part the size of a two dollar coin in the centre. On the circle was a crescent moon with a small rune between its tips stamped into the flat metal.

"It's a cheap metal but I like it. Has a lot of irony in it."

She placed it safely around her wrist and shook her arm to test its weight and how it sat before she turned to the black gift. "Professor Snape." The Knight's cracked up laughing after looking at the others face. "I bet Dumbledore cornered him." Inside was a very tiny, smaller then her pinkie, test tube like pendant hanging on a long somewhat old chain, inside was some sort of green crystals that looked like smashed emeralds and water that the three eyed curiously. "I am going to puzzle over this for months…" Artimis tilted the tube and watched the crystals fall one way.

Mythal watched Artimis shrug and reach for the Muggle packaged one. It was large and obviously from Dumbledore with all the lions covering it, Artimis gave it a look of reluctance as she opened it. Piled neatly were two neat winter robes, one black and the other a deep red. Unlike Dumbledore's usual fashion sense the clothes were rather nice, no over the top patterns or anything, they had fur on the inside and on the neck collar.

On top of the pile were two books, one a history book and the other a blank page book that had a thin cover and easy to carry around in a bag. Dumbledore left a note, "The blank book is so you can draw what you see and keep it safe from weather and tear." Mythal giggled and clapped her hands.

"I told the Headmaster about your art and the book that was destroyed!" Artimis jumped on her bed in excitement as she eyed the small box of Muggle made pencils. This was the most things she had ever gotten in her life that were actually useful to her in a practical way… and her family weren't here to witness it all. 

**Lazy Wolves and Books  
**

The next full moon came by again with both wolves curled up together on Lupin's bed, it was automatic in their wolfish nature. Sleeping the night off was usually easy for the two, but they could hear the sneaking students that tried to get into the office for answers about the rumours.

Lupin, finally fed up with their snooping did a loud growling bark sound. The sound of someone falling down stairs and running away gave the two great satisfaction, until the next one came by. Lupin looked into Artimis' eyes and said with the twitches of his nose and ears, 'I will have to speak with Dumbledore about this.' Artimis chuckled.

Morning came with them both cuddling up like a couple, their reactions in the mornings after were always different. Either they leapt away from each other instantly, roll over and go back to sleep, take some time to get out of bed or they just sigh a lay still for a moment before getting up. Right now Lupin was content to cuddle into her further as the sun peaked through the cracks in the curtain.

Artimis sighed and kept her eyes closed, Lupin's arm was draped over her hip at the forearm. His breathing fanned over the back of her neck and his snores vibrated through her sore spine. With arms covering her chest and her hands near her face, Artimis was content with their current position. Lupin was warm, she felt cold.

After what seemed like hours, the sun was found peaking far over the castle. Most of Lupin's classes would have been taken over by Snape. An hour after Lupin had pulled the blanket up over their hips before dropping away instantly, Snape entered to check on them. His eyes lingered on their forms, hesitating as Artimis held her forearms tighter against her chest for a second before he spoke. "Comfortable? Get up and have your potions, they are on the desk." He paused when Lupin snorted in his sleep and curled further against Artimis' neck, who looked right into Snape's dark orbs.

"Thank you, sir. We will take them soon." Snape nodded his head then turned out of the room with a flip of his cloak.  
Artimis closed her eyes as Lupin sighed in his sleep, the now 19 year old reached back and pat the man's neck in a gentle way to wake him up. Lupin rose slowly with a small moan. "Snape has left us fresh potions."

"I see…" He groaned as he pulled himself from the bed and wrapped his robes around his waist. Artimis followed after throwing her own robes around her body and holding it closed with a hand. She joined him in his office and took her own goblet of steamy potion and downed it quickly. Both grimaced as they placed the goblets down.

Artimis was back in his room tucked under his covers to fight off a killer headache. Soon Lupin was behind her in the same position as before but this time with HIS back to the door.

The two slept for the rest of the day until night time came closer, pulling away from her warmth Lupin attempted to get out of the folds of his bed without disturbing her. In which he failed due to her light sleeping.

She looked at the wall in front of her as she listened to him pull up his pants, when she heard them click closed she pulled herself out of the bed with her robes still wrapped around her. She watched the professor walk into his office and decided to wait for a second before she followed him out. He was going through his cupboards for his tea, his mind obviously off if he forgot his wand that was poking from the back of his pants. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just need a warm drink that is not coffee."

"Agreed. Coffee is best drunk in the morning not afternoon." She was leaning back on his desk with her robes pulled tightly around her body, she watched him pull out two mugs and his kettle and then pull out his wand to heat the water he had placed inside with a simple Aguamenti spell. He poured water into the cups, more hot water in his and less in hers. He then added a small amount of milk to his tea and a lot to hers along with plenty of sugar. He turned and placed the two mugs on his desk. Artimis lifted her mug and breathed in the aroma while Lupin went behind his desk to start marking the work Snape had set for the day. 

Sighing and returning to her book, Artimis placed the paper she was writing on down and sent a peek at Mythal. They were so close, if they had the help of an Animagus they could do it so much faster, but they were trying to be secret about it and the only Animagi they knew of was McGonagall, and Sirius. "I will love to see how this all ends up."

"That's true. Oh and me and Draco are dating. Thought you ought to know."

"That's good, I was expecting it. Blonde hair and Blue eyes, and the bad boy attitude but terrified of your angry face." Artimis laughed as Mythal threw a book at her and missed by a mile. "But in all seriousness, I'm happy for the both of you." The two went back to their reading, Artimis estimated another year until they get this all down to perfect without any help. 

Artimis made her way to the Potions room with Mythal to hand in their homework early, the two talking about Draco before Mythal dropped the bomb, "You know you need a guy, or at least look at a guy. You only mention them when I do or for me, have you ever been on a date?"

"Nope, and I will hate to have a boyfriend. They whine too much."

"Tsk, you're going to die a vir…."

"Miss Knight, don't continue that sentence while at my door. Unless you wish to have detention." Snape was at the dungeon entrance peering down at them over a hooked nose. His eyes shrunk back as he glared at them with loathing. "Why are you here?"

"Giving these to you early in case we forget them." Artimis handed both her and Mythal's work over, Snape snatched it from her hands with a high pitched sniff noise.

"Very well then, now get out of my sight."

"Yes sir." They turned to walk away but as they took a step Snape's long thin hand flashed over Artimis' unscarred shoulder. "Tomorrow you will go to Hogsmeade and go to the potion's ingredient store to gather my orders. I haven't the time to do it, it will be under my full name." He gave her a sheet of paper to show proof she was doing it under his orders.

"Yes sir, how soon do you need it?"

"Until the end of the day would suffice. I don't need them to quickly, after all they are for you and Lupin." With that he did his usual spin and flick of his cloak and stomped down into the dark dungeons, but not before catching the girl's next part of their horrifying conversation.

"Yay, a trip. Come on…"

"Did you just shove that paper down your bra?!"

"Yeeee-eees….?" Mythal shook her head and sighed. 

**End of chapter 4**


	5. Hogsmeade

**Hogsmeade  
**

Walking through Hogsmeade was fun. Artimis was dragged into store after store by Mythal, Hermione and Ron. The Knight twosome found themselves sitting out the front of the Shrieking shack to escape people annoying them. "Here try this, it gives you quite a chatter!" Having an Ice Mouse Mint Artimis' soon found her mouth hurting from clattering together, but the mint left a nice cool feeling on her tongue.

"I don't think you eat that yourself. I thought you hate mint?"

"I do, I haven't tried one, the twins told me to give it to you." Mythal laughed and bit into a red Fizzy Pop Wand. Artimis laid back on the over grown grass and looked at the clouds going past, after a while she popped up on one arm to stare at the tall shack and watched it wobble side to side. "Ah, here comes the Bickering duo. Ron looks pale…"

"Hermione can we PLEASE get AWAY from the haunted shack!?"

"Stop complaining!" Crookshanks propped himself up into Artimis' lap and purred deeply while kneading at her stomach. Artimis reached down and scratched his ear. "Hey Hermione have you ever wondered what breed your cat is?"

"Yes, he seems different to other cats."

"He looks like a half Kneazle. He has the lion like tail, and the smarts to go with it." She scratched his ear making him purr deeper, his claws stretched out as he spread his paws then he closed them again and gripped her shirt, his long bushy tail that was even more bushy at the tip flicked into a hook then changed side.

"What is a Kneazle, please tell Animal Guru!" Mythal yelled out dramatically and raised her hands up to the sky.

"A Kneazle is a magical feline that has high-level intelligence. They are said to be protectors to their owners, lead them safely home. They recognise trustworthy and untrustworthy people." The three said 'oh' in unison and turned to each other.

"So can you two come with us? Please, or at least one of you?"

"Mythal will go, I'm feeling content to just stay here." Artimis waved a hand, Mythal sniffed and said, "Oh thanks" before standing up. Hermione and Ron ran on ahead while Mythal turned to Artimis and gave her a glare. "Don't stay here to long, you need to do that errand for the Professor."

"I won't forget."

Mythal walked off muttering something about werewolves, Artimis reached over and went through the sweet bag Mythal left behind for her and pulled out a chocolate Cauldron. She nibbled at it and winced at the under taste of fire-whiskey. Crookshanks purred deeply into her legs as she stared at the sky, then the feline leapt up and ran over to a large dog. Artimis leapt to her feet with her hands out as she took in the dogs form. "Easy there, hound…"

She reached over and pet the thin creatures head. She looked into his silver eyes and realised who it was, Sirius Black was wagging his tail in pleasure as she scratched at his ear. "There we go. I guess you're a boy, hm?" She shoved the last piece of chocolate into her mouth and eyed him. "You're so thin, why don't I go fetch some food for you? Crookshanks, protect the bag, claw anyone who gets close." She ran off and turned her head to see Sirius curl up next to the bag with Crookshanks next to him. 

Artimis came back with an armful of meat she fetched from a Wizard Butcher. She placed the meat down and watched Sirius down it all quickly with large bites. She sat down and tried to look over his back but failed. He was a fully grown, jet black Wolfhound. He was about the same size as her wolf form. "There we go, poor thing." She watched his tail wag again and laughed to herself as she fell back again to stare at the sky. After what seemed like hours of lying about with Crookshanks in her lap and Sirius resting at her side, Artimis decided it to be time to finish her errand and get going.

"Come on Crook, I need to get these ingredients before the Professor decides to give me detention for the rest of the year." Picking up the bag and letting the heavy cat wrap around her shoulders she began to walk. Sirius stuck to her side like a thorn through the town. She went to the Apothecary and to the front desk while Sirius waited outside, coming back out with the Honeydukes bag around one elbow, a potions one around the other and a medium sized box held in her arms.

She walked down the hill with Sirius where the carriages for returning were found drawn by the Thestral's. Placing the box on once seat and the bags on the ground near it, she turned and pet Sirius on the head. "Good bye. I would take you but I go to school and I don't know if they take large dogs." She held a grin on her face long after she left Hogsmeade well behind, Sirius watched her carriage until it turned the curb and out of sight. 

**Wolf in the Dungeon  
**

A few days brought along the next full moon. Artimis found herself in Snape's office this time, for the first time. "People are snooping around Lupin's office, a change of environment would do well for you both." Dumbledore had said to her this morning as Snape gave her a dose of Bane. So here she was in Snape's cold dungeon sitting skin close to the fire to gain some warmth into her bare body. Snape sat at his desk not looking up, the only time he showed any interest in her was when he noticed her tattoo and questioned her about it for an hour.

He stopped asking questions when she snipped, 'How about you grab a magnifying glass and have a closer look!' So now he ignored her as he marked work with his self-inking red quill. Artimis felt worse than any other transformation, she couldn't see the sky and didn't have a fellow wolf scent nearby so she had to wait it out as pain got stronger and stronger. The only sign that told her it was soon was when Snape stalked from his room and closed the door, and then it happened. Groaning and whining in pain she arched her back as her spine mutated. After ages of the pain it became a familiar dull throb.

She stood and plodded around the room, scratching and whining at the door to indicate she was done before curling up at the end of his desk, her blue eyes watched Snape open the door and peak around to check it was safe with his wand up. His eyes searched the room before falling on her, his eyes met hers. He moved over with slight hesitation and took a close look at her, noting in his mind the different features she had compared to a normal wolf. Her snout was slightly shorter and much slender. Her claws were obviously more vicious and curled into dangerous hooks that could easily tear a man in half. Her ears were shorter and more rounded with a small tuff of hair on the tips, her white fur was not as fluffy as an Arctic wolf and it tufted up along her raised spine.

Her hind legs looked shorter than the front ones by less then an inch but filled with more muscle. She was almost a splitting image of Lupin's form only he had shorter and rougher fur and his whole body was a mass of muscle.

Snape moved around his desk to avoid standing on her thick tail and sat at his desk to continue marking, Artimis closed her eyes and fell asleep at the foot of his desk. 

Snape got a shock in the morning when Artimis went into her transformation. Her scream tore through him suddenly causing him to leap to his feet. He watched her wolfish features mutate with pops and cracks of bone back into human features, fur sank back into her skin. As she was left twitching on the ground the Potion's master wrapped her in his cloak and lifted her easily. Taking her into his room where he placed her gently into his bed, she was already out like a light when he stood back. He saw the tears speckle in the corner of her eyes, they didn't fall.

Pouring himself a glass of whiskey he sat at his seat in front of the fire and stared into its glowing embers, the room already dropping in temperature. Lifting his smooth black wand he flicked it at the fire, bringing the flames back to life with a burst of colour. Running his fingers over the elaborate patterns at the base of the dark handle his eyes stayed on the fire. 

**End of chapter 5**


	6. Attack in the Night

**Attack in the Night**

It was the night of the Christmas party, every Gryffindor including the two head prefects had to be in the tower that night for Christmas cheer and gifts. Artimis found herself at the fire reading Flitwick's charm book when she nodded off, it was close to the next full moon and she felt rather ill. She was stretched out on the couch when she heard the scream, leaping from her resting place she stood bolt up with her glowing wand pointing… into the face of the startled Sirius Black.

Both eyed each other than the stairs leading to the Head Teachers room. Sirius recognised her in the dim light while Crookshanks rushed out and rubbed around his ankles. "Get out of here, now. Follow Crooks…" She stabbed her wand in the direction of the exit hole. Pausing and giving her a wondering look, Sirius eyed her with silver eyes that were shrunk back into his skull giving him a skeleton like appearance.

His elbow length hair lay limp and tangled around his thin face. He gave her a quick nod and rushed off with Crookshanks leading the way, forgetting his knife that he dropped in shock of her standing up and lighting her wand in his face. Artimis dived for it and shoved it into her jean pocket along with her wand. All the Gryffindor's rushed into the common room to look at the shocked Weasley. McGonagall questioned Ron with a stern voice, the boy returned her words with, "It was not a nightmare! Ask HIM…"

So McGonagall went back to ask Sir Cadogan. When she came back she had a ferocious face and yelled, "Who was foolish enough to write down this week's passwords and LEAVE them lying about!?"  
Neville's hand was meekly held in the air, his ears red. Ron said 'ha' at everyone and turned to Artimis, realising she was here before. "Artimis, you were standing here before. Did you see him."

"Uh, yeah. He rushed out of the portrait before I could realise who he was." Students surrounded them both, asking what he looked like. Ron was more than happy to retell the story while Artimis was able to get away by sneaking from the room and rushing down the hall. She found herself at the prefect's room and hid as quickly as she could under the covers of her sheets. She closed her eyes, sighed and fell asleep slowly. 

**Buckbeak and Trees  
**

"I came by to tell you that I ought to let you know that Hagrid lost his case. Buckbeak is to be executed." Hermione turned her head to Mythal as the girl comforted her with a hand as the girl began to tear up. Ron and Harry complained, "We need to see him." After grabbing the invisibility cloak to use to sneak back after curfew the four rushed down the halls crashing into Draco. The boy got walloped in the nose by Hermione, Mythal sent him back to the common room with a whispered, 'I will look at it when I return.'

Ron went on and on proudly about Hermione until they reached the huts door, obvious now in a better mood towards her after their fight over Crookshanks 'eating' Scabbers, Mythal chuckled at it as they knocked on the door. Fang barked and scratched at the door until the half giant pulled him away. As he cried to the golden trio Mythal eyed Fang, until Hagrid realised something. "It's almost past Curfew. You need to get going now before Dumbledore and the minister arrive."

"Too late, they are coming right now!" Mythal stood up from where she sat at the window.  
"Quick go o't the back door!" Hagrid led them to the back door as Dumbledore knocked on the door. "Go, all o' you." Mythal pulled the three over to the pumpkin patch where they waited until the three disappeared inside. "Good Buckbeak." The four ran up the hill and waited near the rocks. Scabbers struggled for a few seconds against Ron. Thonk.

Hermione turned and buried her face into Ron's shoulder while Harry looked down. "OW, Scabbers stay put! Wait get back here!" The rat that Hermione had found in Hagrid's cup wiggled its way from Ron's hand, Crookshanks had come out of nowhere and given chase of the rat. The three chased each other down towards the Whomping Willow. Knowing what was to come Mythal ran with them while throwing a glace back to catch the black dog stalking behind them.

Harry had dropped the invisibility cloak when giving chase, Mythal wished that Artimis was here when a bear sized pitch black Wolfhound jumped over her shoulders, knocked Harry over and pulled Ron under the roots. Mythal watched with a wince as Harry and Hermione were hit away, pulling them back she got them away from the trees reach. "Time you ran… GO!" The three tried to reach the roots, narrowly dodging leaves and branches but couldn't get close. Then Crookshanks hit something, a nob in the roots and the branches stopped moving like the tree was petrified, not a single leaf twitched into motion. "Come on, we have to find Ron!" The three rushed down the hole, following the ginger cat and into the abyss. 

**Fangs and All  
**

Artimis was in Snape's office when she felt a bad feeling creep through her bones, she pulled her wand from her jeans and pulled on her black winter cloak from Dumbledore. She shoved her wand behind her ear and rushed out the door to go to Lupin's room. She was in Snape's office due to the Minister being in the castle, the potion master was MEANT to be with her to make sure everything was fine.

But he was not around at the moment. She opened Lupin's door after a long trek through the cold halls with bare feet and rushed in, he was not around. She saw the Marauders map and looked at it in surprise. It was tonight that Peter Pettigrew was uncovered. Artimis rushed out of the door after whispering 'mischief managed' to the paper. She ran down the halls while dodging teachers, Filch and Mrs Norris. With the help of the Bloody Baron she found her way out of the school and onto the grounds.

She lit her wand and rushed to the Willow where she saw everyone coming out of the roots of the frozen tree. Lupin and Ron were tied to a stout man by the wrists who Artimis guessed to be Peter. Snape floated in the air beside Hermione and Sirius spoke with Harry apart of the group. Artimis could feel the moon, Lupin wasn't paying attention because he was content with worrying over Ron and being angry with Peter. Stripping off her robes she folded them over a branch and watched as everyone turned at Hermione's cry of terror, the moon went over the hills and from behind a cloud causing the transformation to commence.

Artimis doubled over and without screaming she went through her transformation on the sharp ground. Outside for the first time her senses were hit with many smells that dazzled her until Lupin howled and pounced at Animagus Sirius. Artimis waited in the bushed, moving closer and closer through the long grass behind the others. Mythal, having a sense to feel eyes on her like Artimis did, turned her head and caught the glow of Artimis' blue eyes in the shrubs. Never having seen Artimis' form, the girl freaked slightly just as Lupin kicked Sirius away easily and went to pounce.

Out rushed Artimis in a frenzy and head butted right into his nose causing him to bounce back in shock. Everyone fell back in surprise at her appearance; Mythal seemed to relax slightly as she recognised the second werewolf as Artimis. Growling and showing pearly fangs, the she-wolf eyed the male. He growled at her in warning and backed away as she snapped at him, a warning to stay away from her humans. His ember eyes locked her baby blue eyes as he recognised her scent somewhere in the back of his wolfish mind, his coats seemed brighter in the direct moonlight, and hers seemed to glow like white fire. Sirius appeared at her side and gave her a quick sniff as if to check if she was safe before turning to his friend.

Sirius and Lupin locked in battle again, Artimis rushed in as well to snap at clear spots on Lupin's coat. The werewolf threw the two off and attacked them, forgetting the humans being guarded with the two canine's lives. Mythal took this as a chance to get the three others back and pull Snape down to cast a spell on him that would wake him soon. Artimis howled as Lupin shook away Sirius again, his ears perked at the familiar Kin sound.

He echoed the sound and circled the female wolf. She turned and moved one way, Lupin followed her, she went the other way and he still followed her. Sirius limped around and fell with a huff, he locked eyes with Artimis and she looked back before she ran through the bush with the larger male after her. Like a white ghost she skittled through trees and more trees. She could smell Sirius, Harry and Hermione rush off try and find Peter. Artimis came to a deep part of the forest and turned around, giving the moon a howl. Lupin returned it and followed her through the woods. Above her she could see the Dementors flying in the direction of Harry and she felt s tremor of worry towards her friends.

She couldn't turn back now, she focused on leading the male werewolf away from behind her. She didn't even want to know what he would do if he caught her, images of what Alpha male wolves did to females played in her mind. She came to a stop and howled to gain his attention again as he lost sight of her for a moment.

Dumbledore appeared from the darkness under the trees behind Lupin, his wand drawn and pointing directly at Lupin who turned as Artimis stopped howling. The male werewolf growled and leapt viciously at the greying wizard only to be pushed back and knocked cold with a powerful force. Artimis' legs shook as she stepped over to the headmaster's feet and collapsed, tongue hanging out as she huffed. Dumbledore bent down and pet her head soothingly as Snape appeared over his shoulder. Giving Artimis and her wounds one look the Potions Master went to work tying Lupin up with spells in case of him waking up. "Snape, if you would please go find Artimis' clothes and wand. I will deal with Remus."

"Very well, sir." Artimis stood up shakily and trotted over to Snape, her eyes told him she was fine enough to lead him. So the two, Man and Werewolf both walked off into the dark trees with nothing but the moon leading their path. Dumbledore bent down and stroked Lupin's head gently. 

**A Minister, the hound and Time  
**

Artimis followed Snape through the halls to the hospital wing where the minister was speaking to Poppy. All who were awake turned their heads as the wolf and man entered. The minister yelped as Artimis walked past him and sat in front of Poppy. Snape dumped Artimis' clothes on a spare bed and stalked over to the frightened minister. "Get that BEAST out of here! It might…"

"Be silent, the werewolf is under the influence of Wolfsbane. She won't harm anyone."

Poppy nervously gestured Artimis onto the end of Mythal's bed. The girl ran a hand down Artimis' spine to take a feel at the fur. She make an 'ohooo' shivering noise in pleasure at the soft texture as Poppy got to work cleaning the wounds on her face and side as best as she could against all the fur. A few seconds later she had the werewolf 'bandaged' oddly with magic spells. Artimis got off the bed and did a round of checking on all in the beds. Ron made a whimpering sound as she drew nearer but calmed down as she only stood at the end of his bed before stalking back down the row again to stop at Snape's knees to sit and listen to him and the Minister talk. 

Artimis, yet to turn back to a human, sat at Harry's bedside as he woke up. Harry instantly went into detail that Sirius was innocent only to be knocked down by Snape, who really wanted his Merlin award. Artimis stayed very quiet as she watched the fight unfold, she wasn't about to crash into it. Bubble appeared with some coffees for everyone in the room, who took relief in the 'strange' drink. "Sirius is to get the Kiss very soon, and nothing will change it." The Minister and Snape stalked off leaving Dumbledore and the students alone.

"What we need is more TIME."

But… OH!" Hermione slapped her fist into her hand in understanding. Harry looked at her in confusion. After saying 'you must not be seen' over and over he left the room with the door parted slightly. Hermione was beside Harry and Mythal's beds. "Quickly… Harry." She placed the time-turner around Harry's neck and flicked the small pendant. The two disappeared, vanishing into thin air leaving Ron and the others in silence. The room was empty of two humans, and one certain werewolf. 

Artimis moved quickly to the courtyard, her paws padded in the snow. She found what she was after, in the air slowly drifting down was Buckbeak. She plodded over when he landed, Harry and Hermione fell off. The three noticed Artimis coming over to them. Harry flinched back and Sirius jumped from the hippogriff to protect the two, but Hermione quickly shot them down. "Wait, she's safe. It's Artimis."

"What!? Artimis is a werewolf?" Harry stared at the werewolf as Sirius stood in the background asking, 'Who is Artimis' which Hermione answered quickly as Harry knelt beside her and gave her a quick pat. "Artimis is the Head Girl, she was in the tower at the time you tried to attack Scabbers. She was on the couches." Sirius thought back then snapped his fingers and yelled out, "Ah, it's the meat girl from Hogsmeade!" Harry and Hermione looked at him then Artimis who did a huffing laugh. Sirius then knelt beside her and joined Harry in petting her head.  
"Thank you for the meal, letting me escape in the tower and for tonight. I have a lot to repay you for."

She nodded her head in agreement and jumped up, running through the halls as the sun got close to rising. The two students, as they realised Sirius' predicament yelled at him to go before the older man could get in any more thanks to them. 

**Goodbye Moon-Brother  
**

It was morning when Artimis found Lupin in his office talking with Harry. He looked up when she entered and saw him flinch as he spotted the vicious claw marks across her cheek that would leave scars similar to his own. Harry caught it as well as the professor spun around to distract himself. "I will return the map to you." Harry took the map happily then turned after saying bye and left Lupins room only to be caught at the classroom door by Dumbledore. Lupin turned to Artimis after closing his door, he instantly hugged her and apologized for what he did. "I am so sorry, I…"

"Stop, it was not your fault alright?" Lupin sat on the edge of his bed and pulled her down beside him.

"I didn't mean to do that, I am so sorry… It's my fault for forgetting the potion…"

"Don't, it doesn't matter anymore…"

"YES IT DOES!" Harry and Dumbledore paused when they heard him yell, calmly the headmaster led Harry away and down the hall to give the two privacy. "You have NO IDEA, I endangered your life along with the others! I could have KILLED you all! Ruined everything with my stupidity!"

"But you didn't, it was close but you must not hate yourself for NOT killing us. Instead of hating yourself for something that could possibly have gone wrong, look at how it all worked out and don't yell at those you had feared you would have killed." Lupin stopped his rant and looked into her calm eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled but I…"

"Don't worry about it, you needed to vent. I am sorry though about your job."

"It's fine, all in the silver lining. You need to look for the good spots, that what you just tried to say, right?"

"That's right. In a way…" Artimis nodded her head and gave her favourite Professor and Werewolf Kin a hug around the neck and a quick friendly kiss in the cheek. 

Harry and Artimis walked down the halls after saying good-bye to Lupin in silence that was broken with Harry asking silently, "Thank you for saving us, saving Sirius."

"I did what I could. When I saw him in the common room I thought 'my with a large knife like that he could easily gut me' but he didn't, I saw an innocent man that night when our eyes met. I wasn't about to let Lupin kill a man that he would regret latter. Plus Crookshanks seemed to like him… That reminds me, I need to return his knife… nah."

Harry nodded his head and smiled brightly, his green eyes lit up behind his round glasses. Artimis clapped his shoulder and asked, "I heard about your Patronus and your father from Lupin. That is a good spell. Can you teach it to me?"

"I could try… I did promise to last time didn't I?" 

**Returning to a Home**

The companions walked through the wall at Kings Cross on the 28th of June. Artimis and Mythal watched as Harry was hugged by Molly then they both got one as well. "Girls! It is so good to see you, I'm glad. You look very healthy Artimis." Artimis smiled, crinkling the three long scratches across her left cheek. "Thank you Molly. Hello Arthur…" She greeted the family then said her good byes to Hermione and Ron before following Harry to meet the terror Dursley's.

"This is Artimis and Mythal Knight, they are students as well."

"You look a little old to be a student. And what's with the face?" Vernon gave Artimis and her scratches a look that said, 'Stay away witch'.

"Yes I am well past the age. But we come from Australia so we are doing the years 3 and beyond. I am very stern about my education." Vernon instantly grinned and agreed that education was the right way to go. Artimis gave her best smile to Petunia and Dudley. She turned to Harry to give him a tight hug. "Watch you're self, skipper. No trouble while I'm gone. Or I will hunt you sometime next month." She winked as Harry and Mythal laughed leaving the other three to look in confusion.

"Where are you two staying? Your homeless aren't you? Who did Dumbledore get you stay with?"

"AH, actually your godfather gave us free reign of his home after realising our problem through Crookshanks. Says there is a nice room where I can go through my 'bad' faze."

"Harry doesn't have a Godfather."

"Yes he does, a tall thin guy covered in tattoos who looks like a skeleton with VERY pale eyes. Been on the news I think for months. Mass murderer, escaped from prison…"

"Sirius Black? His godfather is Sirius BLACK?"

"Yup, met the man myself. Although I was in a 'bad' faze then so I didn't get to talk to him clearly. Maybe one day…"

"Bad Faze?"

"You don't know? Haven't you spoken to Harry at all?" Artimis smiled and a large dog came over with a loud bark that made the three Dursley's leap from their skins, Harry grinned as the beast sniffed him happily with large wags of his tail. The Dursley's looked confused.

"Wait what? Godfather is a mass murderer… you are going to be living in his house… what on earth are you?"

"A girl who gets highly grumpy on Mondays?" 

**End of chapter 6**


	7. Housecleaning

Skip mini chapter '**Housecleaning**' to '**Happy Birthday'** if you want to skip the boring parts.

**Housecleaning **

The air was still, the house was silent and undisturbed… until. "MYTHALY!" Artimis ran down the stairs, leaping over the broken step while she was at it and into the kitchens in the basement. Dust balls hanging from her static light chestnut hair that she had freshly cut back from elbow length to armpit length. The dirt and dust balls also clung to the fabric of the apple green tank top she wore and a pair of dark blue jeans, she dragged dust around with the torn hems of the pants leaving marks on the ground along with the pattern of her runners.

"What are you doing?" Artimis leaned around Mythal's body to take a look at what the other girl was cooking. The smell hit her nose along with some oil spit from the old black pan, Mythal was cooking mince over the stove. "I'm cooking us dinner, if you don't mind. Now go away before that dust falls into it."

"Very well then, I will keep cleaning the other rooms, I'm not going near that china cupboard ever again though, full of spiders the size of a plate!" Artimis ranted as she walked up the stairs with a shiver and out of the basement. Kreature turned his head as the black curtain pushed open and out screamed, "How dare you defile the house of my fathers you Werewolf half-blood!"

"I apologise Mrs Black. Kreature is there anything that can be done about that China cupboard?"

"I can do something… but I won't, Filthy Half-breed." The house elf turned back to the painting frame, polishing it until it glowed, Artimis hid her hurt feelings behind a quick shield as she walked quickly into the dining room and eyed the giant glass pane china dresser against the wall opposite to the window that looked out to the front lawn, she saw a bunch of spiders crawl over the wall and some behind the glass.

She felt a fear wink into her chest as she whimpered and pulled out her wand with hesitation. CLANG! Artimis jumped and heard Mythal swear down stairs. Rushing to the door she opened it and stared out to, "Sirius? What are you doing here, get in!" The convicted murderer leapt through the door and sighed when she closed it.

"You ungrateful boy! How dare you enter this house you were…"

"Oh shut up you horrible woman!" Sirius pulled the curtain closed instantly and kicked Kreature away from it, Artimis winced and gave Sirius a warning look.

"This may be YOUR home but I am living here so no kicking living creatures, unless they are spiders then kill them with fire." Mythal called out from below in question to why it was taking Artimis so long and Artimis quickly replied. "It's just Sirius."

"WHAT!? Why the HELL is he here?"

"Well it is his house, dumb dumb. And it is a hell of a lot safer in here then out there." Artimis and Sirius walked into the kitchen, Sirius' mouth seemed to water at the smell that filled the dingy kitchen. Mythal turned her head and gave Artimis a quick glare and Sirius a greeting before she turned back to her work.

"You have done well in trying to clean this place up…" Sirius turned his eyes from the kitchen to Artimis and the three large scratches healing on her face. His eyes glowed with humour as she attempted to pat away some dust that covered her head to toe only to have it float back on and make her sneeze.

"Yes, we have cleaned all the Basement rooms and the front hall, I have started the first floor today."

"What about the dining room?"

"There is a home of plate sized spiders in the china dresser and I'm not going in there until they are gone!" Artimis shivered at the thought of the creepy legs she saw on the glass and the time one landed on her hand when she held out her wand to cast a spell, she ran out of there screaming like a banshee. Sirius chuckled with humour, his eyes sparkled as he took Artimis' wand from her offered hand.

"I'm going to try and fix the rest of the Dining and Living room while you… deal with those spiders PLEASE!" Mythal rolled her eyes as she set the stove top to lukewarm to let it sizzle for a while as she went back to flipping the vegies she had in another pan that she had been cooking like she would a pancake, giving them a nice crisp outer layer. The other two in the room walked out one with wand drawn and other with a hammer and plenty of nails. Artimis got right to work dragging the tattered sofa's from the room and out into the hall while Sirius' mother screamed from behind her curtain. "What are you doing to my Father's home, monster?"

"Giving it a make over, how long has someone lived here? The place is a mess, maybe some refurnishing… a new sofa maybe… is there a spell that can repair this?"

"Try Reparo!" Called Sirius from his position near the China Dresser, his head was shoved into the broken glass to sniff out the spider nest. One large spider crawled over his head causing Artimis to shiver and make a 'yuck' sound. She pointed her wand at the sofa and said clearly the incantation. Some of the tears knitted together leaving no marks, Artimis walked around the sofa repeating the spell until she was sure the tears were all gone, she double checked by walking around again and lifting the chair with Wingardium Leviosa before casting Scourgify to clean off as much dust as she could from the fabric.

Soon the old sofa was back to its new deep green self again, Artimis left the sofa in the hall way and went to work with the other ones, repeating the spells over and over. Finally the two double sofas, one triple sofa and the single arm-chair were all in good condition again. Artimis got to pulling out the carpet that was nailed to the boards and rolling it up, Sirius helped her for a moment by levitating every thing in the room.

Artimis leaned the old mud brown patterned carpet onto the wall and went to work polishing the ground after lifting off as much dust as she could, Mythal came in later with three plates of crisp vegies with mince and rice, a nice chilli sauce poured over the top made the food a delicacy to the two hard workers. Sirius ate his food quickly and with encouragement from the two girls he went down to get seconds and then thirds, Mythal took Artimis' bowl and went back to the kitchen, which she had dubbed as HER private area. Artimis let her friend take the room, as long as she got the library. 

**Rearranging and more cleaning  
**

Artimis sighed the next day as she looked at her and Sirius' work, with the two working together with physical and magical work they got a months worth of jobs done in a day and a half. The dark black boards were polished until they glowed; Artimis had used a simple Aguamenti charm to give it a clean healthy glow after the water was dried and had replaced the now clean carpet to the ground and replaced the nails in the corners.

Looking up from her handiwork she eyed the clear china dresser, not a spider in sight, Sirius had terminated the nest, killed every last spider and hunted any live ones all throughout the house. Sirius had disappeared at some point through the day, Artimis discovered him in his old room repairing his old bed and snuffing a small spider nest that was under his mattress. Artimis sighed and went to work with the Piano just as Sirius appeared around the corner with some lunch Mythal had taken the time to go out of her way to buy at a store down the road with muggle money Artimis had gained by selling a few paintings with the kits Dumbledore gave her for both her birthday and Christmas.

It wasn't much, not enough for her to buy large things but enough for food. Out of Artimis and Mythal, Mythal was the fastest to spending Artimis' money. Mostly because she took charge of food and went outside more. Artimis didn't mind as long as Mythal knew when to stop if they were money broke, if they needed it quickly they could transfer some more money into their personal bank, they already had some transferred by Dumbledore before they came to Grimmauld, that money was kept in Artimis' pocket for her self to buy things which she was yet to get to. She planned to go out for ideas for the house interior, patterns or designs.

She had already taken the liberty to cleaning the walls in the Drawing room. She had plans to maybe turn it into another bedroom or an extra living area, or where she would transform. Artimis turned to Sirius and smiled as he handed her some lasagne. Sirius ate some kind of pasta that was mixed with basil pesto.

Mythal was down in the kitchen finishing off her cheesecake, she had come in to lick her fingers of the strawberry topping causing Artimis to say loudly in a whiney voice, "Where's my cheesecake!?"

With the Tupperware dumped into the bin in the basement, Sirius and Artimis went back to work in the living room. Artimis got to work with the Grand Piano, polishing it like she did the boards and testing each key. When one didn't work she peeked into the opening of the piano she held open with a pencil she had transfigured into a bar with V ends. She fiddled with the cords, casting Reparo on the snapped ones and twisting the others by hand if they were only twisted out of shape. Soon the piano was fixed and Artimis was playing the right hand cords with both hands to Fur Elise without a hitch in the cords or sound.

Sirius snapped the bottom doors to the dresser into place and twisted the screws of the hinges with a few twitches of his wand. Finishing the song Artimis pulled the old black piano stool over and fixed the cracks in the padded surface and wiped off the dust, she looked around the room and spotted some peels on the walls, casting a few spells that Sirius whispered from his position with his head in the dresser fixing rat holes and broken china with some twists of his wand, the wallpaper peeled together leaving nothing behind. After carrying in the sofas and rearranging them around the large fire the two levitated the piano into place on the large carpet.

Artimis started to rearrange the room while Sirius went down stairs to check on Mythal's work on the kitchen. Being unable to cast spells she had to do things normally, the room was coming along very slowly but all the cupboards were cleaned out and the utensils were gleaming and spotless. The Boiler room was cleared of rodents long before Sirius had arrived, Mythal and Artimis had gone to work on it the instant they had entered the door spending a whole day clearing the shelves of old rotted food and rat nests.

The shelves were now shelved with fresh food gathered by the girls own money from Gringotts and things given to them by McGonagall, Dumbledore and Molly Weasley. Mythal was currently sitting in a chair reading a book, she looked like she was ready to give up on the kitchen. "Need some help?" Mythal looked up and gave him a look that said, 'Oh now you ask me, bitch!' before gesturing to the walls and the furniture. Sirius got to work casting spells on the walls to bring the tears together and levitated the broken chairs out into the hall where Artimis would use her hammer to stick the broken parts back together. Soon the walls were repaired, but not clean.

Sirius failed at the Scourgify spell, every time he did it all he did was vanish a small blob off the wall and take some of the colour along with it leaving a grey circle on the wall. He got to work on the broken doors and loose door handles while Mythal disappeared upstairs, he heard her make her way to the first floor where she had the bedroom taken as her own. He heard the banging of her moving things around. 

Artimis pushed one side of the triple long Sofa so it hit the wall, she had moved it against the wall between the two windows where it fit perfectly. Two double sofas placed in front of the fireplace with the armchair and the long dining table was behind them. Artimis looked around with a slight frown, the patterns on the muddy walls and carpet were too old so she decided to cast a colour-changing charm she had read in Flitwick's charm books he gave her on her birthday. The brown and grey stripped wall paper changed into a beautiful deep Forest green, she changed the sofa's to match the green, taking away the old Granny like patterns. The carpet was turned into green a deeper green, she changed everything she could see including lantern covers that became white instead of the dusty brown. The green matched with the black of the lower quarter of the walls and floor boards, Artimis turned to the windows as she remembered the curtains and thought for a while before changing them into white.

Sitting down on the piano chair in front of the third window near the door that lead to the entrance hall she stared out the window into the small garden at the entrance, the vines were crawling up the walls and windows. Artimis decided she should work on the outside once the inside became liveable. Idea's of plants already forming in her mind, Artimis made her way from the Living room just as Sirius entered and whistled in approval. Making her way to the second floor room she sighed as she flopped onto the bed causing it to puff up some air from the blankets Artimis had brought over by Bubble from her room in the Head girl's quarters.

The lion and wolf rearing up was becoming a symbol to Artimis when ever she thought of Hogwarts and the elves. After all it was a Hogwarts elf that made it for her, on her first day at the school.

Bubble hadn't come by after bringing her blankets but said she was taking care of her Head Girl room personally and even planning to make a second blanket for the bed there. Artimis was curious but the elf kept her mouth firmly shut with a small grin on her lips and a spark in her wide brown eyes.

Artimis had rearranged her room so the bed was against the window wall, there was room large enough for a small book shelf to be placed underneath the window at the end of the bed. Artimis took to covering it with her school books. The walls were changed from the diagonal dark and light blue-grey to plain Pewter grey, the curtain's over the single window were cherry red like Mythal's hair.

The boards on the ground her polished like the ones in the living room and the concrete around the fireplace was cleaned of dirt and dust and what was left of old ash, she had long removed the mud grey carpet and replaced it with a red one to match the curtains. Along the wall above the bed she had replaced the grey and white canvas with black and a Gryffindor shield that Sky, another house elf, had given her for Christmas.

Along the walls next to the window were long Gryffindor banners, the same as the ones beside the entrance to the Head Prefect quarters. It was those few changes that showed she was a Gryffindor, nothing else showed her house. Artimis opened the dresser next to the door and looked at her clothes, making sure no spiders were making a nest in there to escape Sirius before she walked over to the fire to rearrange the moving photos of her, Harry and friends.

There was the photo of the one Colin got of her and Snape when she was heading to her first Full moon, the two were walking down the hall ignoring each others presence until the light flashed causing Snape to flinch back and glare while Artimis raised her arms and blinked with a shocked expression. Artimis thought it was funny when Colin let her go through his photo collections so she asked for a copy. Colin happily gave her the original with a large pearly grin and a faint blush. The photo sat in the same long frame as her with Crookshanks on her lap, reading school books for homework. Her potions book shoved up to her nose,

"Artimis, can I talk to you?" Artimis let Sirius in, he took a few looks around the room before he turned to her. "I haven't really spoken to you or Mythal yet since that time at Hogwarts and I wanted to properly thank you for saving our lives back there. I understand it was you, the white werewolf. Right?"

"Yes that was me. And you don't have to thank me, I was happy to help in any way I could."  
Sirius hid a smile by turning to her photos on the fireplace, his eyes drawn to her and Snape.

"Is that Snivillus?"

"That is Snape, he was taking me to Lupin's office on my first Full Moon change. Colin took a photo because I was there and he heard I was a friend of Harry Potter. He adores Harry, a great fan… and might have a bit of a crush on me…" Artimis chuckled along with Sirius who went along the pictures until he reached one of Mythal and Draco holding hands and grinning at each other like a pair of lovebirds, not expecting anyone to notice. "Is that Malfoy's boy? Mythal is dating him?"

"Yes and yes, sadly. But they go well together, and any way Mythal IS in Slytherin… you didn't know?"

"I didn't, you are Gryffindor and you two talk well to each other…"

"We knew each other well before Hogwarts, a house won't tear us apart that easily. Any way Mythal keeps saying I should have been a Slytherin… But I chose not to be." Sirius looked at her with confusion, so she continued, "The sorting hat wanted me in Slytherin but I asked for Gryffindor."

"And when is your next full moon?" Not wanting to question her choice he went to the first conversation that came to mind, and winced at how horrible it sounded.

"Three days, we have three days to get this room of yours set up." Sirius grinned and led Artimis upstairs, silently thanking her for removing those dreadful House Elf heads that had lined the wall, to the master bedroom where he had situated Buckbeak. The Hippogriff lifted his head and cawed in happiness at seeing the man and girl, Sirius gestured to the room and the changes he did to it secretly through the two days he had been here. It looked like he had levitated everything that was harmful onto out of the room, he had arranged it so all was left on the left side of the room was the large bed that he had taken the liberty of fixing the legs of.

"I didn't clean the bed, sorry. The Scourgify spell doesn't like me much." He laughed as Artimis looked around the room, the long old sofa was angled in the right corner of the room in front of a window where Sirius had removed the blinds of. Artimis could feel the many spells Sirius had cast to ensure no sound escaped the room and the windows wouldn't break. The older wizard had summoned some firm bars over the two windows in the room. "Where did you put the other furniture?"

"I put the books into the library and some down to the Living room. The two lampposts are at the entrance beside the door, all the paintings and photos are in the attic along with other things and the large bookshelf is in the Tapestry room."

Artimis got to Scouring as much of the room as she could, Sirius watched her work intently with small pangs of jealousy at how easily she could cast Scourgify. Soon, with some colour-changing spells that Sirius was more than happy to do, the room was filled with red colours and the under lay of gold. "The Gryffindor colours? Figures…" She didn't change much else, expecting her wolf self to rip everything on sight. 

**Happy Birthday!  
**

1st of July came the next day with Mythal's birthday. Artimis was lounging on one of the green sofa's watching Mythal on the ground opening all the gifts from the teachers. McGonagall gave Mythal a rare book on Animagus and a small pocket book on how to change things like colour or the use of something.

Sprout gave her what looked like the incense of some sort of flower that when Mythal opened it the sweet scent filled the room instantly and clung to anyone inside. Sirius crinkled up his dog nose along with Snape who had brought the presents for Dumbledore. Artimis gave an 'ima gonna puke' look at Mythal, warning her to close the bottle.

Flitwick gave Mythal the same book as he did to Artimis, but the cover wasn't held by bronze but with silver. Poppy gave the same pocket book and a strange amulet to Mythal. Sinistra gave her a book on Astronomy and Horoscope readings. Vector, the Arithmancy teacher, gave Mythal a Number chart book.

She even got something from Lupin, Artimis explained that she had helped him find it before he left the school and helped him buy it when he was a few coins off, she got a bracelet like Artimis' only it had a cat head hanging off on a small chain like a pendant. "I told him about your love for cats." Mythal thanked Artimis then she went to Snape's gift, who was leaning back in the double seat beside Artimis. He had given her a note saying, 'I pray with will make you better in Potions.' Artimis and Mythal laughed while Snape gave the two a look, knowing Mythal blew something up once or twice every so often. Mostly because she was teamed with Neville all of the time.

From Artimis she got a card filled to the brim with cat drawings, which earned a stupid look from her friend. And now came Dumbledore's, which he said he was bringing with himself personally. Mythal gave Artimis a look as the old wizard walked in with ash trailing behind him, with perfect timing like always. It was in a medium sized box, and it wobbled on its own accord. Placing it into the birthday girl's hands he sat between Artimis and Snape to watch with a small shiny smile. Out came a… dark orange American Curl cross breed kitten.

Mythal made the loudest noise of glee and clapped her hands, Artimis raised her eyebrows at the headmaster with a 'oh really' look on her face. Mythal got right away to patting the kitten until it purred. "What will I name it… what is its gender!" Artimis instantly leaned forward and lifted its tail. "Looks female to me." Mythal cooed in pleasure as she scratched the kittens ears and thanked Dumbledore over and over until he laughed and left with a wave and a small birthday speech. "What will you call her?"

"I don't know! Oh she is so cute!" She scratched its Bobcat like cheeks and cooed again, Artimis stared at the kitten for a second before clicking her fingers.  
"I think Dumbledore just gave you a part Kneazle. Like Hermione's cat, only bred with the American Curl."

"Oh? Really?" Mythal looked at her kitten as it meowed and pawed at her foot. "What will I name her. Artimis you're the best with names, say something!" Mythal screamed it out and before Snape or Sirius could even wrap their minds around what she had asked Artimis said without hesitation, "Bastet." Everyone in the room stared at her. "What?"

"Ok, what god or goddess is that?" Mythal sighed.

"Egyptian goddess of Cats… Hey I don't always name things from Gods or Goddesses!"

"Let's see… your room password is a goddess. You name everything after something to do with a god or Goddess. Remember the huntsman you called Zeus?"

"The one I found after Sir Freak-a-lot?"

"Yes that one, and the dog you want to get and call it Hades, or Loki. And the bird you called Ra, the willy-wag tail?"

"Wow you are good at remembering all those names!"

"I use to have about 5 cats and 3 dogs, remember." Artimis went quite and thought on that for a second.

"That is true, lots of cat fur…" Mythal nodded her head, she won this little argument. Snape shook his head and left after handing over another gift. "From Malfoy."  
Mythal opened it with a smile and squealed, inside was an emerald set into two twisting snakes. "I don't really like the design but the fact that it looks like white gold and has a REAL emerald… I'm happy with it." Artimis picked a note from the ground and handed it over, Mythal read it before grinning. "He want's me and you to meet his parents! O shi…"

"Language…" 

**Anagrams  
**

One day later found Artimis in pain and grumpy in the morning, Sirius commented, "You really are grumpy on Mondays." Before he had to duck a pan being aimed at his head by the grumpy Werewolf. Sirius had raided his father's cupboards before he had taken them into the attic, he currently wore a deep green shirt and a pair of slightly moth eaten black pants he had raided.

He wore the button up shirt with the top two undone, showing off the tattoos on his chest and along his collar bones. His long hair was brushed back by Mythal to get rid of the years worth of knots that had his hair looking almost like dreadlocks, now it was back to being smooth and tied back at the nape of his neck. His hair curled and waved slightly near the shoulders making his hair look thick and shorter that it actually was, his hair was almost the same as Artimis' in shape just without the semi ringlets beside her face that curled inwards and tickled her chin and chest from where she had it pulled over her ears and covering much of her face.

Mythal offered to cut Sirius' hair for him which he agreed to have done later, which he had said two days ago and Mythal was starting to get edgy with the Animagus. Mythal was able to hold a grudge for years, unlike Artimis who forgave quite quickly if she saw it as right. Artimis groaned in frustration from her position on the third seater in the Living room, she could hear Mythal and Sirius fighting upstairs before they even rushed down the stairs.

Sirius ran into the room, Artimis could see he didn't trust Mythal to cut his hair right. "Will you two shut up. Mythal go grab some money and go to the pharmacy down the road and buy Hair Scissors from the hair store next door, and by a fine tooth comb, a brush for Sirius so he doesn't need to use mine, a toothbrush so he doesn't have to transfigure mine and anything else you deem useful… like shampoo or what ever…" That got Mythal out without complaint, Sirius looked at Artimis with THAT look on his face. "Don't look so frightened, I will do your hair for you so you don't have her do it." Sirius still looked untrusting but less so with the confidence in her voice.

A while later Mythal was back with a bag from the hairdressers with a smaller one from the pharmacy shoved into it. Mythal took out the Pharmacy bag and took it down to the kitchen saying to Artimis, "For the headaches I gain from you both."

Artimis and Sirius sat at out on a small patio surrounded by three and a half metre high bushes and Rose vines to hide out the back of Grimmauld place from the back of the neighbour's homes. Artimis had placed some spare wooden chairs she had found in the attic out side with a round table that she had taken some time to repair with her hammer. She had used long nails to realign the legs and stick them together from the top and down, she had polished the surface to give it a smooth splinter free surface. Sirius tilted his head back as Hedwig flew down again, she had been appearing often with letters from Harry. Sirius opened this one and by his face expressions it was the one that Harry mentioned his dream and burning scar in.

When Sirius read it out loud it confirmed her thoughts. "When we go to school I will keep an eye on him. So it is Quidditch world cup this year? Lucky Harry!" Artimis stretched her arms and spine with a loud pop just as an owl landed in her lap with a FOMP startling her and Sirius. Looking down she picked up the Hogwarts letter.

'Ms Knight  
Room on the Second floor  
12 Grimmauld St'  
Her eyes scanned over it quickly after she puled the letter out. "A Fancy Dress… oh great is there going to be a party?" Artimis pulled him inside where Mythal was reading her own letter that was delivered to the door. She looked excited to buy a dress, but not so pleased about a party. The two knew what was happening, and they were not excited for it.  
The two girls whispered to each other while Sirius disappeared to write a letter to Harry, he came back down though and said, "I need a code name or something! Harry's letters might get read!"  
"Basilisk Cur?" Said Artimis after a long silence and some penning on paper.

"What?"

"It's an anagram of Sirius Black…"

"…that's good… any other ones?"

"Abris is Luck… licks Airbus…"

"Why don't I just use Padfoot…"

"Fine, be that way but I'm making Anagram's for me and Mythal…"

Sirius looked at Artimis' face them Mythal's then back again. "What have you got so far with Mythal?"

"Mythal Rose Knight… Agent Kilos Rhythm…"

"I like that one!" Mythal butted in happily.

"Yes, your name is so easy to make one with…"

"And what about you…?" Sirius asked while leaning forward, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Bad ones but, Artimis M Knight… Arm Hiking Mitts…"

Sirius and Mythal cracked up laughing while Artimis continued on unfazed, but a small twitch of her lips. "Artimis… Simitar, Mythal… La Myth, Mythal knight… Knightly Math."  
The three were starting to release small chuckles now from closed mouths as they listened. "Then there is Mythal Artimis… Thirsty Mama…" Now that did it, all three of them fell off their chairs with laughter. "And then… Military Maths. Mythal we should call something Thirsty Mama… maybe my art line in the muggle world?" Mythal was trying her hardest to stop giggling. "I have more, but I'm not telling." Artimis winked and shoved her paper into the book Dumbledore gave her on her birthday and closed the cover with a snap. 

**Full Moon and a Wolfhound  
**

The next day was the day of the full moon, Artimis wandered the house like a ghost. She popped up in the kitchen scaring the life out of Sirius when he saw her drawn in face and pale skin. "Sit down, I will make something that might help with the pain…" The fireplace roared, Sirius was in his dog form before Professor Snape could even materialise through the flames. "Ms Knight." He nodded his head in greeting, ignoring the dogs growls.

"Professor! What are you doing here?"

"The Headmaster requested me to take a look at the house before tonight." With that he was upstairs before Artimis could say, 'Cow-Dog'  
Sirius looked up at her with grey eyes before he followed after she warned him to play nicely. A minute later he was coming back down the stairs with the hairs on his spine sizzling. "I said don't attack him…" Artimis cast a cooling charm on the burns and cast a thickening spell on his hair to make it regrow. Sirius curled up at her feet, an hour later Snape came down while tucking his wand into his sleave.

"I see you have some measures already placed around the Master bedroom, I guessed it was where you would transform. Dumbledore requested I cast some spells on all the furniture and other objects, since you are not at school I can't supply you with Bane as much as Dumbledore would like to but the Minister wont allow any help with you when your home…" Snape looked around with distaste. "And what was with all the red?"

"Someone else's work, if it was me who did it I would have had the room black, and blue…and grey?" Snape scoffed as he dusted a seat and sat down, leaning over he looked into her eyes as Mythal disappeared upstairs with Sirius at her heels.

"Dumbledore has requested for me to also add some other spells to the buildings outside."

"The place already is unplottable and invisible to Muggles and those who don't know its there…" Snape looked like he relaxed slightly. "I'm also planning to add some more safety measures." Snape nodded his head then paused.

"Maybe I should do it, the ministry might track your magic signature and…"

"Very well then, I will let you have your way with the house. I need to go see what that noise was…" Artimis stood and went up to the first floor to find out what Sirius was doing to make such a loud racket. "What are you doing?" She asked the human in front of her as he pulled Buckbeak behind him.

"Taking Bucky here into the Tapestry room before tonight, you have only a few hours to go…" Artimis looked at her watch and sighed, there was three hours left.  
"Fine but be quick, Professor Snape is still here casting some spells." Sirius looked upset someone was casting spells on his home, someone he hates with a passion. "Don't complain, its protective measures that Dumbledore wants set up."

"Fine, I will agree only to Dumbledore…" Sirius huffed and stomped to the room of his desire to dump off the hippogriff. Turning back into a dog he found Artimis talking with Snape in the Living room. "…And that dresser had a whole family of Spiders the size of plates!"

"You should have asked Mr Weasley to help." Retorted Snape with dark humour.

"Yes I should have made he come over and say 'Can you get the china out of the dresser for me Ron?' and laugh at his face…"

"You should have been Slytherin…"

"So Mythal reminds me every day." Artimis laughed and turned on her heel, spotting Sirius she smiled and winked at him before patting her knees. "Come here… Fenrir…" Sirius walked over while Snape asked the question he so badly wanted to ask, "Fenrir? Is that one of your god names?"

"Fenrir was a 'devil wolf' that was chained to a stone, son of Loki, it's a Norse myth… and I DON'T call everything after gods!" Snape hummed at that before he returned to the kitchen and flooed away. Sirius turned back into his human form and sighed deeply.

"Fenrir?" He grinned and followed Artimis into the Master Room where Mythal was waiting. "Right, I can stay here as a dog. It might keep you from tearing the place and yourself apart…"

"Thank you I will appreciate that." Artimis let Mythal pat her on the head in a comforting way and waited until the girl was out of the room before going to the bed while Sirius locked the door. He turned to catch her undressing, yelping in surprise he spun around quickly but not fast enough to miss her bright red blush.

"Uh, you can turn around now. And I'm sorry but I got into the habit of having the other person turning away…" Sirius turned to her wrapped in a blanket sitting on the couch next to the window, she was staring out at the darkness with dread. Sirius sat beside her and spoke to her to calm her nerves, "How do you feel about Hogwarts?"

"Honoured that Dumbledore let us in without much questions, he protected me against the ministry at a great cost."

"He is a great man that Dumbledore."

"Yes he is…" The full moon peeked over the houses across the park, Artimis stood as Sirius transformed. He sat beside her as she pulled off the blanket and went through the painful transformation. It was horrible, her mind was being ripped apart along with her body. She wanted to attack and kill, she howled in pain and tried to push down the desire. Darkness slowly consumed her along with claws and fangs. 

Sirius watched Artimis twist on the ground, somehow it was worse that seeing Remus transform, maybe because her screaming hit a nerve in him, or he was more mature now to understand pain. After it was over an orange blob appeared at Artimis' still form from under the bed. Bastet curled up and purred against the werewolf's chin, Sirius joined the cat by curling around Artimis' back. The three animals slept the night away without a hitch. 

**Meet the Parents  
**

Morning came with screams, pain and then a killer headache worst than CFS migraines. It tore through her causing her to tremble and almost throw up, Sirius was beside her as a human wrapping his arms around her to try and calm her down and Bastet purred deeply around her knees. "There we are, it's over now. Wasn't that bad, no ripping each other apart…" Artimis hummed from where she was falling asleep, Sirius sighed and placed her on the bed and pulled the blanket back over her form. Sirius sat on the edge of the bed patting her forehead of sweat while Bastet made herself comfy against Artimis' neck, purring up a storm and kneading at her collarbone.

Sirius stood, opened the door and left to acquire some breakfast. Mythal had gone out to buy breakfast this time, two coffees steamed from the take away lids. Sirius thanked Mythal quickly and walked up the stairs with the coffees in both hands. He placed one on the bedside table and took a gulp of his while he waited for her to wake up. 

Mythal walked up the stairs with breakfast in her hands, she found Sirius sitting on the bed beside Artimis and Bastet was curled around her shoulder. Sirius' head popped up from his drink as she entered with the pancakes, one with golden syrup and the other with chocolate and berries. She placed the syrup one down for Sirius and leaned over Artimis giving her a gentle shake, the werewolf's eyes peeked open to give a glare before softening at the sight of the pancakes.

Using Sirius to pull herself up Artimis took the pancakes with a horse thanks and dug in while leaning against his back. Sirius didn't seem to mind as he poked and tasted the pancakes with a curious expression. Mythal left the two humans and cat alone to go down stairs, Draco's family black owl twisted its head around to eye her with large ember eyes that glowed in the dark kitchen. Mythal quickly penned down that she will come and see him in Diagon Alley and try to get Artimis out of bed. The owl took flight up the stairs and out the large vent that was built for owls by the Black family years ago. She waited for Artimis and Sirius to come down stairs and when they did, dressed in new clean clothes, Mythal said, "Draco wants us to meet him at Diagon Alley."

"Very well, I guess you want me to come? Fine Fine, I will come but don't expect sunshine and rainbows to burst from my arse." Sirius chuckled and hid it by taking a long gulp at his coffee and turning his back to the girls. "When do we go?"

"In an hour, get yourself ready." Mythal ran upstairs along with Artimis to dress into more appropriate clothes. Sirius sat in his chair at the head of the kitchen table with the recent Daily prophet in his tattooed hands his eyes raised over the top as the two girls came out wearing sundresses. Artimis looked angry to be wearing a dress and chose to glare at Mythal as she listened to the other girl go on about make up or at least doing her hair up. "Your boyfriend not mine, YOU do the make up on yourself. I'm probably going to be stuck with the parents…"

"THAT'S WHY! Do something to look good, and cover up those blasted scars on your face!"

"I will tie my hair up, will THAT help? And I like to think my scars as sexay…"

"Whatever, but you really need to have your hair cut… both of you…"

"I will go to the hairdressers while I'm at Diagon Alley, and I will do Sirius' hair when I feel up to the challenge." Artimis pulled her hair up with a blue hair band and clipped the hair up with a large metal hair clip that was designed like vines. Her ankle long country style white dress was held tightly around her waist by a big buckled belt that was silver and tarnished with a strange Sun symbol in the middle, the dress had a V-neck and long sleaves that covered the vicious scars along her collarbone, shoulder and back. She wore her many Pendant Necklace and the green Crystals Snape gave her hanged low in the hollow of her breasts just above the tip of the V.

She wore plain black flat sandals that had thin cords to wrap around her ankles and held together by small buckles. Her brown hair now fanned up and over the clip after she was done flicking at it and using the fine tooth comb to tease it in some places by using the help of the small mirror next to the stairs, she looked at her pale face and sighed, no amount of makeup could hide the illness on her face. Turning she raised her arms making the bracelet Lupin gave her shine from the dull light and said to Mythal, "Is this better?"

"Yes, it will have to do." Mythal pulled at her knee length dress nervously, she had chosen to wear Slytherin colours in hope to please the Malfoy's. The full dress was a lovely deep Citrus green with darker forest green around the edges and twining up in weird twirling patterns, the neckline was just like Artimis'. She wore Draco's necklace than hanged in the hollow of her chest. Artimis looked at Sirius as she pulled on a short pale blue sheer cardigan that had nice bell sleaves, she smiled at Sirius as she caught him peeking over his paper. "Only sort of dresses I will wear, I hate anything shorter than my knees it just makes me freak out." Sirius chuckled as she turned to wait for Mythal to come down the stairs.

Mythal returned with her purse, turning to the door and calling out behind her. "We're catching a bus to the Leaky Caldron, come on lets waste no more time!"

"Why can't you just floo?" Asked Sirius from his chair.

"And get ash all over our clothes? No thank you." Mythal was gone, Artimis turned and gave Sirius a random hug.  
"I will see you when we get back, look after the house while we are away… Fenrir." She chuckled and walked up the stairs quickly following the sound of Mythal's slightly high-heeled sandals on the wood. 

Tapping the wall while Mythal played with her hair Artimis sighed and ignored the beat of her heart hammering against her fragile ribs. The crack in the wall spread, clicks of brick against brick, an arch was left in the wall leading to the bustle of the street. Mythal made her way through the streets to a certain spot in the calmer part near the entrance to Knockturn Alley. Standing just in the shadows of the alley stood three tall blondes, hair glowing in the sunlights reflection off the windows around them. Draco spotted them and nodded his head, the two longer haired adults eyed them as they walked swiftly over. "Evening Mythal, this is my father and Mother."

"It is a PLEASURE to meet you." Lucius reached out and took Mythal's hand in a firm grip with a grim smile on his face, when he spotted Artimis his expression changed, like a stench was beneath his nose, the same expression Draco did when talking to people he thought lower than him. Narcissa stepped forward and gave a short greeting and a quick gentle shake. Draco looked at Artimis and sniffed, Lucius looked the older girl up and down. "Artimis, so you came as well?" The younger Malfoy sneered

"Of course, watching you two embarrassed yourselves is becoming my favourite past time..." Artimis gave him a grin, "Have you got a problem with me being here?" Draco looked down at the shorter woman, his eyes taking in her scratches and pale face curiously.

"Of course not." His father drawled out venomously. "I would very much like to speak to you in person, I have heard so MUCH about you from the Weasley's and Minister Fudge."  
Artimis looked hesitant and looked at Mythal's back as Draco, her and Narcissa led the way down the large paved road, Lucius walked by Artimis' side like a guard, as if he was watching her steps. "I heard about the world cup. Will you be there?"

"Of course, the Minister personally asked for my presence to oversee the games."  
Artimis hummed as the three in front turned a corner to what looked like a nice Cafe. Stepping under a magical bell that rang out and attracted attention, the five walked across the ground as whispers erupted around them. Artimis tilted her head down nervously while they sat on dark brown sofas around a short round table.

Narcissa and Lucius sat on one couch, Draco, Mythal and Artimis on the other across from them. Narcissa's long deep green Gothic like dress flowed around her matching her husband's long black and green cloak. Lucius leaned his snake handle walking stick against the arm of the sofa and he waved over the waitress who came over and said the menu. Mythal and Artimis gave each other a quick look and tried to catch what the woman was saying.

Lucius and Narcissa instantly ordered for tea and Draco followed suit, with hesitation Mythal ordered for Green tea while Artimis tried to remember what the waitress had said. Lucius eyed her, expecting her to stuff up and embarrass herself. "I will have the Peppermint tea please." She said gently as she could, her face a plastered smile. The waitress curtsied and moved away with their orders in her mind. Lucius looked sightly peeved that she took it so well, he leaned forward slightly catching her attention.

"I hear you had trouble getting into Hogwarts with the Ministry." He smirked darkly, Artimis knew he was one of the people against her getting in.

"Yes, me and Mythal are Australian witches and we hadn't signed into the British Ministry."

"How did you get from Australia to here?"

"We spent almost all our savings to catch a plane to get here."

Lucius eyed her darkly before nodding his head. "I also heard you are 'homeless' who are living off of Dumbledore, are you living in Hogwarts?"

"No, in a house that is old and run down. Dumbledore only gave us starter money, I have been earning muggle coin to get anything else."

"How do you make Muggle coin." He sneered the word Muggle, his lip twitched angrily.

"I sell artwork I have done." Draco and Narcissa looked up from the floor or Mythal's face to watch the two.

"You do art work?"

"Yes, especially the Charcoal drawings I do of someone's photo." The blonde family hummed. Artimis was saved when the waitress came with their tea floating behind her, she placed them in front of them and glided away. Sipping the tea Artimis hummed in appreciation to the taste and how the tang woke up her taste buds, NOT the fact it burnt her tongue even as she blew it. She set it back down with a matching ting to Narcissa and looked around the cafe to distract her eyes from the family. The cafe was small with only Sofa's inside, wooden chairs and tables outside. The two younger girls turned to each other, gave a small smile before returning to the boyfriends parents as Lucius spoke again. "So Mythal is it? How s Hogwarts to you?"

"It is large, very green and different, Australia is a dry."

"And your classes?"

"I find them exciting, it's difficult to do some things. Artimis is the fast learner in the family."

"That's right your cousins right? Both pureblood?" He looked at Artimis expecting her to answer.

"Yes and no. My mother was a pure blood witch but my father was a muggle. Our mothers were related and both witches, Mythal's mother was Pureblood and father a half-blood."

Lucius nodded his head his face visibly relaxed with knowing his son was with a witch of reasonable blood. "So not only are you a Half-Beast, you are also a half-blood." He scoffed and gave her a cruel sneer, Artimis flinched but straightened her face out evenly. The waitress came back and took their empty mugs after a few minutes. Malfoy looked nervously at his girlfriend who returned the look. 

After being the centre of attention with Lucius Artimis sighed in relief when the day was over and the two girls said their good byes and left the streets. Artimis persuaded Mythal to travel by floo, so soon the two were standing in the kitchen. Sirius stopped growling at the fire after being surprised from his sleep, his body morphed back into the form of a human, his grey eyes peering out of a skeleton face. "Evening, we are home... FINALLY!"

Artimis flopped onto her chair beside Sirius' and slammed her face into the table with a sigh of relief, Sirius eyed Mythal and said, "I guess it went alright?"

"Yes, it was fine for me. Lucius ignored me and spoke to Artimis most of the day so." Mythal showed no sympathy in her expression as she instantly got to making up dinner, Artimis stood and started to cut the vegies into perfect matchstick sizes with a steady hand.

Sirius was gone with that, probably fixing something again or escaped so he didn't have to do anything. Artimis turned her head to Mythal and smiled. Only one month and a half until September the 1st, just one more transformation to go until the return to Hogwarts. 

**End of chapter 7**


	8. Golden Silk

**And here is the start to year 4.**

**Golden Silk  
**

"Sweeties it's so good to see you both again!" Molly Weasley hugged the two girls tightly then tutted at Artimis' face, it was pale and drawn back across her skull. Her last transformation was just days ago. "Darling are you alright, you must eat something before getting on the train, your thin and ill looking!"

"Don't worry Mrs Weasley, I will be fine as soon as I have a nap on the train." Artimis smiled weakly. The three scratches from Lupin's werewolf claws from around four months ago were now thin silver scars that were barely noticeable. Molly didn't budge and ended up forcing the girl to eat something, namely some takeaway from a fast-food place around the corner to the Kings Cross Station. Artimis pushed her way through the wall to their station, a Caesar wrap in her hands and a bag full of .

On the other side she was met with Mythal and the Malfoy's. Lucien scoffed instantly but watched his son and Mythal steadily in silence. "Hm, you're looking ill again." Draco stated when he saw her instantly.

"I knew I had to see your face again in the morning and suffered horrendous nightmares." Was her reply as she walked past them, shoulders hunched as her spine crunched with each movement she took to the train doors, talking to Prefects on the way to assign them to look out for students being dangerous. Draco sent a cold look in her direction and turned to Mythal whispered, "She's been having sleeping trouble lately from that illness of hers."

"You mean the one that makes her creak?" Mythal grinned at him and skipped off to follow her 'cousin' onto the train. Lucius raised a brow and looked at his son expecting an answer. 

After reaching Hogwarts then finally finishing the introduction of the Wizard Cup. Also the sudden introduction of Mad-Eye Moody and a more lavish feast then anyone had ever had at Hogwarts finally ended, everyone was returned to their houses by their house Prefect's, Artimis made her way to the Head Prefect's dorm with the new Head Boy, a quiet Slytherin who seemed to watch Artimis' every move. His short black dreadlocks seemed to bounce with every step he took. He looked a little like Lee Jordan; this boy was just much more slender, tall and creepy.

Artimis waved him over and down to the Head Boy's room, the password was still the same from Percy's last one. "Here is your room for the rest of the school year, a house elf will be summoned to help you furnish it. They can also resize the room for everything to fit, my elf had resized my room to fit a piano! Amazing stuff it is…" The boy didn't even seem to react to her words, just kept staring at her with this weird expression. "Um, any way the bathroom is here and all you have to do is tap the different taps and speak a scent or have it scentless for soap and such. I will leave you to deal with your room… Ice!" Ice appeared with a crack.

"Evening Lady Artimis, it is a pleasure to see you again. Bubble and Sky await you in your room with a gift." The Elf turned to the Slytherin boy, Artimis rushed from the room to escape the boy's quietness. Inside the safety of her own room she noticed it hadn't changed, except for the bed cover and colours to match. Bubble and Sky looked proud as Artimis froze with awe. The bed was of a beautiful gold silk with silver at the end, taking up a quarter of the bed. On the top on the gold were black floral patterns that wrapped around the small emblems of the four houses, made from the same black to just make their outlines. "Holy mother of… this is amazing! Did the both of you work on this?"

"Yes, both Bubble and Sky worked hard on creating a new cover for Artimis! Does Artimis like it."

"Like it? I bloody love it, let me feel it!" Artimis dived onto it and made an appreciative sound as she felt the silk on her cheek, Sky and Bubble bounced on beside her and set next to her. "I just want to sleep like this, so tiered…" The two elves looked at each other with worry, knowing she had a change recently. When their human 'idol' fell into slumber they used magic to put her in her pyjamas and under her covers without jolting her awake, when they were done they both were lulled to sleep, curling up either side of Artimis. 

**Bad Potions  
**

Morning came with a huge breakfast, and then first lessons of Potions, which was a bit disastrous with Neville knocking something over into Artimis' potion. It found the two Gryffindor's and Professor standing over the cauldron, staring at it as it hissed and bubbled. "Is it… salvageable?" Snape sniffed at the question from the werewolf as if it was stupid, but still stirred the liquid around to see if it could at least be salvaged by him.

"Another potion can be brewed from it, but you will have to restart all over." Snape levitated the cauldron over to his own desk and a new one for Artimis to start over with, she gave Neville a warning not to bump anything again whilst Snape called out his famous lines, 'Ten points from Gryffindor.'

The day ended with a funny lesson from Professor Trelawney, who instantly annoyed Harry and Artimis about her bad omens and such, the two sniggered when she turned away then pulled expressions like stone when she turned around to look at them. Then she went to Harry about stars and such, something about Saturn.  
Then after that she turned to Artimis, "And you my child…"

"Yeah I know, I was born in March. Zodiac is a fish, element is air. And my star sounds like your anus… get it? Uranus?" Ron, Harry and two boys nearby began to snigger as Trelawney seemed to gawp at the girl.

"I… that is inappropriate… but ah yes that is correct… you really have studied your star's quite well." After she moved her huge glasses back up her nose she seemed to shy away from Artimis and give the boys a small glare.

Even though she gave the three of them extra Homework, the lesson was worth it.

But after the lessons was the most remembered moment in Hogwarts History, Malfoy being turned into a white Ferret by Mad-eye. Mythal watched with worry while Artimis leaned on her shoulder and cracked up laughing, "You will be kissing Ferret lips tonight sweetheart!" But the moment was ruined with McGonagall's appearance, Mythal helped her boyfriend to his feet again and Moody was off with the blonde to speak with Snape.

That night the two other schools were introduced and the Tournament was now official. The meals were Swedish and French, Ron poked at a black pudding, which Hermione named something weird. Artimis said loud enough for the French girls and others to hear her say. "I was taught French for quite some years at a Muggle school, and all I can say is Merci, Bonbon which is chocolate or sweets, count to ten and then to twenty rather awkwardly and say Wee Wee!" The whole Gryffindor table burst into laughter, the girls in their blue silk all glared or smiled softly. Dumbledore chuckled while Igor seemed to look like he thought her an idiot.

Dinner ended with that, and the game started. 

**Unwanted Names on Papers  
**

Many days later it was time for names to be drawn for the Tri Wizard cup. Artimis and Mythal sat together with the Golden Trio, Draco watched his girlfriend across from the hall with his groupies. Artimis caught Dumbledore looking at her with humour more then once, she wondered temporarily what the reason was but when he started calling out the names she ignored it… until… "And from Hogwarts…" A paper spluttered out and landed in the aged wizards hand. His eyes seemed to light up and dread filled Artimis when they locked on hers and a big grin filled his face. "The Head Girl, Artimis Knight!" Cheers shot up in almost all houses, the Golden Trio screamed in glee and pushed her off the stands as her body froze over.

Mythal gave her a shocked look then glanced at Cedric Diggory who seemed to look a bit dejected. "Up you come Miss. Knight. To the back, if you would." Artimis gave him a glare at his toothy expression, knowing it was his fault, that he put her name in the goblet or had someone else do it without her permission. When she disappeared into the trophy room she could hear Dumbledore yell over shocked cries, 'HARRY POTTER!'

Artimis gave Harry a smile when he walked in. "Did someone sneak your name into the goblet as well?"  
"I… didn't put my name in it, I couldn't…" The boy's shoulder was grabbed by Dumbledore who then began to question him about how Harry's name got into the goblet in the first place, then the wizard looked at Artimis.

"We can't do anything about it now, I'm glad Artimis got in as well. She can watch over you in case something happens. Am I right, my child?" He looked at the witch in question with humour in his eyes.

"I hate you so much, old man…" Igor, Moody and Snape watched as the young witch glared at the powerful Headmaster who began to laugh loudly, like Santa Claus…

"I didn't think the goblet would actually pick you, but now I'm relieved I put your name into it… You can be Harry Potter's guardian!" Suddenly the old wizard was running away playfully with the werewolf at his heels screaming, 'I'm going to kill you when I get my hands on you, you always do things without my permission. Old Bastard! Slow down so I can hit you god damnit!' 

**A Dragon? Seriously?  
**

Artimis was sitting silently on the wall under an arch in the courtyard with the fountain out the front of the school. Harry appeared at her shoulder, pale and fear in his eyes. Artimis sat up straight and lowered her book. "What's wrong? You look…"

"Dragon's, they are the first test…" His tone was low as he searched the area, fearful of someone finding out he knew. Artimis felt a shiver go down her spine, she had forgotten about the tests and that she was part of them. Terror filled her up as she tried to think of a way to defeat a dragon. "I don't know what to do…" Harry was obviously terrified.

"Don't worry, you at least have a skill… what do I have…" Harry looked confused, "You're a flyer, great at Quidditch. I bet if you ask Hermione she would have the right spell for you to gain access to your broom."

Realisation crossed Harry's face, "Your right, I bet she does. But what about you, Artimis?"

"Me? God, I don't know… I can't fly on the broom…"

"Well… you are good at the Patronus right?" Artimis nodded but didn't know how that would help, Harry had taught her how to use the Patronus in the few days that were left before they had to go home last year. She became an expert pretty quickly at making a shield with the light, but she never had it take its form until she was alone… and it was an odd one. "Maybe you can use it as a distraction or something?"

"I could… I think I will have to hit the library…"

So she spent every free moment in the library, both in the unrestricted and restricted area. She decided she would have to settle with the Patronus and pray it works. 

The four champions stood around Ludo Bagman as he pulled out a bag, Artimis and Harry met eyes. Both were tiered from their hard work, and interviews with Rita Skeeter, who now watched in silence as the first two put their hands in the bag. Artimis put her hand in next and sure enough she pulled out the Swedish Short-snout. The dragon Cedric was supposed to be pulling out, with a grim face she watched Harry pull out the Hungarian Horntail. Ludo had to struggle the miniature dragon from Artimis' hand, she loved dragons with a passion and use to collect statues as a child.

The two stood to the side as they waited for their turn to go out to the light, Rita stood by them and asked Artimis. "I heard much about you from Umbridge, how do you feel being at school?" The woman's face obviously said she hated werewolves and that she was going to put it into her story to cause trouble for both the girl and Dumbledore just out of spite. So Artimis said in a calm voice, "I like Christmas beetles, what about you Skeeter? They are so much like you in many ways, I bet if you were an Animagi your form would be a beetle. Am I right?" Rita paled as she met the younger girls cold eyes, realising the girl knew and wasn't just a lucky guess, the journalist stood back and looked around in case someone heard. But it was only her and Artimis, Harry was pacing a fair distance from them.

"I… do like Christmas Beetles… yes… Excuse me…" She wiggled away and Harry looked up from where he was at Artimis, who winked at him. Barty appeared in front of them and spoke hurriedly to Artimis. "Ok, it's your turn now." Artimis' breathing seemed to become heavy, Harry wished her luck with a whisper and hand on her arm. Artimis returned the gesture then followed Ludo Bagman from the tent. Through a long tunnel she walked till she came to a massive ring filled with rocks. Bending down she moved around the rocks silently until she could clearly see the dragon, the beast was settled beside the eggs with eyes scanning the crowd hungrily. Artimis felt dread as she turned her attention to the small golden egg near its claws.

Taking a deep breath she thought of a happy moment, an image of her family all together talking and cutting into a Christmas cake came to mind. "Expecto Patronum!" The dragon's head whipped around when the huge white shadowy form flew around its head, gasps and cries echoed around her as the crowd took in the either unfamiliar or familiar deathly shape of the silver Threstral flying around a dragons head.

As the dragon spun around to attack the silver image that led it away from the eggs, Artimis was already rushing around the rocks. She avoided the dragon's tail with a quick duck and made her Patronus lead it away from the eggs to keep it from breaking them. She grabbed the golden egg and juggled with it for a moment as her sweaty fingers slipped on it before rushing away from the dragon's legs, she got back to the safe spot and her Patronus disappeared like smoke. Cheers filled the air while the dragon seemed to be confused as it searched the air before turning back to his former position. Not even noticing its missing egg.

Harry met Artimis along with Bagman and Dumbledore. "That was amazing Miss. Knight. That Patronus of yours was so… rare?" Dumbledore's eyes sparkled with a curiosity as Rita rushed over, her fear on Artimis' comment was now over and replaced with curiosity.

"Artimis Knight, please tell me where you learnt the Patronus, and why it took such a form!" Harry looked curious now, looking between Dumbledore, Rita and Artimis as the reporter questioned his friend.

"Good question, why did it take such a form? I watched my parent's burn alive, I guess it is fitting for it to take a dead creature." Harry's eyes were wide behind his glasses as he looked between them in confusion.

"Who taught you that spell, my dear?" Rita's magical quill was scratching down everything behind the woman.

"Hm? Sorry a bug flew past and distracted me, what was the question again? Oh yes, it was Remus Lupin." Artimis lied swiftly while avoiding looking at Harry who was her real teacher, Rita seemed to go pale again and turned her attention to Harry, Rita's camera man took a photo of Artimis standing beside Dumbledore and Bagman, both men smiled professionally but Artimis pulled a retarded expression and walked away with the golden egg in her hands to await Harry's return. She desperately needed a bath… 

**End of Chapter 8**

_**Sorry Cedric fans, but I just had to make Artimis the Champion… the image of Artimis chasing Dumbledore was just too fabulous! And kept me awake for two nights…**_


	9. Snatched Bed in the Dungeon

**Snatched Bed in the Dungeon**

Artimis stuck her black and white nose over Snape's desk to watch him quill something on some paper, he just gave her a glance before going back to marking. Artimis huffed sending some paper everywhere, earning a glare. She stuck her tail between her legs and rolled on her back, sticking her front paws almost together she stretched out and wiggled across the tiles as if she was a dog scratching its back. Bastet and Crookshanks, whom had both followed Artimis to the dungeons, were curled up together at the end of his desk.

Snape looked displeased but when she started to create a loud whining sound he groaned in frustration. "Merlin's breath, what!?" Artimis stuck her ears back and looked up at him, legs in the air. "No, you may look like a big canine but I am NOT scratching your stomach." After much whining, he finally began to use his foot to rub her belly for some time as he marked making Artimis satisfied with her curious thought on how a dog felt when its belly was rubbed, and god was it heaven. 'What I do for science…'

When the full moon was almost finished he stopped and Artimis rolled back over to her feet and whined at his bedroom door. Snape used his wand to let the door open, when she was inside and the door was closed her cries of pain began.

Artimis turned onto her forearms when the pain was over, twitches racked her body as she took deep breaths. Holding her head between her wrists for a second she stood and without thought she pulled up the covers of Snape's bed, curled up around a pillow and fell asleep.

Bubble appeared to check on the girl and smiled at the large lump under the covers, leaving the room she looked at Snape. "Is Master Snape wishing for a coffee from Bubble?"

"No, I will just have a glass of fire-whiskey." Bubble nodded and made Snape a warm drink, she waited as the man took a mouthful and sighed. With that Bubble snapped her fingers and disappeared in a crack.

Minutes later, after finishing marking and his drink he walked to his room. Expecting Bubble to have taken Artimis with her he got a shock to see the girl wrapped under his covers with his pillow clenched in her arms. Holding his head in a hand he sighed in frustration, lit his fireplace with his wand and settled in his armchair. Pulling out a book he leaned back into his chair and waited for the girl to wake up.

When she finally did it was later in the morning, there was a warm coffee on the table beside her. And Snape was back in his office marking.

Dressed and finished with her coffee, Artimis apologized before calling Bubble and being taken back to her room where she slept the day off. 

**A Dance Partner and Dress  
**

McGonagall informed Harry and Artimis that they had to find partners and open the Yule Ball, both answered together, "I cant dance!" The both of them yelled, terror on their faces.

"Yes you can, now you both better start finding partners." McGonagall countered them, she walked away with head raised while Artimis turned to Harry.

"I can't bloody dance, my CFS mutes my ability to move… and I have NO self confidence in tight moving crowds…" Harry sighed and moved his hair from his forehead, showing his scar in full glory for a moment.

"… Artimis will you go with me?"

"I think it would be a good idea for the both of us to find a partner that can actually dance… it would make us look better… Plus we are both champions…" Harry sighed in defeat and agreed to her.

"Now thanks to Dumbledore's scheming I can't hide away and have to dance… so I need to buy a dress…" Artimis sighed, and decided she would ask a teacher for permission to travel to Hogsmede or Diagon Alley to buy a dress with Mythal, knowing the girl hadn't gotten a dress either. 

Getting back to her Head Girl's room she instantly walked into the bathroom and washed up, Rose scent surrounding her like a blanket. Once done she wrapped up in her towel and peeked out the door, sure there was no one around, namely Snape again, she walked out and dressed into her winter Pajamas. Her eyes drew to a big box on the seat of her piano and one on the ground with curiosity. On top the big one was a note, reading she smiled and laughed.

_Dear Artimis_

The Yule Ball is on its way, and we hear that you are dress less. So with the help of half our riches to you and Mythal, the designs and needlework of Bubble and co, we came up with this gown and jewels for you. We hope both you and Mythal are pleased with your gifts.

Love Padfoot and Dumbledore

Artimis smiled and held back tears as she lifted the lid of the box, underneath was another smaller and flatter box on top of golden silk and beads that sent golden dots around her room. Opening them she found a beautiful gold necklace with small rubies, it was like a choker, it had earrings to match.

When she pulled out the dress, her tears fell and she took in its beauty. Covered in golden beads and sequence the plain Roman designed dress seemed to glow. The top of the dress was held up with a Roman like shoulder band with a slit sleeve like fabric handing from the 'buckle' that covered a part of her shoulder and scars, but the rest hanged down to the knee area.

Placing the dress gently on the bed Artimis stared at it for quite some time, loving it the more she stared. Finally she decided to look at another smaller box, which she knew would be shoes.

Said shoes were beautiful golden high heals covered in sequence, looking at the heal Artimis thought 'damn I wont even be able to walk in them' but noticing a note stuck on the bottom of one shoe and reading it made her sigh in relief. The shoes were magic, allowing them to resize to her feet. Putting them on they instantly resized and when she walked it felt like she was walking on air… or in a pair of runners.

After packing away the shoes and jewelry, and putting the dress safely in her closet with gentle and awkward hands, Artimis crawled into her bed and slept with a smile. Wondering who her dance partner would be, and what Mythal's dress looked like. 

The next morning Artimis and Mythal tried to explain their dresses. Apparently Mythal's was somewhat similar to Artimis' just different shape and colour. Mythal said it was a beautiful mix of green and silver beads and sequence and had a heart shaped top part with no sleeves. She explained it clung at the top in a couple of layers of silk but changed to a layer of silk with a couple of different length layers of sheer to flow around her legs. When they next saw Dumbledore they thanked him, then sent a letter to thank Sirius through Hedwig.

Mythal already had Draco as her partner and when the girl went away to try on her dress when everyone was away from the dorms, Artimis linked arms with Draco, shock covered his face as he gave her a distrusting glance. "You better be a great dancer because Mythal is going to gain a LOT of attention at the Ball, just a warning…" She left him after unpinning the badge that said, 'Potter Stinks' and changed to, 'Artimis is the Champ' and sat down with the Golden Trio again. A small smile on her pale face as she watched Harry and Ron cast spells at the badge as she dumped it on the table. 

Artimis was simply minding her business when Neville shyly walked over to her, ears pink. People stopped to watch as Artimis lowered her book. "Artimis… can you… can I be your partner for the Ball?" People sniggered and Neville seemed to redden. Artimis rubbed her chin and thought, in the book it was said he was a great dancer because he really tried to learn.

"We can practice dancing together for some time and see how it works out. If it is alright with you being in the opening dance then I'm fine with it." People stopped to gawk or giggle at the idea of the head girl actually thinking to go with Neville. The boy's eyes lit up, Artimis stood to shake hands with him. In fact she was testing his height, Neville was actually quite tall and would easily stand at least a few inches over her with her heals on. And yes she really is that small!

"Thank you, Art! I will do my best, meet you at the Head Prefect door?" He seemed to skip away when she nodded, Artimis spun around as people began to snicker louder.

"Is there a problem?" Everyone went silence under her glare, rushing away to continue whatever he or she was doing before. Taking her books and bag she chased after Neville to let him into the Head lounge room. 

**The Yule Ball, SURPRISE!  
**

Days and days of learning to dance with McGonagall and Neville, Artimis was starting to feel confidence boom in her chest. Every night both Artimis and Neville would dance around the Head Lounge room even after their feet began to burn, either alone or with the Head Boy watching quietly. After the first two day's Artimis wore her heels to get use to the height and heels, but it seemed to make everything easier making her wonder if another spell was on them, but asking Dumbledore just gave her the answer, "My dear, heels can give a lot of confidence to a girl…" Along with his now familiar mischievous wink.

It was now the night of the ball, and Artimis was siting on the bed in the dress with Bubble standing behind her. The elf pulled Artimis' hair into a simple plat then wrapped it into a bun, just how Artimis wanted it. Then helped with the make up, a simple light bronze for the lips and mixed with gold for the eye shadow. Standing before the mirror Artimis released a small sob of glee and pulled the elf into a hug. "Thank you Bubble, I look so…"

"Beautiful, Artimis. You look Beautiful! Even with the scar's you look fantastic." Artimis didn't want the scars to be covered by magic for some odd inside reason, maybe because she finds scars sexy. The elf laughed and gestured Artimis to sit so she could put the heels on. Artimis waited for Bubble to finish with growing anticipation before standing up and tilting her head like a posh woman.

"Ah, now it is time for ze Ball, Bubble my dear elf please, display ze jewels." She said in an airy voice while flowing her arms around, trying to mimic Fleur. Bubble smiled and opened the box holding the necklace and earrings. Artimis put them in place and smiled, Bubble tugged at the 'sleeve' of the dress and when the girl looked down the elf held up the vial on the chain that Snape gave her for her 19th. "For luck…" Artimis smiled, holding back curiosity to ask what the elf was up to, and placed the long chain around her neck, the vial hid underneath the top of her dress.

"Time for the ball, Mr. Longbottom is at the door." Artimis nodded and thanked the elf again before leaving, when Neville spotted her his eyes lit up with amazement.

"Wow Art, you look amazing!" Artimis laughed and thanked the boy and linked arms with him after complementing him as well. The boy was done up in a black suit with red accents, people would be kinder to Neville after seeing what a pair they made, and his dancing skills. "Let us be off before McGonagall hunts us down…" 

When McGonagall spotted them a tear sprang to her eye and the other four Contestants and their dates turned, Hermione and Harry smiled widely at the sight of Artimis and Neville as they descended the stairs. Their head of house tapped her eyes with a finger as she held a hand out to Artimis, who took it. "You two look so lovely together, and Artimis you are so beautiful!" Artimis blushed and thanked her Professor and returned the complement, then she joined the others, standing at the front before Hermione and Krum due to age.

"Artimis, how long have you looked like that!? Everyone will notice you tonight!" Hermione asked, Krum standing with his arm linked with hers. Artimis smiled at them to cover up her growing nervousness, "I return those words to you, Hermione. You have done up nicely, your hair must have taken ages!" Hermione blushed, and then McGonagall announced their arrival.

Artimis and Neville looked at each other, smiled then took deep breaths when the doors opened. Artimis almost rolled her eyes when people gasped, it was becoming very old. Her dress sent lights around her feet as she walked, like she was walking on gold. Her eyes landed on Dumbledore who was standing beside Snape and McGonagall, he winked at her and tilted his head. Mythal stood at the edge of the crowd, Artimis was able to take a second to eye the beauty of her friends dress before her and Neville spun in a simple waltz.

Eyes followed them around the room as the pair moved with ease, their days of practice was showing in their moves. People whispered, shocked that Neville could actually move like that. The two smiled as they spun around the edge, Harry was obviously having trouble dancing and Parvati looked frustrated with the boy and sent envious glances at Neville.

Dumbledore joined the dance with McGonagall signaling that everyone could join in. Artimis noticed Mythal and Draco spin past them, both girls sent a smile at each other. Artimis gave Draco a wink and an, 'I told you so' look as she spun past again and was returned a small smile of agreement.

Around and around they spun before finally the two needed a quick rest. They spun to the edge and walked away, trying to stay out of the way of others. They both fell to a seat ungracefully and sighed out long breaths. Neville rushed off again after saying he would grab some drinks and Artimis searched the crowd for Mythal, when she spotted her she watched the pair dance.

Mythal's red hair was dyed back to her dark fairish brown and tied up in a messy bun, the silver beads on the top half her green dress shone like little stars. Artimis traced the swirls on hers, very much like Dumbledore's when she looked at the old man. His clothes seemed to match both the Knight's with gold's and greens, Bubble probably made his robes as well from the same fabrics.

Neville appeared next to her again with Champaign style glasses. "I think they are soda…?" Artimis took one and sniffed it, nodding her head she took a sip of the Muggle like drink. Neville joined her, watching everyone dance. Soon Harry and Parvati were next to them. "Neville, want to dance?" Neville smiled and looked at Artimis shyly.

"Well, go on then! Dance with whomever you want to now that the opening dance is done." Neville and Parvati smiled and went to the dance floor, Artimis turned to Harry. "What's wrong?"

"I can't dance, I thought you couldn't either…"

"I wanted to learn with Neville, I mean come on… I didn't want to make the boy look bad… and plus he was the one leading, not me…" Harry seemed to be surprised at that idea but turned his attention away as Dumbledore walked over.

"Evening you two, a partner changing song is coming up. Artimis, may I have the honor of being the first one to dance with you in it?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as Artimis did a dramatic swoon with the back of her hand on her forehead, students around them turned to watch and laughed at her.

"Oh Dumbledore, I didn't think you would ever ask, I've been waiting forever!" She took his hand and let the older man lead her to the dance floor after asking Harry to join, but the boy shook his head as Ron and Padma joined him near the punch bowl.

The two danced around for the last chorus of the song, then the next one came on. Artimis grinned at Dumbledore and said in a low voice. "Don't think the dress will make me forgive you for putting my name in the Goblet…" Dumbledore chuckled and spun her around before the song changed temp, meaning the next partner. She was spun into the arms of a Drumstrang student, then another, then she was back with Neville. The two laughed as they ended their dance and swapped partners, Neville shimmied off with Luna Lovegood while Artimis found herself in Igor's arms. He gave her a creepy smile, showing stinky blackened teeth.

"I didn't think Dumbledore would have such beauties hidden amongst his little daycare." Artimis held a small smile on her face as she thanked him and tried to cover up her bile at his breath, the dance went on with him flowering complements upon her. When the tempo began to change he looked like he didn't want to let go, but he reluctantly let her go with a spin and kiss on the hand. Her next dance partner was Hagrid whose complements sounded much better then Igor's even though they weren't as elaborate in language. "Ey there! You look lov'ly!" Hagrid was bent over as he danced, and his steps were stiff.

"Thank you Hagrid, you looked fantastic yourself! Trying to… catch some ones eyes?" Hagrid blushed behind his beard, which he had trimmed. His beady eyes moved over to Madam Maxine, the Half-Giantess was dancing with Dumbledore. "You look fantastic and your dancing is really smooth… she will be pleased I'm sure." Hagrid seemed to brighten and his steps became less stiff.

Their dance ended and she was in the arms of an angry Snape, who was obviously forced to be here by Dumbledore. "Why a long face, Professor?" Snape looked down his hooked nose at her, lips drew down in anger and thinking her question incredibly stupid. "Don't see why you're so upset… you're a better dancer then me... and many other guys here too." She smiled as they spun around the floor, Snape scoffed but his face seemed to brighten somewhat, if it was even possible.

"You're a more adequate dancer then some of these students. Most of them have trudged on my feet more times than I can keep a mental tab on." Artimis snorted with a smile, a complement from Snape was like being awarded the Best Dancer Award even if it was small. Snape looked over her shoulder, Igor was glaring at him and eyeing Artimis. "It seems you have made an impression on the Drumstrang headmaster."

"Oh god, is he watching me… I think I will need someone to escort me to my room… maybe Hagrid…or a dragon? And a Dreamless Sleeping Potion… after a long LONG bath at boiling temperature…" Snape's mouth twitched as he watched Igor before the tempo changed and Artimis left him with a dramatic, 'Oh no! Please save me!' before being swept away by Draco.

"Well if it isn't Artimis Knight, Father would be so shocked to see what you look like tonight when he reads the paper."

"Looking rather smashing yourself, Blondie. Mythal looks good with you." Draco gave an arrogant smirk, pleased of the complement and ignored the nickname.

"Dumbledore let some photographers in to take photos of the dancing and you Champions... their hounding onto you." Artimis tilted her head to look around, a cameraman following her every move, a cameraman she recognized from the first test who was with Rita. To the side Artimis spotted Snape walked off the dance floor and began to get relaxed at the sidelines with Dumbledore who was fanning his rosy cheeks. Both of them spoke briefly then watched the dancers.

Artimis groaned as the cameraman followed her through the crowd and went back to dancing with Draco, who scoffed much like his father or Snape would before the tempo changed again and he spun her away. After a many more students and teachers she was with Krum for a moment to which they spent time talking about what they thought about the Tournament, then she was with Moody.

"You are fine tonight Miss. Knight." Moody's fake eye spun around to watch other dancers and to find his next partner, his wooden foot making his steps troublesome and clompy. His face seemed pale, as if he was expecting an attack some time tonight.

"Thank you sir. Are you enjoying your time at Hogwarts?" Moody chuckled as he spun her around dramatically, his leg scuffing against the ground.

"Students are all doing something horrible at some point of the day, I can't keep up with them all. Evil little critters…"

"Ok, but be careful sir. You look ill at times, it would be a good idea to rest at times and not rely on a potion." Moody seemed to look shocked then worried, but Artimis hid behind a small smile and a turn of her head. She scouted out her next partner, Igor gave her a small smile that sent a shiver of terror up her spine. "Um… I think I need to end now…" Moody grinned, his eye had noticed Igor's look and Artimis' shiver. He led her to the edge of the dance floor, and much to Igor's displeasure she walked over to a bench to rest.

Moody took a deep gulp from his canteen and hobbled away on his bad leg, magic eye following the girl suspiciously. 

**Escape Igor  
**

Artimis was waved over to Dumbledore, she sat between him and Snape with a huff and leaned unlady like against the ice like table with a leg crossed over and swinging angrily up and down causing Snape to tuck his legs closer to his body to avoid her heel. "Igor giving you trouble, my dear?" Dumbledore chuckled to her answer.

"You have NO idea, every time I turn around his leering at me and it makes me feel unsanitary." She shivered and spotted Igor trying to get through the crowd.

Snape, Artimis and Dumbledore watched the Drumstrang Headmaster try to get out of dancing to follow Artimis. He didn't get away until the next song began to start.

"Oh god… ugh…? MYTHAL DANCE!" Mythal looked surprised as her best friend leapt up behind her and grabbed her before she pulled her away to dance, Dumbledore sent Igor a friendly smile and drew the man into a random conversation.

Mythal eyed Artimis as the girl looked at Igor with a horrible expression. "What's the matter?"

"Igor, the Headmaster of Drumstrang, he keeps flowing me with disgusting complements and giving me these lurid looks… It makes me feel like my body is covered in spiders." Mythal laughed as Artimis took the lead in their dance, the song more cheery and freestyle. The two did a mix of folk and waltz as they danced together.

The two moved around when Igor walked nearby, the cameraman assigned to Artimis took photos of them like crazy. Many reporters that Dumbledore had allowed inside watching intently of their every move, eyes full of a ferocity that made Artimis shiver. "I need to rest, Art." Artimis sighed at Mythal's breathless voice and led her friend over to Draco.

"Here, have her back… Now I need to escape before…"

"My dear Lady, may I have this dance?" Igor was already pulling her away to the next song before she could answer, Artimis pulled a completely blank expression while Mythal and Draco snickered in the background. Artimis glared at the musicians, they were playing an emotional song. The kind that had a girl lay their heads on the guys shoulder. 'Hell to that.' Artimis kept her head up deadly straight causing Igor to look upset, he leaned forward to get some sense of closeness to her.

Artimis listened to Igor the whole dance as he continued to shower her with complements, and complemented Draco and his girl. "I was an old 'friend' of dear Lucius. I'm sure he is very… proud for his son to be with such a beautiful girl and have a lavish creature like you… close by. Rather nice genetics the pair of you carry." His debauched undertones made Artimis almost drop her smile.

"Thank you Headmaster sir. I'm certain Mythal would feel pleased with such a complement…" The pair danced past Hagrid and Maxine, only a few people were on the dance floor now. Igor's eyes were drawn to Snape and Dumbledore. The old wizard seemed to be shaking a finger at them to speaking to Snape, who looked at them with a sour expression. Looking down at Artimis he noticed her small curious frown, which meant she saw them too.

When they danced by, Dumbledore called out to Igor, who frowned and gave the Headmaster a cruel glare. But nonetheless he stopped, and blinked when the old man almost threw Snape at Artimis. "Come Igor, I haven't told you about the time…" Dumbledore said something stupid that Artimis missed as Snape spun her away whispering, 'Meddling old fool.'

"I'm thankful for him though. Dancing with you is an eternity times better then with him. If he told me I have a lovely child bearing waist or how Lucius Malfoy was 'lucky to have me and Mythal close by' again I think I would throw myself from the window… after jinxing his… special area."

Snape looked slightly disgusted at Igor's attitude, ignoring the prudish comment she said. It was obvious to the Potion's Master that Artimis was terrified about the Drumstrang Headmaster and his antics.

"Amongst how lovely I smelt, and the smoothness of my slender, motherly hands. And how his hand always seemed to find its way past my waist no matter how many times I moved it back up…" Snape sniffed, peering over at Dumbledore to see if he could get away now. Many of the younger students had left, while others sat around watching dancers, or chatting. Parvati and Padma danced by with Neville and a Drumstrang student, and later Mythal and Draco joined in. The pair of them danced by and gave Snape matching raised brow looks. Which were returned with heated glares from the other pair.

Harry and Ron sat silently watching both her and Hermione dance. Both looking very sour as they watched two friends dancing around with people they didn't really like or despised with a passion, namely Snape. 

When the dancing was finally drawn to a halt later into the night, Artimis walked through the halls with her heels hooked on her fingers in one hand, Dumbledore walked beside her with their arms linked, chatting about sweets and the first test. "Thanks for sending Professor Snape in to get me away from Headmaster Karkaroff, although I don't think he was very pleased… both of them…" Dumbledore stopped with her at the Head Prefect's door and pat her hand with an almost cheeky smile.

"That is all right my child. Now get some well-earned rest, the new test will start soon and you will need your sleep for that." Artimis nodded and opened the door to enter the prefect room after Dumbledore left her alone with a kiss on her hand and the parting words, "You and Mythal were both beautiful tonight."

**End of Chapter 9**


	10. The Golden Egg and Song

**The Golden Egg and Song**

Bastet purred in Artimis' ear, loudly like a motor, as the girl curled around her pillow and the cross bred feline. Opening an eye the girl looked at the bedside table. There were a few Christmas presents sent by Bubble and Dobby. Pulling herself out of her warm bed and grabbing at the closest one Artimis smiled, it was a gift from Mrs. Weasley. Inside was a vibrant red knitted jumper with A.K sewn into the top in yellow, it was obviously oversized in every aspect. But it was warm looking, and would make great winter laze around clothes and winter pajamas. She folded it up and placed in beside her.

Another was from Mythal and 'Draco', according to the note. Inside was a tiny box filled with different colour hair pins, Artimis snorted at her friends way of saying, 'Fix that god damn HAIR!' Another was a pair of black woolen and fur gloves and beany from Dumbledore. It was one of those kinds of beanies with the long pom-pom dangling bits that hanged to the elbow and had patterns, this one was red and covered with white stars. There was also a red scarf with forest green florally patterns on the ends from the Golden Trio. Finally there was a gift from 'Padfoot' which consisted of a letter, a Witch's Weekly and two Daily Prophet's that had pages about her within them.

The letter had read that the jewelry for the Yule ball was her early gift, but he wanted to give her a little light reading material. Opening the first one to full she read the front page, it was about their interviews and Dragon Test. On the front there was an image of Hermione hugging Harry then two of Artimis. One was her with the adults with the egg in her hand, she stuck her tongue out and disappeared out of the picture, Dumbledore's eyes were laughing at her. The other was her casting her Patronus and faded to the image of the Thestral flying around the Dragons head.

Through the Daily Prophet and Witches Weekly it had pages set up for each Champion's interviews, most of them exaggerated, especially on her and Harry's part by Rita Skeeter. Now Artimis understood why Draco and others were giving the two of them hell, they were reciting Rita's words. Artimis snorted as she read the lies about her and sighed, why was everyone so fascinated with that Lupin and Snape rumour still? Was this Rita's secret way of trying to tell the reading audience she's a werewolf?

Placing it down, deciding she was over thinking it, she picked up the other one. The front page once again seemed to pay much attention on her and Harry, she felt a twinge of awe watching herself dancing around with Dumbledore. Somehow one of the cameramen had caught an image of her fake swooning as the headmaster asked her hand to dance, which Rita in the Witch's Weekly had gobbled up instantly. 'What kind of relationship does the two have? Is there a reason why Dumbledore had let the older girl into Hogwarts?' In the midst of the page there were pictures of her dancing with important men. Dumbledore, Snape, Igor, Moody, Krum, Neville was there as well in their opening dance which Rita had seemed to enjoy bagging out Artimis for her choice in her Article. But looking at the image of them dancing in the Newspaper did not match her words in the Witch's Weekly, the two of them danced so well together and Neville looked like he was radiating an aura that said 'he was the leader and could bloody dance.'

Throwing the paper aside after reading about Harry, Krum and Hermione AGAIN she picked up her golden egg from where it sat beside her bed, looking around her large room she pulled away her covers and walked into her bathroom.

Hanging the jumper beside the door Artimis entered the warm water quickly without a care of it scorching her skin. She held the egg under the water and opened it, the egg seemed to glow a faint golden light and movement inside sent ripples of gold. Bobbing her head under the surface she listened to the song and basked in the gentle voices as they lulled her almost to sleep. She didn't bother trying to memorize all the lyrics, knowing Harry will do it. 

"They really are confusing words…" Artimis agreed with Harry as he recited the song word for word. "I guess what they mean by the first lines would be water? So the lake then… I guess…" Harry nodded his head as he wrote the words down when Artimis asked him too. Treating the song like it was an English subject she used bracket like shapes and lines to write in the sides of the paper, both trying to determine the secrets of the song. Artimis knew what was going to happen but she wanted to still study the song just out of interest.

Harry added his ideas under her red pen ones in perfect writing with his black quill. Artimis snorted, her writing looked like the writing of a younger kid compared to Harry's. "My writing with a pen sucks… if I was using a pencil you would at least be able to read it…" Harry laughed as she spent some time testing her writing with a quill and judging it to her pen. "I guess a quill is just epic…"

"Sure Art, what do you think we should do? Do we have to go underwater?"

"I'm guessing so, and for a whole hour by the look of things… we have to 'search' for something? Will they steal something from us… like a diary? No… unless it is spelled by some kind of bubble thing it must be water proof?" Artimis read the last few lines carefully as she chuckled before leaning back, the Library was silent as many students had gone to Hogsmeade for the weekend. "I guess we have to search the library for books about water based spells…" She stood up with a heavy hearted sigh as Ron and Hermione joined them. She decided to leave the trio to their work and left the library with arms full of books. 

Through the next couple of days found Artimis turning twenty years old then another few days sitting with Snape as he made some kind of potion, she laid her head sideways on her folded arms and watched him stir with the bitter taste of the Bane on her tongue. "Miss. Knight, don't you have something else to do other than stare at me?"

"Not really… all I can do is think about the next test and it just makes me feel more uneasy. All the stress is making me ill…"

"And watching me makes you, what, feel better?" He glared down at her as she watched his hand stir slowly with a metal rod, the other held his next ingredient he needed to add.

"I'm not watching YOU, I'm watching the potion being made…" She gave him a halfhearted glare before returning to watch him brew with half lidded eyes. The potion was bubbling but was milky white and scentless. "What is the potion anyway? I missed half of the ingredients…"

Snape hesitated as he kept stirring, pouring a small amount of the grey powder from the small jar. "It is Veritaserum."

"Oh I see, does it go clear after a month is up?" Snape seemed to look momentarily surprised before covering it up with a blank expression.

"That is correct, it will change from white to grey before becoming clear." Artimis traced a finger over some of the wood grain. "I suggest going to the next room now." Artimis nodded a wrapped her robes around her body tighter as Snape let his Potion simmer for a moment.

After her painful transformation and entering his office again on four paws, she heard Snape rushing around in his storage room a few rooms away, trotting out she tilted her head at him and whined. The professor looked surprisingly startled and angry. "Someone has stolen from my supplies… Again…" Artimis lifted her nose and sniffed the air, it smelt familiar. Snape paused as she stuck her nose to the ground before following her to unlock the door when she scratched it then trailed her up the stairs as she moved like a hunting hound.

There was an angry voice just outside the dungeons yelling out Peeves' name. It was Filch and Mrs. Norris. Artimis paused and looked back at Snape before scanning the area. In Filch's hand was a golden egg and further away was Harry's Hogwarts map. Snape spoke swiftly to Filch, and then Moody as the man appeared around the corner.

Moody's eye moved away from where Harry hid under his cloak to spot the werewolf before she made her way into the light. Filch jumped away from her with wide eyes, he stopped his Peeve speech quickly as he seemed to whimper off in fear. Artimis tilted her head up to meet Moody's eyes and sent him a warning growl as he came closer to inspect her. Showing her pearly fangs as she drew back her lips, her growls sounded deep and frightening even to her own ears. Snape watched curiously as the short man limped back with shock.

"What a horrible creature! Why is such a thing in this castle, no… even better… in your possession, Snape? What are your plans with that thing, and why couldn't I see anything in your office when I inspected it!" Snape sneered in anger as the shorter man turned the suspicion to him.

"She is not my pet if that's what you're getting at, Moody. Ask Dumbledore if you want an answer." Artimis bristled at the idea of being a 'pet' and growled deeper. Her blue eyes silted. "And she can hear every word you say right now, so I suggest being more… appropriate to one of your students." Moody seemed to stand back, Snape giving the man a small grin of success.

"Student? That THING is a student? You mean… a werewolf?"

"You're the 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' teacher if I am not mistaken, Moody. I would think you could recognize one easily." Artimis snorted with humor and laid her head down on her paws, watching as the three men carried on like children before finally Moody one the last game over the egg and map.

Filch looked at Artimis before leaving, Snape looked down at her. Seeing the words in her eyes he left her with the snide words. "Be quick about it, and get back to my office before I have to waste precious time to search for you."

When gone Harry removed the cloak and hugged Artimis quickly around her fluffy neck. "I promise to explain later." He turned to Moody who looked curiously between them both, trying to put the pieces together. Artimis snorted and rushed after Snape, catching up to him before the darkly dressed man could reach his door.

Snape watched with narrowed eyes as she sniffed about his storage before she hid in his room and curled up beside his bed. Knowing she probably would get into his bed after turning back, Snape grabbed his coarse fur blanket and sat in his armchair with it over his knees and a leather bound book in his hand. 

**Scent's and names  
**

In the morning Snape questioned her if she had smelt Harry in his storage. "No, Harry hasn't been near the storage for quite some time. The last time maybe being… three or four lessons worth?"

"Then who could you smell?" Snape looked sour about the idea of Harry not being the perpetrator and gave her a look that warned her that if she was lying she would suffer.

"I… have to think on it for some time. It was a strange one, mixed almost like it was under some kind of spell… I can't tell what the newest scent was besides yours." Snape snorted at how unhelpful she was and sent her away, she left as he turned his attention to his potion again.

Artimis joined Harry, Ron and Hermione in the library. The four of them spoke about last night and the ones they suspected for putting Harry's name in the goblet. Ron instantly suspected Snape which the three others shot down quickly. Artimis suggested Igor, even though she knew the truth, the three nodded and thought about it before turning the attention to Artimis.

"Did you catch the scent that Snape was talking about last night?"

"There were many smells in Snape's storage and the classroom, it was difficult to pinpoint the latest one. But I informed him it wasn't you Harry, and boy was he sour!" The four of the chuckled at the idea of Snape's face turning down like he had eaten a lemon. "There was one strong scent that was there recently, I don't know if it was that person… I will keep my eyes open. It is difficult to catch a scent when I haven't met many people in THAT form…"

"Ah Miss. Artimis!" McGonagall appeared around the bookshelf. "I overheard from Severus and Albus that you wish to know about Human Transfigurations! Come with me and I can give you some specific books." Artimis covered her surprise with a huge grin.

"Oh, thank you Professor! See ya guys later!" Quickly gathering her items she followed her House Head down the halls. Artimis thanked her again when following McGonagall into her office where she started days of hard training to learn to transfigure some part of herself by studying the many books. 

**The Second Test  
**

It had been days now and the next test was to start. Artimis shyly tugged down her long thin shirt lower down her legs. Looking around she couldn't see Mythal and Draco stood alone looking around for his girlfriend too with a worried expression, Artimis stared down into the darkness with terror. Was Mythal down there, in the darkness…?

"Quit fidgeting Art, you're making me more nervous." Harry whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry, I just hate being around crowds in barely any clothes… and Moody's eye keeps scanning me… I think he had worked out about me from THAT night." She gave Harry a mortified look and the two turned to stare at Moody who had turned his attention away to something else. "Ah, do you have the Weed… that sounded so wrong…"

"Yeah did Dobby tell you that, have you got your spell down right?"

"Yes~ I have practiced in my swimmers too…" She held her a hand tightly on her wand harness around her forearm as she waited for Bagman to start the test.

"On your mark...! Get Set…! BEGIN!" Harry quickly gobbled up the weed as the game started. Artimis quickly dived in without a care about her shirt, once casting her spell she waited for Harry to fall in with deep breaths through a pair of gills. Sure enough he did with an awe inspiring belly flop, the two stuck their thumbs up… or Harry tried with his webbed fingers.

Artimis swished her tail and let her gills take in the water, the pair swam down into the darkness using their wands to light the way. Down and down they swam for ages before they reached close to the bottom. Artimis stuck her glowing wand between her teeth and used her hand to pull softly at a small bunch of Harry's hair to get his attention. She pointed ahead of them and then pointed to her ears. Harry paused and listened with her.

Somewhere in the distance they could hear a song, beautiful but dark. They followed the sound, Artimis kept Harry away from the dark seaweed. Mouthing to him that it's dangerous she pointed her wand down to spot the many glowing eyes underneath them and made him gulp with terror. 

The song grew louder as the pair kept swimming, they were mass group attacked only once by the creatures whose names escaped Artimis' memory. 'They were Grindy-something… Grindylow? Lupin showed me and Harry last year in his tank…' The creatures tried to curl their long fingers around the pair's legs or tail a couple of times only to get an electric spell in the nozzle.

Finally Harry spotted four figures in the water held down by thick rope with many Mermaid shapes around them. He jabbed Artimis in the arm checking to make sure she could see them as well and that he wasn't seeing things. Artimis nodded her head in agreement and followed him over, they were almost out of time. The two of them stopped near Ron, Hermione and Mythal. Harry reached out for both of his friends only to be stopped by a merperson. "Only one!" It hissed in a voice much unlike its original singing. Artimis held Mythal's hand with terror for her best friend. Quickly she used her wand to snap the rope. Mythal drifted up with help from a steady push from Artimis. She was prepared to take her friend to the surface, until Krum appeared.

Krum was with Harry, cutting away at Hermione's rope with a rock Harry lifted up for him. Up she went with Krum, who nodded his shark head at Artimis and held Mythal under his other arm to help her reach the surface. When she was sure her friend was safe she joined Harry, both looked at Fleur's sister with worry. Harry pointed to her then Ron, Artimis nodded. Harry used the same spell Artimis did to snap the rope and the girl took Ron in her arms. Harry did the same with Fleur's sister, a Merperson jabbed at them with a trident trying to keep them away from a meal only to get slapped back by Artimis' almost mermaid like tail. The two quickly rose up to the surface as quickly as they could, they knew they were well past the time limit. As Harry's Gillyweed wore off, Artimis quickly grabbed Fleur's sister and Ron similar to how Krum did and let Harry wrap his arms around her hips to help him rise up due to a lack in swimming experience. 

At the top Harry and Ron swiftly got kisses on their cheeks from Fleur as the two helped her sister get out of the water. Artimis hid from her nose down staring up at them. "What's wrong Art?"

"I don't want to get out…" She sobbed as Dumbledore and Moody stood over her.

"What's wrong Miss. Knight? Too shy to get out of the water looking like a mermaid? Or is it because of your swimmers again?" Moody joked as he dropped a towel on Harry's head.

"All the above sir… can I just swim to the water edge and get out of here?" Mythal joined Fleur and the others at the edge.

"Oh come on Art, get out here and give me a hug!"

"What? I smell like a fish… wait back track, forget I said that… YOU smell like fish…" Mythal was holding her head down as she laughed, Draco leaning over her with worry visible on his usually sour face. "FINE! Help me up and grab a towel!" She held her arms up and both Krum and Moody pulled her up. She flicked her long tail over the edge and sighed as Harry threw a towel at her which she wrapped around her waist before she undid the transfiguration. She watched the almost pearl like tail fade till they became a pair of legs again.

Standing she congratulated Harry, Krum and Fleur. The French Witch instantly thanked Artimis and gave her two big kisses on her cheeks, Artimis slammed her fists into the air and yelled, 'My dreams have come true! Am I in Heaven? Oh my Angel please regale me with more!' All the Champions and friends laughed and did happy cries as the second test ended.

**End of Chapter 10**


	11. Bad Lesson and Igor the Gross

**Bad Lesson and Igor the Gross**

It was a new day that found the trio and Artimis walking about. Harry got a message from Sirius to meet at Hogsmeade, and as the four of them walked they crashed into Malfoy's group. Mythal walked towards them with a shake of her head and said, "Don't let it get to you Hermione…" Before she dragged a laughing Draco towards their Potion's lesson, Hermione took the newspaper thrown at her but didn't open it until they were in class sitting out the back.

Artimis pulled the paper away when the trio were done and read it herself, listening to Ron saying 'scarlet woman' and Hermione giggling. The three of them kept talking as Artimis read until Snape was over them. "Ten points from Gryffindor." He snatched the paper away from Artimis who had an expression of shock, she was getting right into the reading. He then began to read the paper out, both the trio and Artimis stiffened up in anger as the Slytherin's giggled and laughed at each pause. Mythal looked back at them, then at Draco to give him a warning look to which he quickly shut up to with a gulp.

Snape swiftly separated the golden trio to different areas of the room, Artimis watched as Harry sat in front of Snape's desk pounding his beetles into dust in his anger. The potions master was whispering something to the boy that finally riled him up. 'Must be about the Gillyweed Dobby got him…' She was calmly mixing her own potion until Pansy spun around and loudly said, "So Artimis, how many love letters do you send off to Lupin?" Artimis paused in cutting her roots, eyes down as Snape and Harry quickly looked around.

"Love letters? Have you seen me prancing around like you and your friends spraying perfume at letters or giggling at the most childish of things? No thank you, if I had a choice between love letters and hanging myself… I will hang…" She began chopping again, Pansy puffed up then whispered to her friend. Mythal and Draco overheard and quickly sent Artimis a warning glance. "And there is nothing between me and Lupin…"

"Oh, then how did poor little homeless you get so much for the ball? Someone must have given you all that money…"

"Yeah, sure … and you think it was Lupin, in all his lavish robes?" She looked up with a slight grin, "And for your information the money we got was from the government, unlike you both I and Mythal don't go out spending millions on make-up and fake nails. I also happen to work over the break between the years…" She scraped her cut roots into her cauldron and began mincing her next ingredient. "Now, if you don't mind I will like to finish my potion. Annoy me one more time and I will not hesitate to use my Head Girl privileges to make you spend a night cleaning with Filch…" Pansy instantly paled and closed her mouth.

Someone stopped anything else from escaping Pansy as they knocked on the door. "Enter!" Snape yelled out, obviously angry at being distracted twice now from Harry. In came Igor who was so determined to speak to Snape that he didn't even notice Artimis sinking beneath her desk, since the ball his impression of her had changed drastically since the first night with her French joke. Snape yelled at him to speak after class, but Igor stood near the door instead. His eyes went from Snape to Harry, around the room before falling on Artimis who was pretending not to have noticed him as she poured another ingredient into her cauldron. He looked her potion-dishevelled hair that was puffing up in her high ponytail, he gave her a small smile that she literally felt in a shiver.

When it was the end of the lesson she instantly packed up, sighing in relief when Igor was instantly annoying Snape again. Harry was on the ground cleaning his Armadillo Bile, listening in on the pair as they whispered. Artimis quickly packed away her potion's book and rushed from the room, crying out in surprise when Igor quickly caught her before she could get away. "Miss Knight? It has been some time since I last spoke with you, My Dear."

"Yes sir, since the Ball if I recall…" She placed a smile on her face, as she walked forward in an attempt to get away from Igor's arm. Harry dived out of the room behind them, he spotted Artimis attempting to escape Igor and instantly jumped between them.

"Art we need to go, NOW. Hurry up, hurry up!" He grabbed her arm and fled away from Igor, without turning to look at him the pair escaped down the halls until slowing to take deep breaths. "Are you alright?"

"Yes and no… I think I need a bodyguard…" Just as she said that, Bastet appeared around the corner with the ever chubby Crookshanks beside her. Bastet leapt up onto her shoulder and Crook into her arms. "Are you two here to protect me? My heroes!" The two purred and Harry scratched at Bastet's head causing her to stick her claws into Artimis' shoulder. Later the pair parted, one to meet up with his friends and the other to hide.

**Elves, Boils and Puzzles  
**

Harry and Co found Artimis the next day curled up on the Head Girl couch with a potion's book in her hands and her homework spread out on the table in front of her. Bastet was curled around her stomach area and Crookshanks was over her feet. "Hey Art, just got back from speaking with… Snuffles."

"Snuffles…? How is he… eating alright without me and Myth to feed him?" Harry shook his head in disagreement.

"His living in a cave as a stray and looks like when we first met him… his hair is long again…" Artimis hissed, saying in a frustrated voice that she had trouble trying to cut that jungle of knots the first time. "We fed him some chicken though…" Hermione answered quickly as she leaned over Artimis' homework to make sure she was doing it right.

"What are you doing now?"

"We are going to the kitchen to give Dobby a gift." Artimis nodded to Harry and took her homework safely to her room, she joined them on their trek to the kitchens where the trio were greeted by Dobby, Sky and Bubble. The other elves all bowed and greeted Artimis cheerfully, all offering her and her friends food even though breakfast was only minutes ago. Artimis and Ron instantly went into the Éclair's, both cheerful as they stood to the side to watch Harry and Dobby.

Bubble tugged at Artimis' jumper sleave and held up a mug of coffee, it was cold with ice and cream. "Oooo an iced coffee, thank you Bubble!" She scooped the cream out and ate it happily, Ron asked Bubble what it was before the trio tried to get info from Winky about Crouch which ended in Hermione and Ron fighting and the elves to feel agitated. Harry quickly rushed them out with an apology, Artimis stayed for a few more minutes to 'taste test' food before she decided to leave as well.

The next day found Artimis and Hermione travelling from the hospital wing to Snape's dungeon, Hermione's hands were blistering from a prank pulled on her over Rita's writing. Apparently Poppy had no more salves to soothe the blisters so the woman gave the pair bandages and an order to get down to Snape to get some kind of ingredient that would help when mixed with lukewarm water. "Snape won't help…"

"I will persuade him… kindly of course… don't stress and for the love of everything DON'T open letters from owls you don't know." Hermione nodded her head as the older girl pushed open the door to Snape's classroom in a dramatic swing. Said professor looked up from his marking, face showing he did not want anyone to distract him. When the pair walked in his expression changed to a mix of frustration and curiosity.

"Sorry to bother you Professor. We were sent here from the Hospital Wing, they had no more salve so Poppy asked me to… what was the name of the thing again?" Hermione said the ingredient's name while looking at the ground. Without a word Snape stood up and looked in his storage. "I have a few jars left, what does she want it for?" When he came back out Artimis pointed at Hermione's fingers which were covered in blisters.

"Some childish prank over Rita Skeeter's article, can we heat some water here?" Snape scoffed and pulled out a cauldron which he filled with water and placed over a flame. He went back to his marking after informing them that if they made any annoying noises he will give them a month worth of detention. Artimis poured the jar into the water, following Hermione's instructions. "Now keep stirring it until it becomes thick, almost like jelly that hasn't chilled properly.

"Right, I got you there… mmm jelly…" Artimis kept stirring until the liquid became thick, her arm burning. She stopped and pulled the cauldron off the flame and sat it on a cooler. Artimis made Hermione lift her hands so she could see them. "If Mythal was here she could be very helpful, you know she was part of a junior medic group back when we lived in Australia and went to a Muggle school?"

"No, is that why she is taking special lessons at the Hospital?" Artimis nodded her head as she tested the mixture, nodding her head the younger girl eased her hands into the mush. Artimis placed a hand on the girls back and soothed her with rubbing and sounds as the girl stiffened and bit her lip. "Next full moon will sniff those letters and hunt the perpetrators…"

"If you're planning to do anything in that stage Miss Knight I will lock you in a cage." Snape sniped without looking up at the pair, Artimis sent him a glare.

"Then what about if I hunt down Rita?" Snape peered over at her, even though his expression didn't change his eyes said he wanted her gone too.

"I still can't work out how she knew about things when she wasn't there or no one was around…" Hermione grounded out through her teeth as she hunched over the cauldron. Artimis scratched her chin as Hermione continued, "Unless she was… Animagi? No, she would have to be registered…"

"I can think of numerous people who aren't Registered…" Hermione nodded in understanding then looked at her in shock.

"You know, don't you!" Hermione must have forgotten about Snape, but the professor didn't make a sound, instead he was pretending not to listen.

"…Maybe…"

"Well… what then, how does she do it?" Hermione now not only forgot about Snape but also the pain in her hands.

"Hermione, your clever and can put two and two together very quickly. After all, you were the only person to work out that Snape's lesson about werewolves last year was about me and Lupin." Snape snorted making Hermione jump, Artimis turned and grabbed the bandages in her attempt to hide her grin. Snape peered up and caught the look before returning to his work.

"Are you two finished yet, I find your chatter irritating…"

"Yes we are just about done here, there we go all bandaged. Let's get back to Hagrid's lesson, the Nuffler's are so cute... in a snuggly treasure hunting way. I should ask if I can have one…" She bandaged Hermione's hands and lifted the cauldron, Snape jabbed his quill tip at a sink which Artimis poured the liquid down. "Thank you Professor, we will take our leave now…" Snape just sent them away with a snort and glare.

**Madmen and Study  
**

Many days later Hermione kept getting hate mail and howlers. The girl was desperate in finding out how Rita Skeeter could hear everything after being banned from the school. She didn't turn to Artimis to answer her questions but instead wanted to work it out herself.

Harry and Artimis along with the other Champions were shown the maze that was growing for their last test, and when Harry had gone off with Krum something had happened. Crouch had appeared in the forest, and when Harry had gone to find Dumbledore, Victor Krum was stunned from behind and Crouch vanished.

The Trio sent a message out to Sirius early in the morning after seeing Crouch and went to find Moody half way through the day. After that the Trio and Artimis worked either together or alone at preparing for the last task. Artimis was unlucky, there was a full moon the night before the task.

Sitting with Mythal in the Room of Requirement, the pair finally had some alone time to talk about the next test. "You remember what happens right? Reckon you can stop it?"

"I don't think so, as much as I would love to change the course of a whole world… I don't know what would happen if Harry isn't caught at the test. At the very least Cedric won't die this time… the best we can do is save as many lives as we can." Mythal nodded then leaned back in her beanbag, books lay out around her.

"You're not going to put yourself into danger instead are you?"

"Hopefully not, unlike Cedric if I end up with Harry in that cemetery I won't stand around like an open target for someone to shoot the death curse at me… I hope." Artimis lifted her DADA and Potion books to study, many sheets of paper around her.

"Funny that we are studying something, back at home we didn't…" Mythal used a pencil to write notes in the side of her book, something she spotted Artimis doing with her Potion books.

"That's right, usually you would skip out of class whenever it was a sports day or if you had bad lessons all together in that day... And I joined you sometimes at a phone call." Artimis placed her books down and popped her neck, the cracks echoed in the room making Mythal flinch and give her friend a disgusted look.

"Bitch please, stop doing that!" Artimis raised her arms quickly in a surrender pose, worried she would get slapped. Mythal simply grinned and shook her head. "Well your full moon is in a few more days, then the test right after. Will you be alright?"

"I'm going to die, hahahaha!"

"Pft… wait what?"

**End of chapter 11**


	12. The Last Test and Death

**The Last Test and Death**

Professor Snape snapped shut his book with an almost bestial growl. Artimis turned her head ever so slowly to look at him with her ears flat and the scent of his frustration. He was clenching his forearm, sweat dotting his forehead as he fought against something painful. Artimis stood up quickly and placed her head on his knee with a worried whimper, her attempt at asking if he was ok.

"I am fine… I am fine… get away from me…" Snape stood up causing the werewolf's head to flip up into a painful angle and struggled to get to his room, Artimis stayed at his side in case he fell over even as her neck burned. He clenched his forearm the whole way before he pulled of his long cape and threw it at the wall with a loud cry. He fell onto the end of his bed and leaned his face into his hands. Artimis sat beside him silently waiting, never taking her eyes from his forearm with worry. Finally after what seemed like hours, the man simply fell to his back with a sigh and arms spread in utter exhaustion. His eyes never left his room's roof even as Artimis jumped up beside him and laid her head on his forearm.

The two didn't move once through the night, not until Artimis leapt off the bed to change form again as morning came suddenly. Snape closed his eyes and held his clammy palms over them as Artimis pulled herself up with a pained grunt. Bubble was beside her with a crack, holding a coffee in one hand and her robes in the other. "Master Snape want coffee, or some Fire-whiskey?" Snape agreed to the second one as Artimis wrapped her robe around herself quickly. Taking the coffee in one hand she yawned and fell into Snape's lounge chair.

The professor finally sat up to take his own glass of Whiskey before watching the elf take the half asleep girl away leaving his armchair empty for him to make himself comfortable with his drink. 

The next day had the Trio and a pale Artimis once again with their faces shoved in a newspaper. "How does she know about all this!?" Hermione said, with clear frustration straining her voice.

Artimis leaned back with an angry sigh, she really wanted to kill Rita Skeeter for that last comment about Werewolves and Giants. Harry looked calmly away and ignored the Slytherin's jokes about his forehead. The three of them spoke again before Hermione realised something, she looked at Artimis who gave her a small grin. "That has to be it right Art? It is the right way she did it…?" Artimis tilted her head slightly then turned back to the colourful roof. Her whole body was on fire, wishing she didn't have to get out of bed so early today.

"Wait a bloody second. Artimis knew how that Skeeter woman was doing all this?" Ron gave Artimis a quick glare which she ignored as she hummed in the pretence that she hadn't heard him.

"Oh Ron, she wanted me to work it out myself…" Hermione shoved Ron's arm then rushed off to make sure she was right. The rest of the day were exams that when finally finished both Artimis and Harry went to the entrance of the Great Hall. The Weasley's greeted Harry cheerfully, when Molly Weasley turned to Artimis her face seemed to turn down slightly.

"What's wrong? Unhappy to see me...? How about I go over here then, alone…" As she turned to go to a corner Bill grabbed her arm and said, "Don't worry about Mum, she has read Rita's articles…"

"Ah… I see I see…" Bill turned her around again to his mother who gave the girl a quick hug an apology.

"I'm sorry Darling, I know you wouldn't be such a Scarlet woman!" Artimis and Harry met eyes and held back a snort as they thought of Ron saying that to Hermione.

"Don't worry about it, me and Hermione are working on a way to give that woman a taste of revenge for her lies." Molly seemed to freeze up at Hermione's name but relaxed, Artimis walked around the room to greet everyone's parent. Victor's mother and father simply nodded then kept looking at her like she was dirt under their feet. Victor clamped her on the arm in a friendlier manner and said, "Art-Ah-Miss, vood luck in ze vird test."

"You too Victoria, watch out in the maze alright. Don't trip, whatever you do… the fall hurts more then you would think." Victor nodded before realising what she called him, before he could tell her off she skipped away to greet Fleur's mother. "Hello! I am Artimis Knight, pleasure to meet you!"

"Yes I heard about you from my girls, you helped save my youngest in the second test am I right. I thank you for that." Her accent was thicker than her daughters but she gave Artimis a kiss on each cheek which the girl stuck her thumbs up at Fleur for causing the blonde to laugh happily. "Thank you for everything, may you be safe in the next test."

"Thank you, I hope Fleur is safe as well. No spinning and prancing in the maze, causes distractions for both of us..." Fleur smiled then kept her eyes on Bill who was speaking with Harry and Ron. To the side it looked like Molly and Hermione were making up.

Artimis joined them while rubbing her neck in an attempt to rid herself of the pain, Harry glanced at her with worry as her pale face seemed to look drawn in and clammy, the scars on her cheek seemed to glow a brilliant red which made other parents avoid her like a disease. "Will you be alright Art?"

"Yeah… I think I will have another coffee though… maybe three…" Artimis walked off while scratched her head, making her way straight to the kitchen where Sky gave her a piece of baked cheesecake with raspberries and warm fudge chocolate coating it, Bubble made a super strong coffee with four sugar cubes and cream on top. She sat at a bench and relaxed, in a few moments she would be in the last test with Harry, who would be kidnapped for the resurrection of Voldemort. She had thoughts whether she should stop him and warn Dumbledore or not. But she worried about how the story would change.

Soon she was finished with her cake and coffee, standing up she thanked Sky and Bubble with a hug and gave Dobby a quick smile and greeting before leaving to find Mythal. Said girl was with Draco and his parents so instead Artimis wandered aimlessly around the school to avoid Lucius, running information through her head.

Early dinner went past quickly before everyone was herded to the maze, Dumbledore sent everyone to the Quidditch Pitch and through the maze one at a time depending on their scores.

Artimis made her way around, wand clenched in her hand. Holding her hand up she pointed the light around her as she casted a quick shield spell as fire attempted to hit her, a bunch of Hagrid's huge beasts raced after her. Artimis ran, thankfully not getting lost like she was legendary of doing as she avoided flames, her red and gold sport robes scorched and smoked from the hems as she ran. Artimis cast back up her shield as it fell and sent a stream of water back at the flames on her robes, when all of the beasts were behind her she quickly cast Lumos but strengthened it making the creatures temporarily blinded to give her time to rush away.

She used a spell Hermione taught her and Harry to find out the direction she was travelling, before she could continue forward Harry appeared beside her. "I suggest running, Hagrid has his pets out and about." The pair rushed through the maze, both summoned their Patronus' against a Dementor that turned out to be a Boggart, Harry instantly defeated it before Artimis causing the competitive girl to tut her tongue causing the boy to flash a cheeky grin. "Alright then Mate, reckon you can lead the way in case of more?" Her Thestral bowed its head as it understood her request through her emotions and walked ahead of them, lighting the area up with his milky glow.

Harry stuck to her like glue, asking her over and over if she was alright. "Yes I am fine, we should separate too. Don't forget only one Champ. Even if we are from the same school…" She laughed at Harry's shocked face, he must have forgotten about what they were doing, nodding he rushed off to the right and Artimis ran forward with her Patronus lighting the way. Artimis met with many tricks since parting with Harry, one time she thought she was running down a long path but it turned out to be a continuous loop, she turned and went down a different corner. Suddenly there was a yell from behind, "Crucio!" The pain erupted up her whole body, it was like she was reliving all her transformations in one go plus more. She cried out and fell to the ground, clenching her head.

Behind her Victor pointed his wand at her, eyes a milky white. "Shit…" She doubled over as Harry's voice came out. "Stupefy!" Victor fell down and the spell ending. "Art, are you alright!?"

"Yeah… thanks…" The both of them eyed Victor nervously, "Let's send up a spark and get out of here…" The pair nodded to each other, sent a red spark into the sky then hightailed away, turning different ways once again.

Almost an hour into the test Artimis passed many difficult moments in the maze, no more attacks from Victor, but when she turned one corner she was sent the other way screaming at the top of her lungs. A giant spider followed her, pincers clicking. "All that is HOLY SHIT! I will kill Hagrid when I get out of here! I HATE SPIDERS!" Turning a random corner she almost fell over Harry, the boy jumped back in shock. Looking over Artimis spotted the Cup at the end of the maze. Grabbing Harry she pulled him off the ground as the spider crashed past. The pair shot away, both shooting random spells out. Blood was gushing out of Harry's leg as the beast attacked him, the pair cast many spells that simply bounced off. "Together, Stupefy together!" Harry followed her order, their spells merged and sent the spider flying.

"Ok get up!" Artimis grabbed Harry and lifted him up. "Are you alright?" Harry nodded yet winced as he tried to put his weight onto his injured leg and decided to let her led him over to the Cup. Harry went into a speech about how she should take it. "Oh shut up Harry, give me your hand. We need to get you to the Hospital." She interlocked her fingers with one of his hands and the pair wrapped their others around a different handle of the Cup, her worry about Harry and the want to get out of the maze away from the spiders made her forget about one important fact.

The two of them cried out as the Portkey twisted their bodies further then the outside of the maze, Harry landed alright next to the Cup but Artimis smashed into a large grave head. She landed on her back, groaning she rolled onto her stomach as blood dripped down her forehead.

"Art, are you alright!?" Harry stood beside her with wand out, she groaned into the dirt and stuck up her thumbs.

"I am fine, how is your leg? Reckon if we touch the Cup again it would send us back to the Maze?" Harry's eyes travelled behind her, a man in a hood was there holding something in his arms. Both Harry and Artimis stiffened, one knowing who they were and the other confused. Harry suddenly doubled over while holding his head as the man grew closer to them.

Artimis stood slowly but her head spun and sent her crashing to her knees again, Peter under his hood stood a little away from her, next to the headstone she had crashed into. A small voice sent a chill up her spine as it said the dreaded words, "Kill the spare." She barely had anytime to send up her shield, but the killing curse was impossible to block and hit her in the back, sending her body flying to land on her chest in a broken angle next to Harry. 

Harry's voice screaming out to her ended as darkness enveloped her in a sweet cold embrace, suddenly everything erupting into a vibrant brightness and Artimis found herself sitting on the stairs of her and Mythal's old school, or the shape of the school for everything was pearly white and smooth like marble. A gentle but completely unfamiliar voice spoke from behind Artimis causing her to spin around with heart pounding wildly.

A woman was kneeling behind Artimis on the top of the stairs, long hair a vibrant ginger and waving down her chest. The woman had beautiful wide green eyes and laugh lines.

"Hello Mi… Artimis I am Lily Potter, Harry's mother. The reason I am here is because you have no one else waiting to greet you in the beyond." The woman stumbled over Artimis' real name and new one and frowned.

"So I am dead… Mythal will not be pleased…" Artimis tried to be humorous but her fear and sadness seeped deeply into her voice. Lily Potter moved to sit beside her and place a motherly hand on her back.

"You are dead, you have always been dead since before coming to Hogwarts and you know this. So is Mythal… but the memory is locked away deep within her mind." Lily's voice was calm and gentle as she looked at the girl.

"So if Mythal is also 'Undead' like me does that mean she can't… live? As in have a normal life like normal 'living' people?"

"In a manner of speaking yes. The darkness is seeping into the both of you and slowly turning you inhuman…" Lily's next word's sent hope through Artimis, "You can change that for Mythal, but it will bear down heavily on you, you would be allowing more darkness within and it will need all your will power to keep in check."

"Yes, I will do anything… Mythal deserves to live her life without 'taint'… this was all my fault… If I hadn't rung her that day, non of this would have happened."

"Then you better hear what I have to say… then return back to the realm of life. And I want you to protect my son…" 

**Un Death and Escape  
**

Artimis opened her eyes slightly; everything was spinning and ringing like she had just been in an explosion. The surroundings looked like she was looking through a milky filter after being blinded by the whiteness of the 'after world', grass passed her eyes in a cool and gentle breeze. A voice in the distance was deep and hissing softly like a snake going over names and speaking to a group of people in robes around him. Lord Voldemort paced around the circle, showing an amazing memory of his followers and where they use to stand.

There was a headache forming behind Artimis' eyes and the droning voice of Voldemort made things worse, he just wouldn't shut up about how he lived for thirteen years and all and it made her want to slap him. Through slitted eyes she watched and waited, the smell of slight burning flesh sent her stomach twisting yet she felt no pain. Finally Voldemort went silent giving Artimis some relief after telling Peter Pettigrew to get Harry's wand then untie him. The rat Animagi bent over Artimis and lifted Harry's wand from close to her hand giving her a big whiff of his horrible body odour, everyone was ignoring her 'corpse', but it didn't last long when Voldemort toed at her cheek. Artimis used all her willpower to hold her breath, keep her closed eyes from fluttering in annoyance and not wince as the sharp nails dug into her skin, "It is so sad, she is rather pretty…"

Any other time Artimis would have grinned, said a stupid comment or hit the person speaking. But she pushed the feeling down and bottled it up for any other time she might meet the Dark Lord. There was a rustle and Artimis squinted her eyes open again to watch the flowing dark robes of the pale man float away to face Harry, whose expression was filled with a mix of fear, anger and sorrow.

Soon Harry and Voldemort were in a duel, their wands and spells merged. A gentle song made Artimis fully open her eyes. Ghosts or the ghostly images of Voldemort's last victim's appeared, Harry's mother was the second last one before the grave keeper and her voice was clear to only Harry and Artimis. "We can hold him off for some time and the cup will send you to safety, Artimis please keep your promise and keep him safe!" Harry turned so both Artimis and his eyes met before she was on her feet casting a quick fire spell that sent a large fireball towards the group of Death Eater's. They leapt back in shock and screamed loudly, as their robes began to smoke, Voldemort and Peter looked startled, both sure she had been hit with the Killing Curse.

Artimis rushed between a pair of cloaked Death Eaters using her shoulders to push past almost like a pro rugby tackle to skid to a stop beside Harry, "Right, when you are, Golden Boy!" She nodded at the Cup and in return got a quick nod from Harry who was giving her a look of awe, confusion and relief.

"How is she alive?! Kill her, stun them… stop them!" Harry broke the spell as Voldemort yelled while the ghostly images swarmed him and with the messy haired boy beside Artimis they held hands and rushed towards the Cup. To speed things up Harry used his spell Accio to summon it to them which Artimis caught in her right hand after tucking her wand quickly into her back pocket. Voldemort's scream of anger and terror disappeared when the two of them vanished with a crack. 

The pair fell to the ground, Harry landed on top of Artimis who found herself kissing dirt once again with a cough and deep groan of pain. Dumbledore was beside them, trying to help Harry as the boy gasped and tried to talk. "Artimis… she got shot by the Killing Curse… she… Voldemort is back!"

"Calm down Harry Potter, she looks fine to me." Fudge was beside them as well, watching as Artimis leaned back on all fours and groaned in pain. Dumbledore helped lift her up to her knees as Fudge asked questions over and over.

When Artimis opened her eyes to look around, Harry was gone and so was Moody. "Shit, Dumbledore… where's Harry!?" She pulled herself up and rushed off, Dumbledore calling out after her and followed swiftly with McGonagall and Snape. The Potion's master was surprisingly a fast runner on his long legs and caught up to Artimis in only a few steps much to her annoyance, she silently cursed her short stumpy legs and the pain that ripped through her.

"What is it Miss Knight?"

"My sense of smell is still going from last night and I recognise the scent from your office that time." She slowed slightly for Dumbledore to hear as she gave them the swift lie in a pant of exhaustion, he nodded his head in understanding.

"It is Moody, right?" Artimis nodded to the old wizard and sped up again, her body and head burning.

They all got there in time, Artimis and Snape quickly yelled out 'Stupefy!' and sent Moody flying with their merged spell. Harry spun around in his seat, relieved to see her and Dumbledore. The old man stood over Moody and gave the professors quick orders that they followed efficiently. Artimis leaned on Harry's shoulder as she tried to catch her breath and fan her face, Dumbledore opened up a trunk which contained the real half naked and cold Moody. When Snape appeared again with his potion they all watched as Dumbledore interrogated the young Crouch who now was back to his own appearance.

Everything went by in a flash and soon Harry and Artimis were taken away to Dumbledore's office where Sirius rushed to the pair with worry. Dumbledore seated the two and Fawkes sat on Harry's lap, giving him a sad expression. "First things first… I died…" Artimis leaned back with a sigh.

"Harry said you were hit with the Killing Curse, how so?"

"That bastard rat, Peter Pettigrew hit me from behind… I was knocked out momentarily though I think…" Artimis rubbed her face with clammy hands and took in a deep breath, Sirius hissed at the name. Dumbledore hummed curiously before turning to Harry to get the boy to tell the whole story.

Artimis kept her eyes shut the whole time, Sirius automatically was messaging her shoulders to calm her down. Soon the story was finished and Sirius turned into his dog form, at Dumbledore's door the Weasley's and Hermione walked in. After a strong talk Dumbledore was out of his office and the others followed suit to go to the Hospital Wing. 

**Flying Hospital Mattress  
**

Artimis slept through the rest of the day buried beneath the covers, not even waking when the Minister came in and everyone erupted into augment about Crouch and Dementors. She did however wake up over an hour later when Mrs Weasley screamed out Sirius' name as he turned back into human form after the minister disappeared. She opened her eyes and stretched her cold body out before peeking through the covers to see Sirius and Snape glaring at each other with Mrs Weasley shaking in the background. Artimis sluggishly rolled over, lifted her pillow from beneath her head and lazily threw it at the back of Sirius' head causing the man to jump and stub his toe against Harry's bed leg.

"OW… Artimis!" Sirius spun on her and flicked the bed mattress over, sending the screaming girl and the blankets onto the ground with a thump. Many chuckles went around the now brightened room before Dumbledore quickly spoke to Snape and Sirius, Artimis peeked over her blankets as she struggled beneath the heavy mattress. Snape's face seemed drawn in as he nodded his head, his eyes momentarily met Artimis' eyes before he rushed from the room with his cape spreading out like wings, his signature appearance.

Soon Sirius followed suit in dog form to find as many people as he could, including Remus Lupin. Artimis was helping Molly replace her mattress when Dumbledore turned back to her and Harry. "Take the rest of your potions, I will return downstairs to see how the students fare." He left the medic room and closed the door gently. Soon Harry and Artimis took their potions after some more little events and Hermione catching something on the window sill. Falling asleep couldn't have been any faster.

The group sat in their chair's on the train, returning from Hogwarts. The Golden Trio along with the Knight Twosome sat together, Mythal had fretted over Artimis when she saw her after the third test. Both had hidden away from the school in the Room of Requirement where Mythal said things like, 'I thought you wouldn't stand around like an idiot' or, 'You promised me you would be safe!' to which Artimis answered, 'Yet I am still alive now, and discovered the Killing Curse can't kill me' which made Mythal more angry… if it was possible.  
Artimis had watched Mythal for some time on the train, thinking over what Lily Potter had told her, was everything fine now for Mythal?

Since that morning Mythal was giving Artimis the silent treatment, Harry shook his head at them with a grin before Hermione explained why Rita Skeeter won't cause any trouble. When she pulled out a jar with a beetle inside of it, Artimis went into a fit of laughter. "What shall we do with her? How about filling the jar up half way with hot water? Or stick in cotton balls of Metho…" Artimis bounced the jar up and down in one hand, Rita in beetle form buzzed with fear causing everyone to laugh. Soon after Draco and his crew appeared, the Golden Trio and the Weasley Twin's all cast different jinxes at the three Slytherin's. Mythal shook her head with a snort and with the help of Artimis they dragged the three to their own cabin, giggling over Draco's antennas.

"I really am sorry Myth, I didn't expect the rat bastard to catch me from behind. Next time I see him I will kick his middle leg so hard his eyes will cross." Mythal cracked up laughing as she pulled Draco onto his seat beneath his trunk, Artimis did the same with the heavier Crabbe, then Goyle. "You're staying here with them? Ok, I will too… just because I want to do this the whole way." She sat beside Draco and flicked the antenna's making a 'boing' sound each time, she didn't stop even when the three boys woke up. When they realised their appearances, they cried out in horror and rage while Artimis and Mythal clenched each other and laughed all the way back to Kings Cross Station.

**End of Chapter 12**

**And also the end of Year Four, Goblet of Fire.**


	13. The Hot Spatula HQ

**The Hot Spatula HQ**

"What was that Sirius, can you please repeat it for me?" Mythal stood in front of the man with a red-hot spatula in her hand and the handle of the sizzling frying pan in her other one. The man peered over at Artimis nervously then back at Mythal, eyebrows raised in a terrified expression.

"Dumbledore wants to use my home as a secret HQ against Voldemort…" Artimis was grinning as she watched the man squirm, he could say Voldemort's name without hesitation yet feared the anger of a girl younger than him by over half his age with a spatula, a burning hot one actually… yeah Artimis could see why now. Mythal sighed and looked at Artimis for support only to get, "We can get extra hands on cleaning the house then. We still have those Boggart's that Sirius didn't get rid of because he was squatting in a cave and some dusting." And that was the end of that, Mythal nodded her head with a groan before turning back to her cooking.

Sirius sent a glance back to Artimis, full of relief. The both of them sat at the dining table, both leaning forward on their crossed forearms to watch Mythal. Both had offered to help with the cooking but were shot down as Mythal stated angrily that she was making something special before school started again. And a special surprise it was.

She scooped the fried rice to side some reheated stir-fry noodles that Artimis had made late yesterday into wide bowls and handed them both their share. The two on the table started to shovel into the meal instantly with happy sound effects, moments later upstairs the fire turned green and Dumbledore strutted in with hands folded behind his back. "Ah, perfect timing? What's on the menu?" The old wizard's eyes twinkled but inside it was easy to spot the tiered frustration beneath, Artimis and Sirius both held shocked eyes as they stared at him, forks frozen and the noodles hanging from their mouths. It was Mythal who instantly answered him as she placed her own bowl on the table.

"Stir fry, you're welcome to some." Dumbledore sat down with a smile, his face joined Artimis and Sirius' as he ate.

"So, Mythal. Have you given your consent to having the house used for the Order?"

"Yes, fine. Go ahead, as long as they all help in cleaning!" Dumbledore smiled and clapped his hands; finished with his meal he stood and suddenly left.

Sirius grumbled as he helped with the dishes, Artimis vanished upstairs doing what her father called a 'Janine'; his sister always had a habit of getting away from the cleaning jobs by rushing off to do something else.

She had all her school things packed to the side, her room somewhat neat other than clothes scattered on her half unmade bed from a horrible habit. Her mother always went on and on about clothes on her floor so what did she do, cover her desk and bed with the mess instead thus keeping the floor neat… didn't shut her up though…

Artimis leaned forward, gripping her neck at the memory of the wound as she tried to force the thought of her parents away. Taking a deep breath she flinched when there was a loud cry of a woman from downstairs whose voice did not belong to the painting of Sirius' mother. Rushing down the stairs two at a time Artimis was suddenly hugged by Molly Weasley, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. And the Weasley twins also gave her a hard duo hug then instantly went around to plant pranks. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We are staying here for some time until school starts again." Answered Hermione as she heaved her trunk behind her, Sirius helped carry bags around his home to bedrooms that everyone decided to share, the boy's went to Sirius' bedroom and the girls took residence in Mythal's while Mr and Mrs Weasley took Artimis' room. Artimis took to the main room's bed while Sirius took the lounge room. "Thank you my dear, is there anything you need us to do while we are here?" Mrs Weasley asked after coming back down the stairs.

"We have a Boggart, and an infestation of Doxy's. Need some more cleaning done." The redheaded woman nodded quickly sending her huge flop of hair flicking in every direction. She pulled out a vibrant green duster from her robes and used her wand to make it clean along the skirting boards. She grabbed the twin's by their ears and ordered them to sit still, they were not to mess around in the home of Sirius Black.

Said man walked past, pulling Artimis down the stairs while chatting to Ron and Hermione about last year and Harry. Mythal was relaxing on the long lounge by the time they got downstairs, Artimis pulled her leg's up before sitting down and letting them go to lay across her lap. Sirius fell into his deep armchair and Hermione in the one across from him. Ron sniffed before sitting down on the carpet with legs crossed and leaned back against the long lounge, their conversation about being unable to send letter's to Harry and their plans for the next year, and their worries on Voldemort carried on into the night until Mrs Weasley sent the young ones to bed, the adults along with Artimis stayed up to chat and drink tea.

Weeks later Dumbledore appeared only two more times and was furious at someone for leaving Harry without protection, now Harry was in trouble with the Ministry of Magic. Hermione and Ron were very worried for him and were given great relief when Mood-Eye, Tonks, Remus and others of the Order that Artimis couldn't recognise brought in the rather moody Harry. The Golden Trio disappeared upstairs almost instantly to talk, and if Artimis could remember from the books, Harry was in a very bad mood from not hearing about anything from the two.

There was a bang of a door slamming and Professor Snape came through the front door to join the meeting, everyone in the Order had to come using the door now to keep the house safe from any unwanted attention from the Ministry who were probably watching the floo-powder line. In the hall right at the kitchen steps after the meeting Artimis looked up and spotted the Trio at the second floor and over the banister were the twins lowering their newest invention down to hear the conversation. Harry was giving Snape, who had just left the kitchen, a curious glare and looked at Artimis as if hoping for an answer.

With a sniff Artimis quickly looked away as Snape turned to her with a frown as he made his way towards the front door. "Miss Knight." He greeted her curtly then left the house, Ron whispered something about Snape never staying for dinner causing Artimis to look up again with a smile.

The smile vanished when the painting of Sirius' mother began to scream as Tonk's tripped over the troll foot umbrella holder that Artimis had tried to store away out of sight, but Kreacher kept pulling it back out again much to Sirius' anger. Remus and Sirius were quick to rush out of the kitchen to tug the red curtains shut before Sirius turned to Harry to greet him. Any anger left in the young boy vanished at the sight of his godfather and he spent time conversing with the dark haired man. Amongst the darkness slept Mundungus who Artimis sent a glare towards.

Mythal assisted Mrs Weasley with the cooking while Tonk's kept knocking things over and the twins almost murdered them with bewitched items. Soon the conversation turned to the Boggart and Doxy's after an awkward pause as Mrs Weasley mentioned Percy and began to cry, Arthur gave his wife a stony expression as he tried to hide his feelings.

The mood cheered when dinner was served finally when Artimis and Ginny joined in with assisting and laughter piled up as Mundungus and Tonk's played around with the youngsters. Mythal watched them with a smile on her face, relieve of cooking duty had made her temper with the twins soften somewhat. 

After dinner and a long conversation Remus, Artimis and Sirius cosily curled up in front of the fire either on the ground or couches to talk while the youngsters all went upstairs to get to bed. Tonks appeared over their shoulders every so often to chat curtly with Artimis and question the two men, her eyes seemed to glow and hair changed to green with jealousy as Remus and Artimis shared casual conversation with an obviously close friendship.

Remus only spent a few days with them before leaving to the safety of his home before the full moon came into effect. That night with the full moon, werewolf Artimis was angst with the scent of people and the faint smell of another werewolf who smelt familiar in her home, she howled and clawed against the door before Sirius whined and bumped his nose against her. She seemed to glare at him with flaming blue eyes before relaxing.

Buckbeak watched silently, clearly on edge since being brought to Sirius' house by Dumbledore during one of his visits. The only thing keeping him calm was both Crookshanks and Bastet who purred and rubbed against his legs to calm him down.

The morning after was worse than usual. Artimis felt her head throb like millions of nails was being hammered into her skull after turning back to human form. Sirius messaged her forehead and Mythal brought in breakfast for them with some help from Hermione who sat down beside Sirius to help message, she knew the right techniques and pressure points to get Artimis to relax.

"Mrs Weasley has packed your school items, you can go over them later to make certain nothing has been left out or extra has been packed." Artimis thanked Hermione, and waited for the girl to return downstairs with Mythal at her heels.

Sirius pulled himself to his feet and gathered Artimis' clothing. She got dressed as his back was turned then followed him out to the kitchen where she quietly began to brew a coffee. Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Bill and the twins watched Artimis with caution, when they learnt about Artimis' affliction they became rather quiet, even more so when they learnt that the Golden Trio all knew and so did Remus, Dumbledore and other people of the Ministry. Mrs Weasley sent her husband a glare when he came by for a visit and to update them on the Ministries movements, by the way Arthur winced it was obvious he too knew.

"Don't worry, I won't bite…" Artimis sent them a small shaky smile, Mrs Weasley's expression softened as she helped the young woman steady her shaking hands around her mug. The twins began to brighten the mood by making jokes on the types of pranks they could pull with her help in wolf form causing their mother to give them both warning glares. Artimis chuckled as she took a deep drink of her coffee while the others rushed upstairs to clean away rats and Doxy's. 

**Return to Hogwarts Again**

The next day after Harry's hearing at the Ministry, and there was letters for both Ron and Hermione. Apparently they were both now prefects, Mrs Weasley went nuts about it for hours when she found out Ron was to be a prefect. The twin's joked about it which Artimis joined into, "Where is my curtsy, I get to be Head Girl a third year in a row. Bet all the possible candidates are feeling spiteful now." The twins laughed and did an awkward mix of a bow and curtsy.

The twins continued to annoy Ron through until school was to start, even then they walked past the train compartments singing cheerfully.

Artimis tried to stay awake on the way after watching Sirius in dog form chase after the train and meeting Luna Lovegood, it was a struggle and seemed to exhaust her even more. At the school the walk from the school entrance to the main hall was foggy. The second they had sat down at the Gryffindor table Artimis' head flopped against the table and she went into a half asleep daze. It lasted only a short moment as Hermione shook her some food into her system before Artimis could return to the Head Girl's room to finally sleep in private. The eyes of a woman dressed head to toe in pink watched with disgust at the being she thought to be disgusting beasts.

The newest teacher of DADA watched with plans to make Artimis' life this year a living hell, Professor Umbridge gave a small smile which was caught by a Severus Snape who followed the woman's gaze towards the pale form of Artimis with a frown. Peering over at Dumbledore he was met with a mirrored look from the aged wizard.

The rest of the Professors that know of Artimis and hopefully the Golden Trio were going to have to keep an eye on Hogwarts secret Werewolf.

To say in the least Artimis was pleased that she didn't have to introduce the newest head boy to his room, instead Ice was happy to oblige to allow the girl rest. She was able to sleep all night long before waking up for the first classes, Artimis stood in front of the mirror with a sigh and placed a hand over her pale and icy cold skin waiting for the colour to return before cleaning herself up for the day.

It was that day during the Monday morning that Artimis strolled calmly beside the trio towards their first Potions lesson, Ron and Hermione fought the whole way after Harry tried to speak to Cho Chang but interrupted by Ron. Harry sat between them at their usual table while Artimis pushed in beside Hermione on the edge just as Snape entered, his voice causing the room to silence.

The task Snape set them was a very difficult one named 'The Draught of Peace', which caused everyone minus Hermione winced and dread to do. Artimis read the board which Snape had the method written up upon with a frown while others began to gather their things.

"The potion isn't going to make itself Miss Knight." Snape leered at the brunette.

"Yeah…" Artimis absentmindedly answered Snape as she wrote the instructions down perfectly on a lined book beside her. Hermione leaned over as she gathered the ingredients.

"Why are you writing it down again when it's on the board?"

"I remember things easier when I write them again… also so I have it closer so I don't get a headache from squinting, I seriously think I need glasses sometimes…" Artimis answered in the same tone before gathering her items with the book open in a palm so she didn't miss anything.

Just a few minutes through the lesson Snape spoke up, "There should be a light silver vapour rising from the cauldron now." He paced the room with a look of distaste on his face. Almost nobody had gotten the potion right except Hermione; Artimis only just got it right as she almost forgot the last ingredient. Snape sniffed at Artimis and Hermione in slight anger at not seeing anything to talk about, instead he rounded on Harry whose potion was looking better then others (Ron especially) and yet Snape vanished it.

A soft sigh escaped Artimis as she placed her corked vial on Snape's desk with nametag tied around the top, and seemed to slouch and she rubbed her eyes. "What's wrong Artimis? You have been looking down for days now…" Hermione placed her vial beside Artimis' while looking worried for the Head Girl.

"I'm fine…" Artimis began to clean out her cauldron, ignoring Hermione's suspicious looks. The two of them worked slowly at cleaning until they were the last two, Ron had rushed out quickly after only half finished with his own cleaning up leaving pieces of smashed roots or something else across his table, which Hermione glowered about as she cleaned it herself. Artimis huffed in humour as she levitated the cauldrons over to the top pile.

"What do you think of doing Art? After Hogwarts for work I mean…" Artimis paused for a second and scratched her jaw.

"I don't think I can do anything, if you forget I have a little problem which happens to be in a law saying 'they can't have jobs' so…" Hermione's curiosity deflated into horror and an apologetic look.

"I am so sorry, is that why Lupin has been looking so horrible lately?"

"Yep… and Umbridge was the one to make the law…" Artimis pulled her side bag over her shoulder with another deeper sigh causing Hermione to finally understand why Artimis was in such a bad mood. "I bet she has something planned for me to get me expelled… or whatever." Another sigh caused Snape to mimic it with his own annoyed one mixed with a growl.

"Hurry up and leave!" Hermione jumped in surprise and rushed from the room with the slumping werewolf behind her.

Finally Snape was left alone to mark the different potions with a sneer at some that were completely off the mark. 

**First lesson with Umbridge**

Divinations class was about dreams and such. Artimis was joined up with another student as Mythal and Hermione didn't join in this class, both thinking it as useless. They sat with Ron, Harry, Dean and Neville. The three beside Harry answered truthfully but Harry clearly made something up quickly. Artimis didn't pay attention as the girl with her chattered away about some girly dream.

"I dreamt I was with my boyfriend, flying on a broom to our honeymoon… What was your dream?" The gushing Gryffindor girl said quickly as she smiled at the memory. Artimis slouched on her hand and glared at the table.

"I don't dream." She answered curtly.

"Sorry? You have to dream my dear?" Trelawney appeared at her side and the students spun around to watch.

"I. Don't. Dream." Artimis slowly said each word almost like she was speaking to a mentally unstable person, which ended the conversation and maybe terrified the other students including Harry and Ron who watched her with wide eyes. It was a relief when the bell went off, but the two boys noticed Artimis had gone rather quiet and pale as she slowed down.

Inside the classroom Ron went quiet from his complaints about homework when they realised Umbridge was already inside sitting stiffly behind her desk. The two boys noticed the way her eyes seemed to narrow at the sight of Artimis as they all sat with Hermione. The class started with Umbridge cheerfully teaching them how to greet her properly before giving them a rather boring book to read.

Artimis opened to page five while sloughing on her hand, more interested in the fact Hermione wasn't reading. It took moments for Umbridge to finally give up as the class all stared at Hermione. Umbridge spoke in a fake sweet voice as she answered with disinterest and seemed to sourly say to students who questioned her work motives 'your hand is not up.'

Very soon into the lesson Harry was riled up about Voldemort and the safety of the students causing everyone to suck in his or her breath with fear and anticipation while the young wizard battled with Umbridge over the fact that the Dark Lord was really alive. Soon Umbridge sent Harry away to speak with McGonagall and the others were left behind. Umbridge spun to Artimis with a sickly smile, "Miss Knight, do you wish to add something to Mr Potter's lies."

"He wasn't lying about Voldemort, but your determined to pretend his is so I wasn't going to bother saying anything." Artimis answered in a disinterested drawl, as she seemed to slouch harder on her palm and her blue eyes burned with a hatred, which caused everyone to flinch back either at her mood or the name. Never had they seen the usually cheerful Head Girl so furious before and they didn't like it. They probably rather have Voldemort himself teaching them then have Artimis seething.

"Would you also like to join Mr Potter in detention, Miss Knight?" Umbridge smiled, waiting for the girl to do something.

"No sorry, I have Head Girl duties. And unlike you I like to take them seriously so that the students are protected and not filled with useless information. Thank you, Professor." Artimis' voice filled with darkness as she glared at the woman who seemed to puff up in annoyance. But instead of giving Artimis detention she took off ten more points and ordered everyone in a loud shrill voice to read. 

**Cruel Words in Blood**

The next day somehow both Artimis and Harry had detention with Umbridge, apparently the pink and feline loving woman seemed to have spoken to McGonagall about the Head Girl landing her a week of detention much to the fuzzy haired girls terror and anger. Mythal was not pleased when she was told and seethed for hours as they lazed in the Room of Requirement still studying about Animagi. Sirius had assisted in teaching them so they were speeding along in form changing, now they could hold their forms for some time without trouble.

Back to the detention, the second Harry and Artimis entered the pink loving woman's office they both got put off at the sight of pink frilly pillows and cats, Harry tried to get Friday detention off for the Quidditch training and tryouts but was unsuccessful, only causing Umbridge to chuckle darkly. Soon Umbridge had the pair sitting at a desk on either side of the room with matching quills, which Artimis stared at with pursed lips as she knew what they were. Harry was to write, 'I must not tell lies' and then Umbridge turned to Artimis with that sickly smile and lent down to whisper her cold words so Harry didn't overhear.

Blue eyes flashed with a dark hatred and the want to tear out the toad like woman's throat as the words echoed in Artimis' ears, the woman watched Artimis with a small smile as if expecting her to retaliate but when the Head Girl looked at the door there was a click of it locking causing Harry to look over as he began to write. His eyes flashed to his hand when he realised there was pain and watched the words to smooth over leaving the words in red marks.

With a growl that caused Harry to jump in shock, Artimis began to write while ignoring the pain burning into her hand for she had felt worse. The words were an insult toward her and sent a thrill of rage and sadness rushing through her, there was a strange tingle around her eyes as she continued on but it wasn't the burn of tears but the burn from her anger. A headache was beginning to form somewhere deep in Artimis' skull as she glared at the parchment while writing in her own blood.

After the detention time was up, Umbridge examined their hands with sick smiles and sour comments before she sent them away. Harry and Artimis went into a heavy run once out of earshot and around a corner. "What did she make you write?" Harry asked Artimis as he clenched his hand.

Artimis didn't even look at Harry as she spun down a separate hallway with unharmed hand covering her own red mark. It wasn't until she was safe in her Head Girl room with the door firmly shut that she lifted the hand away to look at the words with tears silently falling from her cheeks. The words were going to leave a scar forever across her skin, never able to be healed with magic and visible to others. The words that cut deeper then any wound, '_I am a lying, filthy half-breed._'

**End Chapter 13**

Poor Artimis…


	14. Lines and Anger

**Lines and Anger**

For the whole week both Harry and Artimis wrote the lines in silence, in that time Harry didn't even get a glance at the bloody words on Artimis' hand for the second she left the room she would run off and the next day would be wearing what looked like a skin coloured mesh like wrist brace over the scars.

On the way back from detention Artimis crashed into Snape who looked like he was searching the area. "Miss Knight. What are you…"He paused as he noticed the blood dripping from her fingers.

"P… Professor… Sorry, excuse me." She tried to politely push past only to have Snape grab her arm and raise the injured hand to his eyes in a similar fashion Ron had to Harry on the first day of lines. A frown rippled across his face as he tried to read the marks but failed through the dripping blood and smudges from where Artimis' fingers had tried to stop the blood flow. "What is this?"

"Not inclined to speak of it, sir. Ask Harry, he has to do it too." She snatched her hand away sending blood splattering down the wall and the marble floor, as Snape seemed to step back at the mention of Harry. "Good night sir."

And she ran away with surprising speed, as Snape turned around Harry sluggishly walked around a corner and seemed to balk at the sight of Snape who eyed the blood that the young boy tried to wrap with his scarf. "Mr. Potter, care to explain why both you and Miss Knight are running around the school with bleeding hands?" And Harry didn't answer, leaving the Professor in the dark with this curious factor on his students. Looking down the hall after Harry rushed off, Snape leered in the direction. The direction led to Umbridge's room. 

It was only a couple of weeks later when the Trio came to Artimis about Harry teaching a group of students in secret. Artimis' grin grew wide at the idea and joined them on one night of training in the Room of Requirement that Dobby had informed Harry of, Mythal wasn't around. The trio seemed shocked to discover that Artimis knew of the room for two years.

"Me and Myth found it in our first year here… been using it as our private study room." Hermione handed Artimis a fake galleon and explained how the magic on it worked before they all lined up in the massive room to start the lesson. Artimis looked around, it was far different in appearance then when her and Mythal used it.

For the whole day she helped Harry to teach certain spells and assisted in being the practice dummy for colour changing spells. By the end of the day Artimis had to walk around the school with vibrant green hair with yellow ends. It didn't help that it lasted into the next day too when the first lesson was Potions. Snape gave the hair one glance before giving Artimis a blank 'really?' look.

The next day after that was a Quidditch game between Slytherin and Gryffindor, Ron looked incredibly ill with nerves and the Slytherin's were wearing badges with the words 'Weasley is our King' which made Artimis give Mythal a warning look. The girl shrugged her shoulders from her position beside Draco, she didn't seem pleased with the blondes attitude lately.

It wasn't till they were out in the game that Artimis realized what was happening. A song erupted and it made Ron uneasy causing the redheaded boy to loose concentration and let in a large amount of scores for the Slytherin's. When Harry caught the snitch and got knocked off his broom by some Slytherin hitting him, there was obviously a fight about to start. Artimis was quick to run down the stadium in time to push herself between the Weasley's and Draco with arms raised. "Enough! Draco go away, stop being a selfish prat!"

Draco laughed with his mates, "What is this, the Head Girl is defending the loser and his friends? I see where you have fallen…" Suddenly terror filled his and his mate's eyes. Artimis' eyes burned into his, black veins started to spider their way from her lids as she glared.

"Draco Malfoy, turn around and leave… now…" Draco looked like he was choking on his words as he and the other Slytherin's turned around stiffly and ran away with pure terror on their faces. McGonagall got over in time to see what happened, Umbridge was right behind her with a vigilant look towards Artimis.

"Miss Knight… what was that? What's going on?" McGonagall slowly made her way over as Harry put a hand on the Head Girl's arm as Artimis rubbed her brow with a deep sigh, the veins faded away as she relaxed.

"I need to rest." Without another word she stalked away while McGonagall faced the Weasley's to yell at them and Harry. Umbridge watched Artimis with slit eyes before finally spinning onto Harry.

**Years of Hate**

Hagrid was back at school and they were all heading to his first lesson. All the students but the Golden Trio and the Knight Twosome were very nervous and didn't want to follow the half giant to the forest but they did it anyway. Hagrid threw down his cow corpse and sent out a screeching call, which Artimis recognized instantly and grinned demented at causing the students around her to look even more nervous.

From the forest came the Threstrals that only a few saw, Artimis and Mythal were amongst the few to raise their hands. A fake cough appeared behind them and Hagrid looked around before spotting Umbridge. The disgusting toad like woman insulted Hagrid and treated him like an idiot, speaking slowly with hand gestures

Artimis shrugged off any glares sent in her way by the woman and climbed onto the back of her favorite youngest Threstral she had named, 'Spirit' and rode him around so the more brave students could touch him. On the side she caught Umbridge say loudly, "Half-Breed's work well with the beasts." As the woman wrote the words she said down on her clipboard causing some students to frown in confusion and think she was talking about Hagrid, being half-human half-giant.

The Head Girl simply brushed the falling snow from her thick robe as if not hearing the woman and trotted around, Draco paled as Mythal walked over to Artimis and the invisible creature. "Let me up too!" With help from Hagrid, Mythal pulled up behind Artimis and whooped out loudly in glee. The class ended easily without injury, but anger towards Umbridge flew high from many students.

A snake attacked Ron's father only that night; Harry and all the Weasley's at Hogwarts disappeared to where Artimis guessed to have been Sirius' place. Christmas came by the next day after that with more snow and icy cold, and Artimis was completely alone for Mythal was off at the Malfoy's for the holiday. Artimis had gotten another sweater, which was tighter then last years one from Mrs. Weasley in simple lilac, and different cheap Muggle sweets from the other Weasley's; Sirius had also sent her a small gift. A gold ring with the Black crest that originally belonged to someone in his family, he wanted to be rid of it and knew Artimis had a love for old jewelry with history. The ring only fit on her thumb so she placed it on the chain with the tube of green gems with a smile at the irony, the tube was from Snape and the ring from Sirius who both despised each other.

So she was alone, or Artimis would have been if not for the fact it was a full moon. Artimis tilted her head to the side and stared at Snape as the man signed papers and examined vials with names tagged on the glass. Snape looked over when he felt her eyes bearing down on him, but before he could snap at her Fawkes appeared with a message from Dumbledore. Reading the letter over he gave a vicious glare towards his work then at Artimis as if trying to push blame onto her for some reason.

"I need to speak with Potter." The words came out thick, almost like it made him ill.

"So we both heading to Grimmauld Place, or just you?"

"It will be safer for you to come." So after Artimis' transformation only a minute later they both made their way through Hogwarts without getting attention from anyone, namely Umbridge. Outside Snape rubbed his chin as he tried to figure out a way to get to Grimmauld, being the fact they couldn't use the fires. First thing was to get out of Hogwarts barrier with a werewolf so they could Apparate, which was the most difficult mission.

Regarding around, Artimis looked up at him and whined, Snape looked down and watched her turn to stare at the Whomping Willow. A grin appeared on his face and he led the werewolf over when he cast a spell at the knob in the threes roots. When the tree froze the two squeezed through the gap, Artimis struggled but succeeded to get her haunches through finally as Snape expanded the hole enough with a non-verbal spell.

The two climbed through the tunnel then into the Shrieking Shack where Snape gestured Artimis to stand close at his side. The werewolf followed his order and stood against his leg and stayed still as the lanky man placed his hand on the top of her head. They Apparated, and it felt very… odd to werewolf Artimis. Almost like all the fur on her body was rippling and growing hard along her spine.

Soon man and wolf were in front of Sirius' family home, Snape knocked on the door and Molly Weasley answered. She looked at Snape in surprise then her eyes travelled down to the wolf at his side and released a loud squeal. The two outside pushed past quickly and slammed the door before anyone on the outside came searching for the scream, "Mrs. Weasley, enough. Miss Knight wont harm you."

At Artimis' name the red haired woman stopped just as Sirius rushed up the stairs with wand at the ready. The man's face went blank at the sight of his nemesis in his home but seemed to brighten at the sight of Artimis who bounded over to him with tail wagging, he pat her and savored the feeling of her fur for the first time. Snape ignored them and continued speaking to Mrs. Weasley, "I need to speak with Potter, send him downstairs." And he then pushed past Sirius who followed; Artimis tilted her head up at Mrs. Weasley with a deep whine. The woman bent down awkwardly and ran her fingers through the werewolf's fur before rushing up to find Harry.

Artimis rushed downstairs and stared at the two men as they glared at different walls, she huffed and sat at Snape's feet to await Harry's arrival. Sirius gave her a look of hurt betrayal before changing back to his glare just as Harry came through the door.

The room was silent for only a second before Snape said he was to teach Harry Occlumency under Dumbledore's orders, which started a fight between him and Sirius almost instantly. Artimis pushed Harry towards Sirius as the two men stood and pulled out their wands to face off. Harry nodded in understanding to her silent request and rushed to his godfather while Artimis to Snape. When a bandaged Arthur, the Weasley's and Hermione came through the door saying he was healed they were all met with two fuming men, a stressed out teenager and a werewolf whining loudly while pinning Snape's shoulders to the wall behind him with large white paws.

"Get off me, Miss Knight!"

"Harry, get out of the way!"

"Merlin's Beard… is this bad timing?" Arthur's voice was awkward as the two fighting men seemed to pause at the sight of the crowded stairwell, Snape managed to push Artimis away as she released a high pitched howl directly into his ear causing all the Weasley's to shiver and Snape wince as he sheathed his wand. The tall Potions Master stormed past the small crowd to the front door where Artimis looked up at Arthur with a huff of congratulations towards his return and wolfish shrug before chasing after the professor with a dog like yelp.

When back at the safety of the potions classroom moments later, Snape pulled out fire whiskey and hid away in the privacy of his own room. Artimis scratched against the door and whined sorrowfully at the mans answer, "Go away Miss Knight!"

So the werewolf dragged her clothes over to Snape's desk and curled up underneath to wait for morning with a huff.

It was boring waiting without being able to watch Snape mark or make a potion. It was a relief when Artimis turned back with a groan of pain, she wrapped her cloak around her and knocked on Snape's door. There was a pause until the door opened to allow Artimis in to grab her clothing pile on the end of Snape's bed. Looking over she began to dress quickly; Snape had his head leaning back and eyes tightly closed.

Artimis paused mid way leaving the room then stomped over to Snape and took the second bottle of whiskey from his clenching hand causing him to open his eyes and glare at her. Before he could think of complaining at her, he watched Artimis guzzle down the last mouthfuls of his drink then placed the empty glass on his table. "Shouldn't drink on duty or in anger, sir." She sniggered at Snape's deadpan expression before Bubble appeared at her side and took her away.

Half way through that day Snape spotted her later sitting out in the courtyard clenching her head and whimpering pathetically into a large steaming mug of coffee. He walked past and gave her a small smirk, "I drink concentrated Fire-Whiskey, if you were wondering…"

"You drank two blasted BOTTLES! DO have some kind of, superman metabolism or something!"

"Ten points from Gryffindor."

"Oh I hate you cruel man… picking on the wounded…"

**Valentines Flowers**

Two months later was Valentine's that had Artimis in an even fouler mood then ever before. Her expression was joined with many other singles amongst the great hall, which were few. She was pale from the full moon that night and the strong coffee Bubble gave her didn't seem to brighten her mood. Her muttering of, 'I hate Valentine's Day at Hogwarts, Mythal keeps rubbing it in my face' seemed to cause great distress through students that passed her by.

Seeing all the happy people around her, Artimis decided to rush from the hall still muttering something murderous as people continued to freak out over the ten Death Eaters who escaped Azkaban. She returned to her room with plans to curl up in her bed and read a book, where she was met with a surprising sight of Bubble placing a small vase of flowers on Artimis' beside table.

"Who are they from?" Bubble almost fell off her stool at Artimis' voice.

"ART! Uh… their from many…" Bubble nervously jumped from the stool and vanished it, "Happy St Valentine's!" And the elf was gone as well.

Artimis frowned and sat beside the roses, each red one had a name tagged around it. One each was from Sirius, Lupin, Hermione, Mythal, Dumbledore, Bubble, McGonagall and finally a single one with the name Weasley's writing in tiny scribe on a torn piece of fabric. Artimis smiled, her mood now dramatically raised enough that she wanted to go outside. She dressed in casual clothes, and stood in front of her high mirror next to the bathroom door to examine her appearance.

The pair of dark jeans was beginning to wear down and tatter around the hems and knees from kneeling at Grimmauld to clean and repair. She tugged on a pair of heavy duty boots and her sheer emerald green cardigan over two different styled tank tops, the cardigan was held up with fabric behind the neck and arms through the holes created from the loops causing the fabric to fall down low on her lower back. The bottom tank top was a peacock blue skintight T backed sports top and the top was a simple loose forest green one made from delicate cotton.

Artimis took in the appearance before tugging a leather belt around her hips to let the tassel ends to hang down on one side. She pulled on only her blue ring onto her right middle finger and the bracelet Lupin got her for her birthday two years ago on her left wrist. She paused while looking at the pair of necklaces she wore, one was the gift from Snape with Sirius' ring and the other her mass of amulets now on a tight chain for better protection because it was very weighty. She removed the amulets and looked in the mirror, with a nod she placed the amulet necklace in her cupboard and hefted her side bag over a shoulder.

Many people were surprise to see Artimis not only out of her usual dressage of thick layers and school robes but also the fact she was going to Hogsmeade with them on a day that she seemed to despise. She joined Harry in the line up who was eyeing Cho Chang with Cedric. When they were in Hogsmeade, Harry and Artimis separated to do what every single people did on this day… planned evil revenge.

At Hogsmeade Artimis was reminded what the Daily Prophet was saying about her, Dumbledore and Harry and their sanity. Many older witches and wizards recognized her and whispered as she passed by. At some point she might have unconsciously sent a rude hand gesture to a couple of crowds causing them to hiss in disgust. Artimis rushed into the Hogs Head that were usually unoccupied. The Barkeeper seemed to freeze mid cleaning at the sight of another customer before recognizing her and making up a glass of her usual drink before she even got to the bar table.

Artimis paused at the door as her eyes landed on the dark shadow hiding in the corner. Professor Snape looked up and spotted her before returning to his drink of fire whiskey. Not knowing what to do without looking weird, Artimis stepped into the room and paid for the mead she had tried here for the first time and always came back for with Hagrid. Who Artimis realized early on was currently sitting at the bar moping over a large bucket glass.

"What's wrong Hagrid?" The half-giant looked up before pulled the young woman into a tight hug almost sending her drink everywhere. Artimis coughed as she was met with the stench of Hagrid's beard and clothes, his grip powerful around her shoulders. "Right mate?"

Hagrid simply shook his head and didn't answer as Artimis awkwardly patted him on the shoulder with her arm stretching out as far as she could reach. To the side she could literally feel Snape sneering in dark humor at her. Artimis sent the potions master a glare as she was finally released; Snape simply shrugged it off and continued to sneer into his glass.

So Artimis spent all Valentine's Day trying to cheer up poor Hagrid and keep him from drowning himself in alcohol with Snape watching as if they were some kind of comedy show. She left the bar with Snape almost directly behind her sniggering under his breath and caught him about to open his mouth to say something but raised her hand up quickly in a failed sinister way, "Say something and I swear I will strangle you… or jinx you painful…" And stomped away with Snape eyeing her while grumbling, 'Valentines Day gets shittier and shittier each year… at least I got flowers this year round I guess…'

**Offering My Mind**

It was obvious when Harry had his last lesson with Occlumency; it was only around a day after Dumbledore ran away. Harry seemed to be locked in his thoughts and Hermione told Artimis that Snape had said that Harry could handle himself now. But Artimis didn't believe it and faced Harry one evening when he was alone.

"SO what happened, and don't lie… I can see it on both you and Snape's faces." So Harry explained what he saw, what he saw of his father. "I see, and you're going to try and get to Sirius about this?"

Harry nodded his head and Artimis continued on, "Alright then, need anything and I can try and come up with something… or ask the twins, I'm certain they will assist." 

Two days later after those words and the Weasley twins went off into the skies on their stolen brooms with Umbridge screaming after them. Peeves was there and gave the twins a salute when they asked him to give Umbridge hell. Artimis stood beside Peeves where he floated and looked up at him, "You know what, Peeves. For once I feel rather proud of you, I will feel even better if you do something hilarious to Umbridge." Peeves gave her a grin and high-pitched chuckle before going off to make plans. Nearby the Bloody Baron gave them both a raised brow but didn't try to intervene.

And for weeks afterwards he did just that, Artimis grinned at the memory of how every student and teacher seemed to rebel against Umbridge. Even she tried assisting Peeves in rebelling and letting others off causing more lines, she now constantly wore a black fingerless glove over her hand to hide the cruel words marring her skin. Snape frowned at her deadly smile unnerved by how dark she looked and once again thought how great it was that he wasn't in her mind at that moment.

"Hey sir… I heard you stopped teaching Harry…"

"That is none of your business Miss Knight."

"No, the safety of a friend is never my business." Her words were a drawl that matched Snape's when insulting the Golden Trio, which made Snape look up at her again; she was leaning on the desk with chin on threaded fingers and a small smirk. Her robe was tightly pulled around her as she slitter her eyes at Snape with a surprisingly dark look, "If you don't want to teach Harry, why not work something else out?"

"And what would YOU suggest?" Snape's voice was curt and filled with loathing.

"Teach me Occlumency and Legilimency…"

Silence, and then, "You want me to…" And he paused again.

"Yeah, then I can bestow your FANTASTIC teaching skills down to Harry!" Snape just gave her his usual deadpanned look when talking with her, but still seemed to think it over. He didn't give her an answer as he instead paced into his office to let her change her form. Even after all the pain of the change Artimis did not forget and when Snape returned she kept staring at him.

"The idea is… it might work only if you're more, intellectual then Potter." Artimis snorted in humor causing the mans lips to twitch, "Yes, I guess anyone is smarter than him. Come by my office on Thursday, 8:30." Artimis nodded her pale head and sat beside his desk as Snape rubbed his chin in thought.

Later into the night Artimis began to wonder if it was a good idea as her memories flashed back to her time out of the HP world, would Snape be able to see those thoughts? But there was no time to back out now… specially when Artimis really did want to learn.

**End Chapter 14**


	15. Occlumency?

**Occlumency?**

On Thursday the recently turned 21 year old Artimis stood across from Snape with Bastet curled up on the end of the Potion Masters desk listening as he explained about the two spells. "Right, so you see thoughts, emotions and memories but to get everything correct you have to interpret the different things in ones mind? Like sort them so you don't confuse with different memories or mix up thought with memory?"

"Correct Miss Knight, you grasped that easier then Potter to which I am relieved of. Now clear your mind of thoughts and emotions." Snape raised his arm with wand held out, Artimis closed her eyes and took a breath as she calmed herself down in a form of meditation that she used to do when facing her sisters rage or afterwards.

She pushed the thought of her sister away before Snape said the spell incarnation. The feeling was unexpected and incredibly painful, Artimis wheezed as she tried to imagine a wall blocking Snape. No sooner did she create it did it collapse like Lego blocks as he slammed against one spot and she was viewing snippets of images of her and the Trio, others of Mythal and her sitting around studying books. Near the end there was a fuzzy image of Artimis and Mythal getting off the leafy ground in the cemetery, and the werewolf giving chase seconds later.

With some difficulty, Artimis threw Snape out of her mind and took a deep breath from her position on the ground; Bastet meowed with worry and rubbed her back against Artimis' face causing the young woman to sneeze heavily. The terror from the vibrant memory of that night erupted through Artimis causing her to break out in a cold sweat.

"I admit you are determined. Potter struggled to throw me out without resorting to spells, which he didn't do on purpose. I suggest trying to imagine something else besides a wall for it can be broken if there are weak cracks… use a tunnel or maze to confuse your enemy?" He lifted his wand once more after rubbing his wrist at the memory of Harry's stinging hex and cast the spell, but the word 'Maze' hit Artimis' emotions hard.

She was running through the maze and grabbing the Cup with Harry. The voice of Peter screaming the death curse followed and both Artimis and Snape watched her body fly through the air before collapsing to the ground. The image shifted to where Voldemort was poking her in the cheek with a sharp toenail whispering what a shame it was because she was 'pretty' before there was a voice that made Snape's mind waver giving the girl a chance to kick him out once again.

The voice of Lily Potter echoed in their minds stopping Snape from yelling at Artimis in anger for not holding her emotions in check, the words were from when she was whispering to Artimis in the white realm of the dead.

_'You must return to the living, and protect my son.'_

Snape looked down at Artimis on the ground with an expression of horror and pained longing, "Lily…?" His voice was small and almost broken; the sound of it tore at Artimis' heart painfully.

The Head Girl rolled backwards onto her back with a wince; she had fallen on her ass so hard it was throbbing. "I'm willing to continue on…" There was nervous doubt in her voice, which Snape was able to pick up on even through his hazy mind, only, then did he realize he was clenching onto the edge of his desk to keep himself up right.

"No, this is enough for now. I want you to practice each night, hopefully you will stick to it unlike Potter." With that dismissal, Artimis crawled her way out of his office and limped to her bedroom. She rolled into her bed with a groan of relief, she only just got off her shoes before she fell asleep without a chance to practice clearing her mind.

"You're taking my lessons with Snape instead?" Harry, Ron and Hermione looked shocked at Artimis as the girl joined them outside to drink coffee.

"Yes, so I can teach you in return without him raging at you. He said that after some time he would test you again to see if it is working better."

"I am NOT having him in my mind again…"

"Harry Potter, I am not letting Snape scavenge around in my brain for you to start sulking like a two year old. I have many memories I want to hide away too, but I still am doing it, so be a bit more appreciative and serious." Harry deflated as Artimis sent him a glare before he turned his attention to Hermione as his friend spoke.

"She's right you need to learn. I still think you should go back to Snape and say you want to keep learning." Harry muttered something under his breath towards the two and sulked for the rest of the day. Ron looked like he didn't want to assist in the fight and instead kept eating awkwardly.

**Giants and Centaurs**

It was during a Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw that Hagrid pulled Harry, Artimis and Hermione away and out into the Forbidden Forest to show them his half-brother, Grawp. It was this giant that Hagrid wanted help teaching manners too, because he worried he was going to be like Trelawney, embarrassed before the students and kicked from the grounds.

There was some trouble between Hagrid and Grawp when the half giant woke up the full giant by poking him with a large stick. When Grawp reached out for Hermione after realizing the other three where there, Artimis called out in a deep authority laced voice that she only used for mischievous children on the school grounds. "Settle down NOW, Grawp!" That made Grawp pause and look bashfully down at Artimis, almost like a son caught misbehaving by his mother. Hagrid and the young pair looked at her in surprise which she returned with a confused look and awkward shrug, "What? I've handled a few naughty kids in my time… stop staring at me like that!"

After some more tears from Hagrid and goodbyes to Grawp, who almost instantly learnt how to say the short and easy 'Art' that Harry and Hagrid kept calling Artimis, the four made their way through the forest to try and make it back to the game before the three students were missed. Hagrid paused and pulled down his large crossbow and Artimis' sensitive ears picked up on the sound of hooves in the distance.

"Centaurs?" She peered through her wispy hair at Hagrid who nodded, lips tight beneath his beard. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other and moved closer behind Hagrid and Artimis as the herd of half-man half-horse creatures appeared from the forest, all of which looked angry and defensive. Hagrid greeted one of the bow and arrow armed centaurs named Magorian.

They fought over the forest and who could walk through it and Firenze's betrayal, the centaur that was taking over Divinations. To the side a Centaur who Artimis heard Harry whisper the name, Bane, turned and gave the three standing behind Hagrid a dark glare.

"We will let you pass only because of your foals and the mare… we do not harm younglings."

"Their not his… their students!" Cried Bane as he waved his hand down at them, Artimis snorted and stood between the now angry Hagrid and the even more angry centaurs with arms raised carefully.

"Yes, now this 'Mare' as you call her, would 'politely' like us all to go in separate directions before trouble arises." She kept her voice level and calm as she met the eyes of both Magorian and Bane. She kept her terror down as she took deep breaths.

"You dare insult us with your speech, human!" Screamed Bane, his hooves scrapping against the ground in his anger, sending dirt and grass up behind him.

"I didn't INSULT anyone, thank you. I just 'politely' suggested not starting a fight, because fighting is far to tedious and below the superiority of centaurs. It would make you all look… less majestic… and I don't want such a bad reputation provoked upon your… herd…?" All the centaurs looked taken back as they looked down at the tiny human woman, some snorted and shifted on their four legs in humor at the way she handled Bane so easily. Said centaur seemed to puff out his chest in pride at being called a superior and majestic creature.

"Hagrid, you and the foals, and the mare may leave." Said Magorian as Harry and Hermione pushed all their weight against Hagrid causing the half giant to stumble in surprise before lowering his crossbow and leading the way back to the school. Artimis bowed to the centaurs and paused when Magorian called out to her, "You speak well, human."

"Er… thank you… I was improvising…" And she rushed off after the other three as some centaurs broke into full out laughter as Bane seemed to deflate. They liked that humorous mare very much. 

**Tests and Dirty Attack**

The OWL's exams arrived and Artimis frowned in frustration. She went through years of tests up until finally finishing year 12 and always believed she would never have to ever again, Mythal gave her a similar look as they both left the Great Hall which had all the single tables lined up like that from their Muggle school back in their life before Hogwarts. "How do you think you went, Art?"

"Like crap, you?"

"Better then at our old school I reckon…"

"Yeah… true that…" Both began to laugh, the laughs sounded dull and full of no confidence.

Practical went better, Artimis was certain she would get high in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions (much to her surprise) and maybe even in charms and Transfiguration. She was not so sure with the other classes. Maybe Magical Creatures went well too, she didn't get any burns from the fire crabs.

Umbridge had watched from the side as Artimis' took her Defense Against the Dark Arts test, as Artimis did the spells for the group of testers the pink dressed woman had such a look of revulsion and disgust that Artimis couldn't resist to send her a small cheeky smile. The woman had looked like she had sucked on a lemon. The woman testing Artimis had smiled at her near the end, "I hear you can also use the Patronus, like Mr. Potter? Can you show us?"

"Uh, sure?" Her had Threstral appeared from her wand and stamped his hooves angrily on the floor. Artimis huffed at the memory; of course her Patronus would be temperamental in its transparent personality.

It was late at night that their final stargazing exam was interrupted with the cries from Hagrid's hut. Artimis shot up onto her feet with a look of horror on her face, the male examiner stopped mid telling her to sit again when four of Hagrid's attackers turned to McGonagall and stunned her. "I'm Head Girl! I should go check on McGonagall, call for Madam Pomfrey!" Artimis shot down the hill as one of the examiners rushed to find the nurse.

Hagrid knocked back many attackers, stun spells bounced off him as he carried his massive dog over his shoulder. Artimis pushed past Umbridge causing the woman to leap back in surprise, some of her fellow attackers paused at the sight of the girl who knelt beside McGonagall to check her pulse. They pointed their wands at her when Artimis pulled out her own wand and she sent them a glare. "Try to stun me and I will not hesitate to castrate you all, I am trying to keep McGonagall from dying because you idiots hit her with four stun spells." That made the men all back away in fear.

All but Umbridge tried to avoid her as Hagrid disappeared into the forest, "You filthy beast! You… you…" She waved her wand towards Artimis, preparing to blame her for Hagrid's escape.

Artimis rounded her bright eyes on the woman, "SHUT UP!" Her eyes began to blacken again, the air vibrated with her dark rage causing those around her to feel like the air was suddenly growing heavy and cold. Umbridge backed away just in time for a small group to appear at her side to lift McGonagall with Pomfrey checking her vitals.

Artimis looked over and noticed the Astronomy test was finished now and everyone had been forced back inside. She sent the attackers behind her a dark glare before following Pomfrey with lips tight.

**Punching Snakes**

The Head Girl was not in the DA meeting when they were caught or when they rushed to the Ministry. She had been speaking with Dumbledore who had just returned to his office before Snape barged in and explained what happened. Harry was gone when the three went to find him, dread filled Artimis as her mind flashed to Sirius.

"I will go to the others now."

"Dumbledore I want to join you!" Dumbledore looked at Artimis with surprise, as if he had forgotten her presence. At her words he nodded and together they took the flames to the Ministry, Artimis rushed in behind Dumbledore as the wizard entered the room with the large veil in the center.

The many Death Eaters inside seemed to back away when they noticed him and got dealt with easily by Dumbledore. Artimis rushed towards the two who seemed to have not noticed Dumbledore, it was impossible to tell who screamed loudest, her or Harry, as Sirius' laugh stopped when Bellatrix hit him with her spell. Artimis' hands flew to her mouth as she watched; Sirius' shocked eyes seemed to rush over to her before the darkness of the veil took him.

Dumbledore appeared beside her then, his face parchment white as he wrapped his arms around her to hold her from rushing after Bellatrix in a rage. Across the room Lupin was failing to do so with Harry, who escaped and rushed up the stairs. At the distracting, Artimis was able to wiggle from Dumbledore and give chase too.

Artimis rushed out from the stairs first, but Dumbledore's reaction was faster as he jinxed a statue to leap between Harry and the Killing Curse cast by Voldemort. The pale snake man spun and laughed at the sight of them, Artimis narrowly avoided spells as the two powerful wizards broke into a duel.

Somewhere in the rubble Bellatrix was being trapped down and all thoughts of revenge shattered when Artimis rushed to Harry at the sight of danger, scouting out around the battlefield so she could join Harry behind his golden shield.

A cry from Dumbledore later caught their attention, Voldemort was nowhere to be seen and the old wizard was heading in their direction with a look of horror and fear. Artimis leapt away from Harry as the boy, possessed by Voldemort swung out towards her with a backhand. "If you think death is unimportant then kill me now!" Voldemort's red eyes glowed out of Harry's face and gave Dumbledore an insane grin.

Artimis stood to the side with her wand raised and eyes narrowed, "Get out of him you pale scaly bastard." Voldemort simply laughed at the young woman and eyed her up and down with curiosity, the look made Artimis incredibly uncomfortable and shift on her feet.

"The girl who somehow avoided Wormtail's Killing Curse… How did you do it? I wonder…"

"Get out of Harry and cast the spell at me and maybe you will see how, overgrown worm..." Artimis kept her voice calm as Dumbledore flanked her, suddenly Harry went pale and his eyes flashed back to bright green as the boy finally pushed the dark wizard from his mind after an internal battle. Voldemort raised his wand and shot out the Killing Curse at Artimis the second he reappeared, he charged towards her with eyes glowing bright as the spell didn't knock Artimis out like last time. Instead it seemed to fizzle away almost like smoke hitting a barrier.

With a loud cry of surprise, Artimis was lifted off of her feet then crashing into the ground with the surprisingly heavy body of Voldemort above her as his sprinted into her, his mind forcing its way into hers in an attempt to get answers. Artimis felt slender hands wrap around her neck and the image of a knife across her skin flashed across her mind before she could erect a wall. Voldemort must have seen it for his expression was a mix of inquisitiveness and astonishment as he peered down at her neck in his hands for a second. His red eyes then flashed over to the many fires as Ministry members stepped through; Fudge and Percy were at the head of the group.

There was a sound that Artimis caught slipping from the wizards almost non existent lips, it sounded almost like Voldemort was swearing angrily in a hissing language as the crowd paled at the sight of the wizard they prayed dead. Dumbledore was rushing forward to get the dark wizard off Artimis, wand raised and face grim.

At that moment Voldemort had forgotten Artimis and his mind slipped slowly away from hers with the distraction, taking this pause Artimis raised her fist and brought it across the mans jaw with a heavy crack causing everyone to gasp in horror as the sound echoed through the fear silent room. The punch seemed to have knocked some sense into Voldemort causing him to turn into black smoke and rush to Bellatrix who was glaring at Artimis with deep hatred before they both were gone.

"That was… he… Merlin's beard, _**he**_ is alive!" Fudge was falling into shock; Dumbledore pulled a wheezing and gasping Artimis to her feet while congratulating her on the hit. A red mark shaped as thin fingers was already forming around her neck. Dumbledore sent Harry away with a Port Key he created right there with a part of the shattered statues, and it wasn't until then that the last events hit Artimis once again.

At her first gasp of shaking air, Dumbledore spun around from Fudge with a startled look and quickly pulled the girl into an embrace as she went into shock, her whole body trembling. "There were go, you're fine now…"

"Si… S… I didn't… I…" Dumbledore hushed her as a pale and very sweaty Lupin joined them, Fudge looked between the two shocked werewolves with a look of terror as the older one took the younger one into a tight hug. "I am sorry Lupin…"

"Shh, come on Artimis… It wasn't your fault…" He led her over to sit on the edge of the destroyed fountain edge and rocked her side to side for an hour and whispered comforting words while the Death Eaters were dealt with and the injured students were taken to Hogwarts hospital. Tonks came out rubbing her head after being knocked out by Bellatrix during their duel and paused at the sight of Artimis in Lupin's arms before turning and joining the others with a crunched up expression.

Back at Hogwarts during this battle in the Ministry, Mythal sat up with Snape all night in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in her hand; the professor had gone to awaken her when Artimis left with Dumbledore. When a letter came through the fire in front of them finally, they both rushed into the green flames to join Dumbledore and the others in the Hospital room. Mythal spotted Artimis and rushed over to hug her; Snape took in the werewolf's appearance with tight lips. She looked like she was suffering heavy after effects of shock, he spotted finger shaped bruises around her neck as Dumbledore joined him.

"Sirius is gone but the Ministry believes us about Voldemort now." Dumbledore followed Snape's eyes to the marks on Artimis' neck, "Lord Voldemort strangled her… but she got in a good punch before the end. She's gone into shock from his intrusion to her mind."

The old wizard chuckled as Snape gave him a look of disbelief, "She punched the Dark Lord?" Dumbledore left him with a heavy laugh to pay attention to Umbridge who was in shock from the Centaurs kidnapping her. Snape looked back and noticed that Artimis had seen his presence, their eyes met for only a second before they both looked away. One didn't want to show their true sorrows, while the other could see the dullness in the others orbs. Obviously not caused by a Dark Wizard forcing their way into ones mind.

**What is the Mission?**

Snape stood with Dumbledore in his office, none to happy after his meeting with Voldemort only moments ago. The old wizard just finished viewing the memory of the meeting, which Snape allowed him privy to. It had information that was important towards a certain werewolf woman who had gained the attention of the Dark Lord himself. When Dumbledore leaned backwards from the memories, the man stroked his pure white beard with a look of humor sparking in his eyes. "So what will you do about Voldemort's request, Severus?"

A look of disgust was on Snape's face as he answered, "Do you have another idea, Dumbledore?"

"The idea seems to be painful, Severus. I thought you would have leapt to the opportunity…"

"What do you mean by that?" Snape's voice was cruel and curt, he felt like he was in a snappy mood and Dumbledore's words didn't help him. The old wizard chuckled before changing the subject back to Artimis.

"Voldemort thinks that this will make Artimis become a blind servant of his and put her in great danger, but I think it will protect her."

"Are you telling me to go along with the mission?" Snape felt his body tense up at the idea.

"Yes, but I want you to tell Artimis what Voldemort wishes of her." Dumbledore kept chuckling as he let Snape take back his memory, the dark dressed man scowled as he gave a stiff bow and left the room with intent to hold off the eventful for as long as he could. 

**Sorrow and Surprise Before the Return**

The laughs that came out of Artimis were dull and obviously faked for the next days. Mythal's temper was shorter then usual towards her fellow Slytherin's who giggled and made up more rumors about her very quiet best friend, namely Draco was Mythal's main ire whose bullying became more feverous after his father was caught in the Ministry and taken to jail. She understood that Draco was scared of Voldemort's return as the rest of them, and that he didn't have anything else to do to show his fears besides bullying.

It was after one such time as Draco bullied Artimis on her blank attitude and almost let loose that she was a werewolf after having his father tell him that Mythal stomped over to him and in one simple swing, slapped him across his face as hard as she could manage. The blonde had leapt back in horror as others in the main hall spun around and watched in surprise at the sudden sharp sound, some in the other houses even cheered loudly as the currently brunette haired girl dumped Draco right there in front of students and teachers both.

"Don't you dare insult Artimis again!"

After that incident Mythal began to escort/stalk Artimis almost everywhere until finally Artimis had enough when she spotted Mythal trying to peer at her from the window of her Head Girl room, how Mythal got up there was anyone's guess. Artimis was thankful at that time that the window on the outside was magic screened. In a quiet corner Artimis faced her friend with a drawn back face filled with exhaustion.

"Mythal go rest or get ready to go… home. I will be fine." Her voice caught at the mention of home, Mythal looked disbelieving but simply nodded and joined the Golden Trio, Ginny and Neville. Luna joined them after some time while looking around the hall with a bland and distracted look.

With a sigh or relief, Artimis trekked through the halls to return to the Head Girl room. Inside she wasn't expecting to see Snape with his robes tightly wrapped around him, waiting sternly for her. He stood in the center of the room like a pillar, black eyes in his sullen face silted away from the Head Boy sitting stiffly on the lounge beside him when she entered. "Professor…?"

"Miss Knight… I have something from Dumbledore…" He looked strangely apprehensively at her, like he had something incredibly important to say to her. They both stood in silence for a moment before Artimis decided to offer privacy to talk as the current Hufflepuff Head Boy watched them with a frown. Snape silently agreed with a nod and followed her to her room. Artimis tightened her lips, this meeting was probably going to reawaken some old rumors if the Hufflepuff mentioned it to his friends on the train back home, "Dumbledore wished me to warn you that the Dark Lord has taken personal interest in you…"

"How come… because I hit him? Or because the Killing curse?"

"I would think that was one of the reasons… Dumbledore wants you to be careful during the break." Snape's lips tightened.

"Ok, thank you for telling me sir. I will have to tell Mythal to be on the watch as well when shopping…"

While Artimis spoke, Snape examined her appearance through his dark fringe. Her face was pale and eyes puffy for lack of sleep and held back tears. "You miss him, Black I mean…" He didn't need to dive into her mind to know what she was feeling right now.

Snape watched Artimis' body stiffen as she was awakened from her thoughts before she looked away, "He was a good friend… and I couldn't save him…" Artimis' voice was drawn in and weak. Snape could see the emotions behind her eyes and couldn't resist pulling her into a surprising embrace as his own memories of Lily began to bubble up, he too couldn't save her. Artimis didn't comment as her tears, she had tried to keep under control for the past days, began to fall from her eyes.

Silence was broken by the young woman's sobs and sniffs; Snape let his greasy hair frame his face as he silently stood still. The words Dumbledore said to him as he had left the old mans office echoed in Snape's mind, 'Artimis Knight is in a weak state, and I hope you can keep an eye on her while following this mission.' These words were what made him draw back and pull out a small vial from his cloak, Artimis' red eyes filled with confusion.

"Go clean up, Miss Knight. Pour this into a drink before sleeping, it will let you rest." The vial was going to be used if Artimis took the news about Voldemort's plans badly, he saw she needed it for something much more emotional then that, and for her health.

Artimis meekly nodded her head and strolled into the bathroom with her towel while Snape placed the vial on her bedside table and left, before he reached her door though Artimis had turned around and whispered, "Thank you…"

The next morning found everyone back on the train back home. The Golden Trio, Knight Twosome and Ginny sat in the same compartment on the train and walked out together, they all looked at each other with startled expressions at the people waiting for them and Harry at Kings Cross Station when they walked though the magic wall. Artimis rubbed her head to stay away a headache as Harry rushed over to greet the group in confusion, the potion Snape had given Artimis that night gave her the greatest sleep she had had in years and she felt like she was slowly returning to her old self. It allowed her to think deeper on what Snape had told her and it took all her energy not to tell Mythal what was distracting her.

Just beside the Nine and Three Quarters wall there was Tonks, Moody, Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Hermione's Muggle parents who were talking to Arthur trying to answer his questions on simple Muggle items with small smiles on their faces as they laughed at a few pronunciation mistakes. Artimis and Mythal greeted everyone happily with the small Hogwarts group and let Mrs. Weasley hug them both. Artimis got a longer hug, which made the werewolf raise her brows at in confusion, the stubby red head started to sob into her tissue and sniffle as her eyes lowered to the bruise on her neck. Mrs. Weasley must have been worried about Artimis after hearing she had been strangled by Voldemort himself.

Silence went over everyone as the Dursley's appeared, all three magic hating Muggle's looking shocked and frightened at the sight of the crowd of wizards and witches before them, some of whom did not look very pleasant. Every single adult in the group besides Hermione's parents rounded on the Dursley's and threatened them that if they didn't hear anything from Harry or learnt he was being mistreated, they would come and deal with them all.

Mr. Dursley's looked like he was going to faint as Moody threatened him and showed the fake eye that swirled around. Artimis hugged Harry one more time and looked a the large man, "Hello again, Dursley's! Harry, don't forget letters, if nothing comes I will hunt you all down." She said it cheerfully in a mimic of Umbridge's sickly voice and skipped away as Mythal laughed in humor and followed her. Artimis sent Harry a wave with her right hand, which was now almost constantly in a black leather biker's glove.

The two Knight's looked at each other as they linked arms and walked till they were out of sight of the passing Muggle's, for the past years they had been spending less and less time together and it felt good to have time alone once again without Draco and his family wedging between them before the last years of Hogwarts came around the bend. They both decided to not think about anything else when they arrived back at Grimmauld as Artimis Apparated them to the street.

Mythal stood back silently and let Artimis be the one to open the door with her trembling hands, entering in they both were met with the scent of many things. It smelt like the Burrow from the Weasley's, like Buckbeak who was up the stairs above them, mothballs, and the thick scent of Sirius and his dog form caused both girls to grip each other around the shoulders and cry while in the hall. For once, Sirius' mother's painting didn't scream at them, as the house seemed to be blanketed with a solemn darkness for the last Black was gone.

**End Chapter 15**

At first I had Sirius being saved by Artimis, but it was difficult to keep the story flowing properly. I might bring him back in another series thought.


	16. The Return to Hogwarts, Again

**The Return to Hogwarts, Again**

The bridge collapsing was on a TV beside other screens showing a surreal hurricane or another strange problem, Artimis watched through the window of a public store as the bridge snapped in two. Muggle's around her whispered in fear for they did not know how these strange phenomenon's were happening.

Artimis pulled her eyes away from the screen as Mythal whispered something about getting drinks into her ear, so they pushed their way through the growing crowd that boxed them in; they walked together down the street like they had for days now since last year ended They both spent time exploring the center of London and doing little errands for Dumbledore, namely buying muggle sweets for his office desk and passwords. Some instructions were Order related which were finding out how Muggle's were reacting to the news feeds related to the Death Eaters.

Inside a small café on the corner of the street where the two Knights made their constant break house, Artimis brought a Hazelnut late while Mythal a hot chocolate with two marshmallows. They didn't buy anything to eat so instead left with their drinks clenched in cold hands, a mist had blanketed England and Artimis knew the reason. Two words, Mating Dementors. The thought made her shiver; she wondered what the mist was before speeding up her steps.

Once they were both out of sight of Muggle's Artimis let Mythal link her arm through hers before Artimis safely Apparated them both home so they could finish packing their trunks for the trip tomorrow.

Artimis walked inside and nodded at Dumbledore and Harry who came to make certain Harry was the one to gain ownership of the Black house from Sirius and not Bellatrix. Kreacher was ordered to work in the Hogwarts kitchens as proof of ownership. Artimis didn't know whether to be relieved that he was gone, or sad to loose the humorous elf that muttered insults when he thought they couldn't hear.

Dumbledore said that he liked what the Knight's had done with the place with their continuous repairing and cleaning since returning home again, and gave Artimis a smile and pat on the shoulder for a sense of support towards her fear of Voldemort following her every move. Dumbledore waved his blackening hand before vanishing with Harry.

Upstairs Artimis tidied her room and placed all the letters she had gotten between last year and now, one of which was a letter from Remus saying thanks for being at his and Tonks' wedding. With a smile, she reread the letter from her werewolf kin and friend while feeling a sadness draw up into her heart as she thought that Sirius didn't get to see his best friend get married.

The train to Hogwarts the next day leapt and jumped around on the tracks sending Artimis stumbling in one direction or the other on her clumsy feet. She caught Ginny in one train carriage casting a Hex on another kid who annoyed her about something and stepped up to Ginny just at the same time a short man had. Artimis gave him a quick look before returning to Ginny, "Hey Ginny, please try not to cast Hexes on other students while on the train. It could bounce off and harm someone else."

"Sorry Art…" Ginny looked bashfully between Artimis and the older man who was grinning at her, she was expecting the new teacher to give her detention.

"Hello, miss! Do you want to join us in my carriage for lunch? That was an amazing hex!" He waved his hand behind him where a small crowd of people were waiting, "I believe Mr. Longbottom and Potter will be here soon."

"Oh, I know Harry…" The man brightened even more at the mention of Ginny knowing Harry Potter, he looked at Artimis with a small frown. Not seeing anything interesting in her besides the fact that she looked older then the other students.

"And you are, dear?" Maybe her name was influential.

"Artimis Knight… uh, pleasure to meet you…?"

"Horace Slughorn!" And that was that, he didn't invite Artimis at all at discovering her name held no importance. It gave the young woman a mix of dejection and respite. She waved to Ginny and went on her way making certain no one was acting up or misbehaving, she passed Harry and Neville.

"Hyperactive Slughorn is just down there. Have fun, he looks enjoyable." The two looked startled at her sarcasm before continuing on with anticipation.

At Hogwarts only a couple hours later there seemed to be fewer students then usual, only a small group of first years came and the air was thick with tension now that Voldemort was known to be back and most likely after Harry Potter. Artimis looked over at Dumbledore as he explained that the new Potion's teacher was Slughorn, while Snape took over DADA much to many students horror. Harry, who had come late covered in blood, looked the most shocked out of all of them.

Sitting at the teacher's table, Snape looked rather smug at the shocked gasps and comments. Over 15 years of trying and he finally had the job he first applied for and had since forever tried to get into every time a teacher left. Artimis watched him sneer at Harry with triumph; her lips twitched at both their facial expressions and thought about how childish it seemed. She quickly returned her eyes to Dumbledore as Snape's eyes scanned over the students to hover on her longer then necessary before moving on. 

The next day Artimis read through the parchment that McGonagall was showing her, it was her higher OWLs marks, which she could go into with the N.E.W.T classes. "I guess I can go through with DADA, Potions, Charms and Transfiguration." McGonagall nodded her head as she crossed out those Artimis didn't wish to continue with and left the group alone.

With her timetable set for the next day, Artimis joined Harry and Ron during a shared break in classes before joining them to the DADA room. Artimis stared at the images on the walls around her with fascination while Snape entered. Artimis was paired somehow with Draco for the practice of not verbal spell casting. Artimis sent Mythal a little look who was facing Hermione with wand raised; both of them had practiced casting spells without speaking already out of sheer curiosity and personal study.

It was easy to ward off Draco's spells with wordless shields, Artimis laughed when Draco had more trouble at deflecting and got the Stinging Hex right on his wand hand fingers at the end of the lesson. When the class was done, Artimis rushed from the room as her eyes began to droop with exhaustion while Mythal stayed behind with the others.

"Hey guys, I noticed recently something odd about Art…" Mythal whispered to the three as Snape passed, she peered back at him sneakily hoping he was listening so he could pay attention on the next full moon. The trio looked at Mythal to continue while Snape sat behind his desk and pretended not to listen, "Ever since we were young she would fall asleep so easily anywhere… now though she seemed to be going at full lengths not to let anyone see her sleep. Even after her transformations she would struggle to stay awake until left alone and the door locked…"

"Do you think something is wrong?" Asked Hermione as she packed up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Don't know… maybe I am being stupid but she always looks so tired yet…"

"She doesn't sleep?" Harry finished causing Mythal to nod; all four of them left the room leaving behind a now curious Severus Snape. He was told last year by Dumbledore to keep an eye on both the Knight's and any trouble, especially Artimis.

Snape sorted the paper on his desk with a wave of his wand and looked at the magic clock on the corner that Dumbledore gave him three years ago to calculate the time for both Artimis and Lupin. On it was not numbers to calculate time but the cycle of the moon, the single hand was almost upon the full moon.

**Sleepless Struggle**

It was unusual having to hide in Snape's bedroom room instead of his locked classroom or office, it was too risky because of Slughorn having access to the rooms at all times and constantly bringing children around for his Slug Club. For some unknown reason Dumbledore hadn't told the newest potions professor about Artimis' affliction, and instead kept Snape on the Wolfsbane duty because of trust between Dumbledore, Artimis and Snape.

At that thought, Artimis glanced over at where Snape sat with the back of his shoulder towards her, a glass of wine in one hand and a book in the other against his crossed knee. Artimis hated silence before transforming so she said the first thing that came to mind."Hey, Sir. Was Slughorn one of your old teacher's too?" Snape didn't raise his eyes from his book, but he did pause mid sip of his drink. Artimis grimaced, thinking Snape was going to snap at her angrily for asking such a personal question suddenly.

"I don't see why that is important at this point in time, Miss Knight."

"Sorry, just wondering if he had always held these… Slug Parties?" She didn't know what else to call them, but apparently what she said was funny because Snape's lips turned up in a small smirk.

"Yes he did, only students he found interesting or had 'high' family connections were hand picked for his club."

"Did you get in it? I mean, your skill with potions… obviously that would have caught his attention… right?"

Snape finally raised his eyes from his book to stare at her causing Artimis to shrug and pull a blank face. "I was part of the club… yes." He finally answered after a moment of thought.

They stopped into silence again like they had been doing a fair amount of lately; Snape lifted his drink and took a deep mouthful causing the slurp to loudly break across the room. Artimis' eyes flashed over to him before she settled on the other side of his bed, out of his range of sight. The past years Artimis had trained her body and mind on how to sense the moon as it rose instead of relying on Snape knowing the time.

Snape looked up when Artimis in wolf form trotted around the corner and laid at his feet, he kept his eyes on her while thinking over Mythal's words as he raised his feet and used the giant wolf as a foot rest which she clearly didn't care about. He was curious if the werewolf would stay awake even in her wolf form.

And she did, hours all through the night Artimis was struggling to stay awake while yawning loudly. When morning came she had to drag herself from under Snape's feet and over to the other side of the bed. Snape kept his head down when he saw Artimis' arm pull her clothes down to her and listened as she dressed on the ground. After a pause she finally pulled herself to her feet using the edge of his bed as leverage.

Blue eyes that were slit with exhaustion rushed around the room, Bubble hadn't appeared like she usually did. The exhaustion was filling Artimis by the second but with Snape's eyes on her she kept herself awake and standing. Her hand's clenched on the bed end tightly causing her fingers to go white as she wobbled on her feet.

The sound of a book snapping shut made Artimis' drooping head flick back up and her whole body stiffened, Snape's eyes were glaring at her as he stood up. "I have to teach early this morning, Miss Knight. I wont wait for you to leave." He grabbed his long robe, which was hanging from the top of the bedpost. He easily slipped it over his shoulders while walking out of his room. Artimis watched as his door locked behind him and sighed out deeply all the air and frustration she had within.

Looking around with a groggy mind, she decided to take up position in Snape's chair to await the late Bubble. The chair was so warm and cozy from Snape that her cheek flopped down onto her shoulder and fell asleep the second she sat down.

Later that afternoon Snape returned after his final lessons with the younger years when he spotted Artimis sleeping heavily in his armchair. Bubble was sitting on the arm peering carefully at the young woman's face. The first thing that came to Snape's mind when he also looked was one single word, dead. He rushed over and placed a finger against her neck to try and get her pulse but found nothing under his finger.

"It happens every time she sleeps, Bubble has seen her like this two times before…"

"She's…" Snape didn't want to say it, he stared at Artimis' face, which was drained of all colour and had dark veins making their way across her skin.

"Her pulse is there its just too faint for one to feel with just a finger. She wakes up normal every single time… here watch." Snape removed his hand from Artimis' pulse and placed it on his bony knee as he crouched beside the armchair while the elf brought out something from her kitchen uniform. Snape recognized it instantly as a crushed up root powder mixed with a grey slime mostly used to wake up people knocked completely out by stray spells in school or Quidditch accidents.

Bubble waved the open vial under Artimis' nose, the young werewolf cried out and jumped awake as the scent hit her inhumanly good sense of smell. She gasped and tried to speak but her words came out in a deep raspy jumble as her arms waved around almost hitting Snape backwards, her face broke out into a disgusted look and placed her hand under her nose in an attempt to rid the smell.

Blue eyes met black and her whole body froze up, Snape watched Artimis' skin begin to redden back to the normal colour and the veins began to fade back. Terror covered Artimis' face as she looked from Snape to Bubble and back again, "Did I fall asleep?" She whispered in a tiny voice from under her hand.

"Miss Knight, how long has this been happening?" Snape waved an accusing hand in her direction as he stood.

"Uh… since the night at the Cemetery with Harry…" Artimis' eyes awkwardly followed his hand waving before her eyes.

"And why didn't you inform a me or Dumbledore about this affliction?" His hand disappeared as he crossed his arms sternly causing Artimis to raise her eyes, she couldn't meet his eyes though and simply stared at his large hooked nose.

"Well how do I say it, 'Hello sirs I came to inform you that I 'almost' die every time I sleep OH but don't worry when I wake up its all fine and dandy' How do I say that without looking like and idiot… sir?" Snape gave her a quick glare, his shoulder long hair dropping across his eyes.

With a grunt of pain and the sound of popping bones, Artimis stood as well and gave Snape an awkward nod before Bubble took her by the hand and teleported her to the Head Girl's room. "Thank you Bubble…"

"That is fine Art. Bubble was happy to assist." Bubble then disappeared again with a crack and Artimis took a bath, she smothered herself with the scent of lavender Artimis crawled into her bed where she slept through the night and halfway through the next day easily.

When Dumbledore was back again a few days after the one where one of the students was injured with a cursed necklace, the old wizard sent a letter to Artimis so he could to talk with her. Artimis sat on the top stair towards his desk while Dumbledore stood in front of her on the ground, outside the moon was almost non-existent in the starry sky.

The old wizard pulled out a small package and handed it over, "I only want you to open the letter at the end of this year's schooling. Can you promise to do that for me?" Artimis frowned as she took the box which must have the letters inside the paper wrapping and nodded slowly, "Good and I want you to keep your eyes on Severus, and can you do that too?"

"Sure I guess I can. But why?" No answer was given, only Dumbledore's eyes dulling slightly at his thoughts which he didn't want to delve into. With understanding Artimis tucked the box into her robe and stood, "Was this all, sir?"

"Yes, thank you Artimis. You are a stellar child…" He rubbed her fuzzy head with a grandfatherly touch and smiled at her beneath his glasses, Artimis felt a sickening pang of anticipation before she spun on her heels and quickly rushed out while schooling her emotions so Dumbledore couldn't read her mind.

The door to the Headmaster's office shut behind her when Artimis rushed out, she walked down the halls while rubbing her chin sadly. Did Dumbledore want her to watch over Snape as he worked undercover with Voldemort when Dumbledore was dead? That thought was distressing, but Artimis could understand it as she thought about it. Next year Snape was going to be completely alone in his battle behind the scenes of Harry's main story and Artimis was more than happy to assist and anchor the Potions Master to sanity, and maybe even save his life from Nigini the snake.

Walking down the halls was a quiet job in the darkness, it was close to midnight and Artimis could feel the exhaustion from her Fatigue creeping onto her. Today teachers were on the roster for hall stalking, so Artimis didn't need to stay up late much to her relief. Mrs. Norris walked past with a hiss before realizing it was the Head Girl and not a younger child out against the rules, Artimis looked around to see if anyone was going to witness her softness towards the feline before bending towards the beautiful cat. "Hello beautiful…" She quickly gave Mrs. Norris a pat causing a purr that sounded so serious it made Artimis smile.

"Miss Knight, why are you out so late when not on duty?" And once again Artimis cried out in horror as Snape materialized from the darkness from the hallway veering to the right, Mrs. Norris howled in surprise and rushed off into the darkness with her fur falling out behind her.

"Oh sugar nuts! … Deja-vu!" Artimis leaned against a wall that she had leapt into and took a deep breath while Snape stared at her, "Seriously, why?" She waved her hand at him in question.

"I asked you a question Miss Knight." Snape crossed his arms; he was in no mood for funny business after the events outside of the Slug Party with Draco.

"I was meeting with Dumbledore… and don't ask why, I promised NOT to tell." She waved her hand in front of Snape's face, stopping him from mid asking her 'why' as she had predicted. His eyebrows deepened and almost knitted together as Artimis wiggled past him and continued down the path.

Snape watched her all the way until she was no longer seen, Artimis pelted down the halls the second she was out of sight. She made a beeline straight to her room where she stuffed the package into the bottom shelf of her bedside table underneath the piles of art books and junk. Once the package was safely secured and all thought pushed away, Artimis took a long bath and slunk into bed with the smell of lavender easing her mind till she fell asleep, curiosity bit at her about Dumbledore's package but she held back from opening it.

One thing Artimis was like was being obedient to direct orders.

Either that, or she forgets about it…

**End Chapter 16**


	17. Boring Valentines, Cold Birthday

**Boring Valentines One Month, Cold Birthday the other**

Months passed through seamlessly for Artimis, Christmas was quiet with her and Mythal, and Valentine's Day was back again only two days from another full moon, Artimis busied herself by practicing simple non-verbal levitation spells while sitting on a bench in Hogsmede. It was there that Pansy and her small gang of girly girls found her. All giggled and looked at their boyfriends who they either had before now or had found in the last week for Valentines.

"Hey Artimis!" She looked up at her name and frowned as she looked at the glowing faces of girls with their dates, then the frown deepened as Pansy grinned evilly. "Where's Snape?"

"At school like always… wait, why?" Artimis' small frown was answered with high pitched screaming laughs as the group left the area, Artimis watched and raised her arms in a waving 'WTF' shrug as Harry joined her. Any other time in the past she would have hated Pansy, but the Slytherin was just looking very stupid now.

"People still going at you over the Remus and Snape rumor?"

"Mostly Snape now, you would think they would pay more attention to Voldemort's return but NO, all about my love life, which is non-existent… I must add." Harry grunted in agreement and grinned when Artimis wrapped her arm over his shoulder like a big sister, "Now why are you here on your lonesome… I think I saw Ginny walking past alone before…"

Suddenly Harry looked bashfully surprised, he thought he had been hiding his attractions towards Ginny quite well. Artimis looked at him sneakily causing him to think of only one possible fact, "Did you read my mind? Snape is still teaching you Occlumency right?"

"Harry, Harry. I don't need to read minds to be able to recognize that love-struck look on your face; I see it everyday when Mythal spots Draco. Poor girl still has it for him even now…"

"I don't see why, he is a Death Eater."

"If so, I hope Mythal can keep away from him long enough to see that. Now no more accusations…" Harry agreed with her, he didn't feel like trying to persuade Artimis about Draco's loyalties. She didn't seem to push away his words but seemed to think they were possible which was an improvement to others.

"… How much older then you is Snape anyway…?" Harry asked, curious to see Artimis' reaction. She simply shrugged uncaringly.

"Uh? Around twelve or thirteen years I think… why?"

"Just curious… I find the rumor amusing." He tried to lighten the conversation as Artimis shifted uncomfortably on her seat.

"Hilarious… yes I know!" They both broke into awkward laughter while Harry couldn't help but wonder about the young Werewolf and Potions Master, and their strange mutual pleasantness.

They both left each other alone after some time, Harry went off to speak with Mythal, Ron and Hermione about Artimis' attitude towards the Snape conversation to say that it seemed like just a rumor still and not real, while Artimis caught a carriage back to Hogwarts earlier then the others in hopes to avoid the looks. Inside the school castle she made a direct line to the Head's rooms, the newest Head Boy was currently at Hogsmeade with his girlfriend enjoying the holiday. Tonight both Head's and Teachers had to march through the halls to make certain none of the older students were sneaking through the different halls to meet their dates, if said dates were from different houses. 

12th of March came to Artimis quickly after Valentines day along a breeze of rumor and no real great events, the only thing was 11 days ago Ron's birthday and when he was struck with a powerful love potion meant for Harry and poisoned by some wine in Slughorn's office when going for a cure for said love potion. Artimis prayed her own 23rd Birthday wouldn't go badly but knew it was too much to hope for from the amount of attention she had been getting since the beginning of the year. That morning as Bubble greeted her, Artimis was examining the necklace given to her in 1994 by Snape and the signet ring that formally belonged to Sirius. She couldn't help but think about that year, 1994 was the year she was born back in the real land. Artimis wondered if somewhere in Australia there was a girl named Miki born in 1994 and currently aged three, or was her family non-existent in this realm.

This thought had come across Artimis' mind many times through the years on her birthday and never once did she find an answer for it even as she searched the Internet in a public library over the holidays. Artimis shook the green contents in the vial on the chain around her neck and watched the small gems begin to glow an eerie green glow from their disturbed slumber. Bubble grinned at the sight, "Art has discovered the gems uses."

"Hm, yeah I worked it out a while back when I was shaking it in boredom to the tune of a song in my head on the train back home during Fourth Year… second year for me and Mythal." Artimis watched the small glowing gems as they rolled to the end of the vial again as she tilted it before letting it drop back down against her chest with a light slap.

Taking a deep breath Artimis finally decided to face the music, literally. The second she entered the Great Hall all of those in Gryffindor broke out into a birthday song, some awkward voices from Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw joined in from their little corners while Mythal was the only one who sang from Slytherin causing her house mates to give her glares. With a bashful expression on her face, Artimis sat beside the Trio and Mythal to enjoy a large New York baked cheesecake made by Bubble and Sky. The small group all hogged it to themselves and dramatically hissed if others came close.

"Twenty-Three and still alone, get a boyfriend already!" Mythal jabbed Artimis in the ribs after finishing off her piece of cake, causing Artimis to grunt painfully with mouth full of cake and rub the offended rib bones.

"But I don't want to…" Artimis whined in a high pitch girly voice when she swallowed, "Their gross and smell like… sniff sniff… stale farts?" She said the last words with a curious and deeper tone, as if she only discovered it on Harry and Ron.

"Hey!" The two boys gasped dramatically together while Hermione covered her mouth to stifle her giggling, the boys gave Artimis halfhearted glares.

"What! You do smell!" Artimis raised her arms defensively. "Only because you two work SO VERY hard at Quidditch…"

"Well me and my parents got you a gift, here." Hermione handed over a small package to distract them; Artimis eyed its shape then opened it. Like she thought it was a book but a Muggle one, not a Wizard world one like Hermione had gotten her many times before for Christmas and Birthdays. At the sight of the old book Artimis cracked up laughing while keeping the startled sorrow from her expression.

"The Hobbit, fantastic! I love this book, Tolkien was a genius at storyline and character design. He had so many characters all with unique personalities in the Hobbit and the Lord Of the Ring's series."

"Your into books?" Ron asked while scrunching up his face at the thought of novels being read for simple pleasure, Artimis gave him a glare before returning her attention to the book with a light smile.

"My father had wanted to be a writer; he was almost finished with his book before he passed away. The file was completely lost in the fire… because of him I was into writing Muggle style novels…" Artimis whispered quietly as she turned the book over in her hand to examine it, the smell of books hit her and she breathed in deeply. She decided that she needed to get back into writing and wondered for the first time in years if the old USB she owned was still working.

The small white block of technology had been forgotten in a hidden pocket of Artimis' pin covered bag, since she didn't have her own laptop she never paid attention to it. Next time she returned home she would test it on a library computer, if she wasn't running from Death Eaters then or stuck in Hogwarts with Snape due to Voldemort's 'mission'.

"What kind of books were you writing?" Asked Hermione.

"My own little secret." Artimis placed a finger on her bottom lip and winked cheekily at Hermione, who looked a little dejected at not getting more information. "Thank you for the gift Hermione, tell your parents I love it please."

"I will." Hermione nodded happily, it gave her much pleasure to have someone enjoying her book gifts. Artimis stood from her seat with some trouble as her knees stiffened up, they had the half the day free of lessons well Artimis did for she wasn't doing Herbology. With thanks to the group she left the Hall with a loud yawn and walked through the hallways while lovingly examining the book. People avoided her or stared as they whispered, the scene was growing rather familiar now since the rumors during third year between her, Lupin and Snape. It was a relief when she met with the empty halls close to the Head Room's and Dungeon hall and she pushed the book safely into her side bag.

It was a good idea because half way through Artimis' little quiet walk her scream echoed everywhere as a bucket full of water fell onto her head, if she had left the book out of her magic waterproofed bag it would have gotten soaked. Somewhere the person who was levitating the magic water giggled girlishly into their hands with their friends and ran away before Artimis could see them as the water began to freeze over her skin with magic leaving flakes of ice on her eyelashes and causing her skin to pale.

The icy water froze Artimis from out to within and her skin tingled painfully with the deepening ice. She stiffly rushed down the halls and almost crashed into Snape and Draco as they walked down the hall whispering angrily to each other over something. They paused as Artimis crashed through between them with the intention to dive into the large warm bath next to her room, their eyes noticed the cold water as it seemed to ice over her skin causing her lips to turn blue.

"Miss Knight, who did this to you?" Snape grabbed her wrist and froze; her skin was like ice under his fingertips. When Artimis looked at them she looked like how she did when asleep, her skin white with veins. Draco paled at the sight as the ice seemed to crawl across her skin.

"D… Didn't see…" Artimis' voice shuddered as her whole body shock almost painfully, the ice seemed to cut deeply into her skin causing small cuts.

"Draco, we can finish our conversation another time." Snape spoke curtly causing Draco to jump and look between them.

"Just… a… a hot bath, sir… Pomfrey doesn't know… about…" She tried to counter while peering at the younger Slytherin defensively; Draco looked to Snape who gave him a warning expression, then rushed towards the Great Hall leaving the two alone as they glared at each other. The second Draco was out of sight; the ice seemed to deepen into Artimis causing her to faint right there. Snape gritted his teeth as he held the cold woman up right as all her weight fell onto him suddenly.

As Snape lifted her into his arms he paused as he thought about what Artimis said and all the things that could happen, before taking her to the Head Girl room. When she said Pomfrey didn't know he could only guess about her deathly sleep, which she had fallen into instantly and he couldn't tell if she was really dead or not as he rushed down the thankfully empty halls. What he didn't know was that the perpetrators to this attack were watching silently down the hall from where they hid, watching his reaction towards the Head Girl.

Inside the Head Girl's room he called for Bubble who took one look at Artimis and went into a fearful worry. "Rid her of the clothes, wash her from the ice and mend those cuts, make certain she is warm before waking her up again. I will return later with a potion to counteract this cold." Bubble nodded quickly as she called for another elf to assist, the other elf had the same reaction as Bubble towards the werewolf.

"Sky will make warm food, Bubble will keep Art warm Professor." Snape nodded at the elf named Sky as she teleported away again then left Bubble to deal with Artimis after a short moment of hesitation. He needed to speak to Dumbledore or find the perpetrators himself. One thing Snape knew from personal experience was that bullies always worked in pairs or groups, or boasted about their actions if alone during the act.

**Funny 'Memories'**

"That had to be one of my worst Birthday's ever. It seems both me and Ron had a bad time this year round…" Said Artimis to Mythal as the girl sat on the end of her bed a couple of days later with her hair colour deep red once again like when they had first arrived to Hogwarts only this time the ends were bleached to a gingery red. A few open gifts lay between them because Artimis had been completely out of it since the accident. "Did they find out who did it?"

"Yeah, Prissy little Pansy and her gang did it. I overheard them giggling about it in our dorms, apparently they did it to see how Snape would react…"

"Ah, always seems to be her and about Snape… maybe I should prank her next time." Mythal laughed and left Artimis to rest before the full moon was to start. Almost the second she left there was a knock on the door, and Snape entered with the steaming Wolfsbane potion in his hand. He didn't even hesitate to enter the room and strolled in like he owned the place. "Hello, sir…"

"Take this now, you are staying in here tonight." He didn't say another word as Artimis drowned down the horrible drink with a wince; Snape crossed his arms as she placed the empty cup on her beside table. After a short amount of hesitation and silence, Snape finally left her alone to transform. Artimis spent the whole night as a werewolf sleeping on the ground at the end of her bed, time ticking by slowly

The next morning when Artimis transformed back finally after what felt like forever, Bubble came in to check on her by Snape and Dumbledore's orders to make certain she wasn't affected badly due to the cursed water. Artimis sighed in relief as the hot coffee was placed into her hands while she curled up on the loveseat with a thick dark brown faux fur blanket wrapped tightly around her body.

"Thank you Bubble for everything."

"That is fine Art, Bubble is always happy to help you!" And the elf was gone with a friendly bow and a get well soon cuddle around Artimis' leg. She leaned back into her seat and thought about life in Hogwarts, both her and Mythal were coming so used to the world that they rarely thought of life out of the new realm the lived in. Mythal didn't seem to worry much, only people she missed were a few old friends and a small handful of her many siblings and cousins.

Artimis missed a her family more then her old friends, but she always was the type who seemed to easily move her emotions from friends because she never originally became close to them like she had with Mythal. She had trouble getting emotionally close to people as she always seemed used by others as a crutch to lean upon or complain to about their lives but somehow she made people like her easily from all age types, people seemed drawn to her quiet personality and enjoyed it when she went into hype joking mode after a coffee fix. But Artimis mostly missed her father and every time she smelt books she was hit with a pain in her chest and a burn in her eyes.

She had barely lifted a novel since coming to the HP realm, the only books she touched were school related or research on magic and Animagi. Artimis looked at the book Hobbit beside her on the edge of the bookcase filled with textbooks through the years and books she bought to research with. It was her only Muggle book and her only novel. Taking a deep breath she opened it to the first page and began to read with a clenching feeling in her throat as she read the lines.

How many times had she and her father talked about these books? About Tolkien, Edgar Allen Poe, J. K. Rowling and other writers they admired or found their writing style similar to their own? It seemed like forever since she had even thought about her own novel.

And Artimis couldn't help but wonder, what else had she forgotten about her life before HP?

A few days later when she was all healed, Artimis was standing with Snape across of her in his office; the Professor had his wand pointed at her as he plunged into her mind once again. Through the past year she was able to keep him from her inner most important memories for long time, but he always found a weakness in the end of the day when she made walls.

Artimis took a deep breath after reliving the time where Igor had been stalking her. Snape was pulling a repulsed look as he waited for Artimis to take some more breaths, "I didn't realize Igor had been so…"

"Astoundingly aggravating?" Snape's lips twitched in agreement before lifted his wand once again, trying something new Artimis quickly closed off all her emotions and created a maze within her mind, trying not to let the thought of a Maze put her off again. Her most important memories were stored deep in the center while small ones or faked ones made the walls around to confuse Snape and in dead ends she placed horrible thoughts and images hopefully make him hesitate long enough for her to throw him out. Only at the beginning of the maze when he hit a dead end Snape grimaced when he was met with one such creative image which had him diving out of Artimis' mind in a rush and trying to wipe it from his memory in horror.

"I am very imaginative, Sir." Artimis chuckled as Snape looked like vomiting at the image of him riding a unicorn with its mane and tail covered in ribbons dressed like Umbridge across a rainbow beach laughing and throwing flower petals behind him and Dumbledore who was dressed in a bright orange mankini sitting behind him. "Just need to think of a good one for V… You-Know-Who…" She quickly corrected herself with the name when Snape sent her a warning glare.

"I am certain he would appreciate it." Snape mumbled sarcastically before facing Artimis again, this time cautiously and with some hesitation. "That mind system was good, try it again." And Artimis had done so for the rest of the lesson, showing Snape that she had a rather extensive imagination, which was all cringe worthy. By the end of the hours Snape was ready to drink many bottles of his concentrated whiskey to try and rid his brain of some of the thoughts with a memory loss spell, Artimis shakily skipped out of the room with a large grin as she headed to the Hall to eat dinner.

Out in the Great Hall she explained to Harry what she had done and some of the images she had come up with causing the Trio and Mythal to laugh and fall from their chairs, when Snape entered the room for dinner that night all of them once again broke out into laughter causing him to send Artimis and the group a dark glare as he settled between Dumbledore and Slughorn. Dumbledore was chuckling at his Professor's glowering expression as the Knight Twosome and Golden Trio's laughter seemed to get harder at his look.

**First Battle of Hogwarts**

Tension literally brewed off of Mythal as they both sat awkwardly in the library. Draco and Harry had gotten into a fight a week ago where Harry had used a spell to slash open Draco. Mythal worried for Draco even after he was completely healed and that the both of them were broken apart, Artimis groaned loudly as she stuffed up on her DADA homework once again as Mythal shifted and sighed loudly got the hundredth time. "Oh My god, go talk to him already…"

Mythal startled, she didn't realize Artimis had noticed her mixed feelings and tried to cover them up with an innocent expression with twisting the bleached ends of her hair, "What are you talking about?"

"You, I can see you're worried over Draco. Go speak with him, and stop sighing and shifting around." Artimis vanished the ink of her mistake in her sentence with a wave of her hand and began to write again, Mythal sighed again and stood with a nod.

"Ok…" And silence bloomed across the library as Artimis was left alone in the far back corner with her homework. Finally some work was getting done and it didn't take long for the work to finally be finished, looking at it Artimis decided it was more then Snape had originally requested but not as much as Hermione who on the first night had over a foot worth of parchment finished.

Artimis tucked the parchment safely into her large side bag after using a heat spell to dry the ink before rolling it up and left the Library. Hermione and Ron walked the halls together without Harry's presence looking around stiffly with worry; they seemed to darken whenever they saw Draco or one of his friends. Artimis stiffened as a thought flashed over her mind, was it tonight that Death Eaters attacked and Dumbledore was to die?

The same thought didn't seem to be in Mythal's mind as she worried for Draco around each corner, she probably didn't remember the events of the book as extensively as Artimis did. The package from Dumbledore crossed Artimis' mind swiftly, was it after his death that he wanted her to open it? Or was it when she got back to Grimmauld Place?

The answer was waiting for her back in her room clad in complete black and with a sneer of pure hatred on his face, "Dumbledore said you had a package for me to see for tonight." Snape folded his arms and waited as Artimis quickly grabbed the parcel and let Snape tear the paper off, two letters were bound to the small flat box with both their names separately written neatly across. They both read their separate letters and the instructions given to them both after Dumbledore was unable to speak with them himself. Snape gave her a quick nod after reading the slowly vanishing words on his letter before swishing from the room; Artimis reread her letter on the instructions given to her as she opened the box and pulled it out to examine it with fascination. A single ring large enough to fit on her right middle finger filled with powerful magic sat in the box all alone. Artimis frowned at it before returning it to its box and placing it in the drawer again.

Later that night, Artimis was found rushing through the halls deflecting curses from Death Eaters or letting the killing curse to bounce off her to unnerve them as they attacked the school. Her lips were set grim as she thanked the lords above that all the students were safe in their House Dormitories as she dueled two Death Eaters through the halls. Teacher's and others of the Order were amongst her in the halls but none were in sight of her as she paused at a sound near the center of the castles court.

The battle ended with Dumbledore's sudden death, Artimis knew it was done when she could hear the screams of horror from the bottom of the Astronomy tower from those of the Order and the fact that the two Death Eaters she was dueling spun and ran towards the forest the second the Dark Mark erupted into the sky. The sound of feet rushing behind her had her spinning around to raise her wand ready for an attack, Snape lifted his own wand and before she could counteract she was stunned and falling to the ground. Snape caught her as she slumped and lowered her quickly but carefully to the ground as to not harm her while Bellatrix and Draco ran past with another Death Eater at their heels without a care about Snape's treatment to the young werewolf and then he continued on towards the forest with the others when he had Artimis on the ground, Harry was yelling out in rage at the death of his mentor as he ran past Artimis' prone body with no second glances much to her annoyance. Artimis fell into an unconscious state as she watched Snape knock Harry back with a returned spell.

**Will You Tell?**

The funeral of Albus Dumbledore was lavish but quick to some extent. Many cried both adults and students, then the next day they all returned home somberly. The train was silent, the only people who didn't care were those in Slytherin house, and only a handful actually reacted badly. The Golden Trio and Knight Twosome sat quietly, the Trio containing their betrayed hearts which Snape's actions while the Twosome sat and thought about Dumbledore and all he had done for them. He was the one who gave them a chance in life, the one who treated them like family and made them comforted in the world they weren't used to when their last one was ripped from them. Only Artimis who wished she didn't know they were both corpses back in their real world could remember how it all happened to them but it was not known by Mythal.

Back at King's Cross they kept quiet and cheerfully saw everyone off, but once they returned to Grimmauld they both cried once again while hugging each other in the entrance like they had when Sirius had passed away. They wondered if they should have tried anything to hinder everything, with these thoughts they returned to their own separate rooms and unpacked their trunks before awaiting the new year, one that they both dreaded.

When everything was unpacked they met together in the kitchen and sat with their coffees clenched in their hands as they planned ahead, "We can't leave Grimmauld because the Death Eaters will be searching for it, if you want to leave the house I suggest doing it in your Animagus form because the Ministry cant pick up on that magic." Mythal nodded in agreement, "…I cant go back to Hogwarts next year…"

"What? Why cant you?" Mythal sat back with a worried expression.

"I am a werewolf remember? And Voldemort is after me… Snape told me that he had gained a fascination towards me since last year…"

"What will you do?"

"Stay on the run…"

"Have you perfected your Animagus form yet?" Artimis nodded, "Can you tell me what it is?" She then shook her head causing Mythal to lower her eyes with a saddened look, but she understood why. If Voldemort tried to find Artimis through her memories and thoughts, then it was safer for the both of them not knowing.

"I will have to leave Grimmauld before school starts to get plans, until then…" Artimis took a large mouthful of her drink and almost lost it down her chin as she swallowed, "… Lets sleep for a couple of weeks!"

**End Chapter 17**


	18. Escape on Golden Wings

**Escape on Golden Wings**

Artimis left Grimmauld place early before Mythal took refuge with the Weasley's, she took nothing but the clothes on her back and her bag, and her wand, which she had tucked into her sleeve at the moment. She had been hiding in the London underground systems for only a few days before the Death Eater Snatchers hunted her down, the battle had been short as the five men over powered Artimis, and almost destroyed the ceiling of the tunnel. If it had been destroyed many people above would have died as the road fell down and sturdy ground beneath high flats.

It was rather swift on how quickly she was imprisoned in Malfoy Manor's cellar. She was not alone, Charity who used to teach Muggle Studies in Hogwarts, was imprisoned as well. Upstairs Artimis could hear the Death Eaters trudging about through the days and every so often Wormtail would come down with small meals, he gave Artimis gross leers every time he entered and at finally today she lost her patience as he reached out his silver hand to grope at her. Wormtail left the prison with Charity firmly held at the elbow to go to the meeting while clenching his bleeding nose in his hands, the sight sent Bellatrix into loud hysterics along with other Death Eaters. Even Voldemort felt his lips twitch as the foolish rat-wizard tried to stop the blood flow without a wand, Snape came late to the meeting and only glanced at the man.

"Ah, Severus. I thought you wouldn't make it… Bellatrix, will you go get our other prisoner." The dark haired witch was quick to follow her master's order and dragged Artimis up the stairs. The younger witch looked completely uncaring of everything as she made her mind blank, she didn't even look at Snape while he peered at her through his hair with slight satisfaction at how well she Occlumented her mind and emotions. Artimis was held to the side to observe the meeting as Snape told Voldemort when Harry Potter would be moved from Privet Drive, and then Charity who was paralyzed in the center of the table was killed instantly by Voldemort's curse.

It took all her willpower not to be sick or to emotionally break down at the sight; Artimis lowered her eyes as Nagini slithered from Voldemort's shoulders to devour the corpse. Through her lashes she could see Snape closing off all the emotions on his face as he witnessed an old colleague being killed and eaten, he looked at her as if wondering if she was going to meet the same fate, which made Artimis shiver with fear. Was Voldemort going to let Nagini eat her too while she was still alive? Artimis had a bit of a love for snakes and knew their eating habits, head first while twisting around their lungs until the victim finally suffocates…

"Now then, the young witch…" Bellatrix dragged Artimis over to Voldemort's side as he waved a hand to gesture them over. The werewolf was pushed to her knees so Voldemort could take her chin to force her to meet his eyes, his mind instantly ploughed into hers. Artimis was quick to counteract and put forward her most imaginative thought while shoving important things far back. Within a second Voldemort leapt out with a cry, causing all his Death Eaters to stand with their wands raised.

"Ha, you weren't expecting that, were you!?" Artimis sniggered as Voldemort leaned away to try and clear his own mind from what he just witnessed. In the background, Snape's lips twitched as he remembered Artimis' technique in protecting her memories. He seemed to flinch as he remembered some of the worst things she came up with and wondered what she possibly could have come up with for Voldemort to have the dark wizard spiraling out of her mind with a horrible cry.

The image was simple, but terrible. It was almost like the Snow White scene where Snow was in the forest with the animals, just this time it was Voldemort dressed in an old Victorian style dress with pink bows all over the lilac dress. He was frolicking through the woods while singing and greeting joyfully to the little cute and fuzzy animals that surrounded him while in the background Artimis' signature image of Dumbledore in his Mankini on a mount was following in the background throwing flower confetti into the air behind Voldemort, this time he was riding on a large rainbow stag.

After some time, Voldemort recomposed himself. He gave Artimis a cautious but slightly respectful look, "You are surprisingly strong with Occlumency, and very creative. Severus, did you teach it to her?"

"Yes Milord, Dumbledore had wanted her and Potter trained in it, I was determined to stop last year after she came up with her very… imaginative barriers, as you probably just witnessed one such scene." Snape gave a disturbed look, which Voldemort agreed upon wholeheartedly, the others in the room looked confused but Voldemort was not going to explain the embarrassing scene much to Artimis' disappointment.

"Throw her back in the cellar, Wormtail." The little rat-man seemed to whimper as Artimis gave him a glare as she stood back to her feet again.

"Touch me, and I will permanently remove both hands and shove the silver one up where in painfully does not belong." That made Wormtail cower while the others sniggered at the threat, Artimis walked down the stairs with head held high but kept her eyes ahead as she passed Nagini, who had a large lump in her stomach.

Alone in the prison for many days, Artimis sighed in boredom. Voldemort was trying to work out what to do with her for he couldn't control her mind because of her Occlumency raised her immunity to the spell, he tried many times to force the spell but it was simply thrown away swiftly. While he pondered on his thoughts Artimis worked quietly on her escape plan, at some point between interrogations, Snape had secretly dropped the location of her bag and wand, in a certain Dark Lord bedroom where he was examining her things to get ideas and thoughts on how to weaken Artimis' mind. All Artimis needed now was to figure out where Voldemort's room was in Malfoy Manor so she could turn into her Animagi form and escape into the woods where she thought was a better place to hide from Snatchers and to deal with her Werewolf problem, which was coming closer each day.

Wormtail came with dinner and was quick to escape again without even giving the prisoner a glance, Artimis regretted her threats for only a moment as she could have easily persuaded the man to give her answers. But only a moment, because every time she thought about said threat she would start to chuckle darkly.

Suddenly, right after Artimis finished examining her food for drugs or potions and eating, Bellatrix came down the stairs to take her through the Manor to some unknown location. The room she was taken to was unfamiliar and dark, "… Where am I?"

"Be silent, filthy Half-Breed." Bellatrix hit Artimis causing the werewolf's anger to rise slightly, but she snuffed it down. She was locked in the room with no answers, quickly Artimis examined the room and shivered at the dark coldness inside. It was Voldemort's room, her bag was sitting open on the coffee table, peering inside Artimis could tell her wand wasn't inside and wondered if Voldemort was using it as Lucius' had snapped during the ambush at Privet Drive just yesterday. Artimis grimaced at the thought of her wand being used to torture or kill, she hoped her wand was fighting against Voldemort if so.

Artimis risked a glance from the window, she held the blind slightly to the side and got a fright as the door behind her opened with a slam and a black shadow glided inside. Voldemort paused in the center of the room as the door slammed shut again behind him, his lip twisted downwards as his hand clenched around the handle of Artimis' wand, confirming her thoughts that he had been using it instead of his own.

The white of the wood seemed to blend into the whiteness of his hand, making the wand look like an extension of his hand much to Artimis anger. Thankfully Voldemort didn't seem all that pleased with the wand, he even waved it angrily at her. "Your wand is very temperamental."

"Phoenix feather, very loyal if you gain its trust." Artimis sniffed, Voldemort scowled showing his sharp teeth before he lowered slowly into his armchair with Nagini around his neck. She had digested the human corpse faster then the average snake, but then again Nagini wasn't average. Voldemort seemed to notice where her train of thoughts was as the werewolf examined his snake.

He whispered something in snake to Nagini, who nodded her head and slithered down towards Artimis. The werewolf froze as the snake began to wrap around her body, Voldemort stood up and faced Artimis. "I can sense the darkness within you, how did you acquire it…?"

"Good question, inform me please if you discover the answer." She kept her voice curt to hide her nervous fear as the snake tightened around her limbs, causing her to feel like a full Body-Binding hex had been cast on her. Voldemort examined her face and eyes, but didn't risk going into her mind again. He already tried a few times only to get different types of barriers, all getting worse then the last. After a couple of seconds he raised his hand to her hip, Artimis used all her willpower not to stiffen or react. The lack of reaction seemed to make Voldemort rather disappointed, he leaned forward and dragged his almost scaly tongue across Artimis cheek causing the werewolf to give him a awkward and very disgusted look.

"Some of my men are very… lonely… maybe you can assist in giving them back some fight." Voldemort leered at his words, Artimis understood instantly what he was getting at and could stop her body from going stiff under the snake's tight grip. Finally getting an reaction, Voldemort chuckled in triumph as he now knew how to cause this young witch some harm enough to let him control her darkness and study how she go it so he could steal it. "I will be seeing you very soon…"

Somehow he contacted Bellatrix through her Mark, the dark haired witch took Artimis roughly back to the cellar. Once alone, Artimis decided she would leave even without her wand. For one did not need a wand to turn into an Animagi form.

**Fake Sword Upon Great Wings**

The forest was quiet in the silver light, Artimis hid herself away as best as she could when under the effects of the full moon the next day after escaping Malfoy Manor through the night. She had found a cave for the next night where she had cast a few spells and jinxes at the entrance to create chains and bars to keep her in and anything else outside from wandering into danger. The spells were weak for she had no wand, but they were effective enough.

In the morning Artimis was safe much to her relief when she woke up with a groan of pain, she laid back for a few moments before dragging herself from the ground and dressing back into her clothes, taking a breath she winced and decided to go for a swim just to get everything out of her skin. She Apparated to a river a few miles from her cave, which she happily waddled into after undressing once again. She floated in the water for some time after scrubbing her body with a wince, as she had no soap; the water was icy cold as winter came closer and closer each passing second.

After some time of swimming back and forth in the water, Artimis stumbled from the water as her feet sunk into the muddy bank and used a weak heat spell to dry herself off when on the firm ground and another spell to try and freshen the fabric of her clothes so it didn't smell horrible before dressing once again. Raised her hands in a prayer position and whispered dramatically, "Thank the lord for magic…"

With a sigh, Artimis finally Apparated quietly away; she needed to get to Hogwarts to do what Dumbledore had almost begged her to do before his passing. And it was the safest place she knew to hide and maybe even get a good meal and bath.

Outside the back entrance to the Shrieking Shack, Artimis changed to her Animagi form and flew up through the skies. As Artimis came to the walls of the school she decided on simply going right to her destination instead of sneaking around to take a bath. She flew past windows higher up on the castle till she found the correct tower; she hovered outside the window and scratched her claws against the window to get the occupants attention.

Inside behind his desk, sat the Headmaster of Hogwarts. His head flashed up as a large shadow crept across the room. Looking over at the sound of scratching at the window, his black eyes seemed to flash darkly as he examined Artimis as her form took up almost the whole window. Time ticked by as Snape slowly rose from his large seat, behind him was the large painting of Dumbledore whose eyes sparkled at the sight of the large eagle awaiting entrance as the sky thundered and rain began to fall thickly across Hogwarts. The window lock creaked as Snape pulled it over and opened the window with a hit of his palm to un wedge it, in a flurry of wet feathers the giant bird flew in and took up position on the large bird stand that Fawkes used to sit upon.

The wind from outside was muffled as Snape forced the window shut; his eyes flashed to the giant bird as he used magic to lift all the paper back onto his desk after they blew off in the wind, which stared back while softly shaking water from its massive wings and feathers. Dumbledore's painting laughed, "Take her into your room, Snape and let her warm up."

With a little hesitation at those words, Snape opened the door to his bedroom beside Dumbledore's painting. He whistled sharply catching the bird's attention and waved his hand at the door, wondering how intelligent it was. Inside it flew, and Snape followed curiously.

Quietly Artimis changed her form and stretched as Snape paused at her sudden appearance. "Miss Knight…" He gave a small incline of his head in greeting, his frown deepening.

"P… Headmaster Snape… hope I'm not interfering."

"Interfering seems to be your strongest trait, very Gryffindor of you."

"Funny you say that, the Sorting hat almost put me into Slytherin…" Snape snorted in disbelief.

"Oh, and what changed its mind?"

"I said I wanted to go into Gryffindor… because I wear a lot of red." She waved a hand at the clothes she was wearing, her long thick woolen trench coat of a Moroccan red and beneath it a brighter red shirt with a black tribal like pattern twisting up one side. Snape raised a single brow as an answer before crossing his arms.

"And why are you here? You're currently a Undesirable... and weren't you in Malfoy Manor?"

"Dumbledore asked me to help you, don't know what he expects me to do though. And I escaped after V… The Dark Lord threatened something very personal against me… I had to escape without my bag and wand, he is using my wand." Artimis fell back into the armchair after almost sneering out her words in disgust and leaned her chin against a fisted hand, Snape's brow twitched at the mention of Dumbledore and the idea that the old man was meddling with Artimis' life as well as his. He also felt curious on what Voldemort had threatened her with to have made her flee so quickly without getting her things back.

Quickly Snape's mind analyzed how much Artimis could be of assistance to him, her Animagi form, which Dumbledore hadn't said what it was when he mentioned it last year only that it was small enough to fit through prison like bars just, would be incredibly useful in his fight against Voldemort. People in the Order trusted Artimis so if he relayed information through her about the Death Eaters movements if Potterwatch fell, it could help Harry in defeating Voldemort. "Your Animagus form can be very helpful…" Artimis nodded in agreement and stood once again to her feet as a voice came from the office entrance.

Snape looked back calmly before nodding at Artimis, she transformed quickly and climbed up to his arm as he held it out. Snape winced at her weight and claws, even as Artimis tried her hardest not to dig the hooked talons into his skin. Outside stood a tall sour man and equally sour woman holding Ginny, Luna and Neville. They all seemed startled at the sight of the massive bird on Snape's arm and watched it glide easily onto the bird stand.

"Headmaster, these three were found sneaking through the ground in possession of this…" Amycus Carrow lifted the Sword of Gryffindor, which had recently been returned to the school from the Ministry after it was overthrown; Snape didn't even bat an eye as he looked at the faces of the three glaring students. His face was filled with nothing.

"I see, I will have the sword taken somewhere safe. I believe these troublemakers can have some time with Filch for the week. You are dismissed." The three students looked at each other, almost as if they had expected a worse discipline. The two Carrow's looked disappointed and enraged; they dragged the three out roughly.

"That was a lot more gentle then expected." Human Artimis crossed her arms and stood beside the desk, many of the paintings greeted her cheerfully. Snape didn't answer as he wrote a letter, when done he wrapped the sword up in a thick sheet of parchment.

"Miss Knight, what kind of bird is your Animagus form?" He was curious, he hadn't seen such a large bird besides Fawkes who was a magical creature.

"A Wedge-Tailed Eagle, native bird to Australia… yes ironic…" She mumbled humorously as Snape's lip turned up into a smirk, "Are you taking the sword somewhere, or am I?"

"If you can carry it, I want you to take it to Bellatrix LeStrange at Malfoy Manor. That is only if your willing to enter there again so soon?" Snape spelled the letter to stick to the parchment around the sword and made it waterproof he held it out in his palms so Eagle Artimis could easily take it in her large talons; he lowered his hands slightly to make certain she could hold the weight.

When Snape opened the window once again, Artimis rushed out into the storm while following a line of golden light only she could see. The ring Dumbledore had given her sent magic into her Animagi mind almost like the magic distilled in owl's showing her the way towards Bellatrix's position.

The Malfoy manor was large and beautiful from the outside, yet darkness seemed to settle over it more then it had the other day when Artimis had escaped, maybe the fact she had escaped had made things worse. Up in the attic was a windowless frame with an awning to keep out the rain, it was used for the owls.

With a tight fit and juggling the fake sword around to stop it from catching on the frame or dropping, Artimis squeezed herself inside where the small group of owls resting inside panicked at the sight of her, Artimis ignored them as she flew through the trap door and through the house. A Death Eater who was stepping up the flight of stairs leapt back with a cry of surprise as the large eagle flew over his head, down a few levels and Artimis finally found the mad woman as she sat in the dining hall along with a small handful of other Death Eater's and Voldemort himself at the head of the table. Artimis flinched at the sight of the evil wizard who still had a hold of her wand, she was thankful that she was in Animagus form and that no one knew what she was.

The meeting stopped as the large bird landed on the table before Bellatrix, who was directly beside Voldemort on the right side while Lucius sat on the left. Bellatrix took the letter from the sword and quickly read the note, "Severus Snape, he says a small group of students attempted to steal the Sword of Gryffindor. He want it placed in my Gringotts safe to protect it from falling into anyone's hands." She looked at Voldemort who lowered his head, Bellatrix took the sword from under the giant bird causing it to screech and hop over towards Voldemort to keep itself from falling over.

A small angry cry escaped Bellatrix as the bird slapped her with its massive wings; Voldemort leaned forward to give the giant bird a scratch on the plumage but got an almost demonic growl and a glare with bright eyes that were deep ember in the pupil area with a slight blue tinge on the outside.

Artimis tilted her head down while glaring as she clawed away from Voldemort's outstretched hand, remembering how he had touched her only yesterday. Her feather's puffed out before relaxing when the long slender hand retreated as to stay away from her sharp beak, the air in the room seemed to be sucked into every Death Eater present. But Voldemort didn't seem to mind the bird's temper; instead he seemed to find it very amusing as his almost nonexistent mouth twisted into a small smile.

Sure that Bellatrix could deal with the sword, and that no messages were to be returned to Snape, Artimis ran across the table and took to the air, she was lifted higher as all the Death Eater's sighed out in relief. In the attic the owl's seemed to be over their little spook and allowed the giant bird to rest amongst them for some time, they still avoided her though with eyes wide open.

**A Beard, Really?**

After having a quick snooze, Artimis left Malfoy Manor to return to Hogwarts. The line of light led her back through the heavy rain, back to the Headmasters Tower, where Snape once again opened his window to let her inside. When inside, and at Snape's permission, Artimis returned to her human form and settled in front of the fire after drying her clothes to get some heat into her bones.

"Does Bellatrix have the sword?"

"Yes… the Dark Lord knows she has it too because they were in a meeting…" Snape didn't seem all to astounded or alarmed that Voldemort knew as he returned to the paperwork on his desk, he wished he were marking student homework instead of writing new rules and laws for Hogwarts, its students and staff. As he worked, Artimis sat on the bottom stair and was examining him. Snape looked worse then normal, since last year he hadn't cut his hair so it grew past his shoulders now. He also had some facial hair growing thickly along his jaw and upper lip that made him look older and hollowed faced more thin. Snape's black eyes rose up when he felt Artimis unwavering stare, he sent her a glare.

"What?"

"Is the beard necessary?" Her voice was filled with questioning humor.

"I don't see how it is a problem, Miss Knight."

"It REALLY ages you, tremendously."

"I will not shave just because you say it is so, Miss Knight."

"Oh no, just making an obvious observation that the beard looks horrible." Snape's glare deepened while Dumbledore's painted chuckled in agreement to Artimis.

"Severus, a beard does not suit you my boy." Dumbledore was able to get out between his raspy chuckles.

"I won't shave for you either!" Snape hunched over his paper almost awkwardly to avoid looking at Artimis or Dumbledore with a grumble; the other Headmaster paintings that were awake muttered their agreements as well causing Snape to tighten his lips in frustration. Behind him, Artimis smirked at Dumbledore, which was returned with his own cheeky look.

The next day, Snape exited his bedroom newly shaved with a look of pure annoyance on his face as he shoved at the sleeping bird with a jab of his elbow, almost knocking it from the stand. Artimis released a deep growl as she suddenly woke up then relaxed when it was only Snape; she turned back into human form and stretched her arms. A small grin came to her mouth at the sight of Snape; he ignored her while sitting back at the desk to continue working.

In the background some of the paintings sniggered which Snape did everything in his self-control to ignore. Unable to resist Artimis snickered as she climbed the stairs towards the top tower to get away from his brooding cloud, "Need a haircut I am happy to assist there, Sir."

The glare sent towards Artimis at those words was unseen but felt as it scathed at the back of her head.

**Magic Item**

Dressed like usual but with a hooded cloak over her head, Artimis walked through London town with head down. Dumbledore's painting wanted some time to explain something to Snape that had been left behind by the original Dumbledore before his death.

The painting of Dumbledore had also given Artimis a small task which the original Dumbledore had left him to relay to her, which she was more then happy to oblige to. She searched small stores for something with a frown on her face, finally she found a simple small shop that reminded her of Trelawney's classroom. Inside she scanned through the cheapest items to find the perfect thing and grinned when she saw it. Quickly she paid with her Muggle card and tucked the item into her jacket before rushing to an alley to Disapparate. She Apparated back next to the Shrieking Shack before transforming again into her Animagi form and flew back to the office.

When Artimis arrived, Snape was not around so she simply transformed again into her human form to look at Dumbledore questionably. "Severus has gone to deal with a small mutiny amongst the students. Did you find anything?"

"Yes, I will get started…" Artimis rushed into Snape's bedroom and sat on the floor in an almost meditation pose in the back corner. She closed her eyes and let her mind relax to drift into the dream world. That one time in Trelawney's classroom when she said she didn't dream was genuine, if she let her mind 'dream' she would step into the white afterworld realm of either her old school or another place important to her or those awaiting her on the other side.

This time she was in a place that looked very much like the Headmaster's Tower only empty besides a single desk and seat in the center of the room. Lily stood next to the desk with a gentle smile while Dumbledore sat in the seat with a twinkle in his eyes, "Hello again Artimis."

"Dumbledore… Lily…" Artimis placed the item on the center of the desk so the two could look at her choice; Lily's eyes speckled with tears and nodded her approval while Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly in amusement.

"That is a perfect choice, my dear. Let's get started shall we?" Lily nodded at Dumbledore and placed her hand on the small item first, she closed her eyes and sent her feelings and magic into it. Dumbledore place his own hand over hers and did the same, both eyes of the dead pair turned to Artimis as if expecting something from her too.

After some hesitation, Artimis placed her hand over Dumbledore's; it was small and stubby compared to his long and slender one. Artimis sent in her own magic along with some of her kinder emotions, compared to the other two her magic had a dark feeling to it but protective in a way, Dumbledore whispered a curt mantra before the spell was finished. They moved their hands back and looked at their handy work before releasing successful smiles. Artimis lifted the item and held it tightly in her hand, the edges cut into her hand causing a small drop of blood to escape.

"Thank you Artimis, for everything you are doing for both Harry and Severus… I hope this is enough to tell him that I forgive him…" At those words from Lily the white realm was ripped from Artimis as a bang echoed around the room. Snape had stormed into his office and was pacing around his desk.

Quickly, Artimis hid the now magical item into her cloak and tucked her travelling cloak under Snape's bed along with some other items of hers such as her school trunk that Snape was able to acquire without Bubble knowing. She examined the cut on her hand before stepping outside and observed Snape as he rubbed his chin in annoyance.

"What's wrong sir?" Snape looked up quickly, almost as if he had forgotten Artimis' existence.

"Nothing Miss Knight just some disobedient students. They have been dealt with…" Even so he looked troubled and knew Artimis could tell, "… I have gotten no news of Potter since the attack in the Ministry." As he sighed the words out he glanced up at the empty painting of Phineas Black as if expecting the painting to have some good news.

"I am certain he and the others are fine and doing their best to stop this war. If they had been caught then you would know about it very fast." Snape hummed, her words gave him only a small amount of relief, enough to allow himself to lower into his seat and begin working to put his hands to use.

Later that afternoon as Artimis sat in Snape's armchair in his room, reading one of his many books, the Headmaster entered with Wolfsbane. Artimis looked startled, "I was going to go into hiding in a cave I found…"

"It is safer for you and me to stay here, and I have all the ingredients in my personal storage to make Wolfsbane and it is of no trouble to make." Artimis chugged it down with relief, she was sick and tired of having to hide in the forests during this time because of all the dangers and risks.

Snape left the room to allow her to undress and wrap in a blanket before returning, Artimis watched him as he removed his cloak, long coat and shoes so he was only in his pants and white button up shirt. "Stay within my room, I am going to sleep for a while." And he rolled into bed and fell asleep instantly. Artimis felt slightly jealous, she wished she could fall asleep that fast. Instead of thinking on it, she curled up beside the armchair with mind wide-awake to feel the morning arrive.

The next morning, Artimis had transformed, dressed and left the room before Snape even awoke. With a groan of pain she transformed into her eagle form just in time as Ginny Weasley was brought in with Amycus Carrow holding her arm. "Headmaster, are you here?"

"What is it, Amycus?" Snape stalked out while tying his cloak around his shoulders, Artimis observed quietly from the stand that Snape had repositioned next to his desk.

"Weasley here was caught misbehaving once again by sneaking through the castle. I don't know what she was trying to do besides getting into the Hufflepuff dormitory."

"Its seems all the detention and being banned from Hogsmede isn't enough for you, Weasley." Snape scoffed as he sat in his seat and leaned on his folded hands, "Detention with Mr. Carrow here may change that…" Amycus seemed to brighten while Ginny paled. "You may have the future Death Eater recruits practice the Cruciatus spell on Miss Weasley here, but not enough for permanent harm. We need all the Pureblood witches and wizards we can get for our Lord's future plans, even if they are Blood-Traitors." Snape grounded out the last words with a small dark sneer causing Ginny to flinch and glare darkly at him. Amycus excitedly pulled Ginny towards the door, ready to start the detention before he hesitated as Snape added one more sentence. "My bird will join you, if you go beyond what I allowed then it has permission to cause you some harm to remind you." Amycus' eyes flashed nervously to the bird as it hunched up and released a dark growl before flying out over his head. "Do be careful, she can be rather… temperamental."

The dark chuckle released from Snape followed Amycus and Ginny from the room, both Death Eater and Weasley watched the bird cautiously as it flew overhead all the way to the new Dark Arts teacher's room.

Back in his office Snape leaned back with a sigh, when he was alone the painting's all gave him curt Happy Birthday's. Snape opened his eyes again and went to start working, and then something caught his eye on the corner of his paper pile. Wrapped in simple wrapping paper was a small box, pausing he examined it for Dark Magic before slowly opening it with a frown. When he spotted the item inside he quickly rushed into his room to hide the emotions rushing across his face from the paintings.

Inside was a simple silver amulet on a chain, a lily flower shaped like a bell. Plain but beautiful to Snape, he examined it and touched the surface after sensing no dark curses upon it. Inside he could feel the magic obviously cast by a few powerful wizards or witches, but leaping out at him was one magical aura and feelings of forgiveness and a friendly love that made him have to cover his eyes to stop from weeping. "Lily…"

With Artimis, Amycus and Ginny entered the DA room there was already a small group of older Slytherin's inside along with subjugated students from the other years awaiting their next lesson.

They all jumped as the giant bird landed on the desk and watched over them as Amycus explained they were able to test their Cruciatus on Ginny and the other two students on detention.

As the spells were cast, Artimis watched with disgust at how the Slytherin's seemed to enjoy it while the others sat back and watched in fear. Surprisingly, Draco looked pale every time he cast the spell almost like somewhere inside his body and mind was repelling against the torture to fellow students, he looked at Mythal from the corner of his eye. Mythal ignored everything as she sat stiffly in the back of the room with eyes on the table surface; she hadn't even noticed the eagle or Draco's glances.

Artimis turned her attention to the students being tortured after a couple minutes of their cries as, in the excitement, Amycus joined with cracking laughter. His eyes burned as he completely forgot the threats from Snape and the massive bird watching over them. Ginny screamed in panic as the spell hit her and looked to the bird through her ginger fringe and tears in hopes it would choose now to react.

And it did, with a loud cry the bird flew at Amycus and sent its large claws down across his face leaving a large gashes on both cheeks. Amycus cried out in surprise and terror as large wings beat him back and almost knocked him down with surprising strength. The Slytherin's bawled out as the bird flicked her wings at them causing them to hurry backwards and stumble. The three students on the ground released sighs of relief while the others observing seemed to look like they wanted to cheer the eagle on. Mythal was looking up with a stricken look.

With blood dripping through his fingers, Amycus raised his wand, which shook violently. He flicked it from the students on the ground to the door while crying out his words in deep pain, "Get out, your punishment is finished now." The three rushed out with the eagle protecting them with its large body from anymore spells, in the courtyard the three took in deep breaths as their body's released small tremors.

Ginny looked up as the large eagle landed next to them on the low wall under the arch of the shelter. It watched her quietly to make certain she was fine, after a pause of staring and silence the bird took to the air to return to Snape. In the back of her mind, Ginny thanked the great bird for stepping in before things got worse.

Inside the tower, Snape didn't say anything as Artimis returned to the stand. His eyes flashed down to the blood on her talons and released a small smirk of enjoyment. He had hoped Artimis would be given the chance to cause Amycus some serious harm. He couldn't wait to see the Carrow brother in the morning during one of their staff meetings

Artimis looked at him with a smug expression, she had enjoyed every second of attacking Amycus.

**End chapter 18**


	19. Tortured Scars

**Tortured Scars**

It was only a couple of days after Christmas when Phineas returned to his empty frame to finally report the Trio's position. Snape moved quickly to remove the read Sword of Gryffindor from its hiding place behind Dumbledore's painting, the old mans painting quickly spoke. "Severus, you need to place it somewhere Harry will have to risk his life you get it." Without questioning the reason behind those words, Snape flew out of the window with smoke and Artimis in eagle form trailing after him.

Outside the borders of Hogwarts barriers, Snape landed and allowed Artimis to place herself on his forearm before Apparating in the Forest of Dean. "Fly around and see if you can spot where Potter and his friends are hiding then return." Artimis took off into the skies and searched around from high above. Her eagle eyes could pick up on the heat waves of Harry even through the barrier Hermione had placed up. He was sitting outside of the tent wrapped up in blankets to warm him up.

Quickly Artimis returned to Snape and transformed to give him the information, she then turned again to hide in the trees to observe the lake, the darkly dressed man had already hidden the sword into the cold waters. Behind her, Snape quickly cast his Patronus from his hiding place. He kept his eyes shut to control it long enough to get Harry to the pool.

When finished, Snape let it vanish and watched through the trees quietly. He stiffened as Harry began to drown but relaxed as a ginger head appeared and dived into the water after his friend. Both Snape and Artimis watched as Ron fought against the locket before slamming the sword down, destroying the piece of soul inside. Snape's left hand flinched as the mark began to burn, Voldemort was filled with rage and terror, and was calling upon his top agents.

"Return to Hogwarts…" Then he Apparated away without the Trio noticing, Artimis followed his order and flew as far away as she could before Apparating back to the Shack.

"Does Harry have the sword now?" Dumbledore asked when Artimis flew through the window and returned to human form.

"Yes, but the Dark Lord called Snape to him…" Dumbledore's eyes flashed with worry before he closed his eyes and began to snore. Artimis waited for Snape's return with worry.

And she had a right to worry, for Snape flew through the open window with a tumbling crash. Artimis rushed to his side as blood dripped from his back through the torn fabric, "What happened!?" She let Snape lean on her and helped him into his room.

"The Dark Lord is afraid and angry… he tortured me, Lucius and Bellatrix for not finding Potter yet… his becoming mentally unstable as each Horcrux is destroyed…" Snape explained through huffs of breath, he didn't complain as Artimis stripped him of his upper clothing and laid him on his chest on his bed. In a small voice he whispered orders for Artimis to follow, ingredients that would stop his blood and heal him faster.

For hours Artimis did everything he said, healing the magic induced lashings on his back with the ingredients and spells she had learnt from Pomfrey. While she did so, Snape silently regretted teaching Voldemort his slicing spell in return for learning how to fly with just a wand, even if it was very useful.

After his back was covered in the bandage like potions and ingredients, Artimis tugged off his boots with a struggling expression and made him comfortable on the bed. Snape fell asleep the second he perceived everything was fine now, as he slept Artimis repaired his clothes with her wand, hanged them gently behind the door and sat in the armchair to await Snape's awakening.

Through the night Snape woke up in small moments as he remembered the punishment and other nightmares he had suffered through the years, on one such moment when his mind wasn't groggy or filled with fear. He looked at Artimis as she examined his injuries with gentle hands and whispered so softly that Artimis almost missed the words, "Thank you…"

Week's after Snape was injured he was now completely healed and seemed to be a little more on the pleasant side with Artimis and even started calling her by her first name in thanks. Snape no long suffered pain as he walked or moved and didn't have to act fine before the staff as he had meetings with them. The only problem was the wounds itched under his clothes at unwanted times, and his muscles cramped up from the Cruciatus curses.

The Carrow's knew about the torture and eyed him constantly through the meetings for any weaknesses, what they didn't know was that Snape had assistance with his healing from a hidden source currently sleeping in his office, lounging in a very deep armchair after days of sleepless nights caring for him, even after he was healed enough she would check his wounds and stay awake through the night.

Artimis was utterly exhausted and slept for the whole day, when Snape returned after a long meeting he checked on her and moved her sleeping form from the chair to the bed before returning to his paper work after removing his cloak and coat to relieve his back from some thick layers. He picked up his quill and began to write to resist scratching, Artimis would probably hit him again, and he learnt in the first punch that she hit harder then expected for someone her size…

**Night Terrors**

It was easy living in the Headmaster Tower. Artimis slept in bird form through the night, and during the day when Snape was working at his desk she would nap in his bed just to make certain nothing unhealthy happened to her. Snape didn't seem to care all that much for she was out of the way, and woke up quickly when someone else entered the tower.

Currently late into the afternoon, Artimis was laying right on the edge of Snape's bed on top of the covers when he entered. He looked downright exhausted even after his wounds were completely healed; Artimis kept her eyes closed as Snape removed his robe and coat. After a small amount of hesitation, he rolled into the bed behind her while snapping, "Don't keep me awake with your constant rolling about and snoring."

"Likewise sir…" Artimis sarcastically whispered back as she balanced on the edge of the bed as Snape lay on his back and fell asleep the instant he relaxed. Once again Artimis mentally insulted him for being able to sleep so quickly. But then again, she was starting to learn how to do it too all because of Occlumency. She could school her emotions and thoughts to go blank long enough for her to drift away.

But she couldn't at the sound of Snape's very light snores behind her. Now Artimis has shared her bed numerous times with people of both genders whilst camping, sleepovers or with Lupin after the full moon. Most people were related to her or were friends such as Mythal, and Lupin felt like close kin in her wolfish mind. Sirius didn't share the main bed with her; he always left after some time to let Artimis sleep alone. And anyway, he was a close friend of hers and was almost like another brother or a childish uncle.

But Snape had almost no emotional connections to her besides the pleasant collaborator feeling they had and it all instantly put her on the edge. Artimis would have crawled from the bed and happily turned into eagle form to sleep on the bed head but she knew that like her, Snape was a very light sleeper and would awaken even at the slightest of movements.

So Artimis laid stiffly on the edge of the bed, staring at the window out at the stars and the almost full moon. Her lips tightened angrily, of all the times it had to be when she was more emotionally unstable… Snape didn't seem to even know about the problems of a Werewolf, or didn't care.

With a small grumble, Artimis closed her eyes in an attempt to get some sleep. As she finally drifted away, there was a small cry that jolted her awake again. Snape was sitting upright against his forearms gulping in big breaths. His eyes were wide and face paler then usual, the sight of his terrified look had Artimis sitting up and waiting quietly.

Snape's eyes seemed to scan the room, making sure he wasn't really in wherever his nightmare had taken place. His eyes fell onto Artimis and he seemed to look relieved that the nightmare wasn't real, but unsure how to speak or react. Artimis tightened her lips, "Was it a nightmare related to something that happened recently?" Snape was quiet, "Was it Death Eater related?"

"… Yes…" As Artimis sat closer beside him and helped him sit up completely, she could feel the tremors rushing through his body, Snape caught the look on her face and decided to explain as curtly as he could, "It was when the Dark Lord killed Charity and Nagini ate her…"

"Ah… you're suffering Post Traumatic stress then…" Artimis got up and grabbed a glass of water while Snape looked at her with confusion, "It is common amongst those in families in Domestic violence or Muggle militaries, after wars the soldiers suffer from nightmares and the memories. Drink this…" Snape took the glass thankfully; his throat was clenching and seemed to go dry.

"And do you know a cure for it?"

"I am not sure about cures in the Wizarding world but in the Muggle one there are a few ways to help. Therapy is the main used one, and then there is medication… I am not sure on everything though… I think meditation and yoga were also things on calming the mind." Snape listened, he was surprised Muggle's knew so much and decided that if… when this war was won by the Order and he survived, he might study a few things of theirs to see if he can incorporate it into the Wizarding world.

The empty glass was placed on the table and Artimis fell back into the bed, she laid on her back as Snape slowly lowered himself back down again. As the night crept on once again, slowly his heart began to return to its normal pace.

Quietly as to not wake up the now asleep werewolf, Snape groggily placed his head on her shoulder and his arm over her stomach. He drifted to sleep without another nightmare, as Artimis' aura seemed to remind him he was not in Malfoy Manor any more.

When Snape's breath evened out as he fell asleep, Artimis opened her eyes and looked down at him with a small sad smile. In the books and movies, Snape had suffered so much behind the scenes all alone, but he wasn't now. For she was going to help him just as Dumbledore had wanted.

The next day they didn't talk about last night out of respect and understanding, Artimis busily wrote something on a paper and folded it up. "What is that?"

"A letter for Mythal to tell her I am fine…" Artimis turned into her Animagi form and took the letter through the halls quietly. Everyone was in classes so they didn't see her as she went into the Slytherin dormitory, after some time searching she found Mythal's trunk at her bed end. Transforming, Artimis slipped the letter under the lamp on the bedside table where Mythal would see it before any others sleeping in the same room.

With a small smile, Artimis flew out as quickly as possible. When she returned to Snape's office, she flew into his bedroom and relaxed in the armchair in human form. Snape continued to go through paperwork, which seemed to pile up again and again every time he finished a full lot.

**Teddy Lupin**

Day's turned into weeks and then months, nothing happened on both sides of the war. Within Hogwarts was no different, there were almost no mutinies amongst the children now as Snape began to allow slightly harsher punishment. Through the months Artimis turned 24 uneventfully, the only memorial thing was that Snape had actually wished her a Happy Birthday and even gave her one of his old books for her to read and keep.

Finally something happened one afternoon as they both sat and read quietly, Snape clenched his Mark as it burned, dropping his book in pain. Silently he gestured Artimis to stay and wait for him to return. And she did so for the whole night, waiting silently on her perch in Eagle form in case someone came.

When Snape returned the next morning, he didn't have any new injuries much to Artimis' relief. When she turned back into her human form, Snape spun and spoke quietly to her. "Potter was caught and taken to Malfoy Manor but escaped before me and the Dark Lord arrived. The Dark Lord took the Elder Wand form Dumbledore's grave…" Artimis tightened her lip nervously, that meant the battle of Hogwarts was going to happen in the next few weeks.

"That's good, with Harry I mean, were you able to figure out how far Harry and the others had gotten in their search?" Snape shook his head in disagreement as he too tightened his lips; they stood in silence for some time before returning to their usual positions behind the desk or on the stand while thinking on their different but similar thoughts.

The next day Artimis was finally sent to find Lupin by Snape with information to give about Harry and the Death Eaters after Potterwatch lost connection. She found Lupin hiding in Tonks' family household with Lee Jordan. Tonks herself was there too and the second Artimis grew closer she heard the cries of a newborn baby and almost crashed into the door. Teddy Lupin was finally born.

At the front door, Artimis quickly changed her form and knocked on the door with her knuckles, excitement brewing as she was to see Lupin after a full year. Lupin's voice came through the wood in a defensive tone, "Who is it?"

"Me, Artimis…" A pause.

"On the first night you transformed, what was it I was fascinated with?" Artimis felt her lips twitch in humor at Lupin's choice of question and how ironic it was.

"My tattoo, which is a tribal design of a wolf on my lower back." The door flew open in a second and Lupin pulled her into a tight hug filled with relief. His wand was gripped tightly in his hand as it shook.

"It is good to see you again, come in quickly…" Artimis followed him into the kitchen, Lee relaxed his wand and returned to his seat while wincing along with Lupin as another cry echoed in the house noisily.

"Is that…?"

"My newborn son? Yes it is him… we're naming him Teddy after Tonks father …" Lupin smiled brightly at the thought of his son, but in his eyes Artimis could see his deepest fear. He feared the child would be a werewolf because of him.

"I am certain he will be normal, or as normal as possible with Tonks as his mother…" That made Lupin brighten even more and he nodded his head hopefully. "I also come with news about Harry, he was recently caught by Snatcher's but escaped before You-Know-Who got to Malfoy Manor, where he had been taken. Also You-Know-who is in possession of one of the Deathly Hallows, the Elder Wand. He stole it from Dumbledore's grave recently…" Lupin and Lee both looked terrified but enraged by the thought of Dumbledore's grave being defiled.

"I see, we will get this information put out amongst the Order when we can… Thank you, are you staying?" Lupin didn't want to ask how she got this information as it might endanger her and whoever else it was helping them.

"No, I have to go… give Tonks my wishes and congratulations please. After this war is finished I hope I can return and see Teddy for myself…" Lupin looked dejected but agreed, he saw Artimis outside and watched her walk down the road then out of sight before he closed the door. Shutting the cries of his son from the outside world and those who would want to harm his innocent child.

Outside Artimis transformed and returned to Snape again, she took a longer flight to enjoy the air and think on Lupin and Tonks' new son. Inside the tower as a human, Snape raised a brow at the small beam on her face. "Lupin and Tonks' son was just born when I arrived… Teddy Lupin…" Snape scoffed, but on the inside he congratulated his old school mate Lupin and prayed that the Order's side will win the war so no more innocent children born into this era were harmed.

**End Chapter 19**


	20. The Battle Starts

**The Battle Starts**

The battle was upon the school; Artimis could sense it as a cloud of darkness seemed to settle over Hogwarts. To confirm her suspicions, Snape got a message from a Death Eater guard based in Hogsmede stating Harry was sighted recently in the area. Snape looked to Artimis with a frown after pondering upon the words, "Why would Potter come here now if all the Horcruxes haven't been destroyed?"

"Maybe there is some here? Or they lost the sword and are after another weapon?"

"What other weapon can possibly be here…?" Snape scoffed, he couldn't think of one magical weapon that was hidden in Hogwarts. In both what Dumbledore told him and the myths of Hogwarts passed through each house.

"Well the Basilisk corpse should still be in the Chamber along with its fangs… right?" Snape's eyes flashed with understanding and gave her an complimentary look, "What, I can be very smart on occasion." Another small scoff escaped him, before he turned his attention to other things as Artimis sent him a glare. If Harry Potter was trying to break into Hogwarts then the Carrow's needed to be disabled somehow and he needed an escape plan when everyone turned on him.

An hour later and Snape's Dark Mark burned as he and eagle-Artimis, who balanced on his wrist, stormed through the halls quickly. One of the Carrow's was calling Voldemort saying Harry was here, Snape rushed quickly towards the Ravenclaw tower before hiding in the shadow's to allow Amycus to go ahead. Listening outside, the two hiding heard Amycus yelling at McGonagall as he found his sister unconscious in the common room and threatened her, the scars on his face caused by Artimis shone brightly as his face reddened in his anger. Harry, who had been hiding beneath the Invisibility Cloak along with Luna, stunned the Death Eater swiftly after the insults.

Snape and Artimis listened as they spoke about a Ravenclaw artifact before he quickly rushed away to get a better position before McGonagall, Luna and Harry headed his way. "Stay here and assist them and to protect the students, I left a small 'gift' for you upstairs too." Artimis nodded her orange crowned head and flew upwards to position herself in the rafters to observe to oncoming battle.

The room went dead silent for a heartbeat when Snape showed himself; Artimis could almost smell Harry's burning rage beneath his Invisibility Cloak. McGonagall and Snape went into a duel and Artimis watched in pure awe. The books didn't even do Snape any justice; he was an amazing duelist and would have beaten McGonagall easily if he were out to destroy her. When Professor's Flitwick, Slughorn and Sprout appeared to assist, Snape kept them at bay long enough to rush away with the four teachers in pursuit and leapt from the window with a resounding shatter.

In the rafters, Artimis watched Harry pull of his cloak frightening the three recently awakened teachers, after a pause they all rushed around to prepare as Voldemort and his servants began to make their way to the caste. Artimis flew out the hole in the window left by Snape and flew up into the Headmaster. Dumbledore looked up as she rushed around gathering paper while speaking, "Harry is here looking for Ravenclaw's Diadem for he thinks it is a Horcrux and that it is hidden somewhere in the school, Snape has left the grounds after a duel with McGonagall and three other teachers."

Dumbledore almost looked pleased with Snape's ability to ward off four powerful coworkers easily to get a perfect getaway, but also alarmed at the idea of Harry being in the school. "Tom is coming then, I guess."

"Yes… he is already at the lake according to Harry's scar…" She finished writing her notes while praying it would work, she dried the ink and tucked the piece of paper into her bra strap to keep it from getting lost during the battle. Searching around with Dumbledore's help Artimis found the so-called gift and grinned. She didn't know how Snape got her wand back but she was more then happy to see it, she lifted it in her gentle hands to examine it for damage or corruption after being in Voldemort's hands for so many months. Finding nothing bad, Artimis rushed back out of the Tower as the battle started with the attempt to breach the walls.

Around a sharp corner, Artimis almost literally crashed into Harry, Luna and Mythal. "Art… when did you get here?" Harry looked relieved but startled, for he hadn't seen her at the tunnel leading from Hogs Head.

"I've been here the whole time, hiding in plain sight…" Artimis laughed as Harry and Luna gave her curious looks before they rushed off with their mindset of finding the Diadem through the Ravenclaw ghost, Mythal went with Artimis through the halls to protect the younger students with a look of disgruntled look on her face.

"Why didn't you come see me when you arrived, or contact me through the year before giving me that letter only recently? I thought you were dead, or worse…" Artimis didn't answer as Draco ran past them with Crabbe and Goyle. Artimis stopped Mythal from following them and pulled her through the halls against her will.

"You need to protect the students, Draco will be fine as always. Try to save as many lives as you can and…"

"What are you going to do? Run away, stay away from the battle like you seem to be doing a lot of lately?" Mythal snapped, Artimis felt her eyes burn but hid the emotions like Snape taught her during their Occlumency lessons. The blank look seemed to make Mythal angrier at Artimis.

"I am trying to save a very immense life…" At that she rushed through the halls protecting students as she went and strengthening barriers to await the right time to act, Mythal watched her with a frown before hurrying over to join Lupin and the Weasley Twins in their defenses. She wondered in the back of her mind what it was Artimis had been doing for the past year and why she barely contacted her if she had been in Hogwarts the whole time.

**The Final Battle**

The first half of the battle finished quickly when two more Horcruxes were destroyed one after the other. Voldemort must have been regrouping and preparing to gain allegiance of his wand via killing Snape. Hiding in the shadows, Artimis took out her note and transformed into her eagle form with the note held tightly in her talon. She flew through the halls until she spotted the Trio rushing to the Whomping Willow with the Invisibility Cloak in their hands.

With great speed, Artimis dived into the hole and followed the sounds of the invisible trio's feet on the rocks. Above them were the voices of Voldemort and Snape as they spoke about the Elder Wand and where its allegiances fell. Before Artimis could react, Nagini was ordered to kill him. She rushed upwards and past the trio as Nagini attacked. But unlike the books or movies instead of biting his neck a light pushed the snake back.

Both Snape and Voldemort looked startled, the former's eyes flicked down to where the charmed amulet was tucked beneath his robes where it hanged around his neck. In retaliation Voldemort pulled out the Elder Wand to kill Snape himself with his signature Curse but was once again halted as the large bird he saw in Malfoy Manor appeared with a letter.

Artimis dropped the letter so it floated down to Voldemort's outstretched hand, he read through the letter with a curious expression after examining it for a curse. He then frowned as he reread the words again and again before releasing a large rage filled howl causing Snape to stiffen. "It seems I have been mistaken in my theories, our secret messenger may have just saved your life… come to the forest with the others, Severus." And both dark wizard and his pet snake were gone from the Shrieking Shack with a loud crack.

A small weak sound escaped Snape's throat as he stumbled as all anticipation and fear escaped his body in a single wave, he felt like he was drunk as his mind fogged up. Hands held him upright, "Are you alright?" Snape released a small groan as an answer before straightening himself back upright to look at Artimis with a hard stare.

"I am fine… what did you do?" Silence, "Artimis, what did you do…?"

"Nothing that needed to be done, don't worry the outcome will be the same… now then, something you need me to do?" Snape let it go as there were more important things needed to be done at the moment, he would worry about her interference later.

"… Yes… take this, you know who to give it to." Snape summoned a vial and pulled a memory or more from his temple and placed it inside and plugged it with the cork. Artimis took it and nodded, Snape flew from the room and when certain no other Death Eater was around Artimis turned to the door behind her.

"I know you three are there…" The Trio tore off the cloak with stricken expressions; they just witnessed a close friend of theirs save the life of Severus Snape, killer of Dumbledore and top Death Eater. In answer to them raising their wands at her in fear that the greasy haired man was controlling her, Artimis lifted the vial towards Harry. "This is for you to see… the Pensieve is still in the office…"

After a pause, Harry took the vial carefully and with a nod. He trusted Artimis wouldn't let Voldemort or Snape take over her mind, after all Snape himself had taught her Occlumency. The four returned though the tunnel, Hermione looked at Artimis with a curious look. "What breed is your Animagi form?"

"Wedge-Tailed Eagle, native to Australia… yeah laugh it up…" And the Trio did laugh at the irony of the form as they crossed the grounds back to the halls of Hogwarts. A bird, which was funny in its own right because of Artimis' terror or heights, and a native Australian bird, the country she originated from.

In the castle, Harry went up to the Pensieve by himself for some privacy while the other three waited down the stairs next to the broken gargoyle, around them everyone prepared for the next wave as Voldemort called a short cease fire.

Time ticked by until Harry finally came out with eyes rimmed with red, no matter how hard his two friends tried they couldn't get answers from him other then that Snape was always on their side, much to their disbelief. He looked to Artimis who gave him a look of understanding, "I have to die…"

"Wait what?" Was Ron and Hermione's reply, terror erupted across their faces.

"I'm a Horcrux, Voldemort made me by mistake when he attacked me all those years ago… I have to die for Voldemort to be defeated…" Ron and Hermione gripped each other in horror and sorrow, they didn't want it so but the year of travelling with Harry they both suspected this deep within. Harry looked at Artimis, "Do you know where they all are?"

"I can find Snape's position in my Animagi form thanks to this gift from Dumbledore..." She raised her hand to show the ring causing the red orb to glint almost like the signature twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes, Harry hugged Ron and Hermione as Artimis changed form. The light led her through the halls, Harry hid beneath his cloak to keep others from noticing him as he chased the giant eagle down through halls and across the fields to the edge of the forest.

Inside they paused as Harry removed the cloak to tuck it into the front of his jacket, Artimis turned human again to join Harry as he pulled out the snitch given to him by Dumbledore and whispered 'I am going to die' to it, the gold object opened to show a black stone. Harry lifted it and whispered something that Artimis didn't even bother to try and hear, around them appeared the three ghosts closest to his heart. James and Lily Potter and Sirius Black circled the pair with sad but prideful. Artimis looked incredibly relieved that Remus Lupin didn't show like he did in the books and movies, and prayed Mythal had saved both him and Tonks.

After Harry finished speaking with them, Lily turned to Artimis. "Thank you for protecting Harry and Severus, Artimis… You have given much in life and I expect it to return something back to you some time in the future."

"That is fine, Lily… happy to help…"

"Don't let the darkness take over your mind, Art." Sirius said from beside Harry, "Keep fighting it and keeping it in control."

"Thank you Sirius… and I am sorry." Sirius gave her a smile in understanding, as after life he knew about her secrets and lies but understood them, the three ghosts stood before the two living humans with prideful expressions. Artimis turned into her eagle form again, which Sirius and James both laughed at in humor as they remembered their own forms, and she flew into the air with Harry following, the resurrection stone was dropped and lost somewhere in the roots of the trees.

On her large wings, Artimis glided into the clearing where all the Death Eaters were gathering with Voldemort. They all looked over as Harry walked through the trees behind the bird, which flew over to where Snape stood and landed on his wrist to watch what was to proceed. Harry didn't fight back; he stared at Voldemort with a hard expression. When the killing curse was cast both Artimis and Snape stiffened, Narcissa checked the corpse and called out Harry was dead in a strong voice.

Silently they watched Harry's body being defiled by Voldemort via many Cruciatus spells and being levitated and slammed down again. Finally they made the steady walk back to Hogwarts, Hagrid sobbed as he carried Harry's body in his chained arms. In the courtyard of Hogwarts many screams raised into the air as those fighting saw the body of their hero.

Voldemort began his speech in an attempt to demoralize the group and get them to swear allegiance to him by lying that Harry had tried to run. As everyone broke apart, one surprising spirit stepped forward with a strong look on his face. Neville Longbottom, within only a few words he had risen everyone's hearts once again. In the background with Artimis on his hand, Snape snorted in surprise and slight admiration towards the boy.

When the Sorting Hat burst into flames on the boy's head, suddenly something happened and everyone was attacking. Half way through the glint of the sword that caught everyone's attention was the only warning before Nagini's head was bouncing on the ground. Snape released a small sigh of relief from his place in the shadows as Voldemort screamed in rage and the battle fell into the Great Hall, with Artimis flying above him as a shield against stray Killing curses, Snape ran into the hall and stopped curses directed at Lupin and his wife by a Death Eater. Mythal was beside them with both Twin's, all alive and kicking out hearty hexes.

Lupin looked at Snape with surprise as the man knocked back two other Death Eaters behind him easily with a powerful Fiendfyre spell without even turning, Voldemort who was fighting the three teachers who had fought Snape looked horrified as his top agent turned against his fellows for no apparent reason. "Severus!? What are you doing?"

Two Death Eaters spun to attack Snape, but before they could the giant eagle flying around Snape swooped and turned into a human. Both Death Eaters staggered back before one got stunned and the other got a broken nose as Artimis sent her foot crunching into his face. Both Snape and Artimis spun around each other sending curses and jinxes one way or another in protecting students, families and those of the Order. They also protected the backs of each other as they moved towards Voldemort through waves of Death Eaters.

Soon the only loyal Death Eater left was Bellatrix, who was quickly over whelmed by an angry Mrs. Weasley who was trying to protect her daughter. At the sight, Voldemort threw back the three teachers he was dueling and attacked both Snape and Artimis who swiftly protected each other and sent back their own attack spells between pauses from Voldemort. Everyone was quick to rush to the sidelines in terror as the three dueled; Artimis felt the darkness within her chest start to slowly rise to the surface as she got more tiered. Her spells began to look like black smoke wrapping around her and Snape like a shield or a snake, the Potions Master didn't let the dark magic bother him as he was used to seeing it but he sent Artimis quick looks to make certain it wasn't threatening her life as black veins covered her skin and her eyes glowed blue. Before the battle could get any further and Artimis to loose more control, Harry charged forward with his own wand in one hand and his cloak in the other.

Gasps of surprise and relief fell across the hall while Voldemort looked horrified, Artimis looked to Snape who tilted his head to the side in agreement to her look. The both of them backed up to give Harry room as he and Voldemort rounded each other like wolves. Harry spoke, going through all the mistakes Voldemort had done and what Dumbledore had perceived and prepared for. He was trying to have Voldemort feel remorse so his soul didn't end up in Limbo after death.

As he passed, Harry looked to Snape. "Snape was not on your side for many years when you targeted his best friend and love, my mother. He went to Dumbledore's side that night you attacked my parents and me to beg for her life to be saved. He killed Dumbledore by his own orders on top of the Astronomy tower; he got me the Sword of Godric Gryffindor and has protected me through the years." Snape crossed his arms while glaring at those who gasped in surprise at this news that he hadn't betrayed them and that he did have feelings like love inside his seemingly dark soul; Artimis sniggered causing him to turn the glare down to her. She quickly schooled her face to show nothing as the scene before them continued.

Then, Harry explained the wand and what Dumbledore had originally planned for it, Snape stiffened angrily as he wondered if Dumbledore had planned for Voldemort to try and kill him for the wand's allegiance only to get nothing. Artimis elbowed him softly in the ribs to get his attention back to Harry and Voldemort as they whipped out their wands to finally face off for the final time as the Dark Lord's anger took over. Red met green in a great crack.

Within a second as all the air seemed to freeze around them, the Elder Wand flew through the air and landed skillfully in Harry's hand, and Voldemort laid dead on the ground after his backfired spell. Everyone seemed to be silent in disbelief, before crying out in excitement, as Voldemort did not rise again. In the crowd Artimis spotted Mythal hugging Draco, who at the sight of Snape fighting the Death Eaters, had begun to attack them too during the battle much to his mother and father's horror who had tried to keep him safe.

All the attention was on Harry and each other that no one saw Snape's second of weakness as his legs shook the second the realization of his freedom hit home, Artimis stood stiffly as he leaned against her to hide his stagger. She watched Luna create a diversion so the Golden Trio could escape, Artimis quickly used that very distraction to pull Snape with her outside without anyone looking where he thanked her quietly while rubbing his forehead.

The Golden Trio found them and they walked through the halls; Harry fell back with Snape to whisper to him. Artimis walked ahead with the others with a slight skip in her step, she hummed to a random song from the Wizard Of Oz as they headed to the Headmaster's office. They spent the afternoon speaking and relaxing after the past year, and eating whatever Bubble and Kreature brought them from the kitchens as all the house elves returned to their former stations to take care of meals and injuries for the tiered wizards and witches downstairs.

Mythal and Draco joined them later after searching the hallways outside the Great Hall, for a long moment Slytherin's and Gryffindor's relaxed together over a warm meal and demolished all past problems within their cheerful conversations. Snape sat to the side, watching the younger witches and wizards with relief, Artimis grinned at Snape which was returned with a small smirk as she poured him and herself a glass of his personal Fire-Whiskey.

**Whose Bright Idea is This?**

The Wizarding world and world of the Muggle's began to rebuild after the war for the next months, they chased down hiding Death Eaters to finally finished the war. Many deaths were mourned while many parties of triumph and freedom were thrown around many magical homes of those once termed 'Blood-traitors'. The Weasley's threw the largest one outside the newly repaired and enlarged Barrow, the Golden Trio was there and so was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Severus Snape. He spent most of the time on the outskirts getting apologies for doubt and rage, and heartwarming thanks for saving their lives and risking everything.

"You have a fair amount of attention…" Artimis fell down beside him on the bench and took a large gulp of her whiskey, she tilted her head towards Mythal and Draco, who were both sitting together back as a loving couple after the war. "Did Draco tell you that he broke out the question the other day and Myth said yes?"

"Of course I heard… Narcissa was firm that I knew to come to the wedding as his Godfather…" Snape snarled out his words, but his face showed no anger but a gentle happiness for his Godson.

"I know what you mean there, Mate. Narcissa and Mythal are frightening with their strong determination… they both ganged up on me… not that I really needed any persuasion." Artimis chuckled as a young boy came over to her and asked her to sign his doll, which was already covered with names from many, including the Trio. Artimis gave a gentle smile as the boy was joined by a group of other young children, she signed everything they shoved towards her and almost laughed as they began to push the same things into Snape's face too.

The glowering man looked taken aback by the children's want for him to sign their belongings, awkwardly he did so while peering out the corner of his eyes as Mythal walked over when Artimis was hugging a little girl who was crying in happiness for meeting all her heroes. When the children left them alone after cheerfully speaking amongst themselves, Mythal laughed at her best friend who was waving goodbye to the now beaming little girl with her own gentle smile, "You are so good with children, Art…"

"Really? I hadn't noticed…" Artimis frowned while looking away from the forms of the children.

Mythal opened her mouth to continue speaking only to be shot down as owl's filled the air like clouds. "What the h…" Two owls' landed beside them; one gave his letter to Snape while the other to the oldest Knight. The letters were sealed with the Ministry coat of arms. Across the whole party cries of horror and rage echoed out at the new post war law. Artimis scanned through the letter with a pale face, Mythal didn't seem to worried about this new law because her and Draco had already announced their marriage and the law didn't comply to those below 20 years of age.

"A 'marriage' law? Who the devil made such a law, it sounds more like a breeding program?!" Snape scoffed in agreement as some other younger witches and wizards joined them to hiss about the new law, some were safe because they were below 20 but others looked like they were going to cry. The Golden Trio all looked startled at this new law even though it didn't comply to them yet.

"What are you going to do Art?"

"I don't know…" Artimis looked terrified, which was saying something after her duel with Voldemort, her voice was weak and shaky. Harry looked to Snape who also got a similar letter as he was only in his late 30's.

"What about you, Headmaster?"

The older wizard seemed to be in a state of resentment and disbelief, he was free from both Voldemort and Dumbledore finally after years of servitude, but now he had to suffer from the Ministry trying to meddle with his life. Hadn't he suffered enough for the greater good of the Wizarding world? Harry looked at his two best friends for a moment before returning to Artimis as she spoke in a soft voice again. "Maybe everything will be fine… they don't say you need to start right away… maybe the law will be destroyed before it becomes too serious due to complaints." But it was too much for Artimis or any other person now under the law to hope for.

For the rest of the day the party, after discovering this new law, seemed to become slightly gloomy as if a storm cloud had crashed down on top of them, the Weasley twins did their best to raise everyone's attitudes. Lupin joined the Knights, the Trio and Snape in their secluded corner and spent some time speaking about his son to try and lighten their mood and pulled jokes on how his sons hair kept changing colours and the other day he went in to find his son growing a beavers tail, which worked on all but Snape who didn't give a damn about the werewolf's currently blue haired spawn.

Later that night, almost everyone went home. Mythal went to the Malfoy Manor with Draco while Artimis camped at the Barrow in the small room with the Golden Trio. Next to her in the small room, Harry rolled over in his sleeping bag slowly as to not disturb the others, especially Ginny who slept almost glued to his side. "You will do very well, Art. So don't worry to much on it…" He whispered gently and gave Artimis an encouraging look.

"Thanks, Harry…" But Artimis had no certainty inside as she watched the hero of the Wizarding world fall asleep in a heartbeat, no longer afraid of Voldemort creeping in his mind to whisper lies.

After a small pause, Artimis closed her own eyes and went into the world of white, which she discovered from Harry was called Limbo. The area looked like the edge of a forest with a large ocean before her, a single boat floated there on the bay without a person onboard to drive it through the water. Dumbledore met her in that place on the other side while peering down at a horrible disfigured baby like figure that moaned and whimpered, little eyes looking to the ship with longing but unable to move to it.

Kneeling down on the ground, Artimis regarded at the form of Voldemort's imprisoned spirit with pity, he was dumped here in Limbo right next to the means of transport into the afterworld but unable to go on. Though most people would say he deserved it after all he committed, but Artimis understood he had never know love from another person and had allowed the darkness within to take over his heart. Voldemort's eyes looked weakly up at Artimis as he recognized her, but he didn't seem able to say any words besides the small desperate sounds he was releasing from deep in his throat. Dumbledore hovered close by the werewolf's shoulder with a sad face beneath his half moon glasses, but also hopeful at the appearance of Artimis, "You might be able to help Tom move on, Artimis."

"How do I do that?" Voldemort looked at them both in his coiled position, almost like he wanted freedom from this never-ending realm but didn't want the help or pity from an enemy. Dumbledore's silvery clothes flowed around his body as he stepped closer to stare at Voldemort with tight lips before raising his hand to the boat.

"You can take him into your arms and put him on the boat to the afterworld. But if his heart doesn't want to understand what he did and feel remorse then he will be returned to a different place in Limbo, out of your reach and any more help… this is his last chance." He looked down at Voldemort after crossed his arms behind his back. After a short moment, Artimis took Voldemort up into her arms and gently carried him over to the boat. "Don't get onto the boat yourself, unless you want to pass."

Another pause, Artimis circled the boat and placed Voldemort comfortably at the back. Looking down at his eyes Artimis was met with a strange emotion of hope and appreciation from the former Dark Wizard. Dumbledore climbed uncomfortably into the boat with robes pulled up to the knees showing the pure white fabric of his pantyhose, Voldemort did not seem all that pleased with the wizards presence. "Thank you for everything you have done, Artimis. This is the last time we will speak, but James and Lily, and Sirius will still be watching over both you and Harry."

"Thank you Dumbledore, for allowing me and Mythal to be at Hogwarts to live amongst you all." The old man bowed his head and the boat moved, for a second Artimis had a pulling urge to leap in with them. But Mythal and everyone else tethered her to stay behind on the shore to watch the white boat float away into the ocean of mist, not caring if neither Voldemort nor Dumbledore could see her, Artimis raised her hand in a silent farewell salute.

**End Chapter 20 and Story**

I have written the first two years of Harry Potter just to show what would have happened if both Knight's woke up in Book One's timeline.


	21. Announcements

**Announcements!**

I have a 5 chapter Prequel to this story up under the name of "Two Lost Years" which shows what would have happened in years 1-2 of the Harry Potter series if Artimis and Mythal had awakened in 1990-1991 instead of 1993-1994.

If you have any questions on Artimis or Mythal I can upload a full sheet on both of them about appearances and small pieces of information including how they are the 'spirits' of my friend and me.

I also wanted to give any fans of this story the chance to write "_explicit_" - rated one-shot chapters about parts in my story that you wished were inside, I put in small moments in both storylines that you could change for some hot Artimis moments and for a few possible pairing. If you do write something, be sure to give me the link so I can check it out and I also will put the names of your modified chapters below in this announcement.

A Sequel may or may not happen.

_**Happy Writing!**_


End file.
